Bet You Didn't Know That
by amaltheaz
Summary: Faberry. What she doesn't know, she doesn't need to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Bet You Didn't Know That  
**Author: ****amaltheaz****  
Length: **2075 words**  
Pairing/s:** Rachel/Quinn  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or anybody in Glee. Nada. Non. Nyet. **  
Spoilers: **Everything applies up till the 'Ballad' episode.  
**Author's Note**: First Rachel/Quinn story, yay! This may or may not be a one-shot but for now, it is what it is... What it is. This is also un-betaed so if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes, that will be entirely my fault. I have a thing about tenses too but yeah, I will _try_ my best to not make an ass out of myself (even though that comes very easily to me, hah). And if it all seems very discombobulated then... I am sorry, my thought process is very messy.  
**Author's Note #2:** The song that Rachel sings? (.com/watch?v=-QHfdw19lt0). This is basically my inspiration for this story though it bears no relevance at all whatsoever. I only imagined Rachel singing this song and this is what happened. **  
Summary: **What she doesn't know, she doesn't need to find out.

**Bet You Didn't Know That**

It was just another bad day on top of many other bad days for Quinn, and she needed to escape the pitying looks and scathing words. It was the end of the school day and she didn't want to go back to Finn's yet and _pretend_ (pretend to be in love; pretend that Finn really is the father; pretend that she _doesn't_ notice Puck watching her with that menacing scowl and put-off pout on his face; pretend that she _doesn't_ mind when strangers look at her thinking they know everything about her, thinking that her baby bump is public property and they just lay their grabby hands on it; pretend that she's much stronger than she feels) again, not just yet. Pretending was easier at first but time somehow manages to pile on the weight of the lies on her shoulders and it has come to a point where it's _beyond_ unbearable. Quinn wishes for a moment (and not for the first time) that she wasn't carrying this baby just so she could lose herself in a tequila haze.

Instead Quinn goes to the one place that she discovered only just recently, a place where she can be at peace, even for just a little while.

* * *

Quinn reminisces the first time she was here, purely by accident. It was the day after her parents kicked her out, after Finn asked his mom if she could stay with them and she was sitting backstage in the school auditorium, hiding from Brittany and Santana, from Karofsky and his Daily Slushee Quest (apparently, being pregnant doesn't guarantee you immunity), from Ms Pillsbury and her big concerned eyes, and most especially, from her own boyfriend, Finn.

She figured that the last place people would think she would go, as in, if she were to make a list of hiding places, the school auditorium would be just above Rachel Berry's house. So she went to the school auditorium, because she was not _that_ desperate to hide.

And it was there as she sat with her knees bent, her eyes closed and her head leaning back against the wall when she heard a voice piercing through her rushing thoughts. On her hands and knees, Quinn crawled over to peek through the curtains and she saw Rachel Berry standing by the piano, going through her scales. Quinn doesn't say a word to alert the budding star of her presence. In fact, she was kind of glad that Rachel didn't think to check whether there was anybody else in the auditorium because she didn't even want to try explaining to Rachel Berry, _of all people_, the reason she's sitting in a dusty corner backstage of the auditorium. As soon as Rachel began to sing, Quinn was sitting comfortably (as comfortable as a floor can be), rooted to her new hiding place, having decided there were worse ways to spend the afternoon than listening to Rachel Berry sing. Especially since Rachel didn't actually _know_ she had an audience.

And what she didn't know, she didn't need to find out.

**Ever**.

* * *

Quinn was very hyper-aware of the shiver running up and down her spine as she sat there, listening to Rachel singing _Somewhere_.

And no, it most certainly did _not_ make her cry.

* * *

It makes _perfect_ sense (as in 'common' not 'stalker/creeper') that she would check the auditorium timetable to take note of when Rachel would be there. It's _not_ so that she'll find herself wasting over an hour waiting for Rachel because she _totally_ does not mind completely if she's there and Rachel isn't.

But it would be _preferable_ if she were there.

* * *

It was only a few days after, when she returns that she discovers how much she actually lo– _likes_ (**likes**), listening to Rachel sing. It has absolutely _nothing_ to do with the fact that her baby kicks (_hard_) in response to Rachel's singing voice. The baby-kicking thing is something new that Quinn discovers she likes and finds kind of much more pleasant than the morning sickness that never _actually_ happens in the morning. The first time it happened was while everybody in Glee sang _Lean on Me,_ Finn's fingers comfortably interlaced with her own as they both sat watching their friends profess their promises for them. Her tears fell easily and her heart ached from the love and care she felt from everyone in the room that she almost missed that first kick.

It most definitely did _not_ happen when her eyes locked with Rachel's and her heart _definitely_ did not feel like somebody sucker-punched it when she saw Brittany _laughing_ and _hugging_ Rachel.

And she **definitely** did _not_ wish that she was the one hugging and laughing with Rachel.

* * *

It's only a couple more times after, when she hears Rachel sing _Mama Who Bore Me_ that Quinn hesitantly admits to herself that it _may_ have something to do with the fact that her baby kicks when Rachel is singing. And okay, maybe she kind of lo- _loves_ it too.

Maybe.

* * *

It's not a secret that Rachel Berry is talented. Despite all the slushees, the pornographic pictures in the bathroom and the name calling; everybody knows for certain that Rachel is talented and that she will be one of very few who will leave Lima to pursue her dreams. And it was also pretty obvious that the girl knew it too. Hence the slushees, the pornographic pictures in the bathroom and the name calling. Rachel knows _that_ too.

In fact, Rachel prides herself on knowing _a lot_ of things.

But Quinn bets that Rachel doesn't know that every time Quinn hears Rachel singing, she feels it's the closest thing to God she's ever been. Bets she doesn't know that as soon as she opens her mouth to sing, Quinn closes her eyes to the world. Rachel's solitary figure, her shining eyes and her beaming face as her heart and soul pours out into song, are the last things Quinn sees before her eyes close completely, and she lets Rachel's strong, melodic voice completely override her senses. She listens until she actually _feels_ the burdens on her shoulders come away and her soul feels that semblance of peace that she hasn't felt since discovering her pregnancy (or if she were honest with herself, since _ever_). The tightness in her face, from trying to maintain a poker face so that nobody in the school would have a clue just how _exhausted_ she is, loosens and she feels her lips stretching slightly upwards into a serene smile. It amuses her to no end how 97% of the time Rachel makes her feel things that have _absolutely_ nothing to do with serenity.

Quinn wonders how Rachel would feel about that.

* * *

On this day however (this being her fifth time now) lurking in her hiding place, Quinn is surprised to see Artie wheeling himself towards the stage, and behind him were three others kids who she knows are in the jazz band. She watches Artie lovingly take hold of his acoustic guitar on his lap, plucking the strings to make sure they're in tune. The other three were also checking on their own instruments. Quinn panics slightly, jogging her memory. She knows for sure that Rachel booked the auditorium so she wonders why Artie and the others are there. She lets out a relieved sigh she didn't know she was holding when she sees Rachel walking through the doors, deducing from Rachel's gentle smile and Artie's own that Rachel invited Artie and the jazz band to practice. Quinn feels a flutter akin to a charging anticipation to what they're going to perform together. She focuses her attention on Rachel, who is warming up before walking over to stand next to Artie.

"Ready?"

Artie nods in reply, excitement shining in his eyes. With the smooth slide of his fingers over bronze guitar strings, Artie begins playing a melody that sounds somewhat familiar to Quinn's ears. It is only when Rachel opens her mouth to sing that the name of the song hits Quinn.

_I go out walking after midnight  
Out in the starlight  
Just like we used to do  
I'm always walking after midnight  
Searching for you _

While Quinn (and everybody else in Lima, Ohio. And Myspace.) knows that Rachel has an impressive voice, she has never heard that voice used in genres other than Broadway or the occasional pop song. And she's used to hearing the brunette's voice so crisp, clear and so powerful. And while it is still crisp, clear, powerful and controlled as always, there's a certain... Raw quality in its delivery that makes Quinn feel that same pleasurable shiver that she felt the first time she was watching Rachel. She admires how, even though it's obvious this isn't Rachel's niche, her confident voice doesn't waver and when she growls out a certain lyric that makes Quinn feel a warm quiver in the pit of her stomach, she can't help but picture Rachel singing this song in a smoky bar, illuminated by blue lights. And when she starts imagining Rachel, fixating her attention on soulful brown eyes and kissable lips and using adjectives like "beautiful", "hot" and "sexy" (and oh-my-god, did she just say _"kissable"_?) in her thoughts, she knows that _something _is rapidly changing.

It's only after the performance with Rachel's final note echoing into the empty auditorium, that Quinn is made aware of the bare traces of raised goosebumps on her arms that are beginning to fade and a familiar slick warmth in between her thighs. And when she feels her baby girl kicking harder as if in applause and appreciation, for the first time, Quinn wishes she could applaud along with her.

* * *

Quinn sees Rachel the next day at school, walking towards her locker. Brittany is talking animatedly to her and Rachel's smile is warm and affectionate and it seems she has developed a soft spot for the affable blonde. Quinn observes the tiny brunette interacting easily with Brittany, _laughing_ and _holding hands _and she feels another kick in her stomach that makes her look down at her bump and wonder whether her baby girl is trying to tell her something.

When she notices Rachel standing in front of her open locker alone, she doesn't know exactly what propels her to do so but before she can realize it and change course, she is already standing directly behind Rachel and softly calling her name. Not "Man-hands". Not "RuPaul". Not "Berry".

"Rachel."

She thinks maybe that the brunette didn't hear her, and before she could pretend that she didn't just approach _Rachel Berry_ in full view of everybody rushing to home-room and call out her _actual_ name instead of the many others she had given to her over the years, and just walk away, she picks up on Rachel's back stiffening. She watches as Rachel slowly turns to face her, a mix of curiosity and caution in her eyes. Watches Rachel bite her bottom lip as she waits.

Ignores the fluttering in her stomach when Rachel looks up at her through her long eyelashes, softly calls out _her_ name, questioning and caution in her tone. Sifts through the merry-go-round of thoughts that makes Quinn feel completely at a loss of what to say.

Like how she's been watching Rachel sing for the past two weeks and that her baby just loves hearing Rachel sing. That _she_ loves hearing Rachel sing. That Rachel's voice makes her feel whole and safe and warm and anything else that feels good. That okay, maybe it's not _just_ Rachel's voice that makes her feel these things. That Rachel singing _Walkin' After Midnight_ made her just a little wet. She gazes into Rachel's deep brown eyes and she wants to say these things. These lovely (and slightly dirty) things about her that would be a massive improvement to the ugly and offensive things that Quinn used to say to her.

But her brain short-circuits and she only comes up with an indifferent mumble, "See you in Glee," then walks away before a confused Rachel could respond.

She reasons that maybe it's better she doesn't tell Rachel these things. Letting Rachel know will change things that Quinn doesn't feel she's ready to face. Because Quinn kind of likes that she has this all to herself.

Because really, what Rachel doesn't know, she doesn't need to find out.

Not yet anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Bet You Didn't Know That (Part II)**  
Author: **amaltheaz/pseudohuman**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Length: **3300***  
Spoilers: **Up to Ballad, which means, only Mercedes (and _really_, by default, Kurt) knows who Drizzle's baby daddy is. I'll mention some events from episodes that follow after, but they won't be in order. No Sectionals yet.  
**Author's Note**: Well, I did say it was either a sequel or a companion piece... But, I guess you can think of this as both? 'Cause it picks up after Rachel sings _Walkin' After Midnight_, and it's in Rachel's point-of-view. I've been having trouble with this chapter 'cause for one thing, sequels/second chapters are almost never as good as the first. Also, when I started this whole story, I knew Rachel's voice was/is going to be the bane of my writing existence. I have her interacting with a couple of the Gleeks and she's just so darn... loquacious, and I want to do her justice. And yes, despite the fact she talks a mile a minute, I don't have a strong grasp on her voice. So I delayed having to write any Rachel dialogue until I could figure it out because y'know, I don't want to over-do the RachelBerry-ness, or even _under_-do it. But in the end, I said "screw it" and decided that while Rachel may be a woman of the occassional big words, she doesn't actually always talk like that and I can just waffle when I feel she would. And that, my friends, I certainly know how to do very well (much to the chagrin of my Law tutors in college and university, haha). **  
Author's Note #2: **Oh, and in my story, Brittany (and Santana, sort of) and Rachel are buddies. 'Cause I like it when they are, lol.  
**Author's Note #3: **Yes, I'm making this a multi-chapter fic. Yay! And remember, this is unbeta-ed, so I did the best I could, especially with the tenses 'cause dude, those are a _bitch_, aren't they? Not too happy with how some parts of this chapter went, so be gentle with me!**  
Summary: **For the past week or so, she can just _feel_ her skin prickling with _something_ when she was on stage.

**Bet You Didn't Know That**

**Part Two**

The familiar feeling of pure _cool_ adrenaline surges through her veins and Rachel knows (not for the first time, and definitely not the last) that this is what she wants to do for the rest of her life. What she _needs_ to do. While she may pour her heart into everything in her life, music will always and forever have her soul. The melodic blend of rhythmic beats and meaningful lyrics never fail to make her feel open, vulnerable, and so utterly _naked_ to the world that she understands why people can be shy or so afraid to sing out loud. She understands that people can find it unsettling to leave yourself raw and completely unguarded. So she sings; until they find their own voice, she sings for them, giving her all.

In the time she is on that stage, singing her heart and baring her soul, Rachel is one with the world, and the world with her. She and her audience may not share the same opinions, or the same ideals; hell, they might not even _like_ each other_._ But she knows, even if they don't, that when she looks over at them and they're watching her - _listening_ to her - their hearts are responding to hers and she can _feel_ their souls intertwine with hers.

Rachel knows her role in high school as "that crazy girl who talks too much", so she accepts the slushees, and the name-calling and even the (_very_ inaccurate) pornographic pictures in the bathroom. She puts up with it because she knows that it prepares her. Because she knows there _is_ a bigger world outside of high school and she, as an aspiring Broadway star, has no time for petty jealousies. And she knows that this is why nobody really likes her. That they think she thinks she's better than them when really, it doesn't matter what they think she thinks. High school may feel like it's going to go on forever, but it really isn't.

But, she does have her moments when things get beyond bearable, when she needs to press the pause button to cry her heart out and breathe for a little while. When her seemingly untouchable mask cracks. But she's fairly certain, nobody knows about those moments.

She can pretty much bet on that.

* * *

Rachel turns to face Artie and the band, breathless with a beaming smile. "Artie, you guys were amazing!"

Artie responds almost bashfully while adjusting his glasses. "Thanks Rach. You were great too."

"Thank you Artie. And thank you especially for helping me with the arrangement. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Are you thinking of performing this song for the Glee club?"

"Honestly, no. I have been taking into account the suggestions from certain members in Glee that I should broaden my horizons musically and I was perusing through my parents' music collection when I found this song and I thought it would be a great challenge for me as a singer. Also, I have been wanting a chance to work with you for a while now." She pauses when she sees his eyes widen in surprise. "Don't look so shocked, Artie. You are a very talented guitarist and I know that while we have been somewhat cordial to each other, we haven't actively tried to be friends and I feel that I am to blame as there's nobody in the school can tolerate my - to quote you - 'annoying' personality," she says deprecatingly. She smiles to let him know that there were no hard feelings about his observation.

Artie peers down at his guitar, looking deep in thought as he always does. His light blue eyes turn up to meet Rachel's chocolate ones. "Well, I've been working with you for the past week on this song and while there _were_ a few moments when I wanted to roll over your toes, repeatedly I might add... You and I are still here. So we can work on that friends thing, if you like."

"I'm glad to hear that, Artie."

"You should think about performing the song for the club though, Rachel. I think they would be blown away by it." Rachel blushes, surprising him once again. She bites the corner of her bottom lip, seemingly to think it over.

"If it's okay with the others and Mr. Schue and as long as you're there to perform it with me, then I say, why not?"

"I'll bring it up with Mr. Schue tomorrow. Anyway, I have to go. My dad should be waiting for me outside by now. Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I think I'm going to stay for awhile. I'll see you tomorrow Artie."

"Bye Rach."

* * *

As she watched Artie and the three jazz kids leave the auditorium, Rachel feels a sense of accomplishment. Proud that she was successful in reaching out to one of the other members in Glee. She realized that the only time they truly connected with each other was when they sang together. And she wanted to change that. She didn't want to look back on her time in high school and just remember her success in her studies. She wants to have stories about her (legally) misbehaving with friends. She wants to have a story about a high school love that she thought would never die. But she knows at this point in time, she's not going to have anything for either.

She had taken to heart what Mr. Schuester told her about being a team player. And goodness knows, she is _trying_. But it's so hard to be a team player, to suddenly have people who are in the _same _team as you, when it had only been you on your team for so long. She doesn't mind too much if they don't invite her along on shopping or spa trips but it would be nice if they didn't roll their eyes every time she raised her hand, or made (albeit numerous) song suggestions. She knows that to most, she seems untouchable, but sometimes it wouldn't be so bad if she could just have somebody defend her the way that Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Tina defend each other so easily. It would be kind of nice if they didn't just (barely) tolerate her.

She pauses in her musing when she hears shuffling nearby and her lips twitch upwards into a small smile. At least there is _one_ person she can count on to be there for her.

Even if she doesn't know who they are.

* * *

Rachel knows that she was being watched during her rehearsal sessions in the auditorium. Ever since she was a little girl, she always felt that she had somewhat of a sixth sense and for the past week or so, she can just _feel_ her skin, prickling with _something_ when she was on stage. She assumed at first that it was Jacob Ben-Israel(cringe) spying on her as usual. But she decided that it couldn't be since Jacob(cringe) is more bold with his intentions towards her and would have come forward eventually, equipped with some offensive sexual innuendo.

And also? The only kind of prickling that Jacob could _ever_ do to her skin, is the kind that just makes her want to wash herself until she has practically peeled off her skin.

But this feeling she gets from her watcher, her _voyeur_, it feels more... Electric.

And sometimes, she thinks she can feel that same electricity when she walks in the school halls, and she turns around, hoping to catch them in the act. But they were always too quick to avert their eyes and she misses them. Whoever her audience of one is, has been keen to keep themselves completely out of her sight. So Rachel doesn't try to look backstage or anywhere else in the auditorium to uncover them. She finds that she actually doesn't mind so much if they don't come forward at all.

And maybe? Rachel kind of likes that she has a secret admirer.

* * *

Her high school relationships thus far, haven't actually met any of the standards that she made for herself when she started out.

After (very) long hours of thinking it over, Rachel decided that her crush on Finn was only because of their connection when they're performing together. They don't fit together, theoretically or practically even. It's not because he's the popular football player and she's the unpopular loser freak. It's not because he's a little too dim and she's a little too smart. It's just that, she has never met anybody who loves singing as much as she does, and he's never had a friend who understands this side of him that he has secretly kept from everyone. So she accepts that Finn will never leave Quinn for her, because he doesn't love her, only Quinn. But he does love the music, and when they're singing together, Finn is open to her and her alone. She knows now that it is the only time she'll truly have Finn, and the only time he'll truly have her. And Rachel thinks that is good enough.

Then there's Noah, or Puck since they're _not_ friends. Rachel may not have been in love with him but she did (does) care for him. They were together for only a few days but she knows that regardless of what Noah says, she definitely does not make him want to set himself on fire. Anymore. But she was then quick to find out that he was just another boy, in love with the beautiful Quinn Fabray. And Rachel knew that she was never going to win when it came to Quinn. There was really no point in trying.

* * *

She was walking towards the school the next morning, when she saw Brittany approaching her, a warm friendly smile on her face. "Hey Rach!"

Rachel smiles in return, glad to see the always bubbly Cheerio. "Good morning Brittany. Where's Santana?"

"She said that she has a dentist appointment, so she's not going to be here for most of the morning." Brittany pouts at the thought of not seeing her favourite brunette. "But it's okay. You can keep me company while she's gone." She smiles winningly at Rachel, linking their arms together as they walk towards the lockers.

Rachel scoffs. "Oh, I see. So you're just using me as a replacement brunette?" she asks with an exaggerated pout and mock hurt in her tone

The blonde waves off Rachel's statement. "Don't be _silly_."

"Alright the-"

"You're too short to replace Santana anyway."

Literally stopping in her tracks, with her mouth agape she turns to stare at Brittany ready to scold her about how she is _not_ that _short_, when she notices the wicked glint in the blonde's blue eyes and her lips set in a tight line. They continue to stare at each other until she sees Brittany's lips begin to tremble, trying not to crack up.

And Rachel can't help but laugh.

* * *

Eversince they performed _Lean On Me_, Rachel found herself forming a friendship with Brittany (despite the non-subtle protests from Santana). It's not like they're the best of friends or anything. It's just that _something_ changed. Like, she would be walking down the hall and Brittany would actually stop her just to say hello. While she knows that people (herself included) found the blonde a little dim sometimes, she discovered that Brittany has a hidden depth: a knowledge of music that almost rivaled her own (almost, because Brittany doesn't own _anything_ from Broadway). And though it has become a regular sight, people still found it surprising to witness the two girls walk down the hall while discussing or (playfully) bickering over a song or two.

And also? Brittany's an _amazing_ hugger.

She discovered this very fact the day that they were getting their yearbook pictures taken and Finn had let her down _again_. Rachel didn't understand how Finn can say he loves and _wants_ to be in Glee club one day, then the next day, tries so hard to maintain his fledgling popularity, falling so easily under the pressures of high school norms. It irks her that Finn can't make up his mind about the kind of man he wants to be. She knew that Mr Schuester has been grooming Finn to be a leader, though _again_, she didn't understand what _Mr. Schuester_ would know about being a leader when he didn't even _believe_ in Glee club, following that hairography debacle. But she rationalized, that maybe Mr. Schue is trying to find _his_ way just as they all are, so really, she can't fault him for sometimes being afraid and getting it (so very) wrong. It cannot be easy having to deal with her and eleven others, when he was obviously going through some of his own personal issues.

But in any case, she hopes that it wouldn't take some sort of world disaster for Finn to show his leadership qualities.

It was after she had secured the club that mattress commercial that Rachel found herself staring into her own reflection in the girls' bathroom wondering, just when she would start being the choice and not the option. She didn't know how long she stood there, her hands tightly grasping on the edge of the sink with her head bent down. So lost in thought that she didn't notice Brittany entering the bathroom. Rachel jumped when the cheerleader placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged when Brittany asked how her day was going, responding tiredly, "Just another day, Britt. Just another day."

"I'm sorry I didn't want to do that yearbook picture thing. But to be fair, I'm not really captain material so it wouldn't have been right."

"And you would have given me a Hitler mustache," Rachel added flatly.

"_And_ I would have given you a Hitler mustache. Exactly." Brittany's proud smile dimmed at Rachel's withering glare. "It's nothing against you Rach. It's just something we stupid kids do to make ourselves feel better."

Rachel sighed. "You're not stupid, Brittany."

Brittany smiled in gratitude. "Thanks Rach but I know what people think about me. And that's perfectly fine 'cause I'm not going to see most of them after high school anyway. So why bother?" She crossed her arms as she leaned against the sinks, her body facing Rachel's side.

"You're right."

The tall blonde didn't respond. Instead she tilted her head, sweeping her concerned eyes over Rachel's still tense form. "Come here." She opened her arms, gesturing with her hands for Rachel to come to her.

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"I said, come here."

"Why?"

Brittany's eyes rolled, exasperated. "Just come here already. Trust me."

As soon as Rachel took those two steps towards Brittany, she found herself tugged forward and suddenly locked in a warm embrace. She wasn't a stranger to hugs or anything so she returned it, wrapping her own arms around Brittany's waist.

But there was something about the way that the cheerleader held her that made her feel like she was protected, whole and almost perfect. The way that the tall girl managed to find ways to leave no space in between them and she could feel the blonde's hand on her head, alternating between playing with her hair and gently massaging her scalp that made the brunette feel dizzy with pleasure. And Rachel knew, she just _knew_, that Brittany's eyes were closed, soaking in the hug just as much as she was. It made Rachel's heart swell from the affection that Brittany was bestowing upon her.

"Brittany?"

"If there's ever going to be an award for best hugger, you'd win by a mile."

Rachel smiled when she was rewarded by Brittany's hearty laughter.

So she made a mental note to make sure she got at least one hug from Brittany every day.

* * *

"I still need to get some books in my locker. Save me a seat?"

Brittany nods and hugs Rachel before literally skipping towards their homeroom. Amused, she shakes her head at her friend's adorable antics as she turns to her locker.

"Rachel."

The brunette was so caught up in looking for her books that she feels herself almost completely stand at attention from the sudden intrusion. She wonders whether she drank too much coffee and that now she was just hearing things. Because there is absolutely _no_ way that Quinn Fabray could have called her name in the school hallway, with most of the student body as witnesses. Right?

A quick glance at the mirror on her locker door shows her wavy blonde hair and sad hazel eyes.

So she _definitely_ was not hearing things.

With her guard up, Rachel slowly turns around to face the former head cheerleader and she's hit by a familiar wave of _something_ that greets her every time she comes face to face with Quinn. Something that she had frequently labeled as intimidation or envy but she doesn't really believe to be either. There was a name for that _something_ but she couldn't really think what it was.

Her brown eyes subtly sweeps over the taller girl's form, marveling at her pregnant glow and she wonders how Quinn is handling her current situation. Rachel knows that Quinn has been staying at Finn's but for whatever reason, it doesn't seem to bring the future parents any closer. If anything, she has seen them at odds more than often she has seen them existing peacefully together. She wishes, not for the first time, that Quinn had accepted her offer of friendship. She remembers a time before Quinn knew of her existence and she felt some sort of affinity towards the then cheerleader, that they could be really great friends or something. But then the insults, slushees and pornographic pictures came along. So she pushed it all down.

When she tried to reach out to Quinn again after Jacob blogged about her pregnancy, she really thought for sure that the blonde would accept. But she didn't, so Rachel stopped trying. Maybe she should try again?

Biting her bottom lip, she glances up at Quinn, her eyes were glazed over, looking lost in her own private musings. Rachel always envied (admired) Quinn's hazel eyes, how no matter how much she cried or how sad they looked, she was still beautiful in her melancholy. Since the news of the pregnancy broke, she has seen Quinn with those sad eyes more times than she would like, and it made her heart ache. It made her want to protect and hold the blonde. Which was crazy really. Because Quinn has Finn, who would probably do a much better job at protecting and holding her than Rachel ever could.

Breaking herself away from her thoughts, she realizes that Quinn hasn't said a word since approaching her. Cautiously she softly calls out to Quinn, not exactly jarring the blonde but at least it makes her actually look Rachel in the eyes. And Rachel waits.

But all she gets is a mumbled, "See you in Glee," and Rachel is too shocked and confused to even try to come up with a reply.

As she follows Quinn's huddled form shuffle away from her, Rachel still doesn't know what to say but a million thoughts race around in her head. For Quinn to voluntarily walk up to _her_ and call her _given_ name instead of the _ridiculous_ nick-names (because really, how could _anybody_ look at her hands and think, "Hm, they _are_ quite manly") she had been given and to be so awkwardly silent with her; the questions just keep on coming.

* * *

But the biggest question that played in Rachel's mind all day?

Why did she feel that same prickling electricity when her eyes locked with Quinn's?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Bet You Didn't Know That (Part Three)**  
Author: **amaltheaz / pseudohuman**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Length: **7841+ words  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or anybody in Glee. And this is _so_ not used for profit. I really _should_ think about doing something else for profit though. Lord knows I need the dough to get out of this place.**  
Spoilers: **Up to Ballad. I'll be doing a little mash-up of certain events from episodes that follow after, with some of my crazy-AU spin.  
**Author's Note:** Sorry this is late but I kept finding more things to say. This all feels like a mess to me, but I did what I could with it. So I'm happy, sort of. Almost wanted to cut this chapter in half 'cause it got so long but changed my mind, lol. I don't know how far along Quinn actually is, so I took a little bit of liberty there.  
**Author's Note #2: **I'm a fan of the slow and steady build-up of relationships. Just, remember that.  
**Author's Note #3: **I dedicate this chapter to **jeytonbrucasnaley**, who wanted a certain scene (and also, who is a pretty awesome reviewer). I don't know if it's how you wanted it after what we discussed 'cause my fingers just kept on typing and yeah, it's different. But, I hope you'll like what I've done.  
**Author's Note #4: **Songs used in this chapter are _Over the Rainbow _by Barbra Streisand and _Baby Mine _by Bette Midler.**  
Summary: **This is it. This is the moment when she'll find out who is behind that curtain.

**Bet You Didn't Know That**

**Part Three**

Quinn really doesn't know _why_ she couldn't think of something better to say than "See you in Glee," because _god_, there are tons of other things, _better_ things, to say than just _that_. She just knows that she is going to spend the next hour (or the rest of the day) beating herself up for being so freaking inarticulate. And she knows that Rachel was most likely confused by her strange behaviour and bets that the brunette will probably just chock it up to Quinn's crazy pregnancy hormones acting up again.

Hopefully.

Maybe.

Should Rachel actually ask, Quinn kind of, doesn't _really_ want to blame the pregnancy hormones because when she looks back to this time, she doesn't want to regret any more than she already does. In the end, she figures that it would be better all around if she just processed exactly what she feels for Rachel because everything in her life just seems a little too muddled to even try approach the girl with anything for now. And despite the fact that she always went after Rachel, insulting her looks, drawing naked pictures and insisting she got sterilized, she didn't actually want to _hurt_ Rachel. Contrary to popular opinion, she has never really hated the smaller girl. She just hated the fact that Rachel chased after Finn, when he's clearly already taken. The fact that no matter how many slushees were thrown at her, she got cleaned up, changed into a different outfit and that was the end of the story, no muss (almost) no fuss. She hated Rachel's persistently (annoyingly) _good_ and forgiving nature, that despite how many times Quinn insulted her, she knew Rachel didn't hate _her_. Almost like she understood why Quinn did the things she did.

Okay, so maybe she kind of likes those same things about Rachel too. Except for the Finn thing, because there's really no going around _that_ one.

There's a difference in breaking somebody's confidence and just plain _breaking_ somebody. And she knows if she went into this with absolutely no thought of the possible consequences, there would be a big chance that one of them is going to get hurt. And Quinn has a feeling that it isn't going to be her.

She has no problem with gay people, despite what her parents tries to teach her about them (not that she ever said as much to them, of course). She kind of, _sort of_, adores Kurt because really, he's her kind of bitchy. Her best friends are _BrittanyandSantana_, who are really, _really_, gay for each other. If people didn't know that, then they _really_ need to get their eyes checked because the two girls were really, just that obvious. She actually thinks they're kind of sweet together. And it always amuses her to see Santana being so gentle and sweet to Brittany for a minute and then the next, frowning as if she's annoyed about actually showing her softer side.

She also knows there's nothing wrong with having a healthy appreciation for the female form. In the name of competition, that is. After all, her mother taught her from a young age, to compare herself to other girls. To notice their hair, their make-up, their clothes, their body. To notice where their strengths and weaknesses lie. So really, it's her mother's fault that she's noticing Rachel.

But, she supposes that there is a line between noticing and _noticing_ noticing.

Because she's pretty sure, her mother didn't train her to notice a girl's lips and wonder what they would taste like.

Glee is going to be _so_ awkward.

* * *

For Rachel, it's normal to have her two dads in her life. She has never known what having another female figure in the house would be like so she doesn't actually miss having a mother around. Though maybe her dads would have found it a little easier to have another female to help her with things like her first bra, her first period, and that all compulsory 'birds and the bees' talk. Because really, as liberated and open as they are, they're still her fathers and fathers don't _actually_ want to talk about their daughter potentially having sex with _anybody_. But she would like to think that they do trust her and her judgement, that she will know when she's physically and emotionally ready to give herself to somebody else.

Her view on love is simple. If you find love that is good, real and pure, then you're one of the lucky ones. And she considers herself lucky that she has two fathers that love her and whom she loves in return. Lucky because no matter what gets her down, she still finds more than enough love in her heart to forgive (though forgetting isn't as easy as she thought it'd be). Regardless of what your brain tells you to do, tells you what is logical and what is right for you, your heart really cannot help who you love. You can hurt someone or get hurt by someone, whether emotionally or physically, but you still love them. You can cheat on someone or get cheated, but you still love them. Because love isn't so black and white. There are many degrees to it. And whatever her thoughts on love, Rachel is sure she will never fully understand it, even when she finally _does_ experience it. Before high school drama came along, her loves were simple: Herself (because she believes that you need to have a healthy love of yourself before you can really love anybody else, otherwise your love comes from an empty shell), her family (because they will always teach her something new about life, about them, and about herself) and music (because, well, does that _really_ need an explanation?).

The consensus about two gay parents is that the child will end up gay too. For the most part, Rachel doesn't really know whether she's straight or gay or bisexual and she feels she doesn't actually _need_ to decide. She knows that she was attracted to Finn and Puck. Sometimes _still_ attracted to, as both boys aren't exactly that harsh on the eyes. But it's not like she hasn't noticed other girls like Brittany and Santana either. After spending time with them, she truly understands boys' fascination with two girls being together. And truth be told, she has had minor crushes on one or two of her dance teachers, and (though she admittedly has not acted upon them) even more minor crushes on some girls in the school itself.

And Rachel would be blind if she didn't notice how extraordinarily pretty Quinn Fabray actually is, and she wouldn't be the first girl to notice it. She volleys between envy and some other indistinguishable emotion when it comes to the former cheerleader. She's not the only one that Quinn attacks, but she knows that thanks to her previously intense pursuit of Finn, she is on the blonde's radar most of the time. But despite the things Quinn had done or said to her, she holds no animosity towards the blonde, especially now that Quinn has been dethroned due to the pregnancy and the verbal attacks on Rachel have lessened significantly since then.

Quinn intrigued Rachel, from the beginning. Like she was a puzzle Rachel desperately wanted to solve. She saw something in Quinn's hazel eyes that attracted her towards the blonde. But she knew that if Quinn had even an _inkling_ that she was one of the girls that she had a crush on, Rachel would, very ceremoniously, get crushed herself. Back then anyway, when Quinn was a cold, calculating Cheerio so Rachel pushed it all down and focused on more important things and the crush had largely been forgotten. But this new Quinn, it seems, is more friendly, and her smiles, as rare as they are, are warmer. She discovered how loyal Quinn is, when she heard about the blonde getting them a page in the yearbook by blackmailing Coach Sylvester. Though her methods were albeit, a bit on the shady side, her intention was pure and noble. Rachel couldn't help but respect and admire her for that, and consequently, that old crush came roaring back with a vengeance. But she still doesn't know what warmer, friendlier Quinn would do if she found out.

And maybe, thinking back to their non-interaction in front of her locker, just maybe, Rachel kind of wants to find out now.

* * *

Just a couple of minutes into Glee, Rachel walks in the music room to see Artie talking to Mr. Schuester, both men smiling at her in greeting which she gladly returns. She makes a quick glance around the room to see who is present, seeing Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany and Santana sitting together, whispering (gossiping) to each other while Mike and Matt were tossing a football between each other. Tina, Quinn, Finn and Puck have not arrived just yet.

Mr. Schuester approaches her after she is done warming up. "Rachel, Artie told me you have something to show us?"

Rachel looks over at Artie who smiles, gives her a thumbs up and she grins back in return. "Artie and I do, yes."

She blushes when the teacher gives her something like a proud smile. "That's really great, Rachel. I look forward to seeing that. We'll wait until the rest are here and then we'll get started, okay?"

"Sure, Mr. Schue." Just as she agrees, she sees the four remaining members walk in the room. Rachel smiles at Finn, Noah and Tina when they pass her to get to their seats. Her smile freezes when her eyes lock with Quinn's, and she feels that electricity again. She quickly moves her attention back to Mr. Schuester.

"Hey guys. We have a special treat for you today. Rachel and Artie have been working on a song together and now they want to perform it for you," he announces as Artie wheels towards Rachel's side, his guitar cradled on his lap.

Finn, confused, raises his hand. "Uhh, were we supposed to prepare something too?"

"No, Finn. This is just something that they did in their spare time and they wanted to share it with you. _This_ is what I'm talking about guys. _This_ is the teamwork that I want to see. I hope seeing them work together will inspire you to do the same."

Mr. Schuester goes to take a seat next to Puck, smiling encouragingly at the two of his kids currently standing in front of them. "Rachel, Artie, take it away."

"Thank you, Mr. Schuester. I will be singing _Walkin' After Midnight_, accompanied by Artie on the guitar. Before we begin, I would just like to say that we worked very hard on this. Artie was a very big help on this arrangement and truthfully, I couldn't have done it without him." She shares a smile with Artie as everybody else waits patiently. "Ready?"

Artie eagerly nods and just like yesterday, expertly moves his fingers on the guitar strings and Rachel opens her mouth to sing.

* * *

They ended the song to a big round of applause. Rachel knew they would, because her singing, as usual, was exceptionally brilliant. Artie was more than equally impressive when he did a complicated improv during his guitar solo. And she had even more fun performing the song this second time. Her happy smile broadens when Artie raises his hand, waiting for her to give him a high-five which she happily does.

Mr. Schuester's eyes are wide and shining with excitement, like they always are when he discovers a song for them to sing, or when they get through a routine flawlessly. "Wow you two, that was awesome! I'm really glad you decided to share that with us."

"Thank you, Mr. Schue."

"Alright guys, let's get to practice with _Don't Stop Believin_'. Sectionals is only a couple of weeks away and we have to be _amazing_. Take your places and let's take it from the top."

* * *

For the rest of their time in Glee, Rachel makes sure that she looks like she's being her normal abrasive, annoying self. She still smiled brightly at Finn as they went through _Don't Stop Believin'_. She still made them stop whenever she heard either a flat or sharp note. She still went on and on about the importance about being ready for Sectionals, such as the dietary plan that she prepared for them ("A Twinkie is _not_ a well-balanced meal, Noah."), the time-table that she made for everybody so they will be sure to be up-to-date with their school-work (with suggestions of regular study groups) and be well-rested (stars do _not_ have bags under their eyes and look like they're auditioning for _31 Days Later_).

But she can't really deny that a small (huge) part of her mind had been dedicated to thinking of Quinn.

The blonde in question seemed to be feeling the same way, as sometimes when Rachel glanced her way, she found Quinn looking right back at her with a hint of something in her eyes that Rachel just couldn't decipher. Rachel has never been more glad that she's such a natural performer that not even feeling Quinn's eyes on her could distract her from being on point. But she still can't help wondering why Quinn is acting the way she is.

At the moment, they're all now taking a five-minute breather, and Rachel is sitting at the piano, just playing random notes to pass the time.

She thinks back to when they were going through the choreography earlier and Quinn had fallen. Rachel didn't hesitate to move forward to help the pregnant girl, asking whether she was alright. Quinn just waved away the hands that offered to help her up, insisting that she was fine. She took note of the look of concern on Finn's face, which was expected. But what was definitely unexpected, was the look of stark fear on Noah's face. Not that she thinks he is _completely_ unfeeling, and she knew that he was in love with the girl, but there was something in the way he asked about the baby and _looked_ at Quinn that _bothered_ Rachel. She could literally feel her sixth sense _tingling_ with unrealized intuition.

She begins to play _Defying Gravity_, quietly singing the first verse when she looks up to see Kurt standing by the piano, a questioning smile on his delicate features. She nods for him to join her which he gladly does. As their voices blended together in a beautiful duet, Rachel pretends to not feel Quinn's eyes on her. She pretends to not want to know just what it all means.

* * *

Turns out, Quinn didn't actually have anything to worry about. Glee club isn't as awkward as she thought it would be. Rachel still raised her hand to suggest songs to sing (and god, _diet plans_ and _study groups_?) and Kurt and Mercedes still rolled their eyes when she did. Brittany and Santana still sat closely together, pretending (but not really) that they're _not_ grazing hands just so they could stay connected to each other. Puck still sat by himself, occasionally looking over at Quinn and (mostly) her baby bump.

Really, everything is as it is and should be.

... Except it actually isn't as it should be, to Quinn.

Because Quinn _feels_ awkward. Her skin itches, her throat is _constantly_ dry and she has to remind herself to _breathe_. She looks over at Rachel repeatedly and she doesn't know if she's being covert about it. She doesn't even know if she really _cares_ should Santana or Finn or Puck notice that she has been staring openly at the tiny brunette. She realizes that she doesn't even care if _Rachel _notices. She tries to stop herself and look away but not too long after, her eyes inevitably come back to some part of Rachel.

And that is how she finds herself currently on the floor.

"Omigod Quinn, are you alright?"

It's embarrassing really, because dancing is Quinn's _thing_ and she shouldn't have fallen. But she found herself momentarily dazzled by Rachel's legs (when did they get so freaking _long_?) while Finn was twirling her around, and her skirt flew about allowing Quinn to see a generous expanse of tanned thighs which made her miss a step and paid the price with her now actively-bruising backside. Her heart leaps when she sees Rachel rushing towards her, concern shining in her eyes. When she notices everybody else coming towards her, she raises her hands to halt them in their tracks and reassures them.

"I'm fine. I'm alright."

"What about the baby?"

Quinn swallows down the guilt when she sees the unmasked fear in Puck's eyes. The mohawked boy looks torn, between wanting to make sure the baby was fine and not wanting to blow their secret.

She grits her teeth as Finn helps her up. "She's fine, Puck."

"Why don't we all take a break for a few minutes?"

Outwardly annoyed but secretly grateful to Mr. Schuester for the respite, Quinn gingerly sits down, hissing when she feels the ache. She watches Rachel move towards the piano, disappointed that the singer didn't approach her again. She had seen Rachel's face when Puck asked her about the baby, her curiosity overshadowing her concern. And Quinn is glad that Rachel didn't mention it but from the way that Rachel keeps quickly glancing between her, Finn and Puck, she has a feeling that she is going to hear about it eventually.

And as she watches the brunette sing with Kurt, she knows that despite outward appearances, Rachel has turned into a ticking time-bomb.

* * *

Rachel is walking in the school hallway, humming lightly to herself, glad the school day is finally over. There aren't very many students milling about in the school, most just hanging out with friends before heading back to their respective homes. She texted her dad earlier asking him if he could pick her up. She hasn't heard from him so she decided to have a little impromptu practice in the auditorium while she waits for his call to let her know that he can pick her up.

She sweeps her finger across the piano keys, smiling peacefully, always grateful for her gift of music. She doesn't really know what she wants to sing but figures it'll come to her eventually, so she just keeps up her random humming until it then develops into a familiar melody of a song that she knows well and loves. She positions her fingers on the piano keys to play and the words flawlessly spill from her lips.

_When all the world is a hopeless jumble,  
And the raindrops tumble all around,  
Heaven opens a magic lane.  
When all the clouds darken up the skyway  
There's a rainbow highway to be found  
Leading from your window pane  
To a place behind the sun  
Just a step beyond the rain_

Rachel is surprised when she thinks she hears something in the distance, like a faint sniffle. She closes her eyes, trying to make her other senses more aware and she realizes from the raised goosebumps on her arms and her quickened heartbeat, that her watcher is here.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
way above the chimney tops,  
That's where you'll find me_

And she hears it again, now certain that it was a sniffle. Rachel starts to feel worried and concerned, her heart grieving for whoever that seems to be going through a sad situation.

_If all those little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I? _

When something like a muffled sob reaches her ears, Rachel's hands drop away from the keys. She really cannot ignore it now, feeling that maybe there was a reason why she came to the auditorium and this is it. Somebody needs her, and she can't help but answer the call. She steps away from the piano, walking towards the back. And with every step forward that she makes, her heart beats faster making her chest ache. This is it. This is the moment when she'll find out who is behind that curtain.

When she finally reaches her destination, she gets a handful grip of the velvet material and slightly leans forward, only allowing her eyes to peek over the curtain so she wouldn't get caught. She sees blonde hair. _Long_, silky blonde hair which can only mean that it's a girl, but that's definitely not a big deal. The mystery girl is sitting down with her back against the wall, her arms folded on her knees where her head is resting. She gathers from the girl's shaking shoulders that the blonde girl is still crying, definitely trying to be quiet about it.

For a second there, as her eyes sweep over the girl's settled figure, completely oblivious to the brunette's inspection, Rachel feels a sense of deja vu. Like she knows who this girl is but it's not really clicking yet. Then her eyes land on a noticeable bump where the girl's stomach is. A _baby _bump.

"Quinn?"

* * *

"Quinn, is that you?"

The girl in question mentally cursed, unable to believe that after all this time, Rachel decides to look. Mostly, she's just kicking herself for being a big weepy ball of stormy hormones. She really thought she was being quiet, or at least quiet enough that it wouldn't cause the brunette to investigate. But she really couldn't help that Rachel sings with so much passion and so much heart, singing in such a way that touched Quinn to the depths of her own heart like never before. Like Rachel was unknowingly reaching out to Quinn and letting her know that everything is going to be okay.

Quinn knows that she should be back at the Hudson house resting because her backside actually still hurts but she really wasn't up to be being babied around by Finn, or god forbid, Puck. So she decided to go to the auditorium, wanting some peace and quiet because she knew that today isn't Rachel's day to practice and she thought that she would be fine without Rachel's voice for today.

But she didn't know how much she actually _needed_ to hear Rachel sing, until she did just now. Because the peace and quiet didn't help silence the thoughts, didn't help slow them down at all. Instead they came barrelling around in her head. She thought about Puck and that look on his face. That look that makes her feel beyond guilty for what she's putting him through. Him and Finn. When she thought about Finn, the guilt doubled. She thought about the look on his face when he finds out about her and Puck. About how he's going to feel when he finds out. About what he's going to do to her. Because she knows for sure that he's going to kick her out. Even though Finn is one of the sweetest boys she has ever known, a broken heart is a broken heart, and he really is not going to want to look at her, let alone live with her after finding out. Then she thought about the way that Rachel was staring at her earlier, like she was trying to figure her out. Trying to see beyond the front that Quinn has been putting up. And it confuses Quinn when she realizes that she _wants_ Rachel to see; _wants_ Rachel to figure her out.

Actually, she kind of _needs_ her to. She just doesn't understand why she does though.

"What are you doing here? Are _you_ the one who has been watching me this whole time?" Rachel asks accusingly.

The blonde raises her head off her arms to roll her eyes at Rachel, scoffing. "Don't flatter yourself, Berry. Like I would _willingly_ put myself under that torture. Please."

The brunette frowns, shocked that she's actually disappointed that it _wasn't_ Quinn. Her disappointment turns into annoyance as she crosses her arms. "So what are you doing here then? If there is no actual reason for you to be here but you wish to do so, then I would politely suggest for you to please be quiet as I would like to get at least a few minutes to practice before my dad picks me up. Unless, of course, there was something you wanted to talk about?"

"And what exactly would I want to talk to _you_ about?"

"Oh I don't know. We could talk about some things I noticed from Glee earlier today?" Quinn tries to swallow a nervous lump when Rachel gives her a discerning look. "But, I think that can wait until I've gathered enough evidence. So _I'm_ going to go rehearse. You can either stay, and if you do, please be quiet. Or you can leave."

Quinn watches as the singer walks towards the piano. Watches Rachel walk away as she hears the blood _rushing_ in her head, hears the blood pumping in her ears, deafening her senses to every other noise except for the ticking of the Rachel-bomb, threateningly loud in its repetitive echo. She can feel her baby kicking her like she can feel her mother's own panic, urging her to do _something_. Feels her unborn child kicking even harder when Rachel's singing voice permeates through the silent auditorium. Quinn knows that she should just leave but she also knows that it is more pressing for her to say something to Rachel to distract her from pursuing this line of thought. She knows she should say something, _anything_, before Rachel _does_ figure it out because Rachel is _smart_ and she _will_ figure it out eventually. She knows she shou-

"She kicks!" Quinn blurts out loudly and Rachel's voice cracks and she flinches, horrified that she botched a note that really, she could do her in her _sleep_. Flustered, she turns in her seat to face Quinn who had gotten up and is now standing in front of the stage curtains.

"What?"

The blonde's mind stutters, her words practically stumbling over each other. "The baby. She kicks. Every time you're singing, she kicks."

"How-?"

"I've been watching you."

"_Watching_ me?"

"_Yes_, okay? I admit it. I'm the one who has been _watching_ you, here. Every day that you're here, I am. Because she kicks and it's _ridiculous_ how much I love it when she does. When you were singing that song yesterday and today? She went so completely _nuts_ that I'm pretty sure, she was actually giving you a standing ovation. _Both_ times. And now, now you're not even _singing_, and she's still kicking me like crazy. And I don't understand why. Why you? Why not Finn? Why not Puck? Or if it _had_ to be a girl, why not Brittany? Them, I can understand. Finn's my _boyfriend_. Brittany is my _best_ friend. Puck is the _father_. So I don't understand why my baby girl is apparently _extremely_ gay for _you_," Quinn pauses her mindless ramble to breathe, too caught up in the adrenaline pumping in her veins to realize what she has just revealed, when Rachel interrupts.

"What did you just say?"

Quinn scowls, annoyed that she was interrupted and is being asked to repeat something she really didn't want to say in the first place. "Are you deaf or do you just like hearing that my baby is extremely gay for you?"

"No no, not that. Before that."

"What?" Confused, Quinn mentally rewinds what she said.

As realization dawns on the blonde, Rachel swears she has never seen anybody's face pale so quickly that she was worried Quinn was going to pass out and despite the fact that she maintains a healthy work-out regime, she didn't think she was going to be able to carry Quinn out by herself. And considering their tumultuous relationship, people would think that she _did_ something to the pregnant girl. And very suddenly, Quinn is closing in on her, possessing a speed that is almost frightening. And when the mother-to-be reaches Rachel, she looks for all intents and purposes, very threatening and very intimidating as she towers over the shorter brunette.

"Let's get one thing straight, Man-hands. You didn't _hear_ anything so you're not going to _say_ anything. You got that?"

Rachel's eyes are fearful but overshadowed by concern. "But Quinn, he's going to be so crushed."

"I know that, okay? I wished so _hard_ that this baby is his, but guess what? Wishes _don't_ come true, so it isn't. It's _Puck's_. And I don't care that he looks at me with those stupid eyes of his, I'm _not_ going to raise this baby with him. I'm not going to raise this baby, _period_. You have to swear on all that is holy to you, that you won't say a word."

"Finn's my friend. I don't want to see him get hurt."

"What do you care? If he finds out now, he'll hate me and he'll leave me. _Finally_, an opening for _you_."

"Look, Quinn, I don't like him that way any-more. And he loves _you_. He's not going to leave you. I am concerned for him as a friend. And as his friend, I'm obligated to tell him."

"No, don't! Don't tell him. Please, Rachel. I _will_ tell him. But just, let me do it on my own time," Quinn pleads, her eyes begging Rachel to agree.

Rachel sighs, replying softly, "It's not my secret to tell, Quinn, so I can't exactly let or _not_ let you do anything. But it is _highly_ imperative that either you or Noah tell him because if he hears it from anybody else, there will be nothing to salvage of _either_ of your relationships. So do it soon." When she sees the blonde nod her head, tired and resigned, Rachel changes the subject. "That's the second time you did that, you know."

Quinn looks up at her, confused. "Did what?"

"Called me Rachel."

"_That's_ what you focus on? Of _all_ the things I said to you, when I basically told you _everything_, admitting that I'm like, your _stalker_, that Puck is the father of my child; you focus on the fact that I called you by your name?" she asks, disbelieving.

"I'm still trying to process everything _else_ that you said to me, so forgive me for wanting to nitpick on such a _trivial_ thing like you actually saying my _name_ for the first time since we've known each other," the brunette retorts, sarcasm dripping in her tone.

"Yeah well. At least you don't have a five month old baby inside you, kicking you every few seconds. God, I don't even know what I'm doing here. I just don't." The blonde throws her hands up in defeat, unable to make sense of the mess that is in her head.

Rachel watches Quinn pace back and forth for a few seconds. "She really kicks every time I sing?"

The blonde stops her pacing to look down at her baby bump, resting her hands on it and a soft and almost proud smile is on her face. "Yeah, like crazy."

"May I?" Rachel holds out her hands, waiting for Quinn's nod before placing her hands just slightly under Quinn's own. "Wow, she's strong," she says, completely in awe. "It must be a surreal experience. Feeling another life inside you."

"You sort of get used to it. But then you sort of don't? Ugh, that doesn't even make sense." Quinn closes her eyes, irritated that she can't seem to string a coherent sentence together. Especially when Rachel is unconsciously rubbing her belly and it's seriously making her pulse race. She doubts Rachel even knows the effect she has on her right now.

"I know what you mean."

Teasingly, Quinn asks, "You've been pregnant before?"

Rachel blushes, giggling. "Well, no. I mean, I understand what you were trying to say. Like no matter how many times you feel her kick, it can still get pretty overwhelming to know what that kicking actually means."

"Yeah, something like that."

"I think you're really brave," Rachel confesses.

"Brave? In exactly which part of me hiding away from my boyfriend and my baby's father, do you find brave?"

"Okay, maybe that part isn't so brave. But you're brave for actually doing _this_. For not getting rid of her. For willing yourself to go through this arduous process."

Quinn smiles gratefully. "Thanks. But knowing I'm brave doesn't really fix anything, does it?"

"It can be fixed if you actually do something, Quinn. I will help you, if you like."

"What makes you think I need your help?"

Rachel ignores the sting from Quinn's brash tone, knowing that the blonde is still on her defensive. "The fact that, apart from you and Noah, I'm the only one who knows who that baby girl's father really is?"

"That doesn't make us friends, Berry."

"Of course, it doesn't. Just because we're having a perfectly civil conversation right now, doesn't automatically erase the years that you spent attacking me." When she sees Quinn's mouth open, she quickly adds, "And no, I don't want you apologizing for it because I'm not even ready to accept it."

"Whatever. I wasn't going to anyway," Quinn huffs as she crosses her arms, turning away to avoid Rachel's eyes.

For a second, Rachel thinks that she should just leave Quinn be. That maybe she should just leave and wait outside for her dad who still hasn't replied. But one slow glance over the blonde girl, Rachel knew she couldn't _just_ leave. Extending her hand towards the girl, "Come on then." Her eyebrows raise as she shrugs at Quinn's confused look. "What, you want to just stay back here in the wings when you can have the best seat in the house?"

She smiles, taking Quinn's hand and leads her towards the chair front and centre before going back on stage to sing. Maybe some Bette Midler.

* * *

Quinn thought watching Rachel singing from afar was good enough. Thought that there wouldn't be any difference between watching from a distance behind Rachel, and watching closely in front of her. But seeing Rachel now, standing centre stage right before her, singing _Baby Mine_... Quinn doesn't really know _what_ to feel. It's a much more intense experience than she could ever have imagined, had _ever _experienced. Sometimes Rachel would close her eyes when she's lost in the words and the music. Looking so calm, peaceful and so _achingly_ beautiful that Quinn recoils guiltily at the ugly names that she called Rachel before. Then when the brunette opens her eyes and they meet her own, she's struck breathless and Quinn wonders if Rachel could hear the violent thumping of her heart.

* * *

Knowing that it was Quinn all along that had been watching her, Rachel thought it would erase all of the romantic notions she had about her secret admirer. So it puzzles her when she could feel her heart palpitating at the very knowledge that it has been Quinn's hazel eyes on her all this time, that those very same hazel eyes are on her _right now_. It makes her almost want to hide from the scrutiny but she knows that she can't, that she shouldn't. So sometimes she closes her eyes while she sings to take a little respite from Quinn's attentive eyes. But she never seems to be prepared enough when she opens her eyes to meet Quinn's and Rachel wonders exactly when the air between them changed from electric antagonism to just _electric_.

* * *

After a couple more songs, Rachel decides to take a little break because she really cannot take being under Quinn's watchful eyes any longer. Every inch of her skin was prickling with an anticipation that she didn't understand. Sometimes she could actually _feel_ hazel eyes boring into her, sweeping over her body, intimate like a lover's caress and she could just feel a growing tension inside her, like a wind-up toy being gradually tightened, waiting to be released.

She takes a seat at the edge of the stage, primly smoothing over her skirt. Looks up to see Quinn acutely observing her, and she blushes from the attention.

"Do you have a ride home?"

She shakes her head. "My car is at Mr. Hummel's workshop. Kurt was going to take me to pick it up but Mr. Hummel informed me that my car isn't ready yet so I texted my dad-"

"A simple yes or no would have been enough, Berry." Quinn rolls her eyes, seemingly more amused than annoyed with Rachel's tendency to ramble.

"Oh. Well then, since my dad hasn't replied my text, I guess it's a no. But I can just take the bus home."

"Come on." Quinn turns when she realizes Rachel isn't following her and instead still sitting on the edge of the stage, looking at her, seemingly confused. "What, you want to sit to next to random strangers when you can have the best seat in my car?" she teases, throwing Rachel's words back at her.

Rachel smiles, her heart hammering after Quinn's gracious offer. She jumps down from the stage, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "_Technically, _the best seat in the car would be the back-seat."

She giggles when she passes the blonde, gaping at Rachel with her jaw dropped in shock.

"Rachel Berry! Have you been taking lessons from Puck?"

The shorter girl bites her bottom lip, smiling innocently. "Noah _did_ teach me about the wonders of a well-timed sexual innuendo."

"Of course he did," Quinn responds dryly.

Rachel stops at the doors and turns around to ask Quinn, "Are you sure, about driving me home, I mean?"

"Not really. I'm very afraid that you'll fiddle with my radio and start singing. Or worse, start talking. Or even worse, _won't_ stop talking."

"Yes well, I'd be afraid about you leaving me on some random street with no way to find home."

"I'm not _that _cruel. I'd give you a map."

"How utterly thoughtful of you," Rachel deadpans.

"You coming or what?"

"I suppose I should. It would be better than sitting on the bus. You really never know about the hygiene issues that some people ha-" She stops when Quinn gives her a look, "I know, I know. 'A simple yes or no would have been enough, Berry'. You really need to work on your patience, Quinn. And yes, I'm coming."

"Yeah I'll work on that. And by the way, this _still_ doesn't make us friends,"

"Oh I know," Rachel replies with an easy, knowing smile.

* * *

Once Quinn parks her car, Rachel unbuckles her seat belt, turning to thank the girl. "Thanks for the ride home. Do you maybe, want to stay for dinner?"

The blonde shakes her head, responding in a regretful tone. "I can't. I should get back to the Hudson house. I've never stayed out this late."

"Of course, I apologize." Rachel gives her a small smile, placing her hand on the door handle. "Thank you for the ride home. I will see you tomorrow then. Bye Quinn."

"Bye Rachel."

* * *

"So I was wondering whether that offer for dinner was still available?"

Quinn sat in her car for a few minutes, wondering why she couldn't just start her car, reverse out of Rachel's driveway and be back to Finn's house in time for dinner. Wondering why she _wanted _to actually take up Rachel's offer of dinner. Because she knew that if she went up there, that was going to be the beginning of _something_, and there would be no going back. In the end, she just said, "Screw it", got out of her car and texted Finn as she walked up to the Berrys' front door. She was very glad that Rachel answered the door because she didn't really know what to say if Rachel's dad came to the door instead.

Rachel's brown eyes are wide in confusion. "What about Finn? He doesn't know that you're here and he's probably worried by now."

"It's fine. I texted him to let him know where I am."

"You told him you're having dinner at my house?" Rachel asks, regarding her sceptically.

She quickly shakes her head, scoffing. "God no. I told him I'm at Brittany's. You really think he'd believe me if I said that I'm with _you_?" Quinn winces when she sees hurt in the brunette's eyes. "Sorry, habit. But don't worry okay? Finn is going to be hanging out with his football buddies tonight so he won't find out."

Rachel frowns. "I'm not condoning this lie, Quinn."

"I'm not asking you to, Rachel. Just let it be. What's another lie?"

The brunette's frown deepens, thinking it over, not exactly wanting to be caught in Quinn's web of lies. But when she glances up at the pregnant blonde, she _knows_ she isn't going to turn her away. When the secret is finally revealed, Quinn is going to be left in the cold. And just thinking about it makes Rachel's heart hurt. And after all, she _did_ invite her to dinner. So she nods, turning her body sideways to let Quinn through the door. "You might as well come in then. Daddy's making pasta. Is there anything you can't eat?"

"Tuna. The smell makes me seriously nauseous."

"Oh that's alright then. We don't like tuna in this house anyway." Rachel's nose wrinkles in disgust (which Quinn did _not_ find that adorable, like, at all). "I'll introduce you to my dad."

They walk into the kitchen where Rachel's daddy is slowly stirring a pot. He smiles warmly when he realizes that Rachel entered the kitchen. "Hey baby girl, the pasta should be done in about fifteen. Can you set the table for me?"

"Sure daddy. By the way, we have an extra mouth to feed today," she informs him as she takes out the plates and cutlery to quickly set the table.

He looks behind to see a blonde girl, standing awkwardly at the kitchen entrance. "Oh hello there."

Rachel pulls him towards the girl to introduce them. "Quinn, this is Steve Berry, my daddy. Daddy, this is Quinn Fabray, my..." She falters, uncertain of what to call Quinn since the blonde has repeated numerous times that they are _not_ friends but she knows that they're not enemies either.

Quinn quickly fills in the blank, extending her hand towards Rachel's father. "Friend," she blurts out, smiling confidently before looking over at Rachel to see the brunette's smile shining so brightly that makes her give herself a mental pat on the back.

Steve smiles, oblivious to what is transpiring between his daughter and this new girl in their lives. "Well Quinn, it's good to finally meet one of Rachel's friends from school. Are you okay to eat my baked chicken pasta?"

"I'm looking forward to it, Sir," she politely replies.

Steve Berry smiles warmly, pleasantly surprised by her manners. "Good to hear. Rachel's dad will be home in a few minutes. You two can go sit in the living room while we wait for him."

"Thanks daddy."

* * *

"So was that as painful as you thought it'd be?" Rachel asks, walking Quinn to the front door.

The blonde smiles reluctantly, unwilling to show just how _not_ painful it was. Seeing Rachel in her element, so relaxed and so carefree (and god, Quinn couldn't help but smile whenever Rachel giggled), interacting with her two fathers, both of whom very obviously _adore_ their baby girl to bits. At the beginning, it felt surreal, almost. Quinn felt like she was on the outside looking in, felt like she was somebody who didn't know what a warm family home felt like. She had been to her friends' houses before and she had seen their families, loving and caring for each other, so there was nothing different about the Berry house, compared to these other houses. And then as the dinner went on, she realized that there was something about Rachel and her two dads and the way they treated her, so welcoming and so inviting, that it made Quinn _feel_ like she's home. It definitely isn't a bad feeling.

She shakes her head. "No, it wasn't."

"Just to be clear, we're friends now?"

Quinn's eyes roll at Rachel's teasing. "Word vomit. I didn't know what I was saying," she lamely protests.

"Alright then." Rachel pulls the door open, keeping her hand on the door-knob. She looks outside at the cars parked in the driveway, thoughtful. Quinn watches Rachel's lips curve up into a soft smile as she turns back to face the blonde. "You're always welcome for dinner, Quinn. Or you know, any time you need to talk."

The taller girl can only barely hold back the tears (stupid pregnancy hormones), touched by Rachel's sincere gesture that she almost jumps to accept. But she restrains herself to nonchalantly mutter, hoping Rachel didn't notice that she was actually about to cry. "Yeah, we'll see about that."

But Rachel did notice and she internally sighs, wishing that Quinn isn't so afraid of being vulnerable in front of her. But she understands that the girl isn't used to being so honest about her real feelings so she lets Quinn's indifferent reply go. "I'll see you at school tomorrow then."

"Do you need a ride?"

Rachel grins, appreciating the offer. "Thank you but it's okay. Kurt is going to pick me up."

"Oh okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Quinn walks out the door and goes down the steps. She turns around when she hears her name being called, seeing Rachel with her hand raised in mid-wave.

"Goodnight... Friend?" Rachel says, carefully asking.

The blonde raises her own hand to wave in return, smiling reassuringly and nodding her head. "Goodnight, friend," she softly replies, her heart fluttering at the sight of Rachel's happy brown eyes, knowing that it was because of her. She turns back to walk towards her car.

"Wait." Quinn turns around again to find Rachel advancing towards her and she could feel her baby begin to kick animatedly, like she _knew_ the brunette was drawing near. Then suddenly Rachel is kneeling down in front of her, gently cradling either side of Quinn's bump, whispering, "Sweet dreams baby." Shocked, the pregnant blonde can only look on as Rachel bestows a soft kiss on her belly, but she's still aware of rising warm feeling in her chest and she's pretty sure that she stopped breathing for awhile there. When brown eyes look up to meet hers, they're in a standstill, like they've entered a world where it is just them and nobody else. Their eyes stay locked on each other, seeing things they want to see but don't know if they're true or if it's just wishful thinking.

Suddenly a dog's bark is heard in the distance consequently breaking the spell. Rachel is shaking her head as she gets back on her feet, her cheeks noticeably flushed. "Sorry, I just, um, well... Bye," she stutters, then turns to walk quickly back to her front door.

"Bye," Quinn belatedly replies after the door closes, mentally replaying what had just happened, not knowing which one she should try to calm first, her baby or her heart.

And on this night, just as she's about to fall asleep, Quinn places her hand where she remembers Rachel's lips were, deep down wishing that she could feel the brunette's lips on her own skin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Bet You Didn't Know That (Part Four)**  
Author: **amaltheaz / pseudohuman  
**Pairing/s: **Rachel/Quinn, side of Brittany/Santana**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Length: **7785 words  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or anybody in Glee. I also don't own The Secret Life of a Teenager or Amy Juergens. This story is definitely not used for profit. **  
Spoilers: **Up to Ballad, then AU-ish.  
**Author's Note:** This chapter has been like _pulling teeth_. But hey, Rachel's daddy! Puck! Santana! A wee bit of drama! But no worries. I'll fix it in the next chapter. Maybe. Oh yeah, did my best with the proofing but I'm kinda sick so I might have missed some things. Tried not to, but let me know if there is anything wrong or if something sounds weird.  
**Author's Note #2: **About the "I'm Jewish" comment that Rachel makes, a friend said it me once 'cause I _might_ have accidentally forgotten her birthday. Yeah, I'm a sucky friend. I'm taking her to Singapore for a shopping trip. Will I be forgiven?  
**Author's Note #3:** I would like to thank all the reviews, the favs and the alerts. Truthfully I don't expect them so it has really been awesome getting them, reading them and I hope I have managed to reply to you all. I heart you all.

**Bet You Didn't Know That**

**Part Four**

"Hey Rachel."

Quinn didn't really _plan_ on saying anything to the girl. She really, _really_, enjoyed having dinner with Rachel and her parents but she didn't want to seem like she was hounding her with her constant presence. It's all very sudden, them being friends. Better to take it slow, right? But as it seems to be the case lately, Quinn just can't help but move towards Rachel. Thinking back to last night when Rachel was kneeling in front of her, her eyes closed as she kissed Quinn's belly, she really cannot stop the torrent of thoughts that came with that image. And all of them were fantasies of the two girls being together, laughing and playing with each other. Just being two crazy kids that they are, that they _should_ be, lost in the pleasures of each other. But then she remembers Finn and she pushes it all to the back of her mind because she knows that she doesn't want to hurt him any-more than she will. And not to mention the fact that she knows how he is _in love_ with Rachel. Knows that some part of him wishes that things were different so that he can be with Rachel. And she knows Rachel said that she only sees Finn as a friend but who would really turn down the offer of being with somebody you have always wanted?

But that moment after, when they were just _looking_ at each other? It was like time stood still just for them, and Quinn saw things in those brown eyes that she really doesn't know if it was her own hope that she was projecting or if it was real. She is surprised to find that she actually _wants_ to believe that they were real, that maybe Rachel is going through the same thing she is. But they only just started this 'friends' thing, and who knows how long _that_ will last? She can only hope that her habit of putting down Rachel would eventually subside and she can actually be warm and cordial to the brunette. Which is _seriously_, going to involve a lot of holding back on Quinn's part. But then an image of Rachel's bright smile and shining eyes flashes through her mind and she knows that Rachel deserves for her to at least try.

"Oh, hi Quinn," Rachel replies, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, a shy smile playing on her lips.

"So, how's your day going?" the blonde asks, leaning against the locker to face her.

"It's going really good, thank you for asking." Rachel pauses to take a book out from her locker. "Um, how about you?"

"Yeah, it's okay," she replies with a nonchalant shrug.

"Great." The brunette closes her locker door to lean against it, facing Quinn.

"Yeah."

When she couldn't find something else to say, Rachel begins to wonder why conversation between them seems to be stunted, laced with an underlying subtext that she doesn't quite know how to define. Because even back when they had confrontations, words flowed easily between them, and there was none of this... Awkwardness that surrounded them then. But she thinks that maybe, it is to be expected, since they only _just_ decided to become friends the night before and it is startlingly new territory for them both. Quinn is used to insulting Rachel, or just plain avoiding her. And Rachel is used to those mean words hurtling towards her, and had come to expect it from the blonde. Now they're trying to be friends, who _shouldn't_ insult or avoid each other; who _shouldn't_ expect those insults to be directed at them. _Definitely_, very new territory. It is shaky ground and if done wrong, could potentially give way and swallow them whole or if done right, could lead to one of the best things they've ever had.

However whereas Quinn feels apprehension, Rachel feels more excitement bubbling inside her that she finally has the chance to show Quinn that they could be really, really good friends. But she is still somewhat fearful, that this could prove too good to be true. That this opportunity could be easily snatched away from her. And she doesn't want to overwhelm Quinn with her enthusiasm. She could just hear the train of full sentences forming in her mind, desperate to spill from her lips, but she's afraid that too much too fast will make Quinn realize that befriending her isn't worth her time and thus rescind her decision to be Rachel's friend just as quickly.

She cringes at her moment of spontaneity when she got down on her knees and gave Quinn's pregnant belly a tender kiss. Admittedly, she had thought about doing it when they were standing at her door, but she was too afraid that it would be a misstep so she brushed the thought away as soon as it entered her head. But as she watched Quinn walking away from her, she couldn't stop herself from doing what she did next. Rachel doesn't regret what she did, but she really wishes she could have left it to a future date when they would at least have been more comfortable with each other to do _that_, and not when they _just_ confirmed the start of their friendship. She knows that she is going to have to start really slow with Quinn, so they can actually get used to each other. Mainly so Quinn can get used to not calling her 'Man-hands' or whatever names she came up with before.

And for the first time in her life, Rachel actually feels... _Nervous_. She mentally runs through the things she can say to Quinn until she finally remembers something. "So, I was wondering something..." she begins.

The blonde nods, indicating that she's listening and waiting for Rachel to continue.

"Well, Kurt told me earlier that his dad told him to let me know that my car isn't going to be ready for another few days, which naturally, is upsetting because I love driving and it really hinders my freedom to go whenever I please and my parents won't be able to pick me up because of work. And Kurt would send me home but he's going shopping with Mercedes and I don't want to disturb him and-"

"Berry," Quinn interrupts, knowing that it was going to be a little longer before the naturally verbose girl made her point. She smiled, amused when Rachel snaps her mouth shut. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Yes," she blurts out, then adds, "I mean, if it's not too much trouble."

Smiling reassuring, Quinn says, "No. It isn't."

"Would you like to stay over for dinner again? Since it's the weekend you could stay for family movie night. Or we could just talk about what we're going to do about... y'know. That is, if you want to. And if it's too late when we're done you can always stay the night. I mean, you don't _need_ to stay the night if you don't want to. I'm sorry. That was very presumptuous of me to think you would want to stay the night. I completely understand if you don't-"

Rachel's mouth snaps shut once again when Quinn raises her hand to halt her babbling. "I do. Want to. Stay the night, I mean."

The blonde shakes her head, annoyed with her stuttered sentences. She takes a deep breath and lets it out, hoping it will calm her fluttery nerves at the thought of staying over at Rachel's house. "I'll just tell Finn to not expect me."

"Great! That's um, great."

"See you in Glee?"

"See you in Glee."

As she watches Rachel walk towards her class, watches the sway of Rachel's sinfully short skirt, Quinn decides that however long this 'friends' thing will last? She _really_ hopes that it will be for a very, very long while to come.

* * *

"Before or after Sectionals?"

It's after dinner, and the two girls are now on the couch, sitting some distance away from each other, half-watching _Funny Girl_ and half-planning when Quinn would tell Finn about the baby's true paternity, and what she can do after. Quinn is surprised that Rachel isn't actually _forcing_ her to pay attention to the movie as she had mentioned before that this is her favourite movie. Rachel's parents are having a drink in the kitchen, talking quietly together, making the blonde think of her own parents, both of whom loved their drink, but never attempted to be quiet when talking. She wonders to herself what they're doing at this very moment. Are they thinking about her now? Do they think about her at all? Do they even miss her?

"After. I'm pretty sure that he's not going to want to see me and we need him to perform."

Rachel's eyebrows knit together, giving Quinn a worried look. "You don't think he's going to kick you out, do you? I mean yes, this will hurt him but kicking you out wouldn't be right. It'd be downright cruel."

"Keeping something like this from him is another level of cruel too, Rachel," she blankly points out.

"Yes well, nobody's really a saint or a sinner at the same time, so even if you are wrong for keeping this from him, he would be just as wrong if he told you to leave," the brunette argues. "Where would you go though?"

Quinn pauses, her mind scrolling down the names of friends she could possibly stay with, and she finds that there aren't many people she would feel very comfortable in asking. It saddens her that despite the fact that she is the most popular girl in the school, she can only count her true friends on at least one hand. "I don't know. Maybe Brittany's? I don't think Santana is going to want to see me either though, considering she and Puck were going out when we slept together."

Rachel sits back in silent shock. "Oh Quinn," she whispers, her heart lamenting for all the hurt this truth will potentially cause. And it aches even more when she sees Quinn's eyes begin to glisten and are so completely vulnerable, and she knows that Quinn _completely_ understands the consequences of her actions and words will never be able to express how truly sorry she is.

"I know. Tangled web, right?" the blonde comments dispiritedly.

"And you've been living with this for all this time? How did you even handle that?"

"I want to say by sheer will and determination. But the power of denial can be very strong too," she dryly remarks, the look in her eyes betraying the stormy emotions inside her.

"I don't think staying at Brittany's would work then Quinn, considering she and Santana are practically joined at the hip." Then Rachel looks away, biting her bottom lip. She hesitates for another beat before quietly voicing out a thought that had been circling her mind since Quinn revealed everything to her, "I know we're only in the early stages of our friendship but, it would still be remiss of me if I didn't say that you can always stay here, with us. You can consider tonight as a trial or something."

The blonde looks at her, as she tries to avoid eye-contact so Quinn is forced to gape at the side of the her face instead. "Are you sure?"

Rachel turns back to look at her, and Quinn gulps at the intensity of those brown eyes burning into her own. "Of course. We _are_ friends, Quinn, and this is what friends do for each other."

"Friends give friends who are actually their former enemies their spare room after they tell their boyfriends that they're not actually pregnant with his child?" she quips.

Realizing that Quinn is trying to alleviate the suddenly tense moment between them, Rachel replies succinctly, "Exactly."

"Though to be perfectly honest? I never really thought of you as an enemy," she adds.

"Me neither," the blonde reveals.

"So how about it? Would you be able to handle me as a house-mate? I assure you that I'm not as annoying at home as I am in school," she solemnly promises. "I mean, it has only ever been my dads and myself in this house. They are all I've ever known all my life and they've made this house a home, and this is the one place I know that I am loved by the only people I'll ever truly trust. And I know that if you do decide to stay here, you will be loved just as much."

"Your parents would really be okay with me being here?"

"Yes, they really _would_ be okay with you being here. I'm sure they'll be very happy to have you. But if it makes you feel better, I will ask them."

"Let's just cross that bridge about where I'll stay, when we come to it, okay? I don't really want to think about that right now," she says, hoping to end this line of conversation and onto something less than heavy.

"Fine," Rachel reluctantly acquiesces. "But we _will_ revisit this subject once you've had more time to think." She keeps looking at Quinn until the blonde finally nods and she relaxes her stare. "Now, what about Noah?"

"What about him?"

"Well, he is the father of this baby. He is going to want to be involved," Rachel states matter-of-factly.

"I don't understand why he does. He should be glad that I don't want him helping with the responsibilities."

"Noah's a better guy than you give him credit, Quinn. I know if you asked him, he would give you the money that you need for maternity clothes and the bills."

"How do you have so much faith in a guy who threw slushees at you since you started your high school career?"

"It's not so much different then when you were throwing hurtful insults at me."

She flinches at first but then sees Rachel sympathetic smile, letting her know that the brunette didn't mean anything harsh by what she said. She was just stating a fact. Quinn mockingly glares at her and Rachel smirks in return. "For my own peace of mind, just how long are you going to be holding that against me?" she asks.

The other girl places a finger on her chin, as if she's giving it some thought and Quinn is pretty sure that she can see a mischievous glint flashing in brown eyes. "I'm Jewish, so, for the rest of our lives."

"Excellent," she mutters, rolling her eyes, but then smiles when she hears Rachel giggle. "Fine, I'll talk to him."

"That's all I ask. I just want to make sure you have a plan, Quinn. At least I don't have to worry about you. Not that I don't worry about you as it is but, I don't have to worry as much. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah."

Quinn wishes that there's a way for her to show her gratitude without seeming like the hormonal pregnant girl that she is, but she knows her eyes are already watery and she could feel her baby kicking right now which, for whatever reason, is making her even more emotional than usual. Impulsively, she reaches over to take Rachel's hand and places it on her belly, allowing the other girl to feel the baby's movements against her palm. The brunette's eyes widen in amazement, still surprised at the reaction the baby has to her presence.

"Thank you," she whispers tearfully.

Rachel scoots closer, keeping her hand where it is, until she's near enough to lean down and plant a kiss on Quinn's stomach like she did the night before. Because this time, she _really_ can't help herself. She _wants_ to do it and this time she doesn't kick herself for her action because that look in Quinn's eyes? It lets her know that the blonde really doesn't mind at all. Her breath catches when she looks up and her amazed brown eyes meets contented hazel ones, belatedly realizing that their hands are still tightly grasped together.

"Any-time," she whispers in return, her smile broadening when she feels the baby give their connected hands a thud in appreciation.

The spell that keeps the girls eyes locked on each other's is broken again when Rachel's parents come in the room to let the girls know that they're on their way to bed. Rachel raises her head back up but doesn't move away from Quinn, only tells her parents good night and sweet dreams, then returns her attention to the television screen as she tries to calm her racing heartbeat. They continue to watch the movie and as minutes pass, without noticing it, no space is left in between them as they lean against each other, their fingers intertwined.

* * *

It's midday Saturday and Rachel is helping her daddy cook brunch while her dad is doing a little cleaning around the house. The other girl had left earlier that morning to return to Finn's house as Finn wanted to take her out to spend some time together. Rachel was secretly disappointed that Quinn couldn't stay for the day but she knows she can't really keep Quinn away from her boyfriend.

She thinks back to the moment they had last night before her parents interrupted them. Thinks that if they had just another minute or so, she could have kissed Quinn. She doesn't know if she would have, just that she _could_ have. Rachel is pretty sure that if Quinn keeps acting the way she has been towards her, there's a fairly big chance that Rachel might actually develop _feelings_ for the girl, and there _definitely_ won't be anything stopping her from kissing the blonde. And that is a path of thought that she cannot go down because Quinn already has so many things to deal with; a friend who is harbouring a huge crush on her should not even be on her radar. And while that upsets her, for now Rachel is perfectly fine with their friendship that she is certain, is going very well as they spent the night talking into the early hours until Quinn couldn't keep her eyes open any-more.

Being friends is enough.

"Baby girl, could you pass me the salt?"

"Sure."

The Berry household recently discovered the joys of cooking after Rachel off-handedly suggested that perhaps it was time to put down the take-out menus and give cooking a shot. Baking cookies was the extent of Rachel's knowledge when it came to the kitchen, and she figures that it will be a valuable lesson to take with her when she strikes it on her own in New York. Also, her parents' careers don't really allow them to spend very much time with her during the week so when the weekend comes, they take advantage of their free time to be together and do whatever comes to mind. What better way to bond than to cook a meal together?

When they first started however, it turned out that her dad most definitely _cannot_ be caught trying to cook anything in the kitchen, after he tried to cook rice without water, and put too much salt on the chicken. So he was promptly kicked out of the kitchen, allowing Rachel and her daddy to deal with the cooking while he deals with other house chores. It worked out well for Rachel as it brought her and her daddy closer together to bond over recipes and cooking them as she is already close with her dad over their love of music and singing.

"So... It was nice having Quinn over again yesterday."

"Yes, it was," she replies distractedly, trying to concentrate on cutting up the peppers.

"I really wish she didn't feel she has to call me 'Sir' though. Makes me feel so _ancient_," he whines, and Rachel laughs when she sees her daddy attempt to pout.

"But you _are_ ancient, daddy," she teases.

His blue eyes widen at her statement and his mouth opens to gape in mock horror. "Hush child. Or I'm sending you away to a convent," he playfully threatens, his blue eyes narrowed into a glare.

Rachel raises her hands in defeat and turns back to her assigned kitchen duty. Steve Berry watches as his only daughter hums happily while slicing and dicing the vegetables for the salad. He takes note of her smile that seems brighter and the spark in her eyes, and he smirks, having an inkling of why she is acting the way she is. Quinn Fabray's recent entrance into their lives was an unexpected but lovely surprise. And he knew from the moment Rachel introduced her to him, that there was _something_ brewing between the two girls. And he didn't really mean to, but he heard parts of their conversation the night before. While he is indeed, concerned for Quinn's well-being, he is more worried about his dear Rachel and her fragile heart. He doesn't want her to give so much of herself to somebody with issues she might not be equipped to handle just yet. But he also knows that Rachel won't ever give up on Quinn, and there is little that he can do to stop her.

"So when are you going to tell your dad and I about you inviting your friend to stay here should her boyfriend decide to kick her out?"

Now it's Rachel's turn to gape at her daddy. "When you stop eavesdropping on _private_ conversations," she hisses, throwing a strip of green pepper at him which he manages to dodge in time.

He gives her an innocent smile, replying earnestly, "That was the first time! I never had many opportunities to be a nosy daddy. I couldn't just deprive myself of the chance." He brings up something that had stuck in his mind since the two girls' conversation. "You two were enemies?"

"I don't think we were necessarily enemies, but we weren't friends either. She's the popular girl and I'm... Not, so we didn't really connect," she explains, intentionally leaving out the specific details, "but she's a good person, daddy. She just lost herself somewhere in the shuffle."

"Alright. I trust your judgement."

"Thank you, daddy," she smiles gratefully. "To be fair, I _was_ going to ask you and dad beforehand anyway. Quinn said that she would feel more comfortable to have your permission. So is it okay?"

"Of course, baby girl. But only if she actually _wants_ to and it is of her own volition, and _not_ because you cornered her and talked her into submission."

She rolls her eyes at him. "Hush father. Or I'm sending you away to a nursing home."

He gasps, feigning a heart attack, pretending to swoon after her playful warning. She laughs gleefully, shaking her head at her daddy's antics.

* * *

Quinn counts down from three before she picks up her cell phone, scrolling down her contacts list. Finn is out running an errand for his mom so she has a few minutes to get this done. She clicks on the name she wants to call, her heart-beat going _insane_ as she waits for them to pick up. When she hears a gruff 'hello', she quickly says his name. "Puck."

"What do you want, princess?" he asks.

"I told Rachel."

"Told Rachel what?"

"About you, me, and the baby."

For a moment, Quinn thinks that Puck hung up on her in shock, but she can still hear his breathing, low and harsh. So she waits for him to gather his thoughts. "She knows I'm the dad?" It's hard for Quinn to miss the awe in his voice, the catch in his breath, the amazed tone and she wonders just how much more guilt she can shoulder before she _collapses_. She knows he's thinking that it's not Finn, but it's a step closer in the right direction.

"Yeah."

"What made you do it?" he asks.

"She kicks when Rachel sings."

"She's kicking?"

"Yeah. And Rachel, well, she kind of caught me in an awkward moment so everything just kind of spilled out. Don't worry though. She promised me that she won't tell Finn."

"Yes because god forbid that the golden boy should ever find out the truth," he mutters sarcastically.

She sighs tiredly, exhausted by this particular turn in conversation and she wishes that Rachel was here to help her with this. Rachel would know the right things to say. "Look Puck, I'm really sorry I've been keeping you at arm's length with this baby thing. Rachel made me see why I should accept you as her father. And she's right."

"So you're going to let me in?"

"I'm accepting you as the baby's father, yes," she repeats.

"We are going to be the _hottest_ family in Lima. You'll see. I'll earn enough money and we can buy a house toge-"

She panics when he said 'family' and she knows that is definitely _not_ what she wants. "No. No, Puck. I meant that you will get to be her father and _that's it_. I don't want to be with you."

"Why not? We'd be good together," he says, as though it's the simplest thing in the world. But it isn't, she thinks. Because there's Finn. And Rachel.

"No, we won't. You said that you're a guy who has needs. And I'm really not interested in meeting those needs. Once was enough for me."

He scoffs disbelievingly. "Your loss."

"I'm sure I'll survive," she mutters.

"I should tell you then that Mercedes knows too."

Her grip on her phone tightens, trying to restrain herself from unleashing an irrational, hormonal tantrum at him when she had just told him that she spilled their secret to somebody else too. "How?"

"It was when we were partners for the ballad thing and it just came out. Kurt probably knows as well."

"That means Tina and Artie might know too."

"Maybe."

"It's fine. If they haven't told Finn, that means they won't tell him yet."

"When are we telling Finn?"

"After Sectionals. And _I'm_ telling him," she insists, making sure that Puck understands that she wants to do this on her own. "Don't worry. He's not going to hurt me. No matter how hurt and angry he will be, he won't hurt me."

"Do you need a place to stay?" he asks, his voice soft and (she thinks) caring.

"Thanks for the offer. But Rachel already said that I could stay with her."

"You guys best buddies now that she knows your deepest darkest secret?" he asks, sounding amused.

"Don't flatter yourself. This is not my deepest darkest secret." Sensing his next question, she says quickly, "And no, I'm not telling you what it actually is."

"Suit yourself, princess." Quinn thinks that is the end of the conversation and almost hangs up when she hears a soft, "Thanks," coming through the phone's speaker.

"See you at school, Puck."

* * *

It has been a week since Quinn slept over at her house and since then Rachel likes to think that they have both made great strides in their friendship. They weren't hiding it but for the most part, they were discreet about it because they knew that people would make a big stink about it. After Quinn told him about the change in their previously tumultuous relationship, Finn had actually approached Rachel and told her that he was honestly uncomfortable with the new development but he wasn't going to be weird about it. He knew his girlfriend missed having somebody to talk to since she had been kicked out of her parents' house, and he knew from experience that Rachel is a good friend to have in your corner (it made Rachel blush to know that Finn thinks so highly of her). And truthfully, he hasn't seen Quinn this happy and free in a long time, and it's really nice when she is because it gets her off his back about all the baby stuff.

Their friends in Glee were different though. Spending hours in close quarters, you tend to notice when things change, whether it's a small or big change. Rachel and Quinn becoming friends is _definitely_ not a small change. To the untrained eye (meaning the rest of the school body that _isn't_ part of Glee club), on the surface, everything is the same. But the Glee kids couldn't help but notice when Quinn had all but stopped insulting Rachel; when both girls would be engaged in an actual _civil_ conversation. Couldn't help but notice that when the two girls do get into a fight, it seemed almost playful and full of banter. They definitely were not able to hide their shock whenever Quinn actually asked, in front of everyone in the room, whether she could watch Rachel practice that afternoon. And it was really too impossible to miss Rachel's bright smile and enthusiastic yes.

Though that was the extent of what they saw. They didn't see the way Rachel would smile sweetly at Quinn, the way she _used_ to smile at Finn. Or the way Quinn would convince Rachel to sing to her and the baby, as she held Rachel's hand to her belly, feeling the baby's kicks together. Nobody saw the way the one girl would unconsciously look around the room until they found who they were looking for, and god, the way their eyes lit up when they finally found each other. Nobody saw the sparks between them. Nobody noticed. And neither did the two girls in question.

But now Quinn is ignoring her. And Rachel doesn't know why because the blonde seemed fine earlier. They had lunch together in the music room after Rachel practised for awhile and they had fun discussing Quinn's ideas of baby names. Rachel doesn't have any definite plans for the approaching weekend and is hoping to ask Quinn if she wanted to sleep over again. But the blonde is sitting all the way across the room from her, next to Puck and avoiding her whenever she tried to smile at her. So Rachel pouts, sits on her own with her arms crossed and trying to remember whether she had done anything wrong that would have upset Quinn.

In the middle of her musing, Santana plops down on the chair next to hers. "What's got your panties in a twist, Berry? You look like somebody just stole one of your solos."

"My panties are not in a twist, thank you very much."

She feels Santana's dark eyes boring into her, trying to figure her out. "Right," she drawls instead.

Rachel knows that Santana never really liked her, probably doesn't even like her now especially since Brittany decided that she and Rachel were going to be really good friends. She knows that Santana only tolerates her company for Brittany. But recently, it seemed like Santana had been thawing. Not by much, but at least she doesn't roll her eyes at Rachel much any-more. She likes to think that there is more to Santana than just the cold, bitch façade she puts up because she does get immeasurably sweet whenever Brittany is around and Rachel is pretty sure that there has to be a good heart in there.

"Where's Brittany?"

"She's just getting something from her locker. She's got some solo dance recital thing coming up and she wants you to help her with the music."

Rachel smiles, glad for the distraction from having to think of Quinn. "Oh, that's great. I can't wait to see what she has."

Before she can stop herself, Rachel takes a quick glance around the room, pretending to see who else is present but only wanting to see one person in particular. And her searching brown eyes finally land on Quinn and she notes the blonde sitting despondently with her head down, looking at her hands in her lap. Rachel's heart clenches painfully at the sad sight and she wishes that there is something she can do to cheer the girl up but it doesn't seem like Quinn wants to talk to her right now. She didn't realize how badly it would hurt to have Quinn ignore her so easily.

"So Berry."

"Yes, Santana?"

"What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" she asks, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"You seriously don't think you can start hanging around with Amy Juergens, and people won't want to ask questions?"

Her confusion escalates. "Amy Juergens?"

"Secret Life? Doesn't ring a bell? Seriously? We really need to update you on your pop culture, Berry. This is just sad," Santana says, shaking her head.

Rachel huffs, annoyed. "Well _excuse_ me if my extra-curricular activities keep me so occupied that-"

The Cheerio knows well enough when the tiny brunette is about to get into a long tirade about her extra-curricular activities so she rolls her eyes and interrupts her before Rachel can _really_ get started, "Yeah yeah, whatever. What's up with you and Preggers?"

"Quinn?" Rachel hopes that Santana doesn't notice how her voice wavered when she mentioned the blonde's name.

"Yes, Quinn. Do you know anybody else in this school who got knocked up?" Rachel shakes her head. "Then?"

"Nothing is going on between Quinn and I."

"Right." she replies, the disbelief in her eyes letting Rachel know just how much the taller brunette does _not_ believe her.

"I assure you, there is absolutely _nothing_ going on. She has just been to my house for dinner a couple of times," she insists.

"And?"

"We're just friends, Santana. Please just drop the inquisition."

"Fine."

Rachel sighs in relief that the Cheerio completely drops the line of questioning and she braces herself for the next hour.

* * *

Rachel really cannot stand for this any longer. She _needs_ to talk to Quinn and ask what happened. For all of their time in Glee, Quinn somehow managed to not talk to Rachel and _completely_ avoid eye-contact without anybody raising any questions. Finn and Puck noticed the tension between the two girls but only shook their heads and shrugged because they didn't want to get in the middle of the girl drama. But Brittany kept Rachel occupied, discussing the music for her dance recital while Quinn stayed glued to Finn while talking quietly to Kurt.

But she _knows_ that Quinn _did_ look at her because she could _feel_ that electric feeling whenever hazel eyes landed on her, that same electric feeling that has somehow _intensified_ since the two girls began this friendship. When she was having a little jam session with Brittany and Artie, she knows that Quinn was watching her. Knows that Quinn was smiling because her baby was kicking. Rachel knows all this because she could feel it all. There was no pretending, no denying it. She fears that maybe she finally crossed a line that Quinn wasn't ready or willing to cross. That maybe she had said or done something to upset the blonde. And even though Rachel is afraid of finding out why, she is not a fan of keeping the metaphorical band-aid on for too long and prefers to take it off as soon as possible.

"Quinn," she calls out to the blonde when she finally catches up to her at the exit, walking towards the parking lot.

"Not today, Man-hands," Quinn barks harshly. "I'm _not_ in the mood to deal with you right now."

For the first time, Rachel actually _cowers_ at the insult, shrinks inside herself at Quinn's biting tone because whatever defence she used to have against Quinn Fabray before, are all gone. And she feels completely bare and so painfully raw like a newly opened wound and Quinn had just poured salt into it. "Sorry. I'll just... I'll see you on Monday then," she stammers.

"Whatever."

Rachel watches Quinn walk away from her and even though it has only been a week, she wonders if she can even remember what her life was like before Quinn had meticulously weaved herself into it.

* * *

When you're a teenager in high school, the weekend means only one thing: No school, which then means that it's the time to either have or go to a party, so you could meet up with that guy or girl you've had your eye on for a while. Or it could mean you're going on the date that very same guy or girl. It's even the time when you'd go out with friends and just hang out. But that's not the case for Quinn any-more. She can't go out to a party, or even have one. She can't even go out on a date because her boyfriend is at a party without her. Instead, she's lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling while overwhelming guilt completely takes over her body, threatening to choke her, as she thinks about the way she treated Rachel earlier. The way that Rachel tried to get her to talk all through Glee. And god, the way that insult just _spilled_ out of her lips so easily. It was classic Quinn Fabray, Head Cheerio behaviour, like somebody pressed the default button and that happened.

Though in a way, somebody did.

_"__We need to talk. Now."_

_Quinn turned to roll her eyes in Santana's direction, undaunted by the other girl's demanding glare. "Dramatic much? What's up with you?"_

_The blonde really wasn't in the mood to deal with whatever PMS issues Santana was currently having. She was having a relatively good day. Morning sickness seemed to have been abated for the time being. Rachel had let her watch her practice during lunch hour, where they got to share the food that Rachel's dad prepared for her. They even talked about the baby names she came across in the library. So she just wanted to go to Glee so they could practice for Sectionals, and then hang out with Rachel some more, hoping that the tiny brunette would invite her to dinner at her house again, and maybe to stay the night too. Finn had asked her earlier if she wanted to go to a party and she declined, knowing that she wasn't going to have any fun anyway. She wondered belatedly if Rachel was going to the same party as Finn had mentioned that the Glee kids had been invited too._

_"__Look Juno, there is no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it." _

"_Okay," she replied, impatiently waiting for Santana to continue. _

_"__What are you doing with Berry?"_

_Quinn felt her heart-rate picking up quickly, suddenly afraid about where this line of questioning was going when Santana mentioned Rachel's name. "What are you talking about?"_

_The darker girl looked around, making sure that nobody else was listening to their conversation. She leaned in, whispering harshly, "I don't know what you think you're doing but don't think I haven't seen you making eyes at our resident diva this past week." Quinn's eyes widen in alarm. "Yeah, exactly. What do you think Finn is going to say?"_

_"__He's not going to say anything because there is nothing to tell him."_

_"__Oh yeah? You really think so?"_

_"__Just because I'm not head Cheerio any-more doesn't mean I still can't get you under my thumb, Lopez," she snarled, giving Santana her best glare before walking away towards her class. _

_"__Whatever, Q."_

_Annoyed, Quinn turned back around, seeing Santana still standing where she left her, her arms crossed and a dark scowl across her striking features. "Look, what is the problem? I thought you and Berry are friends." She smirked knowing that even though Santana had stopped putting up a fight over Brittany being friends with Rachel, didn't mean that she liked it; didn't mean that she wanted it to be public knowledge that she actually hung out with Rachel because her girlfriend did. And any other time, Quinn would have found Santana's reaction amusing, dark brown eyes bugged out and mouth completely agape, but not this time. Not this time because Santana stomped towards her, like 'fee-phi-fo-fum' stomped and she was almost afraid that the other girl would have no qualms about hitting her. "Shut your god-damn mouth, Fabray. People can _hear_ you."_

_"__Look, I don't have time for this. I'm late for class, but because I'm in a generous mood, you can lecture me properly when school lets out."_

_"__To hell with that," she growled out, snatched Quinn's arm, pulling her into an empty classroom._

_Quinn pulled her arm away from Santana's strong grip. "Now that you've _successfully_ dislocated my arm, care to share with the class with _what the hell_ is your problem?" the blonde spat out, rubbing her shoulder. _

_"_I_ don't have a problem. I just think that if you keep doing what you're doing, _you're_ going to have a problem."_

_Hazel eyes narrowed, "Is that a threat?"_

_"__I think you've issued enough threats to know what they sound like."_

_Quinn walked to the door to make sure that nobody else was on the other side, listening to their conversation. "What do you want then?" _

_Santana's demand was short and simple. "Stay away from Berry." The blonde's head whipped back in shock. _

_Quinn's mind raced, wondering why Santana was doing this to her. Rachel was the one truly _good_ thing in her life then; the one person that made her smile without even trying. Why did Santana want to take that away? Did she see something? Were Quinn's stares too obvious? Too much? But that didn't make sense. Santana was with Brittany so she should be the _last_ person to ever judge for whatever feelings she may have for Rachel. _

_The tanned girl scoffed when she pointed this out to her. "This has _nothing_ to do with me and Brittany. This is about you and Berry."_

_"__There is no me and that midget," she declares, her fists clenching, hating the lie that slips too easily from her lips. She thought she heard an angry growl coming from the other girl but she dismissed it as Santana trying to intimidate her again. _

_"__Well you make sure it stays that way. Or else."_

_"Or else what?"_

_"__You don't want to know," Santana replies in a tone that left Quinn feeling cold and very afraid. Santana pressed an even harder glare at her before walking out of the room. It unnerved her that Santana was holding something above her head and she didn't know what it was. She didn't even know if she _wanted_ to know. But if she knew Santana well, she had a feeling it wouldn't end very well for her. _

_She was leaning against the teacher's table when she heard a knock on the door and she saw Brittany standing in the doorway, "Hey Quinn." _

_"__Hey Britt. You just missed Santana."_

_The taller blonde nodded. "I know. I saw her walk out earlier. Was she talking to you about Rachel?"_

_Quinn huffed, wondering just who _else_ noticed this thing between her and Rachel. Who _else_ wanted to keep them apart? Her heart ached because she knew she was going to have to ignore Rachel later in Glee. She could just see the look on Rachel's face once she realized that Quinn wasn't talking to her. But not knowing what Santana had in mind, scared Quinn witless. She was at a loss and she felt unstable. She could feel her baby kicking and it gave her no comfort. It all just made her so very _angry_. _

_"__Yeah, more like threatening me to keep my distance. Are you sure they're friends?" she asked spitefully._

_Brittany blinked at Quinn's harsh tone and she was biting her bottom lip. "She doesn't roll her eyes at Rachel as much any-more."_

_"__I don't get it. Why does she want me to stay away from Rachel?" Her breath hitched on the brunette's name, and she could feel the lump in her throat. She wanted to cry but she was just so upset and angry. And it was the anger that she knew better than tears. _

_"__Santana works in mysterious ways," was Brittany's vague reply which really, only prompted Quinn's anger even more._

_"__No, Brittany. _God_ works in mysterious ways. _Santana_ works in annoyingly untoward ways," she responds sarcastically._

_With those final words hanging in the air, Quinn angrily stalked off towards the bathroom, knowing there was not much point to go to class and decided to skip until it was time for Glee. _

* * *

Quinn had planned to talk to Rachel after Glee, or at the very least, once they were out of Santana's eye-sight. But it was like the taller brunette knew what Quinn was going to do. The blonde could see Santana following her when Rachel called out her name. In her mind, she could hear the warning in Santana's voice, see the threat in her eyes. And for whatever reason, she could hear parents yelling at her, just being so _angry_ with her. And then seeing those hurt questioning brown eyes looking at her, Quinn felt the pressure coming from _everywhere_ and she felt like she couldn't breathe. And she couldn't stop herself when she lashed out at the very person who really didn't deserve it at all. She wishes that she could take back what she said to Rachel. Because when she saw Rachel actually _flinching_ afterwards? She _hated_ herself. She hates that she hurt Rachel, and she knows she has to fix this. As soon as possible.

And she knows that come Monday, Brittany or no Brittany, she is going to have some _very_ strong words with a certain Miss Lopez.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Bet You Didn't Know That (Part Five)**  
Author: **amaltheaz / pseudohuman  
**Pairing/s:** Rachel/Quinn, side Brittany/Santana**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Length: **8869 words  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or anybody in Glee. And this is _so_ not used for profit. **  
Spoilers: **Up to Ballad, then AU-ish.  
**Author's Note:** So now we're working from angst in the beginning to fluff in the end. Well, angst-in-transition-to-fluff anyway. I almost wanted to prolong the whole thing and make Quinn get really pissed off with Rachel instead of all sad... But, I don't want even more angst. I'm saving all my angst-ergy for my other story. And I know you guys want to see a confrontation between Quinn and Santana. Unfortunately, that's not happening in this chapter (which btw, was freaking hard to write, lol), because I wanted to focus on her and Rachel first. Next chapter, there will be a face-off, and somebody's gonna get a hurting (Virtual cookies and hugs to whoever can guess where that line is from).  
**Author's Note #2: **Loving the reviews and alerts you guys. Have I told you lately how much you rock? Well you do. You rock my world. You know who else rocks my world? All you other awesome Faberry writers on this site. You break my heart almost constantly, but it's okay. I forgive 'cause I love, :).

**Bet You Didn't Know That**

**Part Five**

They say that there is a reason why there is suffering in the world. That for every suffering, we break. We break and we cry the river of tears until there is no more. And that's where we learn to find the strength in ourselves to heal. We're not brand new but scarred, and we carry these scars into every new stage of our lives, collecting new ones as we go. The old ones may fade in time but they are always there so we don't forget. This is what Rachel tells herself after every slushee facial, after every hurtling insult, after every rejection. It helps her know that everything that has happened, is just making her stronger. So she doesn't know why the ache she is feeling right now, feels so fresh, so much more magnified than what she used to feel, like she's never been hurt before. It really just doesn't make any sense.

Her phone rings not for the time first today, and just as she expected, Quinn's name and picture appears on the screen. She clicks 'Reject'. A few minutes after, she is told that she has a new voice-mail waiting for her.

That has been happening all weekend now. Quinn calling, and then leaving voice-mails. Rachel never picks up, and chooses not to listen to any of the voice-mails. She can't even bring herself to read the texts that Quinn sent. She doesn't know what will happen once she chooses to pick up the phone or listen to even one of the voice-mails the blonde left for her. She just knows that she can't bear to talk to Quinn or even _hear_ her voice right now.

"Rachel?" She looks up from her phone to see her daddy leaning against the doorway, concern etched all over his face. Her phone starts ringing again. "Baby girl, I've been hearing that thing going off for the past two days. Are you ever going to answer that?"

"I'm thinking about it."

She _is_ thinking about it. She is thinking about the many possible ways the conversation between her and the blonde would go. It ranged between her crying desperately into the phone to her yelling out the anger and hurt that she had been feeling all weekend. She thinks about what Quinn could possibly say that would make everything fine again. _Does_ the blonde want everything to be fine again? Then she thinks about the look on Quinn's face when she said those harsh words, Rachel's heart breaks all over again and she can feel the burn in her eyes, and she knows that tears are about to fall. She thinks then that until she can get a more rational grip on her turbulent emotions, she doesn't want to talk to Quinn at all. And somehow, her heart shatters at the thought of that too, because she really doesn't know when _that_ will be.

That's the only reason why she hasn't switched her phone off, or at least turned it to silent. The fact that she can still hear her phone going off and she can still see Quinn's name and face flashing on the screen, it brings her some kind of comfort. Like it is the only link she has to Quinn and for now, it's all she can really handle.

The despondency in Rachel's voice catches Steve Berry's attention because it has been such a while since he has heard that morose tone. Both he and his partner had noticed that their only daughter had been walking around the house, almost aimlessly, and Rachel has _never_ done anything aimlessly before. The expression she wore on her face was far more heart-wrenching than they have seen from other times she would come back home from school upset about a slushee or a well-crafted insult that got under her skin. The night before they agreed that Steve would approach Rachel and find out just what has been plaguing her mind. "Who is it? Is it that Jacob boy harassing you again? Because we can always talk to his mother again-"

Rachel shakes her head. "No daddy. It's not Jacob." She looks down at her ringing phone, holding it up so he could see Quinn's face before him. "It's Quinn," she says as he watches her press the 'Reject' button.

"Did something happen?"

"Yes," she answers. "I'm just not sure what," she adds, her voice wavering with insecurity.

Steve frowns in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Me neither." She looks back up at him with teary brown eyes. "She just changed on me, daddy. The Quinn I got to know, the one that I was, _am_, sure is the real Quinn, is lost to me." She sighs. "Again."

He goes to sit next to her, tugging her small body to his, wanting to comfort her. His heart aches when she wraps her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his shoulder and he can hear a muffled sniffle coming from her. "She can't be that lost if she has been trying to call so frequently. What did she do?"

She pulls away from him, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand and she sighs again. "I should be used to it, daddy. All those names that people say to me, that _she_ used to say to me, I hear them almost every day. I _am_ used to them. But when I heard her call me that name again, it was like I heard it for very the first time. And I couldn't handle it. I let my guard down because I thought she was my friend. I was so _stupid_."

Steve shakes his head in disagreement, hugging her back towards him. "No, baby girl." When he hears a muffled sob, he raises his hand to run his fingers through her chestnut hair, knowing that it always made her feel better. "Rachel, there's _nothing_ wrong with letting your guard down. That's what it means to care about people, and have them care about you." He nudges her off his shoulder so he can make eye-contact with her and his heart catches at her sad eyes. "Even though you know they have all the power to hurt you, you let them."

Rachel sighs, lowering her eyes down to her lap. "But _why_ do people do it? _Why_ hurt the ones they're supposed to care about?"

Steve takes a good look at Rachel, the defeated slump of her shoulders, her down-turned lips. He watches as she wraps her arms around herself, trying to protect herself from the hurt that he knows is _raging_ inside her. His baby girl has always been so in tune with her emotions, able to feel them completely as they come to her. He has never felt so helpless and even though he wishes that he could help her, he knows that this is one of those important moments in Rachel's life that she has to work out on her own. But he has faith that she possesses the strength to get through this, so all he can really offer her is his guidance.

He shrugs sadly. "Sometimes people do things that they think are the best. Other times people just react from outside circumstances that has nothing to do with the person that they hurt." He takes the phone from her hands. "I'm sure Quinn has a good reason why. If she's trying to reach out to you, then she has to have a good reason. I'm sure of it."

They both look down at her phone when they hear the message tone going off.

**[23:13] ****Quinn: **_Rachel please, let me explain everything._

She sighs tiredly. "I just don't know what to say to her. I don't want to end up saying something that I'll regret and permanently hurt our chances of being friends again. I don't think I can even _see_ her right now." She throws herself back on the bed before curling up into a fetal position.

"Everything just feels too raw, daddy" she whispers, as she stares desperately into her daddy's blue eyes.

Steve observes her, taking in the sadness in watery brown eyes. He takes hold of her hand, hoping to pass on whatever love and comfort he can through his touch. Then he places Rachel's phone in her palm. "Whatever you think is best, baby girl. I'm sure everything will work out in the end. But, think about at least letting the girl know that all is not lost, that you don't hate her, okay?"

When he sees her quietly nod to agree, he stands up, plants a fatherly kiss on her forehead before walking out of her bedroom.

"I don't hate her," she says softly. Her phone begins to ring again. She sees Quinn's smiling face appear before her and she feels that all familiar fierce thump of her heart-beat. "I couldn't, even if I tried."

* * *

"Hi Rachel. This is like, I don't know, the _millionth_ voice-mail and I don't know if you've even heard the others before this one. But I'm going to keep leaving them anyway, until you _finally_ pick up and we can sort this out properly." Quinn sighs. "I'm really sorry Rachel. I just... I _need_ to talk to you, okay? I miss talking to you and I- I miss seeing you. And I need to explain my behavior to you because you deserve to know and I _need_ you to know that I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just being stupid. I wasn't thinking. Please, just talk to me so that we can somehow move on from this. We _have_ to move on from this. Please pick up or call me or text me."

"Please," she repeats in a low whisper. She clicks to end the call.

She knows that she probably sounded desperate but that is just what she feels. Desperate for Rachel to forgive her. This past weekend has been filled with nothing but berating herself for what she had said to the brunette. Every time she closes her eyes, Rachel's sad face flashes in her mind and the guilt in her heart is so heavy and so constricting that for a second, she feels like she really can't breathe. She wonders what happened to make her care so much about hurting Rachel when before she said even worse things in a blink of an eye and didn't care how it affected Rachel back then.

"Hey babe. You feeling better?"

She lifts her gaze from her phone to see Finn's tall frame standing in the doorway. Quinn had spent the weekend holed up in her room, calling and texting Rachel, only leaving the room when she was hungry. She just didn't have the energy to pretend to be okay when she wasn't, isn't. It was so much easier before she and Rachel were friends. Pretending to be okay was easier then. But she is just so consumed with agitated guilt that she can barely function. Finn noticed this and had tried to ask her what was wrong but she only said that she was tired. Earlier today, he took one look at her, nodded and said that he would be at Puck's. As if he _knew_ that she needed the alone time, away from him.

Quinn shakes her head. "No."

He walks into the room, moving to sit beside her. She feels the bed dip from his bulking weight and she looks up into his caring brown eyes, desperately wishing that she is staring into the shade of brown that she _wants_ to see instead. "You want to talk about what happened?" Quinn looks down at her phone, her thumb itching to press the redial button. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard you leaving that voice-mail for Rachel."

The blonde drops her phone down on the mattress and she sighs. "She doesn't want to talk to me."

Finn places his arm around her shoulders, pulling towards him in a warm hug. "How come?" he asked as he moves his hand up and down her arm in a comforting gesture.

"On Friday, after Glee, I- I called her Man-hands," she quietly confessed, flinching at the memory of the scene flashing in her mind again.

She feels the hand on her arm stop it's movement. She looks up to see Finn with his eyebrows furrowed together, which she knows is the look he gets when something clicks for him. "Oh. That's why she seemed so upset when I saw her at the parking lot."

The image of the hurt in the brunette's brown eyes _sears_ through Quinn's mind that she could feel her unborn kicking her in distress. "Yeah."

"So you've been trying to call to say you're sorry?"

"Yeah, if only she would pick up her damn phone." She picks her phone, wanting nothing more than to throw it against the wall in frustration. She would lose hope but she knows that Rachel could have easily switched off her phone or left it somewhere unattended. She knows that every time that her call is rejected, Rachel is waiting for her, waiting to hear from her. So her only thread of hope hangs on the very solid cliff of thought that Rachel wants to hear from her, even if she doesn't want to talk to her.

But sometimes it gets so tiring to hope.

"She'll forgive you," Finn assures her as he nods knowingly.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. Rachel's great that way. I mean, she always forgave _me_ whenever I screwed up," he replies.

Finn might be slow but he isn't that dumb. He knows that despite his good intentions, all he ever seemed to do with Rachel, was break her heart. He can easily recall the way Rachel used to look at him with such open devotion and want, and it scared him with how intense she was. But he liked it because he could feel Quinn pulling away from him. Even now, he knows that there is a growing distance between him and the mother of his child. They've been fighting so much recently that it's putting so much pressure on them both. And sometimes it just seems like Rachel is the only one who just _gets_ him on a level that nobody else seems to understand. Sometimes he thinks that maybe if Quinn wasn't having his baby, they would have broken up by now, and he would be with Rachel.

But Quinn _is_ having his baby, and even though he is not as in love with Quinn as he used to be, he does still love her. And he is going to stand by her, no matter what. So he mourns the loss for a love that could never be and he is just glad that Rachel's heart is big enough to forgive him for all the hurt he had caused her. Glad that even with everything that happened between them, he can still consider her as his friend.

So okay, it weirded him out when Quinn told him that she and Rachel had become friends because hello, it's his _girlfriend_ and the girl he really, _really_ likes. At first. But the more he thought about it, the more it seems to make sense that the two main girls in his life (after his mom, of course) are friends. He noticed that since the pregnancy, Quinn's hard-earned edge had somewhat softened, opening herself up to the other Glee kids. But she still seemed so sad and was always _on_ him about the doctor's bills. He had seen the way she just _glowed_ since she and Rachel started their friendship. He had never seen his girlfriend smile as much as she did when Rachel was around, as if Rachel's mere presence just made her feel like everything was okay. And it made him immeasurably happy to see her like that, and he would do anything to make sure she stayed that way.

He looks back down at her, wanting nothing more than to see her laugh, so he gives her this cheeky smile. "Or you can always sing her a song. She'd like _that_."

When she laughs and playfully shoves him away, his smile widens, glad that he managed to get that sad look off her face, even if it lasted for only a few seconds. "Thanks Finn." She leans up to give him a peck on his cheek and he presses a kiss on the side of her head in return. "No problem, babe. I'm going to get some sleep. Sweet dreams."

Quinn watches as the door closes after Finn, praying for the millionth time that he won't hate her when she tells him about the baby. Her heart leaps when she hears her phone's message alert tone. She doesn't want to hope, but she knows that she is hoping that it is a message from Rachel. Her hope deflates when she thinks that maybe it is Rachel telling her to stop and to leave her alone. Her thumb moves in trepidation, clicking to open the message.

**[23:34] Rachel: **_Go to sleep, Quinn. It's very late and it's important that you rest for the baby. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Sweet dreams._

* * *

It's finally the next morning and Quinn is sitting in her car, tightly gripping the steering wheel that her knuckles have turned white, waiting for Rachel to appear. She's nervous and very afraid of what's going to happen when she finally sees Rachel. It warmed her heart when Rachel sent her that text last night, somewhat glad that the brunette still cared enough to look out for her and her baby, but she wishes that Rachel could have shown some indication about what she feels towards this whole situation between them. The unknown terrifies her, making her heart-beat race.

She feels her baby kicking before she sees Rachel getting out of her dad's car, and she watches her walking towards the school steps, too stunned to even make a move towards the girl. She quickly gets out of her car, walking towards the brunette. "Rachel," she calls out, making the brunette turn to face her. She sees a ghost of a smile appear on Rachel's face. Quinn's heart is relieved and she feels her own lips twitching upwards into a smile when suddenly she witnesses Rachel's eyebrows knit together and her smile disappearing into a sad frown.

Quinn gets the sense that her window of opportunity is closing rapidly, so she quickens her pace, panicking when she sees Rachel turn right back around towards the school entrance.

"Rachel!" she yells. "Rachel, please stop," she pleads, not caring that the other students can see her chasing after the smaller brunette who is undeterred by the pleading and keeps walking.

"Now is not the time, Quinn," she mutters when Quinn finally reaches her side. Rachel opens her locker, ceremoniously throwing her backpack inside.

Quinn is still trying to catch her breath and she isn't sure what she just heard came out of Rachel's mouth. "What?" she chokes out.

"It's not the time," Rachel insists, pulling out a couple of books from her bag.

Rachel's placid tone annoys Quinn greatly that she snaps and replies without thinking, "When then? _When_ is the time for me to talk to you? You didn't pick up the phone when I tried to call you _all_ weekend. All I got was _one_ text telling me to go to sleep? So tell me Rachel, when will it be the _right_ time for me to apologize for what a jerk I was last Friday?"

Rachel sighs and calmly closes her locker door, hugging her books to her chest. When she finally looks up at Quinn, both girls are shaken by the looks in their eyes. A blaze of fading anger and remorse in hazel eyes meets a storm of hurt and sadness in brown eyes and Quinn realizes belatedly that she really didn't do herself any favors when she lashed out at the brunette just then and opens her mouth to apologize when Rachel interrupts her.

"Are you going to add an apology for being a jerk right now?" Quinn flinches in shame at the underlying anger in Rachel's question. "You can say what you want to say, but I'm not going to listen. But before you do, I just want to say that seeing you at this very moment? It just brings back all these really _bad_ feelings from Friday. Feelings that I _thought_ I had gotten out of my system over the weekend, but it turns out that I haven't. And I really, _really_, am trying to restrain myself from saying something that would hurt you." She shakes her head, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I'm just not ready to listen."

"No, _I'm_ sorry." The blonde reaches out for Rachel who is facing away from her, but pulls back her hand before she can. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-" she stammers. She takes her own deep breath, trying to pull herself together. "Look, I owe you an explanation. But only when _you_ are ready to listen, okay? I'll- I'll wait. I promise."

Rachel nods in gratitude, while watching the other students walking by."Thank you." She looks up, fixating her gaze on Quinn's forehead, wanting to avoid hazel eyes that are desperate to meet her own. "I have to get to class."

Quinn watches the brunette walk away from her, leaving her with a sinking feeling in her stomach that she really doesn't care much for at all. She watches helplessly as Brittany sidles next to Rachel, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and receives a warm smile from the brunette. She makes a step forward to go to her own class when she hears a voice behind her, a voice that she _really_ doesn't want to hear right now. "Well, _that_ was awkward."

The blonde closes her eyes, sighs and grits her teeth in annoyance. "_Don't_ you have anything better to do than to stalk me, Santana?"

She turns to see Santana leaning against the locker next to Rachel's and she wonders just when Santana learned to be so stealthy. The taller brunette has an irritating smirk on her face, and casually shrugs. "Of course I do. I just thought that I'd make sure that you didn't try to talk to Berry. And yet there you were, just... Yapping away."

Quinn huffs in annoyance. "And just what is my _crime_ for wanting to talk to Rachel? What is it?" she asks angrily. "What do you want from me, Santana? Why can't you let me have this?"

The darker girl pushes herself off the locker, her face set into her patented scowl that has been known to make Jacob Ben-Israel pee in his pants. "Do you even hear yourself? '_Let_ you'. You _really_ think the world revolves around you, don't you?"

"What? No, I don't-"

The blonde stands back when Santana throws her hands up, muttering what sounds like Spanish curse words. The Cheerio glares down at Quinn. "_Don't_ you get it? You gave up! So it gives me the right to be hard on your bloated pregnant ass."

The former Head Cheerio pushes aside the insult and straightens herself up, standing toe-to-toe against the Latina. "You threatened me! You _told_ me to stay away from her."

Santana rolls her eyes. "And you _listened_. To me! God, has Quinn Fabray always been this _weak_?"

Quinn's eyes widens in anger. "_Excuse_ me, I am _not_ we-" she starts to say but shuts her mouth when Santana raises her hand, signaling for her to stop.

The pregnant girl bristles, bracing herself for another verbal lashing from the brunette, but instead Santana just gives her this look that seems almost like she's _pitying_ her. It confuses her because she doesn't know just why Santana is suddenly feeling _sorry_ for her. The brunette then sighs and just shakes her head. "And for the record? I didn't tell you to make her cry. _Jesus_, Q."

At those words, any fight left in her, is completely drained out of her body. "But I-" Quinn tries again but fails.

"Save it for somebody who cares, Fabray. Just... _Stay_ away from her." Santana starts to move, when she stops, looking straight into Quinn's hazel eyes. The blonde gulps at the heated fire in dark brown eyes, and her stomach quivers in fear. "Or I won't be so kind next time."

* * *

It's lunch-time and Rachel knew that if she had gone to the music room where she usually spends her lunch, Quinn might be there and Rachel knows she will cave once she sees Quinn's imploring eyes. Because she's not ready to forgive, and she knows that it was wrong of her to push Quinn away but she really cannot help how she feels. When she saw Quinn earlier, she felt her stomach drop to her feet because she could clearly see how affected Quinn was by their situation. But then Quinn's voice came thrashing in her mind, and all she could hear were the words "Man-hands" viciously spinning around in her head. She felt the irrational anger bubbling wanting to come out, which was why she turned to walk away. She didn't want to say things that she knew would hurt Quinn. She didn't want to continue this cycle of hurt even though her baser instincts cried out for revenge.

Though she guesses, that maybe making Quinn wait to explain, is a kind of revenge too. She didn't mean to do it but she felt like it was the only way to avoid more hurt. Brittany agreed, saying that she did the right thing. The blonde Cheerio and Santana invited her to join them for lunch in the cafeteria, and Rachel couldn't be more grateful to have them as friends. Well, Brittany anyway. Santana is mostly ignoring her presence as per usual.

"Do you think I over-reacted?" she asks Brittany.

"I think you got hurt and you're angry, and you were just reacting to both things," the taller blonde replies politely, which would be great at any other time, but right now, Rachel just wants brash honesty.

"But did I _over-react_? Because she might have just been like that due to pregnancy hormones," she points out.

Brittany regards her with another thoughtful look. "Do _you_ think that was the reason?"

Rachel sighs, and shakes her head. "The fact that she has been saying that she wants to explain pretty much tells me that it _wasn't_ because of the hormones. Which, is worse really." She leans her head against Brittany's shoulder. "What do I do, Britt? She really hurt me, but I just _know_ she is being sincere about wanting to apologize. I'm just really scared that she's going to do it again and I don't want to feel like that again around her. Like I don't know where I stand with her," the brunette says, revealing her fears to the blonde Cheerio.

Brittany pulls the smaller girl into a comforting hug. "Just listen to what she has to say, Rach, that's all you can do."

Santana's hand comes into their view, waving frantically. She had been sitting next to Brittany, wanting to keep herself out of this _ridiculous_ conversation. "Um, am I the _only_ one that is totally against this?"

Rachel and Brittany reply in unison, "Yes."

"Brittany, come on! You _know_ this isn't a good idea," she says, trying to reason with her girlfriend.

"Baby, this is _none_ of our business. We have to let them sort it out themselves." The taller blonde places a warm hand on Santana's thigh, hoping to calm her down. Santana sighs, sits back against the chair, crossing her arms.

"Don't say I didn't warn you then," she mutters, clearly unhappy with the situation.

"You didn't," Rachel argues.

Santana rolls her eyes in response. "Fine." She leans forward to make eye-contact with Rachel. "It's not a good idea, Berry." she deadpans. "There. Consider yourself _sufficiently_ warned." She begins to stand up. "I'm out of here." Santana presses a kiss to Brittany's forehead. "Later babe. Berry."

Both girls watch the brunette Cheerio walk away before Rachel leans her head back down on Brittany's shoulder. "Does she really hate me that much?" she asks in a small voice.

"Santana doesn't hate you, Rachel," the blonde insists.

"How am I supposed to believe that when she is so against Quinn and I being friends?" Rachel asks, exasperated with Santana's belligerent attitude.

"She's not really against you two being friends. She's just worried."

"_That's_ her worried?" Rachel asks incredulously.

"She's different like that," Brittany declares. An affectionate smile crosses the taller blonde's face, and Rachel can clearly see her blue eyes lighting up. "But, are you and Quinn _really_ friends though?"

Rachel's eyebrows furrow together in confusion, wondering just what exactly Brittany is trying to imply with her question. "Well, yes, I'd like to think that we are. I mean, at the moment we are, I suppose what you call, on a break, but we _are_ friends." She lifts her head off Brittany's shoulder to look at the blonde, squaring her brown gaze into blue. "But something is telling me that there is more to that question than what you're asking." When she sees Brittany beginning to squirm a little, Rachel knows that her assumption was right. "Why is that, Brittany?"

"Because Rach, I- _we_, think you might have more than friendly feelings for her."

At Brittany's revelation, Rachel feels her heart begins to race in panic. "What? No, I most certainly _do not_," she quickly says, trying to deny it. "Why would you even think that?"

The blonde bites down on her lip as she shrugs. "Well, why are you _this_ upset about what she did?"

Rachel looks down at her hands in her lap, toying with her fingers. Maybe because it is the fact that she let her guard down with Quinn after years of animosity on the blonde's part. The blonde had so completely infiltrated herself into the brunette's world, allowing Rachel to feel some sort of security and god, some kind of _happiness_ for like, a nano-moment and she just snatched it all away, just like that. It was almost like a strategy out of Sue Sylvester's playbook.

And just as if she had been called, Quinn enters the cafeteria. The blonde Cheerio watches as Rachel lifts her chin to look towards the entrance, as if she knew that Quinn had entered the room. To Brittany, it is clear as day just whom the former Head Cheerio is looking for, and it is _definitely_ not her jock boyfriend. Quinn finally finds the person she's looking for, and Brittany spies a hint of a small spark appearing in Rachel's brown eyes and she can feel the tension rise at the unspoken words exchanged between the two girls. She watches as Quinn stands still for a moment, very obviously wanting to make her way towards them, but at the slow shake of Rachel's head, she stops and ambles over to sit with Finn across from them, keeping Rachel in her eyesight. Brittany watches as the wheels turn in Rachel's mind and she pouts at the accepting, sad smile slowly adorning the brunette's face.

"I am this upset because... Because I care more than I know I should," she softly admits in a way that lets Brittany know that Rachel is confirming that yes, she has more than friendly feelings for Quinn. But it doesn't help. It doesn't make Rachel feel better because she still feels hurt. Rachel sits back against her chair, wrapping her arms around her waist, wanting nothing more than to hide inside herself She looks at Brittany with forlorn, dim eyes. "Is it me? Am I defective? Am I just _attracted_ to people who would put me down and I just keep wanting to go back for more? Why do I care so much for a girl who had done nothing but torture me whenever we crossed paths?"

Brittany turns in her seat to look at her friend who now has her head cradled in her hands on the lunch table, looking defeated. Her heart hurts for Rachel because she knows that the brunette is confused, and scared. She and Rachel had become such close friends recently and she is so used to seeing Rachel acting strong and just shrugging off the awful way that people treat her. Seeing her now, so vulnerable and looking so completely lost, well it felt _wrong_. She quickly moves to pick up Rachel in her arms, and she doesn't fail to notice the jealousy burning in hazel eyes across the room.

"You're not defective, Rach. You can't help how you feel," she whispers comfortingly into the brunette's ear. She pulls back from the hug, brushing back the strands of brunette hair covering Rachel's face, keeping an arm around her shoulders. "You can't be defective anyway. _I_ don't put you down."

"Well, you have always been more of an exception to most rules, Brittany," Rachel replies, her lips twitching up into a somewhat affectionate smile.

The blonde Cheerio grins proudly. "I _am_ pretty awesome." She sees Rachel making a quick glance up at Quinn, and she sighs, attracting Rachel's attention back to her. "Look, I'm going to tell you this because you're my friend. I know we haven't been friends for very long but I've come to love you. And I really, really hate seeing you so sad," she pauses, taking a deep breath, "Santana _might_ have said some things to Quinn that made her kind of upset and also she might have basically threatened her to stay away from you."

Rachel's eyebrows knit together, confusion clearly etched all over her face. She frowns. "I'd hate to find out what she does to people she actually does hate then. What did she say?"

Brittany shrugs. "I don't really know. Santana keeps me out of her plans because she knows I don't approve of her methods. But don't worry, okay? Santana does things differently than you and I would, but I trust her. Everything will work out between you and Quinn. Trust me."

"I trust you. I just don't know what to do. I mean, I know Santana told her to stay away, but Santana didn't exactly tell her to be mean to me either."

"Yeah, that was her bad."

Rachel doesn't know why, but Brittany's dry reply actually kind of makes her chuckle.

* * *

Rachel is walking towards the music room, hoping to get in some time to practice before everybody else, when she hears Finn's singing voice coming from the room. She watches as Finn belts out the lyrics to _Can't Fight This Feeling_, a song that he has admitted to be one of his go-to shower songs. She marvels at the stark improvement in Finn's voice since he joined Glee as it is getting stronger and surer, and it fills her heart with hope that his growing confidence will help them win Sectionals. She knows that while she appointed herself as captain of the club, Finn is the one that everybody else looks up to, the unofficial leader. She knocks on the door, alerting him of her presence. He gives her his usual dopey grin in greeting.

"Hey Rach."

"Hi Finn." She walks in the room to take a seat. She smooths over her skirt before sitting down across from Finn. "Practicing for Glee?"

He shrugs. "Sort of. It helps me think, y'know?"

Rachel nods in agreement. "Yes, I do know. What's on your mind?"

Finn noisily plops down on the chair next to her. "Oh, you know, the usual. Quinn and the baby."

The brunette bites down on her lip as she nods. "Right."

A moment of quiet passes for a moment, before Rachel notices Finn fidgeting in his chair and she knows that there is something he wants to get off his chest. "She's really upset about whatever happened between you guys on Friday. She feels really bad about it," he confides softly, hoping that Rachel wouldn't react badly to his statement.

"Do you think so?" she asks timidly

He nods affirmatively. "Yeah, she cried a lot. I mean, she cries a lot as it is, but she seemed even more, I don't know, more sad than I've ever seen. And usually when she gets upset, she gets angry and like, yells at me about stuff. But she was just quiet and y'know, just really sad," he finishes, his eyebrows fold together into a worried frown.

Rachel's eyes fall to her lap, "Oh," she replies in a small voice, finally grasping just how much Quinn was affected by their situation.

Finn places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I hope you guys can work it out," he says.

She looks back up at him. "Really?" she asks.

Finn gives her a firm nod in reply. "Yeah, totally. I've _never_ seen Quinn as happy as when you guys started being friends. I guess since Brittany and Santana hooked up, Quinn was feeling a little left out or something, y'know?"

"Yes, I know. Thanks Finn," she smiles gratefully.

"Anything to get my two favorite girls together."

At Finn's words, Rachel wonders if Noah ever felt this; this overwhelming guilt for harboring more than platonic feelings for his friend's girlfriend. She wonders how Noah goes through every day, with this aching, thunderous storm that rages inside his heart for wanting someone he can't have. She can barely look Finn in the eye without thinking about Quinn, and she forces herself to swallow a huge lump of guilt because even though she hasn't done anything, she feels it's a betrayal of some sorts. A betrayal of thoughts, to Finn, a boy she considers to be one of the closest friends she's ever had. And she is pretty sure, that falling for your friend's girl is not at all kosher.

"Hi."

Both Finn's and Rachel's heads whip up to see Quinn standing at the doorway. Even though Quinn didn't say who her greeting was for, they knew from the way she is intently looking at the brunette, that it was meant for Rachel. And the brunette's face blushes red, needlessly panicking over the fact that she had just been thinking about Quinn, and there she is, standing in front of them, looking so wonderfully demure in her dress.

"Hi," Rachel breathlessly replies.

Finn glances between the two girls, noticing the strain they're under, both too scared to make the first move and he knows that it has to be him. So he stands up, walking to meet Quinn. "I'll let you two talk." He presses a kiss on Quinn's forehead. "Bye babe. Later Rach."

"Bye Finn," the girls reply in unison.

As soon as Finn is out of sight, Quinn feels the awkward tension between her and the brunette rising since the very second Finn left the room and she shuffles indecisively, not knowing whether it is okay to approach the singer or not. She gets her answer when Rachel pats the chair next to her and the blonde gladly complies with the silent request. She reflexively touches her baby bump when she feels her baby kicking.

"Is the baby okay?" Rachel asks worriedly, noticing Quinn's action.

The blonde nods. "The baby's fine. She just kicked really hard."

"Are _you_ okay?"

Quinn gives her a small reassuring smile. "Yeah. I'm just, glad she's kicking. She wasn't kicking this hard over the weekend. I think she misses you," she admits in a whisper.

Brown eyes widen in surprise at the confession. "Oh. I'm- I'm glad to hear it. I've... Missed her too," Rachel stammeringly admits.

Rachel observes Quinn unconsciously rubbing her stomach and she is struck again by the very same desire to protect the blonde and her baby. Right now, there are things they need to say, and she feels the dull sting in her heart, honestly unwilling to bring it all back up again. But she knows that it needs to be done so they can clear the air between them.

She lets out a steadying sigh. "You really hurt me."

Quinn blanches at the quietly honest heart-breaking words. "I know. Rachel, I'm-" her mouth audibly shuts when Rachel signals for her to stop.

"You know, Quinn, for the years that I have been in this school, you have called me countless hurtful, _awful_ names. You have stood by and watched, and even _laughed_, while I got slusheed time and time again," Rachel pauses to take a breath and collect her words, "I remember the first few months of freshman year, I spent _nights_ crying myself to sleep because I couldn't understand why these horrible things were happening to me. I wanted to know why people were so mean to me. What did I do to make them so mean to me?"

She looks to Quinn, her watery eyes begging for an answer, and the blonde just shakes her head, whispering, "You didn't do anything."

"Then why, Quinn? Why? I thought we were getting along really well last week."

Quinn vigorously nods. "We _were_. I shouldn't have said what I said to you, and I know it's stupid to blame it on habit but that is really all it was. I was angry and I just wanted you to get out of my way and I knew that was the best way to do it."

"What happened? I know that Santana told you to stay away. Brittany told me earlier."

"She did?"

"Yes, but what I want to know is, why you couldn't have just talked to me? We could have worked something out."

Quinn takes a deep breath. "I know that, _now_. Santana just... She said some things that left me feeling out of balance and it upset me. And I- I misdirected my anger at you. I didn't _want_ to lash out at you but you were _right there_ and it was just too easy. I wish that I can take them back but I can't. I didn't want to make you hate me, but I know that's what I went and did."

"I don't hate you," Rachel tells her.

"How can you _not_? You just said it yourself. In all the time we've known each other, I've done nothing but hurt you. I don't deserve to have a friend like you, Rachel."

"Why would you think that?" Rachel asks, confused.

In a flash, Quinn is standing up, "Look at me!" she snaps at Rachel, then begins to pace back and forth in front of the shocked brunette. "I'm the President of the _Celibacy _Club, who is _pregnant_ with my boyfriend's best friend's baby. I then _lied_ to my loving, _trusting_, boyfriend, saying that it _is_ his baby. Not to mention that the baby's father was actually going out with my best friend at the time. I have spent the majority of my high school years _torturing_ people with slushees and insults with the _specific_ intent on breaking them down, especially one girl, who really didn't deserve any of those things. None of them did," she finishes in a whisper, stopping her frantic pace. She looks back at Rachel. "How were you even able to look at me when we actually weren't friends?"

"Funnily enough, it was actually easier to forgive you _because_ we weren't friends," Rachel dryly replies.

Quinn goes back to sit down next to Rachel, tired and exhausted from her rant. She sighs. "I think we both knew it wasn't going to be easy, being friends, especially with our history. I don't know if just saying "I'm sorry" could ever be enough."

"_Are_ you sorry?"

"Of course, I am. Rachel, if I could take back one thing about my life, it would be this. I would take back all the hurtful words I ever said if I could. But I can't. Would me saying "I'm sorry" be enough for you?"

"No, probably not." Quinn visibly deflates at the brunette's answer, casting her gaze down to her lap, wanting to hide the tears that she knows are coming. "But, I think we'll make it through."

Quinn lifts her gaze, to see the brunette smiling reassuringly and she smiles back in return, happy beyond anything that Rachel is giving her another chance.

"Can- Will you sing that song for m- the baby?" Quinn softly requests. "I think she'd really love it," she adds.

Rachel nods. She looks into the blonde's eyes as she opens her mouth to sing.

_You're not alone, together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold, and it feels like the end  
There's no place, you know I won't give in_

It's a much more intimate setting, here in the music room, listening to this song for a second time and letting Rachel's soulful voice blanket her broken soul. The brunette's beautiful brown eyes are looking into hers and she prays that Rachel can't hear the violent thumps of her heart beating. She smiles when she feels her baby kicking, and she takes hold of Rachel's hand between her own to press against her stomach, allowing them both to feel the movements. They share a smile as Rachel keeps singing.

_So keep holding on 'cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through..._

* * *

"So you decided to forgive her."

Rachel jumps, startled by Santana's sudden presence next to hers, walking with her through the hallway at the end of the school day. As she waits for her heart to calm down, she replies, "Yes, I did. Despite your best efforts to tear our friendship apart, I forgave her." She sees the taller brunette scowl and then slowly nods in acceptance and Rachel is surprised that Santana isn't loudly protesting her decision to forgive Quinn and claiming what a foolish move it was to do so, but she can still clearly see just what Santana feels about the whole thing. She sighs. "Look, Santana, I know you hate me. And I-"

"I don't hate you."

"Excuse me?"

Santana rolls her eyes. "I _don't_ hate you, okay?" she heatedly insists.

Rachel nods, conceding. "Okay."

The taller brunette lets out a deep sigh. "I guess there's no point in me trying to convince you to forget about all this."

Rachel shakes her head. "No, there isn't."

Then Santana abruptly stops, making Rachel halt her own movement. She sees Santana's frown deepening and she looks at the direction of the brunette Cheerio's gaze and sees Quinn nonchalantly leaning against Rachel's locker, her blonde head bent down so she is unaware of Santana's scrutiny. Rachel turns back to say something, and she witnesses the brunette's frown transform into a narrow-eyed glare. At this very moment, Rachel wishes that she was blessed with powers of telepathy rather than psychic ones, so she would know just what exactly is running through Santana's brain. She is still not too sure why Santana seems to be so antagonistic towards the idea of her and Quinn being friends. But she really hopes that Brittany is right.

The Cheerio looks back at Rachel. "Be careful, okay Berry?"

Rachel is surprised by the soft-spoken warning that Santana gives her and the smaller brunette sees something that looks almost like concern in the Latina's dark brown eyes. "Be careful about what?"

"Just, _be_ careful," Santana warns again, this time with an almost pleading tone. She looks briefly in Quinn's direction before fixing a mild glare on Rachel. "I have to go."

Rachel watches the Latina walk away from her, and she shakes her head in confusion. "I'm _never_ going to understand that girl."

Thoughts of Santana leave her mind as soon her eyes return to the blonde who is completely unaware that she is being watched. When she is a few steps away from Quinn, Rachel stops, audibly clears her throat and hazel eyes whip up to meet her brown ones. Rachel begins to walk towards Quinn and her heart leaps in her throat watching a charming, unsure smile gradually arrive on the blonde's face. Rachel smiles back in return and she feels her stomach do a somersault when Quinn visibly lights up and her unsure smile grows into a happy wide grin.

Quinn thinks that maybe her baby is some sort of Rachel-radar because she swears she could feel her baby kicking, before she heard Rachel clear her throat, informing her of the brunette's presence. She raises her head to see Rachel looking at her thoughtfully. The blonde has been waiting for Rachel at her locker since the very second she got out of class. She's beyond glad that Rachel has forgiven her, and doesn't hate her, but she knows that she has some more to go before Rachel can really feel confident enough that Quinn won't turn her back on the brunette again.

The blonde moves to the side of Rachel's locker, allowing the brunette to take out whatever books she needs. She nervously tucks a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Hey."

Rachel pauses her rummaging, smiling warmly as she turns her head to look at Quinn, replying, "Hi," then returns her attention to search for the book that she needs.

Quinn pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, lightly biting on it. "So... Can I give you a ride home?" the blonde shyly offers, blushing slightly.

The brunette grins, finding Quinn's bashfulness adorable. It's so different to how Quinn usually is, so snarky and confident. And while Rachel likes that side of Quinn, she kind of likes this new side too. She nods happily. "Sure. Um, do you want to stay for dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to."

"Great," Rachel replies as she closes her locker door.

Overcome with happiness that she has her friend back, Quinn reaches out to Rachel's hand, pulling her towards the exit. She is suddenly pulled back and she realizes that Rachel isn't following her but intently looking at their joined hands together instead.

It comes to Rachel's attention that while they have held hands before, it has only ever been when they were pressed against Quinn's baby bump. She couldn't help but be struck dumb by the unexpected sight of their connected hands. It _feels_ different to hold Quinn's hand on it's own, without feeling the familiar swell of the baby bump. She's not sure how to express what it is like to suddenly have their palms press nakedly against each other, their fingers so effortlessly intertwined; to see tanned and pale skin meet so intimately. Everything inside feels warm and she's starting to feel kind of dizzy from the blood rushing through her body. She can't help but keep staring at their hands, and she wonders whether she's being over-dramatic for thinking how this has to be one of those monumentally significant moments in a relationship that passes people by too quickly. Their joined hands reminds her of that Romeo and Juliet scene where the two lovers had their first kiss, and Rachel feels a heated blush rising at the very thought of her and Quinn exchanging those romantic words.

Taking in Rachel's pink cheeks, Quinn rushes to pull her hand away and muttering apologetically, "Sorry," her own cheeks flushing red too.

She struggles to breathe when Rachel finally looks up at her, and darkening brown eyes meet her own. She turns to make a move towards the exit, scolding herself for her impulsive action, when she suddenly feels a warmth enveloping her hand and she stops. She looks down to see Rachel's fingers easily looping through her own, and she lets out a staggering breath at the sight of Rachel's assuring smile. Her returning grin is shaky and relieved, and she happily resumes walking towards the exit, this time with Rachel's hand gently gripping her own.

Their hands leisurely swing in between them, only letting go when they finally reach Quinn's car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Bet You Didn't Know That (Part Six)**  
Author: **amaltheaz / pseudohuman**  
Pairing/s:** Rachel/Quinn, side Brittany/Santana**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Length: **7463 words**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or anybody in Glee. And this is _so_ not used for profit. **  
Spoilers: **Up to Ballad, then AU-ish.**  
Author's Note:** Wow. I really never thought this story would even reach to six parts and it's not even nearly done yet. How did that even _happen_! I blame you _all_. (I love you really). I'm gearing up for Sectionals (which I've decided on keeping with canon, for the most part) for the next chapter because apparently, I keep forgetting that I actually need to write about it so that I can get to Babygate. With that said, this chapter is one (huge) part angsty, but most parts fluffy filler because Babygate will be anything but (I don't really think there's any way for me to make _that_ event fluffy really), and also it's to counteract the not-so-happy ending of 'Bad Reputation'. In this chapter Santana also reveals herself... So, _not_ a completely pointless chapter, haha. You might not like Santana for a weeeeee bit, but seriously, trust Brittany! And I suck at confrontation scenes btw, so if it seems choppy... Blame me.  
**Author's Note #2:** Also, I just want to add a grateful 'thank you' to all of you for being so very patient with me. I know that the updates seem to come monthly at best, but life doesn't give me very much time to write. I'm not going to promise to be better about it 'cause I probably won't. But I can promise that I will see this through to the end. If you want to know the progress of my writing, or to request/suggest certain scenes in the story or have questions for me or even just to say 'hello' ('cause I would love the occasional distraction), just send me a tweet (boldlikelove) or message me here. I'm always happy to hear from you guys, :). Also, marriage proposals would be happily considered, ;), haha.

**Bet You Didn't Know That**

**Part Six**

Rachel is making her way to her next class, talking animatedly with Artie by her side. The boy had approached her when she first arrived at her locker this morning, shyly asking if they could do another collaboration together. She was really glad that he made the first move this time because it meant that he was willing to work with her and that he kept to his word about trying to be friends. It makes Rachel laugh to think that just a few months ago, people like Quinn, Brittany and Artie didn't like her and were constantly annoyed by her presence. And now they're coming up to her, saying hello and actually want to _talk_ to her rather than insult her, or in Artie's case, wheel over her delicate toes.

"Do you have any ideas for a song?" Artie asks the singer.

"I _may_ have compiled a list or two that could work," she replies, smiling sheepishly when she sees Artie's eyebrows shoot up close to his hairline.

"And when you say that you '_may_' have, you mean, that you '_definitely_' have, right?" he asks, smirking when she nods enthusiastically. He chuckles. "Rachel, I only asked you this morning. Less than _two_ hours ago."

"And?" she asks, failing to see what Artie finds so funny.

"It's just... That was kind of, _fast_. Were you thinking about this during your classes?"

Rachel nods affirmatively. "I was, but don't worry. I am a very sufficient multi-tasker. I have mastered the ability to be an attentive student while mentally sifting through a myriad of song titles. How do you think I manage to have song suggestions for Glee all the time?"

"But I _am_ open to your ideas too, Artie," she adds when Artie hasn't said a word.

"Really?"

"Of course. After all, you were the one who came to me, so I should assume you would have a song or two in mind."

Artie nods. "I do."

Rachel claps her hands excitedly. "Excellent! I hope at least one of those ideas is a duet, or we could arrange them to be, as I would very much like to sing with you this time, Artie."

"You do?"

"Why yes, why wouldn't I?" she asks, honestly confused as to why Artie seems so surprised by what she said. Rachel glances over at Artie to find his lips set in a tight line, trying to find avoid her eyes and she knows that he's trying to keep himself from saying something that would upset her. She wonders just what can it be that- "Oh," she says softly when realization hits, making her halt her stride. She waits until Artie turns his chair and is actually facing her to reply, "Just because I have a strong desire to be in the spotlight and that I am always demanding the solos doesn't mean I don't know when to bow out gracefully to let others have their time to shine too."

"I know," he replies abashedly. "But you can't really blame me for thinking that, can you?"

She shakes her head. "No, I don't blame you. I know I'm a little insufferable at times. I can't change who I am, but I _am_ trying."

He nods, letting her know that he noticed. "It was really awesome what you did, giving Mercedes the ballad for Sectionals. I think she really appreciated that."

"She sounded amazing. How could I not give it to her? The crowd will undoubtedly love her." Rachel smiles, remembering the complete awe she felt while watching and listening to Mercedes singing her song.

They move through the hallway in companionable silence when a smile begins to grow on Rachel's face at seeing Quinn for the first time today, feeling that familiar lightness in her heart whenever she catches sight of the pregnant blonde. She wonders why Quinn is waiting for her as the blonde is leaning against her locker. It has been a couple of days since she and Quinn patched things up. They talked it over after dinner, acknowledging that Rachel will probably always be afraid that Quinn is going to push her away again, even if Quinn promises that she wouldn't ever do it again. Rachel knows it's not really a matter of trust because she knows in her heart that she _can_ trust Quinn. It's just that she can't help but be afraid anyway. It is the result of two years filled with nothing but unrelenting torment from the now-repentant blonde, and it is not something that they can easily move on from just because they decided to be friends; not something that could be easily swept under the rug and most definitely, not something that can be easily fixed. But it has to be said that Rachel loves a challenge, and what better challenge than to be friends with Quinn? And not just that, but also to battle certain growing feelings that are decidedly _more_-than friendly, feelings that she is sure can never be reciprocated.

A challenge indeed.

As they get within ear-shot of the blonde, Rachel is about to say hello when her heart drops, noticing the haggard look on Quinn's face. Her eyebrows knit together in worry and she stops to face the wheelchair-bound boy. "Artie, is it alright if we continue this discussion later, maybe during lunch?"

"Yeah sure, Rach. Meet you in the music room?"

She nods in reply. "I'll be there."

"Bye Rachel."

After waving goodbye to Artie, Rachel turns back around. She walks towards the blonde, doing a quick once-over, taking note of Quinn's paler-than-usual features, her hands resting on her belly and her hunched shoulders. Even from where she's standing, Rachel can already _feel_ the exhaustion emanating from the blonde's very being and a bigger wave of concern crashes over her for her friend who looks like she's about ready to collapse onto the floor. She quickens her pace, rushing to Quinn's side.

"Quinn." Rachel peers worriedly at the blonde, her hazel eyes closed to the world. "You look a little run-down. What happened?"

The pregnant girl opens her eyes to see Rachel standing beside her, concern in her brown eyes and she groans tiredly. "I couldn't stop puking out my dinner last night. And I couldn't get the little one here to calm down at all so I didn't get very much sleep," she explains.

Rachel feels her heart twist in empathy at the weariness in Quinn's tone. She chews on her bottom lip, placing a palm on Quinn's forehead, her worry growing at feeling clammy skin. "How are you feeling now?"

Quinn grins deliriously at her friend's concern, unconsciously leaning into Rachel's hand when it moves down to her cheek, enjoying the cool touch. "I'm okay. I'm just a little dead on my feet."

It's a new thing; this touching thing that they do. Ever since the other day, it's like a dam broke and they have some kind of instinctive need to touch each other. Sometimes they would be in the school hallway walking close enough so their hands would brush against each other. In the moments they have alone, one hand would reach out for the other, fingers automatically intertwine seamlessly like they've been doing it forever. Neither girl questions this recent development for fear that it will all stop, not realizing how much the other girl seems to enjoy it as much as she does.

Quinn feels her baby kicking harder against her hands and her heart racing faster, both direct results of Rachel's innocent contact and the soft look in her brown eyes. Her throat dries when Rachel's thumb begins to gently stroke her cheek and she wishes that there is something that she can say to break the silence between them but she doesn't want Rachel to take her hand back. Not yet. Quinn just wants to feel Rachel and enjoy it while she can.

"Spanish, right?" Rachel asks when the warning bell rings, reluctantly dropping her hand away.

Quinn nods, lowering her eyes to the floor to hide her disappointment. "Yeah."

"Here, lean on me. I'll walk you to your class," Rachel courteously offers as she moves to stand next to the blonde, placing an arm around her waist.

"What?" Quinn looks back up to see what Rachel is intending to do and she vehemently shakes her head. "No way." She tries to push Rachel away but is surprised by the brunette's strength when she hardly moves. Either that or she really _is _just that tired.

"Why not? It's not that far. I'm sure I'll be able to hold you up."

"You can barely hold _yourself_ up."

"What does that even _mean_?" Rachel asks, perplexed but somehow knowing that she should be annoyed by Quinn's confusing remark.

Quinn shrugs. "I don't know," she replies. "Fact of the matter is, you won't be able to hold me up."

Rachel pulls away from the blonde, placing her hands on her hips. "I know I'm small in stature but-"

Quinn interrupts what she knows was likely going to be the standard Rachel Berry lecture, "Call a spade, a spade, Rach. You're _short_. I mean, you're practically a dwarf," says the blonde, knowing very well that teasing Rachel about her height will divert her attention.

"Do you think I don't know what you're doing? I _know_ you're trying to distract me from being worried about you by making disparaging remarks about my lack of height. It's not going to work."

"I'm not trying to distract you," she says quickly, denying it even though they both know that Rachel is right. "And why isn't it going to work?"

"Because," Rachel shrugs, "I'll worry about you anyway."

Quinn's breath catches in her throat when Rachel's hand reaches out for hers, tenderly holding it in between her tanned hands. She lifts her gaze back up into Rachel's warm brown eyes. "Just lean on me, okay? I wouldn't offer if I didn't think I could handle it."

"Fine," she acquiesces. "I'm _only _accepting because I know you're just going to keep hounding me until I do."

So Quinn lets Rachel bear some of her weight, and she feels any defenses she had left instantly fall away at the chaste press of their bodies together. Somehow Quinn just _knew_ that this was going to happen, that once she feels Rachel holding her closer and tighter, that once she breathes in Rachel's familiar scent that makes her feel like she's _home_, that all Quinn wants to do is just to completely melt into the brunette's arms.

"You know me well." Quinn's eyes flutter shut when she feels Rachel's steady breathing sweep over her suddenly, _very_ sensitive neck. She swallows thickly, cursing her hormones as she tries not to think about how much she wants to feel this amazing sensation all over her body (and the answer is, _so very_ much). Instead she attempts to focus on walking towards her class, mentally instructing her feet to _not_ trip over themselves.

Rachel mistakes Quinn's silent struggle for exhaustion. "Are you going to be okay for Glee later? Because I think it would be best if I just bring you down to the Nurse's office so you can take a nap instead of going to your next class," the brunette suggests, knowing that Quinn isn't going to function very well without the proper amount of rest. "I'm sure the Nurse can write you a note or something."

Quinn blushes, shaking her head. "It's okay Rach, I'll be fine."

"But Quinn..."

"_Rachel_. I will be _fine,_" the blonde stubbornly insists. In the corner of her eye, she can see Rachel's lips pouting and she opens her mouth to apologize, "Rach-"

The brunette stops her, waving her off. "No, you know what, it's _fine_. I'm sure you will be fine. It's not like I have a test later today, and I _certainly_ won't be thinking about how tired you are, and how you and your baby should be resting and I'm _sure_ I will be able to concentrate because I won't be worried _at all_ that you would be so tired that you'd fall and hit your head, and it's _perfectly _fine if I get a _B _or something. And so what, if it tarnishes my _perfect_ 4.0 GPA, it's _perfectly_ fine as long as _you_ think you will be fine."

Quinn sighs, knowing that she's been had and she pouts. "You know Rach, it's _really _not cool that you use your powers of Jewish guilt on me," she grumbles.

"Are you going to go take that nap?" Rachel nags, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Yes," she grudgingly admits.

"Then I'd like to think that I'm using my powers for good, and not evil," the brunette replies, a smug smile on her face.

"Bite me," Quinn retorts.

Rachel laughs at the adorable scowl on her friend's face. "Aw, don't hate me because I care about you so much, Quinny."

"Oh wow, that was atrocious. _Never_ use that nickname for me ever again," she demands as she pokes at Rachel's side with her finger, smirking when the brunette lets out a little squeal.

"But _Quinny_," Rachel whines playfully. "_I_ like it. You won't want to refuse me something that I like, would you?"

"Is there no end to this guilt thing?"

"No, I could go on for hours," Rachel replies, her brown eyes shining with mirth.

Hazel eyes widened, feeling her cheeks burning at the direction her mind had gone after processing her words and seeing Rachel's proud smirk. "I think I'm going to smack Puck for teaching you about sexual innuendo," Quinn mumbles, feeling the heat rise up her cheeks to the tips of her ears.

"Aw look at you. You're all flustered. That's so cute," Rachel coos at her, raising her free hand to lightly pinch Quinn's crimson cheek.

Quinn's blush deepens, trying to fight a smile as she smacks Rachel's hand away. "Oh shut up."

* * *

There is only two days until Sectionals and Rachel knows that Mr. Schuester is very likely, going to want them to practice for the full hour and a half as that is what they have been doing for the past month. Rachel waves to Quinn when she spots the blonde walking into the music room, looking slightly rested but still pretty fatigued as she shuffles across the room. She thinks that maybe Quinn can handle for just under an hour at best, but any more than that could be detrimental to her and the baby. Quinn gives her a shy smile before going over to sit next to Finn.

"Okay guys, Sectionals is just a couple of days away. We've got our set-list and we've rented the bus so that Artie can ride with us. Let's get started on-" Mr. Schuester stops when he sees the club captain frantically waving her hand. "Yes, Rachel?"

Rachel puts her hand back down. "Mr. Schue, I think we should have a free hour, maybe a jam session? We have been working awfully hard and I think it would be prudent for us to take some time to relax," she offers with a bright smile, proud that she thought of a way for Quinn to not exert herself too much but still making sure that their time in Glee is not wasted. Her smile drops when she realizes that everybody's eyes are on her, looking at her like she's even more crazy than usual. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Did you just say _jam session_? No, screw that, did _you_ just say that we should _relax_?" Noah asks disbelievingly while the others nod, sharing his sentiment.

"Normally I would resent your implied accusations. Not that whatever you're probably trying to say isn't true, just that I would resent it nonetheless. But just for today, I don't care. I think it would be good for us to have a break. We've been rehearsing non-stop and it'd be nice to just sing and dance for fun without worrying about the competition just for a little while," she reasons, pleading her case even though she _knows_ that everybody clearly wants to take some time off from practicing. Rachel doesn't actually _want _to take the time off, thinking that they need to be practicing _this very second_, but one look into Quinn's tired hazel eyes and Rachel knows that she would rather forgo every rehearsal until the blonde is feeling better.

"I think that's a great idea, Rachel," Mr. Schuester offers, smiling encouragingly at her.

She returns a grateful smile at him. "Thank you, Mr. Schue. I _do _have a suggestion for a song though, just y'know, to start us off."

He lets out a low chuckle. "Of course you do."

* * *

Quinn is humming happily to herself, trying to quickly get her books out of her locker. After Glee ended, Rachel invited her to dinner at her house, and is waiting outside so Quinn doesn't want to keep her waiting for too long. She laughs to herself, thinking about how Rachel was trying so hard to make sure that she didn't overdo it, trying to not make it too obvious that she was looking out for Quinn. But the pregnant blonde knew what her friend was doing all along and she felt a burst of gratitude for the tiny singer because even though she _was_ feeling a little better from her nap, Quinn was pretty sure that she wouldn't have been able to make it through more than two run-throughs for their Sectionals performance.

"Fabray."

The blonde closes her eyes and grits her teeth in frustration, exhaling a slow, shaky breath into the space of her locker. Mentally cursing the fates for getting herself in the exact same situation where she really does not want her good mood to be brought down by Santana, again. The last time that happened, she nearly lost Rachel, something she definitely does not want to experience, _again_. And she knows from the tone in Santana's voice that she isn't looking for a friendly chat, again. But Quinn also knows that this confrontation needs to happen. She has questions that only the brunette can answer; mainly the question as to why she tried so hard to keep Quinn away from Rachel; why she is so against Quinn being friends with the smaller brunette. They need to clear the air so they can move on from this.

"Lopez." When Quinn doesn't get a reply, she sighs and turns to face the Latina, who has her arms crossed with her usual scowl etched across her face. "Okay what, what did I do _this_ time?" she asks, putting herself on the defensive.

Santana uncrosses her arms, advances forward to stand in front of Quinn, slamming her locker door shut in the process making Quinn take a cautious step back. The brunette rolls her eyes and scoffs at the pregnant blonde. Santana grips Quinn's wrist tightly, pulling her towards the girls' bathroom so they could talk in private as the hallway is still littered with a few students. As soon as they enter, Santana leans back against the door while Quinn goes inside to stand against the sink, facing the mirror. Quinn doesn't say anything, doesn't know what to say just yet, so she waits for Santana to initiate the conversation and the brunette doesn't disappoint.

"You think, that just because Rachel forgave you, it completely erases everything?"

Quinn's eyebrows knitted together, disconcerted by Santana's question. The brunette ignores her silent reaction and presses on, "You think that just because you've been making nice and went over to her place for dinner a couple of times and watched _Funny Girl_ with her, it makes you two good and solid?"

"I _never_ thought any of those things and hey, _you_ tortured her too."

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who wants in her too-short-for-school-skirt,"

Quinn literally feels her heart stop, unable to believe that Santana wants to open _that_ can of worms. "Excuse me?!"

"Oh don't look so scandalized, Q. It doesn't suit you."

"I don't _want_ in her skirt," Quinn protests, her face turning a crimson red, cursing her mind for getting a tantalizing mental image of Rachel in her short skirt.

"Yeah yeah, and your lame hand-holding thing is what? A 'friendly' gesture?" Santana asks, the sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Yes. Because we _are _just friends."

"Come on Quinn, you used to make it your daily _mission_ to make some crack about her 'manly hands', which just goes to show how obsessed you were with her back then and you were only fixating on her _hands_. And have you forgotten that you once spent _hours_ in this very bathroom drawing those dirty pictures of her. And that was when you guys weren't even _friends_. Are you seriously trying to tell me now that you are, you never _once_ thought about fuc-"

During Santana's tirade, Quinn felt her blood churning, _boiling_, inside her and the pressure of her heart thudding violently against her chest was making it so incredibly hard to breathe. And it reminded her of that day and how she felt this exact same thing when Santana was watching her with Rachel, and the smaller brunette was trying to ask her what was wrong, trying to find out why Quinn was ignoring her. Quinn knew the direction Santana was going, what she was going to say; something Quinn _really _doesn't want to hear, isn't _ready _to hear, and the next thing Quinn knows is the red haze falling away and her palm tingling all over. When she looks up from her hand, shock and guilt washes over her and she gasps out loud when she sees Santana cupping her face with her hand, flinching when she feels the bruise. Santana rushes to look at the mirror, her brown eyes widening at seeing the evidence of Quinn's hard slap.

"Damn," Santana breathes out.

The blonde begins to panic. "Oh god! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to- I mean, I _did_ mean to 'cause you were being crude about Rachel, but I didn't mean to hit you so har- Why are you grinning like that? You're going to hit me, aren't you?" Quinn backs away in fear after seeing Santana's frighteningly unreadable smile.

"I'm not going to hit you."

"You're not?"

Santana sighs, turning away from the mirror to face the blonde. "Q, do you know how long it has been since you showed any life? _Besides_ the one you're already carrying inside you?"

Quinn looks at the brunette, still not getting it.

"Do you realize that since the whole school found out about you getting knocked up, and your parents kicked you out, all _you've_ been doing is a really good impression of a very depressing zombie?"

"And all this crap you've been pulling on me was what? You caring about my welfare?" the blonde asks bitingly.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Fine. Then answer this, what would the old Head Cheerio Quinn Fabray have done if I had told, no, _ordered, _her to stay away from somebody that she so very obviously wanted to keep around?"

"I would have made you do suicides until you passed out. Then I would have made you done it all over again until _I_ say you're done," Quinn answered automatically, taken aback by the authoritative tone in her voice.

The brunette's grin is smug as she leans back against the sink. "Exactly."

Santana doesn't know how it happened. When _Rachel Berry_ got under her skin and actually made her _care_. She hated(_hated_!) it when her girlfriend suddenly had the _ridiculous_ idea to befriend the diva. But she couldn't say no to Brittany, not when the blonde pulled out the pout and showed Santana her big, blue eyes. Not that Santana had any choice in the matter anyway because once Brittany got an idea, she was sticking to it. Santana was just there to make sure that Rachel didn't open her big mouth and said something stupid to Brittany. And god, was it freaking _hard_ to not say the things she wanted to say, to let go of the habit of saying the usual bitchy things to the smaller brunette. So she kept out of their conversations and just sat there, silently holding on to Brittany's hand as her girlfriend talked to the diva about some stupid song that Santana didn't care about.

It angered her, watching Quinn and her "My life sucks" act because she knew the blonde was better than that, was _stronger_ than that. And to see Quinn going around with weepy eyes like some freaking wounded _puppy_, well, it just pissed her right off. So to have the blonde slap her like that? Sure, it hurts like a _bitch _but god, it feels _good_ to know that Quinn still has some fight left in her. Santana has seen the looks that the two girls were sharing and she knew beyond a doubt that if this friendship is heading where she thinks it's going, somebody had to shock Quinn back into life. Because Rachel needs somebody with fight in them, somebody who would fight _with_ her and _for_ her. Finn is a good, sweet guy but he is too stupid and too weak to know what to do with Rachel. And frankly, Santana was just getting _sick_ of the way he treats the smaller brunette.

So really, she doesn't know _how_ it happened. But she does know that the very moment she saw Quinn and Rachel start to hang out more often, it was like something snapped inside her. Awakening an instinct she had only ever associated with Brittany.

"But what does this have to do with Rachel?"

Hazel eyes lock down into brown eyes, beseeching them for an answer.

Santana pushes herself away from the sink, pressing a hand to her forehead, like she's trying to decide something. She turns to Quinn, "Ugh, look, I'm going to say some things and you don't repeat _any_ of it, to _anyone_, especially to Berry. Because if you do, I will _seriously_ cut you, pregnant or not," she warns, giving the blonde her most intimidating, most threatening glare.

Quinn nods slowly in compliance.

Santana takes a deep breath. She begins to pace in front of Quinn. "I didn't like Berry. Like really, I had absolutely _no_ love for the girl. She's annoying, talks too freaking much and sometimes when she gets excited, she gets kind of loud and all flaily with her hands. She's tiny but damn, those things can pack a wallop. And she's so... Bright and shiny, it actually _hurts_ my eyes to see it. Now you know Brittany. She's pretty bright and shiny too but her, I don't mind so much because I actually love her. And I admit, I hated it when they started hanging out together because it was freaking _Rachel_ _Berry_."

"But?" Quinn prompts her when Santana stops her pacing and doesn't say anything, like she's still trying to gather her words.

The brunette turns to face her and Quinn is surprised by Santana's lip twitching up into what looks like her version of a fond smile. "But I got to see the girl beyond the gold stars and the pearly-white smiles. She _still_ talks too much for her own good, and she _still_ looks like she dresses herself in the dark and I _still_ want to stuff my foot in her mouth so she would just _shut the hell up_." Quinn chuckles and nods in mutual understanding. "But, she's real and she's honest. And more importantly, she makes my girl smile because she doesn't treat Brittany like everybody else does."

"Not to mention that Britt told me that if I didn't stop bugging her about it, she was going to cut me off," she adds with a pout.

Santana then makes her way to stand next to Quinn, leaning back against the wall. "The thing about Rachel is that, even though she _seems_ strong and confident, she still needs somebody to look after her. Because she's never had that. She's never had somebody to just _look out_ for her," she observes quietly.

"And you've assigned _yourself_ that particular job, haven't you?"

"Well, nobody _else_ seems to want that job," Santana mutters bitterly. "Besides, she's kind of become like that annoying little sister that latches onto your leg and doesn't let go unless you decide that it's best to just amputate it."

"You really do paint _such_ a saccharine image," the blonde comments dryly.

"Shut up Q, I'm not done," Santana berates her through clenched teeth. "I _know_ you like Berry, okay? Like you have some sort of _feelings_ thing going on and seriously, stop trying to deny it because god, you can't do subtle to save your baby's life."

"But-" She stops at Santana's narrow-eyed glare, daring her to lie. Quinn's defense drops at the brunette's harsh gaze. "Fine. I-"

Quinn swallows nervously, feels her pulse racing because the reality of acknowledging what has been buried inside since the very first day she and Rachel became friends, since even that first day when she watched Rachel sing in the auditorium, since then, everything has been building, _culminating_ into this moment. And part of Quinn hates that Santana is being so pushy and wants to kick her ass for even doing this. But a bigger part of her is glad because otherwise she _never_ would have been brave enough to face it, to face this truth. Not that she's feeling particularly brave right now anyway.

"I do have feelings for her," she whispers softly, closing her eyes because god, it is all just so very _overwhelming_ and Quinn is feeling so very light-headed right now.

She opens her eyes to see a dash of concern in Santana's brown orbs. Quinn takes a deep breath, calming her heart back down to a normal speed. Trying to maintain some bravado, she straightens herself up and asks abruptly, "So?"

The brunette quirks up an eyebrow at her. "So, you either go all in or you stop this, _completely_. And _I_ say, you go for that second option."

Quinn glares at her, disbelief going through her that Santana is effectively telling her to leave Rachel alone, _again_. "And _why_ should I do that?"

Santana's quick temper comes to the fore when anger blazes in brown eyes and she snaps, "Are you just being dense on _purpose_, Fabray? Have you forgotten Finn who is your _boyfriend_? And don't think I haven't noticed those looks you share with Puck either." Quinn growls, looking away in angry shame, wanting to tell Santana about Puck being the baby's father but knows that the brunette isn't finished yet. "Berry does not need to be on one of your hooks too, Quinn. She deserves _better_ than that."

"And frankly, it would be _preferable_, as in preferable to _me_ because I _really_ don't want to kick your ass, if you don't try anything rather than do something and inevitably break the girl's heart," she finishes with a firm glare, letting Quinn know how serious she is about her threat.

Quinn gives Santana her best icy glare. "What makes you think _I'll_ break her heart? What if she breaks mine? I'm the one with more to lose."

The brunette fails to hold back a bark of laughter at Quinn's words. "Lose what? Your _ever_-glowing reputation? Face it, Q, you've already been kicked out of your own home _and_ you're living in your boyfriend's house. You've also lost anything that could resemble _credibility_ in this school. And Rachel is already the scapegoat for a lot of people to vent _their_ frustrations, don't make it worse."

"And excuse me, don't we have a _shining_ example as to how you can so easily hurt her?" Santana acerbically adds, digging the knife deeper into Quinn's aching heart and the blonde flinches as a flash of Rachel's teary brown eyes plays in her mind. "What was the plan, genius? Get the girl, and keep it a secret? Keep _her_ a secret? Not on my watch, Fabray."

Quinn's mind goes blank, unable to come up with a good comeback for Santana and she feels the start of a panic attack, her breathing coming hard and fast because this is all just _too_ much, _too_ fast.

"Babe, don't be so hard on Quinn." Both girls whip their heads to see Brittany at the doorway, her very presence quickly abating the angry tension right out of the room, giving Quinn the chance to finally breathe easier. "Sorry, Rachel was getting worried that Quinn hasn't come out yet so I said I'd come get you and since I didn't see you at Quinn's locker, I figured you'd be here," she explains.

Brittany walks over to Quinn, placing a warm comforting hand on her shoulder. "S just wants Rachel to be happy."

"Hey! Let's not say that kinda stuff out loud okay?" Santana hisses, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

Quinn watches as Brittany tenderly palms Santana's cheek, barely caressing the bruise before planting a gentle peck on the brunette's cheek. Envy settles inside her seeing the utter happiness that her friends are experiencing with each other, wishing that she could have that. "Don't _I_ deserve to be happy too?" Quinn asks, her heart feeling so raw and vulnerable.

Brittany turns to the shorter blonde, and nods. "Sure you do. But what Santana is trying, and _failing_ horribly, to say is that you have to be _sure_ that it is what you want, Quinn. There is way too much at stake."

"I don't want to hurt her. Not again," the pregnant girl softly declares.

Brittany nods her head resolutely. "I know. And somewhere deep, deep, _deep_ down inside Santana knows that too." She gives her girlfriend an indulgent smile. "We're just worried about you. I mean, you're pregnant."

Santana continues, "So you're like, a party mix of hormones. You're vulnerable and dumb enough to make some really, really, impulsive and _stupid_ decisions."

"We just don't want you getting into anything that you're not even ready for," Brittany wisely adds.

"Yeah. I mean, look at you. You're a mess," Santana finishes with a smirk, amused at Quinn's confusion with the back and forth between her and Brittany.

"Gee thanks for _that_ vote of confidence, S," Quinn remarks sarcastically.

The Latina rolls her eyes. "Fine, you're a _hot_ mess. A mess, but a _hot_ mess. Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Quinn deadpans.

"Look, Quinn, we're your friends and we love you. But you have to work through your issues before even thinking of pursuing _anything _with Rachel, okay?"

"Doesn't Rachel have issues to work through too?" the pregnant blonde complains.

"Of course she does," Brittany answers.

"So why aren't you telling her all this crap too?"

"Because, we're talking to _you_ right now. Jeez Quinn, we're Cheerios, not superheroes," Santana replies, rolling her eyes at Quinn.

"Rachel is a strong girl. She knows who she is and she isn't going to listen to people telling her who she can't love. Hello, two gay dads, in case you haven't been listening. She won't care that you're a girl. She won't even care that you're Quinn Fabray, the girl who has been torturing her since she got to this school, which is really, the _real _issue here."

Quinn snaps, "No need for that reminder, thanks Britt."

"Let her finish," Santana growls out.

Brittany smiles gratefully at the brunette before turning back to the blonde. "It's just, Quinn, aren't you tired of lying?"

Quinn sighs. _Of course_, she's tired of lying. But she has been tired of it for so long that she doesn't even remember what it's like to _not_ lie, what it's like to live without them. Quinn doesn't even remember anymore who she used to be before the lies began building up. The only time Quinn even remotely feels true to herself anymore now is when she's with Rachel because the brunette doesn't expect anything of her. Quinn nods slowly in reply, keeping her gaze set on the bathroom floor.

A finger tilts her chin to look up into Brittany's cornflower blue eyes, and her lips tremble, wanting to cry so badly at the obvious care in them. "Look, we'll help you get the girl, okay? And it's probably going to take awhile but we need to sort _you_ out first."

Quinn spares a glance between her oldest friends, seeing their eyes filled with sympathy and concern for her, and she realizes how much she misses being around them. Santana might have been harsh on her but that's how their relationship had always been. The brunette gave her a healthy dose of reality so Quinn wouldn't get too lost in herself. And Brittany, so sweet and lovely, almost always knew the right things to say.

"Oh jeez, Fabray, you're not going to cry, are you?"

"No," she chokes out, as her falling tears betray her before Brittany pulls her into a tight hug.

* * *

Quinn finally settles down and the three girls begin to talk. After a little while, Brittany looks down at her watch, realizing that she has been gone too long and remembers that Rachel is waiting for them. "I'm going to get back to Rachel. She's probably wondering where we are. So I'm going to leave you two to play nice now." She points to the pregnant blonde, "Quinn, don't slap my girlfriend again," then points to her girlfriend, "Santana, don't say things that will make Quinn slap you again."

"Yes, Brittany," both girls reply in unison.

They both watch as Brittany walks away to the exit, and a moment of silence surrounds them until Quinn blurts out, "Puck is the father."

Quinn shrinks inside herself when she feels Santana's brown eyes bore intensely into her, wondering what kind of lashing she should expect from the brunette.

"I know," the Cheerio replies instead, in a way that lets Quinn know that Santana has known this for awhile and had been waiting for the blonde to tell her, and Quinn lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Do you hate me?" Quinn asks in a small voice, peering up at the brunette through her eyelashes.

Santana takes a good look at the pregnant blonde, noting her defeated posture and she sighs away her residual anger, knowing that Quinn is already burdened enough by guilt and shame, and the brunette really just wants her friend back. "No, I don't hate you."

"Really?"

She glares at the blonde, like she can't believe that she was just asked that. "Jesus Quinn. You're like, my _best_ friend okay? And Puck's just _one_ guy. Chicks before dicks, remember?"

Quinn grins happily, her heart feeling lighter that her oldest friend doesn't despise her. "Does Brittany know?"

The brunette rolls her eyes. "Duh. Does Berry?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Santana nods her head approvingly.

"So are _we_ good then? You're not going to like, nag at me about Rachel again, are you?"

Santana scoffs. "I did not _nag_. And yeah, we're good." The brunette smirks. "But make sure you don't hurt her again. I _will_ be watching you, Fabray," she promises.

"I'll do my best," she promises and then she chuckles. "Who would have thought that you'd be the one to look out for Rachel?"

"Somebody has to do it," the brunette answers, shrugging like it's no big deal.

"I'm glad Rachel has you to watch out for her. You're a really great friend, S."

Quinn snickers when a noticeable blush is rising in Santana's tanned cheeks and the brunette gives her a dirty look. "Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm going before I drown in the sap."

* * *

Rachel had been outside with Brittany waiting for Quinn and Santana when they saw only the taller brunette leaving the building on her own. Santana said that Quinn was still inside, and _yes_, still very much alive, thank you very much. Rachel was concerned when she saw a very clear, very red, and very painful hand-print on Santana's left cheek. But the brunette Cheerio waved it off, telling her that it didn't hurt, and that everything between her and Quinn was fine now. As they were saying goodbye, she saw the look in Santana's brown eyes, warning her once again, to be careful. But this time, the warning seemed softer as Santana also gave her a half-grin before dragging Brittany to her own car.

As she watches Santana drive her car out of the school campus, Rachel decides to go back inside, knowing that Quinn probably wants to take a moment to process everything that happened. Even though the brunette Cheerio said they were fine, Rachel still worried about what Quinn might be feeling from the confrontation. Brittany had told her that Santana went to talk to Quinn and a bubble of fear grew inside her. Afraid that talking to Santana will make Quinn ignore her again. But the blonde Cheerio advised her to wait, that this needed to happen between Santana and Quinn. But Rachel still couldn't help but worry.

Rachel first goes to Quinn's locker and finds that the girl isn't there. She decides to check the girls' bathrooms and finds that Quinn isn't in any of them. So she stops to think about where Quinn would go in times like these, where she would go to have some time to herself, to think, and Rachel finds herself walking towards the auditorium. She climbs up on stage, making her way to the velvet curtain and she pulls it back, getting a momentary flashback to when she did this very same thing a few weeks ago. And just like then, when she looks inside, she finds the very same settled figure, leaning back against the backstage wall. She smiles, whispering softly, "Hey you."

Quinn turns her head to see Rachel, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed and her head tilted to the side, looking intensely at Quinn with her dark brown eyes. She likes these rare moments that they share, moments when Rachel is being quiet, thoughtful and patiently waiting for Quinn. Moments when they would just lock gazes and smile at each other, almost like they're having a silent conversation even though there isn't anybody else around but them. It's comfortable, the quiet that they share; it belongs only to them and they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey," Quinn whispers back.

Rachel pushes herself off the wall, going over to sit next to the blonde. "Are you alright?"

Quinn nods. "Yeah, I told Santana about Puck and the baby," she answers quietly, her hands fidgeting on her lap.

"How did she take it?" Rachel asks, taking one of Quinn's hand into her own, interlacing their fingers together.

The blonde grins contentedly, feeling a sense of calm settling over her when Rachel took her hand. "She already knew about it. And she was actually okay with it. I should have known that she would be really."

"I'm glad." Rachel playfully tugs on Quinn's hand, smiling too. "See Quinn, you're not alone. You have us looking out for you."

"The same goes with you too, apparently," the blonde mumbles, thinking of Santana and feeling glad that she has been looking out for Rachel, even if it is to protect her from Quinn herself.

"What?"

Quinn shakes her head. "Never mind." She smiles reassuringly at Rachel. "Sing for me?"

"What am I, your jukebox?" Rachel asks jokingly.

"Please?" she begs before popping her bottom lip into a very exaggerated pout. "The baby just wants to hear her Auntie Rachel. You wouldn't want to deprive her of that joy of hearing your _amazing _voice, would you, Auntie Rachel?"

The singer raises an eyebrow at Quinn, shaking her head. "I don't know whether to be appalled or impressed that you actually tried to use _guilt_ on me. And extra points for the use of Auntie Rachel. _Very_ nice touch there, Fabray."

Quinn smiles proudly. "I learned from the best, _Berry,_" she teases, laughing when the brunette's free hand lightly smacks her shoulder.

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really glad that we're friends." Quinn gently squeezes Rachel's hand in her own, as if to emphasize just how much she means everything she just said. "I don't even know what I would do without you now." And she means it all.

The brunette softly smiles back in return. "I'm glad too," she murmurs. "So," she begins, turning over Quinn's hand before placing their connected palms on Quinn's baby bump, beaming when they feel the familiar thuds of the baby kicking, "What do you and Baby Fabray want to hear?"

"Anything. I just want to hear you."

Rachel nods. "Okay."

**- END OF PART SIX -**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Bet You Didn't Know That (Part Seven)**  
Author: **amaltheaz / pseudohuman  
**Pairing/s:** Rachel/Quinn**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Length: **9064 words  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or anybody in Glee (unfortunately). Some lines were used from 'Sectionals' (and probably slightly different 'cause I tried to write it from memory, lol) so, don't own those either. And this story is _so_ not used for profit. **  
Spoilers: **Up to Ballad, then AU-ish (unless when canon is used).  
**Author's Note: **Sectionals! Yeah, I don't know how I manage to pull that one off, lol. I've kept some parts canon but here, Brittany did _not_ give the set-list to Sue 'cause it wouldn't really be in character to how I've written her so far. I kept the little Santana/Rachel moment though 'cause... some awesome things you just _have_ to keep intact, ;). And remember, Schue has not found out about Terri so he's with the kids to Sectionals. I actually forgot that I need to address that since Terri wanted to y'know, take Quinn's baby and pretend that she was the one who popped the kid out. _This_ is what happens when you live in a Faberry bubble, haha. But I will be covering that in the next chapter so I can get it out of the way. And also, Babygate is here! It was like pulling teeth from a tiger's mouth, seriously. Is it angsty, you're wondering? I sure as hell hope you'll think so. If it's not enough angst for ya, don't worry. There is _so_ much more to come, I internet-pinky promise you. But I ended this chapter happily in a sad-happy sort of way if that makes sense, 'cause I don't want you guys to be too sad. I would say that I cried while I wrote it but I cry at a drop of a hat, lol.  
**Author's Note#2:** Oh and also, since it has just gone midnight my time, *sings* happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to meeeeee, happybirthdaytome. (And also happy birthday to Chris Colfer! That's a whole lotta awesome right there.)  
**Author's Note#3:** I also dedicate this chapter to **jeytonbrucasnaley** 'cause she had a less than awesome day which made me want to post this chapter when she said I should but I didn't have my hard drive with me then. Hope this makes it all better for you bb! (Well, not the angst, but the posting of the chapter anyway, lol)

**Bet You Didn't Know That**

**Part Seven**

It's the night before Sectionals and Quinn is in the middle of packing everything that she owns into the duffel bag she brought with her when her parents kicked her out. Finn is in his room, playing video games as usual and Quinn has never been more than glad that he's currently distracted with the game so that there is no chance of him coming in and finding her doing this. They have an early morning tomorrow as they have to be up in time to get to school for the bus to where Sectionals is being held and this is the only time she can do this. Quinn folds her clothes slowly and carefully, keeping her movements unrushed as she removes every single trace of her in the room. She doesn't want to leave behind anything that would remind Finn of her because she knows that after tomorrow, he is not going to want to remember that she was ever here in the first place. Anything that she owns is in this room and nowhere else because she knew that this was only temporary. She knew that the truth about the baby would have to come out eventually so she couldn't make this house into a home.

Quinn comes out of her reverie when she hears her phone ringing, the ringtone letting her know that it's her favourite brunette calling her. She's glad that she's basically finished with packing and she picks up her bag, placing it beside her bed. She goes to lay down after grabbing her phone off her charger, pressing to accept the call.

"Hey," she quietly greets the brunette.

"Hey you," Rachel replies, her sleepy voice bringing an adoring smile to Quinn's lips. "Are you all packed?"

Rachel was just about ready to fall asleep when her mind began to drift to the blonde, and the next thing she knew was that she wanted to know how Quinn was doing, that she worried the blonde might be feeling scared and nervous about tomorrow. So she picked up her phone and dialled Quinn's number. Rachel wishes that she's there with Quinn right now because she knows that the blonde must be feeling so alone and unsure, and Rachel can't bear thinking about it as she feels her heart clench at the very mental image of Quinn's sad eyes flashing in her mind. The pregnant girl had told Rachel earlier that day, that she would be packing all her things tonight so that when tomorrow comes, after she tells Finn about Puck and the baby, she would be ready when Finn tells her to leave. Rachel still clings to the ideal that Finn wouldn't do that to Quinn, but the defeated, knowing look in hazel eyes told her that she shouldn't hold onto false hopes.

"Pretty much," the blonde murmurs. She surveys the room, taking note of the last few items that she needs to pack before she's completely done. It's funny, she thinks sardonically, how her entire life now could fit into just one medium-sized duffel bag. She wonders whether everything in that bag could actually tell her story, whether it could actually tell where she has been and where she's going to be. She sighs, wishing that sometimes that the answer could just plop right down on her lap, just so she'll know that she's doing the right thing. She _knows_ that she is; she just wants to know for sure because the only thing she really knows for sure is that Finn is going to _hate_ her. And god, just because she doesn't love him, doesn't mean that she doesn't _care_.

"You okay?" Rachel asks quietly, hearing the morose tone in the girl's voice.

Quinn sighs and bites down on her lip before whispering, "No," shaking her head even though she knows Rachel can't see her.

Rachel racks through her brain, trying to think of something comforting to say and is surprised to find herself unable to come up with anything. She knows that all Quinn wants to know is that everything is going to be okay, but Rachel doesn't _know_ that. She might hope that Finn won't hate the blonde, but she doesn't _know_ if he'll prove her right. What Rachel _does_ know is that she's going to be there for the blonde, for better or for worse, and she struggles to think of a way to articulate it to her.

The blonde hears rustling through the phone and she thinks that maybe Rachel is trying to sit up in her bed. She opens her mouth, about to ask the brunette to do something when Rachel softly asks, "Do you, um, want me to sing you something?"

Quinn has to take in a deep breath and she begs, "Please," because god, how does Rachel _do_ that? How does Rachel so _effortlessly_, make her feel better by knowing what she needs right now? That it is nothing more than to hear the brunette's sweet voice singing to her, to calm her frazzled nerves. Quinn hears the brunette clearing her throat as she tries to get into a more comfortable position, placing her hands on her belly to feel her baby kicking, nestling her phone closer to her ear so she would be able to hear Rachel.

_When you're all alone,  
and you need a light,  
someone to guide you through the night,  
just remember that I am here,  
to hold you close and dry your tears. _

Quinn sighs, taking in Rachel's crooning words and feeling that all-too familiar peace settling over her. And as she falls asleep to the sound of the brunette's voice, she thinks to herself that maybe, just maybe, things will turn out okay, as long as she has Rachel. Everything will be okay.

_Whenever you need me,  
I'll always be right there.

* * *

_

"Guys, we need to deal with this."

Will Schuester looks wildly around around the room to see his Glee club wearing various looks of horror and disbelief. It's the day of Sectionals and they had just walked out of the concert hall after having sat through one appallingly mediocre performance after another of _their_ set-list. Just a few minutes ago, Rachel had stood up in a huff and demanded that they needed to have a meeting "right _**now**_" and one by one they shuffled out of their seats and followed her into the green room that was allocated for their club. Right now, Artie is ramming his wheelchair into the wall, consequently hitting his head in frustration. His club captain on the other hand has taken to resting her forehead against the wall in the far corner of the room, a despondent slump to her shoulders and her hair curtaining her face from the group. Quinn is standing next to Rachel, a look of worry on her face, biting down on her bottom lip as she watches over the brunette. Then he witnesses Quinn placing her hand to rest on Rachel's shoulder in a show of comfort.

He doesn't really know what to think about this budding friendship between the two girls. When he first saw them walking amicably in the school hallway together, he was so shocked that he very nearly walked into an open locker door. He had only heard about the slushees that Rachel took to the face and the animosity Quinn had for the brunette. At first he was worried that Quinn might have an ulterior motive in befriending the brunette, and Rachel is just always so eager to please that Will knows she wouldn't turn down the blonde, knows that she would never think about saying no to a new friend. But he has seen them interacting together, during Glee and even sometimes when they were just walking together and he could see that the friendship is mutually genuine and sincere. Since the news of the pregnancy broke, Quinn always looked so sad and lost and Will admired her determination to keep getting up and going to school every day. But there was just no spark to her anymore. Sure, she had some moments when the old Quinn Fabray would come out and bite, but for the most part, she just looked like she had nothing to hold on to, nothing to keep her grounded. And from the numerous times that Finn would come to him for advice after Quinn got angry with him about something, Will worried that the young couple might not last for very much longer.

But since this friendship began, Quinn doesn't look like she's carrying the weight of the world on her own anymore, Finn seems happier to not be suffering the brunt of her frustrations and Rachel... Will doesn't know how to describe it because to somebody who doesn't know Rachel, they wouldn't really notice the changes in her. Her changes are more subtle; her smiles are still as bright as ever but there seems to be a softer edge to them, like it isn't just for show anymore and they are almost always directed at Quinn. And what surprises him even more is when Quinn responds with shy smiles of her own.

He wonders about _that_ the most, really.

His attention turns to Santana muttering what he is pretty sure are mostly curse words, and he frowns wanting to scold her but he knows that she is expressing her annoyance with the situation. She locks her gaze on him and snaps, "Mr. Schue, they _stole_ our set-list. We can't go out there and perform our songs now. We will look like _idiots_. We'll sound miles better than both of them combined _duh_, but we'll _still_ look like idiots. Have you never seen _Bring It On_?" she asks, looking at him with an incredulous look on her face.

At Santana's perplexing question, Rachel turns to face the room, her eyebrows knitted together into a frown. "I don't understand. How did this even happen?" she asks dejectedly. The brunette turns to look at Quinn who shrugs and shakes her head indicating that she doesn't have a clue.

Mr. Schuester runs his fingers through his curly hair, sighing before he replies, "I have a bad feeling that Coach Sylvester somehow got a hold of our set-list and leaked it to the other schools."

"_They_ did it. It _has_ to be." Everybody's gaze follows Mercedes' pointed finger that is directed at the two Cheerios in the room.

"Mercedes is right. Who else would Coach Sylvester get the set-list from? They don't want to be here. They're her little _moles_!" Kurt says, accusing them with his icy blue eyes.

Brittany whimpers pathetically at the accusation and Santana glares at both Mercedes and Kurt for actually _daring_ to hurt Brittany. The brunette Cheerio advances towards them, intent on kicking their sorry asses goodbye but is held back by Quinn, mumbling at her to let it go.

"Kurt! Mercedes!" Rachel hisses, her own protective nature coming to the fore as an enraged glare flashes in her brown eyes. She saw the wounded puppy look in Brittany's baby blue eyes, and Rachel realizes that she _really_ doesn't like that look at all. Plus, Santana looks like she wants nothing more than to claw their faces off, so Rachel steps in, wanting to avoid a possible bloodbath. "You don't have any proof that they did it or that they're even spies. And I can't even _believe_ that you're accusing them so easily. They are our _friends,_" she growls at them before she walks over to give Brittany a consoling hug. The taller blonde wraps her long arms around Rachel's small waist and gives her a light squeeze, letting her know that she's okay, and it abates Rachel's anger somewhat.

For their part, the two best friends look properly reprimanded and shrink in their seats, frightened by the tiny brunette's ire, unused to seeing her like that. Kurt and Mercedes exchange glances, having a silent conversation before they apologize in unison, "We're sorry, Brittany."

The blonde Cheerio nods her head, accepting their apology. Over Rachel's head, Brittany glances over at Santana, looking like she's asking the brunette something and when Santana gives her a firm nod, Brittany sighs. "Coach _did_ ask us to spy for her," she admits quietly into Rachel's ear.

"What?" Rachel chokes out, harshly pulling away from Brittany's hold. She looks in between Brittany, Santana and Quinn, and she sees the guilt on their faces and she gasps in shock at what the people she considers her friends have just admitted.

"Berry look, we _did_ spy for her-" Santana walks forward, her arms extended as though she's trying to reach for Rachel but she stops herself and crosses her arms instead. _"_But neither of us ever gave her the set-list," she quickly adds. She is only met with silence and even more incredulity, and she rolls her eyes at them, _grossly_ annoyed that they're not taking her word for it. "Okay, look, believe what you want, but no one's _forcing_ me to be here. And if you ever tell anyone this, I'll deny it. But I _like_ being in Glee Club. It's the best part of my day, okay? I wasn't going to go and mess it up."

Brittany and Quinn look at Rachel, two pairs of pleading blue and hazel eyes meeting her brown ones, letting her know that they agree with Santana, that they too, love being in Glee Club. That they would never do anything to jeopardize their chances of winning Sectionals like this. Rachel watches as Santana walks over to sit on the chair beside her. She glances at the taller brunette, sees the sincerity in her dark brown eyes and her intuition tells her that Santana isn't lying and that her confession, albeit reluctant, is genuine.

"I believe you," she softly declares, looking at the three girls, letting them know that all is forgiven. Brittany pulls Rachel back into a tight, grateful hug and Rachel finds herself trying to catch her breath from the force of her friend's embrace.

Santana meets the smaller brunette's eyes, her lips twitching up into a quick and small grateful smile before slipping right back into a frown.

Rachel pulls away from the blonde Cheerio, looks at Quinn standing beside her, sending what she hopes is an assuring smile to the pregnant blonde, hoping to quell the worry she knows Quinn is feeling right now. Rachel just cannot believe that this is happening right now, that they are _this_ close to showing everybody that their club is the little club that could. After everything that they have been through, Rachel really thought that there couldn't _possibly_ be more obstacles in their way. And Rachel really _hates_ to be proven wrong. She wants to cry; she wants to scream but she knows she has to show them that this is _just_ another bump on the road for them, that she is unfazed by this unpredictably _bad_ turn of events.

The tiny brunette takes a deep breath, pushing down her anxiety to the furthest corner of her mind before putting on a bright smile as she faces the room, clapping her hands to get their attention. "Okay look, guys, there is no point in us arguing anymore and we _need_ to stop wallowing. We can't do anything about this now. What's done is done. We are just going to have to move on and figure something out."

The usually-quiet Tina speaks up, "But how? We don't have a set-list. And we have only an hour before we have to go on."

The glee club watches as a determined look takes over their captain's face. "Then we will just have to come up with something right now and give them a performance they'll _never_ forget."

"It's not going to be perfect, Rachel, you do know that, right?"

Rachel turns to Mr. Schuester, taking in the concern in his eyes and she nods resolutely. "I understand perfectly, Mr. Schue. But I would rather burn all my Barbra Streisand CDs than admit defeat, and I'm sure my fellow glee clubbers' feelings are similar to mine." She looks around the room, seeing eleven heads nod in agreement. "So I think, we can deal with imperfect just for today."

"Any ideas?" she asks, looking at each and everyone of them.

Quinn steps forward. "We can replace _Don't Stop Believin'_ with _Somebody to Love_? It's a real crowd-pleaser."

The brunette smiles gratefully at the blonde for her contribution. "That's an excellent idea, Quinn. Now, we need another song for us to sing together."

"What about _Hello Goodbye_ to replace _Proud Mary_?" Finn suggests excitedly. "I mean, I know we haven't practised it much but Brittany, Santana, Mike and Matt can help come up with a kick-ass choreography?"

Rachel nods happily, noticing the enthusiasm in the room growing by the second. "Yes! Finn, that's brilliant. Are you guys okay with that?" At the nods of the foursome, she turns to Mercedes, "Do you have another ballad in your repertoire that you can perform?"

Mercedes sighs defeatedly. "Yeah but, it's not as good as anything you're going to sing,"

The tiny brunette shakes her head, protesting, "No, we agreed-"

"We agreed that I would sing _And I'm Telling You_ and that's just not happening. Look Rachel, the truth is, you're the best singer that we've got," Mercedes says reluctantly.

"As much as it hurts me to admit it, and it does," Kurt adds, "she's right. Rachel is our star. If anyone's going to go belt it on the fly, it should be her."

The three divas look between each other before Rachel shyly confesses, "Well I _do_ have something that I've been working on since I was four."

And at that moment, the room comes alive and everybody is in motion. Santana, Brittany, Matt and Mike huddle together to come up with the steps while everybody else gets busy warming up and changing into their outfits. Rachel sighs happily. While she does feel sorry that Mercedes won't be performing her song, she is still excited that she is finally getting her chance to show everyone that she can do this, that she can be the star she has always wanted to be, that she has always told them she will be. And this time, they'll truly believe it. A flutter of pre-show nerves swirl around in her stomach, telling her not to mess this up. She turns to Quinn and she sees a beautiful smile on the pregnant girl's face and Rachel just _knows_, that everything is going to work out for them. Her hand reaches out to Quinn's when Mr. Schuester steps in, "Rachel?"

The singer looks at him, dropping her hand away from it's destination. "Yes, Mr. Schue?"

"I just want to say that, I am very proud of the way you handled the situation and how you got them back on their feet like that. You're a very good captain, Rachel."

The brunette blushes from his warm praise, smiles even more brightly when she feels Quinn's hand wrapping in her own, pale fingers effortlessly interlacing with her own tanned ones. Rachel glances over at the blonde to see her nodding her head to agree with their teacher. "Thank you, Mr. Schue."

"So, what song are you going to be singing?" he asks curiously, peering down at the girls' entwined hands.

"Guess you'll just have to find out later." Rachel grins mysteriously, giving Quinn's hand a light squeeze.

* * *

"Hey, you look great." Quinn faces away from the mirror and sees Rachel smiling softly at her. "Kurt and Mercedes did a really good job with our outfits, didn't they?"

"Yeah," the blonde replies, turning back to the mirror. She looks down at her protruding belly as she strokes it, sighing wistfully when she feels her baby kick against her hand. "You don't think I look fat and ugly?"

The brunette raises an eyebrow at the girl's question. "You're pregnant, so that's not fat. And ugly? _Impossible_," Rachel teases.

"Seriously."

Rachel frowns, taking one look at Quinn's beseeching eyes, realizing the wave of insecurity the pregnant girl is currently feeling. She thinks it's _ridiculous_ that Quinn, or anybody else for that matter, could ever think that the blonde is in any way, shape or form, ugly. There is just no way. Rachel moves to stand just behind Quinn, looking at their reflection together. She brings her gaze from Quinn's perfectly straightened blonde hair down to the way her dress intimately hugs her body and back up again. Yes, pregnant or not, Quinn could _definitely_ never be ugly. Rachel looks up to lock her brown eyes with Quinn's sparkling hazel as she places a small hand on the blonde's arm. "Seriously. You look beautiful, Quinn." Rachel squeezes the girl's arm, gently turning Quinn around to face her. She raises her hand to rest on Quinn's cheek, staring intently into hazel eyes, taking in flushed cheeks and plump lips. "Breathtaking, really," she whispers reverently, itching to lower her hand to behind the blonde's graceful neck and just pull her down for a kiss but she barely, _barely_, manages to restrain herself by softly stroking the warm skin under her palm.

She feels Quinn tremble as she brushes her thumb over the blonde's cheekbone, and she frowns slightly. "Are you okay? You're not nervous, are you?" she asks.

Quinn vehemently shakes her head, feeling a heated blush rise up her face that the reason for her shivering is more to do with the brunette's cool hand on her cheek rather than stage fright. Her heart racing speedily as she fights the desire to close her eyes and tilt her head just ever so slightly so she can gently peck the palm that's caressing her, or even to grab that hand and pull Rachel hard flush against her body. The yearning to do either of those things is so great that Quinn has to take a deep breath, pushing all her lustful feelings down before choking out a reply, "No. Of course not."

The brunette gives her a little smile. "It's perfectly fine to be nervous, Quinn," Rachel reassures the blonde. "I am a seasoned performer, having done this since I was merely eight months old, but I still get nervous too," she reveals, reluctantly dropping her hand away from the blonde's cheek.

"You do?" Quinn asks, quietly disappointed that Rachel took her hand back. The tiny diva's confession takes her by surprise, unable to believe that _Rachel Berry_ could be nervous about something she was born to do for the rest of her life. And seriously, _eight months old_?

Rachel nods, shrugging her shoulders. "Of course. Better to be nervous and excited than nothing at all," she says. "Don't worry though. You'll be great," she adds, attempting to put the blonde at ease.

"So will you," Quinn offers.

"Oh, I know," the brunette replies, wearing a proud smirk.

Quinn rolls her eyes and smiles affectionately at the brunette's endearing self-confidence. "You're one of a kind, Rach." The blonde wonders belatedly what the hell happened to the days when Rachel's arrogance annoyed the crap out of her. Then she hears Rachel hum softly to the tune of _Somebody To Love_ and she shivers automatically at the sound of the brunette's voice.

Oh yeah, _that's_ what happened.

"I know that too," the brunette counters, making Quinn chuckle.

"How many more things do you know then?" she asks, arching a fine eyebrow at her friend.

Rachel looks up to the ceiling, pressing an index finger to her lips, and puts on a face as if she's thinking about it then shrugs. "There are _a lot_ of things," she concedes.

"Like?"

She smiles secretively. "Maybe I'll tell you one day," the brunette vaguely replies. They hear a knock on the door, reminding them it's almost time. They both walk out the room together. "I'll see you out there," she tells the blonde. and Quinn goes to take her place when she feels Rachel grab her wrist. "Um," the pregnant girl waits as Rachel bites down on her lip, giving Quinn's wrist a reassuring squeeze, "if you do get nervous, just, look at me, okay? I promise I'll keep you grounded."

The blonde nods silently, her heart swelling at the care in deep brown eyes, knowing that nervous or not, she's pretty sure that she will be looking at Rachel anyway.

* * *

As she walks down the steps towards the stage with her group, Quinn watches Rachel who is standing centre stage with her arms stretched out as she pours her heart and soul into her ballad, sharing herself with the audience, knowing that she has their hearts in the palm of her hand just as she unknowingly has Quinn's in hers. The blonde has never been more aware of the raised goosebumps on her arms and the raging butterflies fluttering in her stomach that only Rachel's singing could cause. She chokes back her tears as she thinks about how unbelievably proud she is, to be part of this group of people; how happy she is, to be able to call them her friends. And her heart races, witnessing the illuminating smile on Rachel's beautiful face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, New Directions!"

Rachel turns around to walk towards the group who are waiting for her to get in place so they can get started. They are also beaming in her direction and her smile brightens even more, knowing that she has done them proud. As she walks up the steps, she feels the spark of Quinn's eyes on her and she looks up at the blonde, grinning excitedly at her. She wants nothing more than to quicken her pace, to go up just a step higher and _sweep_ the blonde into her arms because god, this feeling rushing inside her is so _incredible_ that she just wants to share it with the girl. Quinn smiles charmingly back in return, and Rachel keeps her eyes trained on sparkling hazel eyes even when she finally reaches her mark. With a sly wink to the blonde, she turns to face forward. Her eyes scope over the crowd until she finds the glee club directors for the other two schools sitting together, staring at her with their mouths agape. She can see in their eyes that they are struggling with trying to look like they haven't done anything wrong and trying to pretend that her _beyond_ stellar performance didn't put them on a little bit on edge, didn't _unsettle_ them. So Rachel makes sure to keep their eyes on her as she lets them see a slow, lingering smirk on her face and her message is clear:

_Nobody_ messes with her and her glee club.

* * *

It was a victorious ride home. They sat nervously as they waited for the judges to deliberate their decision. It took them more than a few moments to realize that it was _their_ name that had been called by the announcer. They sat there with eyes wide and mouths open, unsure if that actually happened. And once it clicked, they simultaneously cheered, hugged each other and rushed to the stage, taking hold of their sizeable trophy, hoisting it high above their heads. They rode back on the bus on their way to the school, singing and laughing. After shoving their prize in Coach Sylvester's face, they all decided to have a jam session in the music room, sort of a last hurrah before they begin to celebrate their win properly in the weekend. They all groaned good-naturedly when Mr. Schuester started to rap but they sang and danced along anyway, humouring his questionable choice in song.

Not too long after, Quinn is waiting until everybody has trickled out of the room, saying their goodbyes, taking along with them the feeling of victory until there is only her, Finn, Rachel and Puck left in the room. She gives Rachel a longing look, and Rachel nods, letting her know that she would be waiting by Quinn's car before the blonde hands over her car keys. Finn thinks that Quinn is sleeping over at Rachel's and so doesn't question it. Doesn't question why Quinn packed a duffel bag for a weekend sleepover because he thinks that she's just being a girl, packing more clothes than she actually needs. Puck begins to walk out of the room, leaving Quinn with a lingering, searching glance and she thinks for a second that he's going to change his mind and wants to stay behind. She lets out a sigh of relief when he continues out and closes the door behind him. It's just her and Finn now, and Quinn feels her baby kicking against her resting hands as she approaches her boyfriend who is sitting at the drum-set, playing to an unknown rhythm in his head.

He has his drumsticks raised up in the air, ready to strike the drum again when she steps forward, her hands clasped together in front of her, getting his attention as she solemnly says, "Finn, we need to talk." The boy looks up at her, questioning in his light brown eyes at the seriousness of her tone.

Finn puts down the sticks, resting them securely in his hand. "Sure, babe. What did you want to talk about?"

"It's about the baby," she replies slowly.

In any other situation, Quinn probably would have laughed at Finn's reaction as his eyes widen comically, standing up from his seat in panic, making his words stumble over each other, "Is the baby okay? It's not time, is it? We haven't bought all the baby stuff yet!"

"Finn," Quinn stops him, shaking her head. "It's not time yet. The baby is fine."

He lets out a big sigh of relief, sitting back. "Oh good, because seriously we _need_ to at least get her a crib soon. I saw a really nice one the other day that would look great-"

She sighs, wishing that Finn isn't such a great guy because this would be _so_ much easier if he didn't care about the baby at all. But she looks at him and how excited he is about buying things like baby furniture and things to _baby-proof_ his house so she wouldn't get hurt, and it breaks Quinn's heart. Because she's going to break _his_, and she wants so much to avoid looking into his trusting brown eyes but she does, she looks straight up at him. He _deserves_ to know.

"Don't buy her a crib," she tells him firmly, once again stopping him in his tracks.

Finn frowns, confused. "What? Why not?" he asks. He doesn't understand why his girlfriend is telling him not to buy a bed, because honestly, wouldn't a baby need some place to sleep? It wouldn't be safe otherwise, and he wants to make sure their baby is always looked after.

She hears her heart beating in trepidation, loud and thumping wildly in her ears as she elaborates, "Because, her _father_ is the one who should be buying her crib."

"Well yeah, that's why I said that we should-"

The blonde sighs impatiently, becoming aware of the headache that's coming her way and she closes her eyes as she grits out, "And that's why I told _you_ not to."

She can practically hear the wheels in his brain turning as he takes in what she just said, opens her eyes to watch him as he tries to piece it all together. "Quinn, what are you trying to say?" he asks carefully, pressing a stern gaze into her hazel eyes, wanting to hear a straight answer.

The blonde steels herself, taking in a deep, steadying breath. "She's not yours."

There are a few seconds of tense silence and then Finn laughs disbelievingly, thinking that Quinn was joking. "What are you talking about? Of course she's mine, because if she's not mine, that means she's somebody _else's_. And she _can't_ be somebody else's because that would mean you were with somebody else and _you_ wouldn't," he pauses when he sees the guilt and shame in her eyes before she looks away, "do that to me."

Quinn doesn't know how but somehow Finn deflates and visibly shrinks inside himself and she watches as a myriad of emotions flash in his eyes, mostly of anger and hurt. He doesn't say anything for so long that she's afraid that he's in shock but she doesn't move to check, afraid that one move might upset the calm. And she really wants to avoid the storm for just a few more seconds because she sees the sheen of tears in his eyes and she swallows thickly, telling herself not to cry, telling herself that she _can't_ cry, because she doesn't deserve that right. _She's_ the one that hurt him; _she_ doesn't get to cry.

She feels his eyes on her, and she thinks about the days when she would feel his gaze on her and she remembers feeling loved and cherished by him. Quinn knows that it's all gone because there is no way that he doesn't hate her now, and she wonders how she ever let things get this far, this _discombobulated_. In the corner of her eye, she sees him slump even more down on the stool in a heap, staring at her with dazed eyes.

His question comes out soft and full of quiet, impending thunder. "Whose is she?"

She contemplates telling Finn that he doesn't know who the father is, contemplates telling another lie, but then she thinks of Puck and how she promised him that he would get to meet his baby girl. And she thinks of all the lies that she had been carrying up to this moment. She thinks about what Rachel would say if she knew just what is going through Quinn's mind right now. And Quinn knows that she just can't do that anymore. She can't lie.

"Puck's," she answers in a dry whisper.

Finn finds himself fighting for air, like somebody had just sucker-punched him in the stomach. "Puck," he echoes desperately.

Quinn nods, various chaotic thoughts rushing around in her head and she's wishing that Rachel was here to hold her hand, or sing to her just to keep them at bay. "Yes."

The name doesn't register to him, shock clearly taking over his senses and he has to repeat himself, "My _best friend_, Puck."

Quinn nods again, Finn's tone like a knife, cutting her down. "Yes."

"My best friend. The guy I consider my _brother_, Puck." This time Finn's voice breaks when he says Puck's name and he doesn't remember how to breathe because the pieces are coming together much too fast. When she nods again, he gets up from his seat, nearly knocking over the drum-set. "You lied to me. You _both_ lied to me," he accuses loudly, harshly, and Quinn cowers away from him, but she still tries to reach out to him, "Finn, I-"

She stops when he raises his hand, signalling for her to not say a word, and she can't help but flinch a little even though she wouldn't blame him if he wanted to hit her.

"I just, I need you to _not_ talk for just a minute," he weakly requests.

He sees her nod, setting her lips in a tight line and Finn pretends he didn't see her flinch and it hurts him a little bit that she actually thought there was a _possibility_ that he would hurt her. Even though a part of him, a vengeful part of him couldn't help enjoy seeing it, he doesn't actually _want_ her to be afraid of him. He looks away from her shivering form, wishing to scream out his frustration but then he thinks about how in the deepest corner of his mind, all that he is feeling is just _relief_. Because now, the baby is not his responsibility to worry about anymore. He's not going to be a teenage father because he just isn't _ready_ for that. And he hates himself for thinking it because, what if it _had_ been his kid? He hates himself for it because he does _love_ the baby, even when he knew that Quinn is not going to keep her. He loved that baby because he thought she was _his_; his to love and to protect. But now she isn't. She _never_ was his to begin with and his heart breaks because he can still feel that love beating in his heart, this love for this little girl that never came from him, and he mourns for that loss, but he doesn't have the right to feel that, does he? _He's not her dad_.

And god, there's that relief again.

He growls angrily thinking of the lie Quinn told him about the bath-tub and he feels so utterly stupid for believing her so easily. He wonders if she and Puck spent their time laughing at him behind his back. That day he caught them in the home economics room, covered in flour. How could he have not _seen_ it? It was _right there_ in front of him and he didn't _see_ it. Finn looks at the pregnant girl, cradling her baby bump, with her sad eyes and down-turned lips and the way she's trying to make herself seem as small as possible. He knows how hard that must be for Quinn to do because this is Quinn Fabray; Head Cheerio or not, she has never tried to hide herself, and he feels that automatic need to take her in his arms and comfort her, to make her smile and laugh. But he stops himself because he can't make himself do that. Not right now. Not when most of what he feels is anger and hurt towards her.

"Was it me? Did I just not love you enough?"

His question startles her out of the awkward silence, making her stare up at him through long, wet eyelashes and he hates her for looking _so_ beautiful in her sadness. Quinn closes her eyes and shakes her head, "No, Finn, you were wonderful. It was me. _I_ was feeling insecure because of you and Rachel. You weren't there and Puck _was_ and I- I just didn't think about it."

Finn scoffs. "You didn't think about it. You didn't think about _me_, you mean."

"I didn't want to lose you. And I really wanted her to be yours, Finn. I wished so badly that you were her father."

"Well, forgive me if I don't at all feel better by that, because she's _not_ mine," he says bitterly.

"She isn't _ever_ going to be mine. Because she's my _best friend's_ baby girl. _Not_ mine," he adds, his voice lowering to a miserable, lonely whisper.

"Not mine," he repeats, thinking if he says it enough, the love he feels for the baby will die, just like he currently is. But it doesn't and Finn's already breaking heart clenches painfully because he just can't let it go. He can't let her go.

His eyes dart around the room, avoiding beseeching hazel eyes and he spies a set of familiar brown eyes looking into the room through the glass window, not realizing that he can see her as their stare is completely focused on the blonde girl in front of him. But Quinn doesn't notice because she has her gaze down to the floor. Finn thinks about this past month and remembers thinking how weird that his girlfriend and the girl she supposedly hated suddenly became friends and the truth hits him like a tsunami. "Does Rachel know?" he asks, still looking at the brunette's worried face, and it strikes him to the core that she is worried for _Quinn_, not him.

"Yes." she answers reluctantly, not wanting Finn to shift his blame to somebody who doesn't even deserve it. But Finn is shaking his head, refusing to believe that _Rachel_ would keep something like this from him. "That's why you were suddenly friends, weren't you? You wanted her to keep her mouth shut so you just pretended to be her friend."

She cries out, "No," her voice hiccuping from the tears she's trying to keep from falling.

He shifts his glaring eyes back onto Quinn when Rachel has moved away from the door. "Why 'no'? It sounds _exactly_ like something you would do, doesn't it? Use somebody who cares about you just to get what _you_ want. Isn't that right?" he barks, attacking her with a biting tone full of reproach and blame.

"Finn, no. I-we- It isn't like that," she stutters weakly. "I wouldn't use _her_ like that," she swears, the thought of using Rachel, hurting her and seeing this same amount of hate and anger in her brown eyes like Quinn is seeing in his; the very thought causing her even more pain that what she's already feeling. Quinn doesn't think she can survive if Rachel ever hated her because of something she did. God, she really wants Rachel here _right now_.

"But you would use _me_ like that, right?" he darkly surmises. "So now what? You want to break up with me, and get together with Puck?"

She shakes her head, quietly admitting, "I don't want Puck."

"Oh, you want _me_, is that it?" he asks before letting out a bitter, _hollow_ laugh that makes her stomach drop to her feet because it sounds so strange coming from him, coming from a boy who doesn't have a hateful bone in his body. "No, of course you don't. If that were the case, you wouldn't have gone and had sex with Puck," he spits out, a grimace on his face as he tries to get rid of the mental images of Puck and Quinn out his head.

He makes his way to the door, intent on storming out but stops when another question enters his mind and he doesn't think he actually wants to know the answer. But he just has to ask. He lifts his wounded gaze to meet her watery hazel eyes and he asks softly, "Did you ever even _love_ me, Quinn? Just tell me, honestly, did you _ever_ even love me? Because I loved _you_. Maybe I had feelings for Rachel and still have them, but I stayed for you."

"I stayed for _her,_" he finishes in a whisper, his eyes looking pointedly at the cradled baby bump.

It's another few minutes of tense, distressing silence before Quinn breaks it with a quiet and scared, "I don't know."

The confession startles him out of his broken reverie and he has to ask her to say it again and she actually looks up at him, looks him in the eyes, and he knows she's not lying when she says, "I don't know if I ever loved you."

Finn looks at the girl that he loves or thought he loved, looks at her closely and he sees the shame that she feels. And he understands that she feels bad, but he really can't even bring himself to care. Everything inside, every seething emotion is conflicting with each other and he wishes for one moment that he knew how to numb himself from it all. But the biggest, the _foremost_ thing he feels is this huge ball of frustrating _anger_ that he knows is waiting and _wanting_ to be released. A cry full of anguish stemming from the back of his throat comes out, frightening Quinn so much that she takes a few steps back until she finds herself planted on the piano bench. She watches him with wide, alarmed eyes as his chest heaves with heavy, difficult breaths. He looks at her with red-rimmed eyes and announces, "I need to get out of here," stalking towards the door. He stops and turns to face the blonde. "When I get home, I don't want to see you there." He leaves before he can see her nod.

* * *

Rachel had planned to wait outside the school as she told Quinn that she would, but she was standing out there for not even a few seconds when instinct told her that she _had_ to go back inside. She threw her stuff into Quinn's car and literally ran back into the school. She skidded into a stop when she found Noah outside the music room. Now, she can hear two familiar voices coming from the room and she wonders whether Quinn has done it yet, whether Finn knows about Noah and the baby.

The boy gives her a firm nod. "Berry."

"Noah," Rachel absent-mindedly greets the mohawked teen who is sitting on the floor.

Puck doesn't know why he's still there. He just knows that his baby mama is telling his best friend that _he's_ the one that knocked her up, and he wants to make sure that she actually does it. Not because he _cares_ or anything. Quinn already told him that she doesn't want to be with him. And he's not _that_ much of a jackass that he would pressure a girl to be with him just because she's pregnant with his baby. He looks over at Rachel Berry, watches as she tries to pretend that she's not listening to the raised muffled sounds coming from the music room. He arches an eyebrow in her direction, letting her know that she's not fooling him and she smiles sheepishly.

Rachel goes up to the door and looks through the glass window and sees Quinn standing with her head down and her hands clasped together on her belly. She keeps her eyes trained on the blonde, hoping that Quinn can feel that Rachel is there for her. When the blonde doesn't look up, she goes to the bench that is across from Noah, primly smoothing over her skirt before sitting down. She looks at the closed door, before turning her attention back to Noah. "Waiting for them too, huh?"

Noah nods again. "Yeah," he quietly replies.

She watches him spare a glance at the door, and her heart clenches in envy at the naked concern in his green-hazel eyes for the mother of his child. She wonders what is going to happen once Quinn finds herself single and vulnerable to Noah's charms because despite his uncouth manner and his peculiar affinity to talking about himself in the third person, Noah is a good boy and he would spoil Quinn and their daughter rotten. She curses herself for not actually knowing if Quinn has any feelings for him, only knowing that Quinn doesn't want him to help with the baby. She fights down her selfish thoughts at wanting Quinn and the baby all to herself, focusing on just taking care of the blonde and being her friend.

"How do you think it's going in there?" she asks and Noah shrugs in response.

Just as Noah's shoulders drop, they hear a loud cry that fills them with cold dread and then the door slams open as Finn is storming out of the room with fast, big strides and a scarily calm, venomous look of thunder on his face. He doesn't notice them as he stomps towards the school exit. Noah follows Finn with his eyes before he gets up, deciding to go after him. Rachel gets off the bench, calling out to the boy, "Noah, don't."

Noah turns back to face her and his hard gaze softens when he meets Rachel's worried brown eyes. "I'm just going to make sure he doesn't do something stupid," he promises.

She nods, thinks that once he _does_ catch up to the other boy, Finn isn't going to hold back and he will hurt Noah. And she thinks that maybe Noah knows that and that's exactly why he is so willing to go after Finn right now. "Just, be careful, okay?" she softly requests, knowing that Noah is going to get to Finn, whether she tells him to or not.

He looks at the open door, remembering that Quinn is inside. Something inside is telling him to go after his boy and make sure Finn doesn't do anything stupid but still, he is torn between that and wanting to take care of the blonde. He takes in a deep breath and makes his decision. "Take care of her, Berry," he tells her. Rachel looks into the music room and sees Quinn sitting at the piano bench, staring into the distance.

She bites down on her bottom lip as she nods, swearing, "I will."

Rachel waits until Noah has exited the door before turning back to the door to the music room. She lets in a steadying breath then walks into the room, going over to sit silently by the seemingly catatonic blonde. She folds her hands into fists on her lap, tightening her fingernails into her palms that she could almost draw blood when this desperate, choked sound suddenly comes out from the back of the blonde's throat and Rachel realizes that Quinn is trying not to cry. It makes the brunette want nothing more than to hold Quinn forever just to keep her safe. She unfolds one fist to take one pale hand into it, squeezing to let the blonde know that it is okay to cry, that she is there for her.

Quinn feels Rachel's small hand in her own, and it anchors her, willing her to not drown in her sorrowful thoughts. Because as bad that was, she thinks that for the most part, what Quinn truly feels is unburdened. That it is now out in the open. That the most pressing truth she ever had to tell, has finally been told. It nearly killed her to see Finn's face crumpled into a painful mix of anger and sadness, that it almost made her want to take it all back. But now, with Rachel's comforting presence right beside her, Quinn knows she did the right thing and she doesn't want to retract anything. It's going to be hard for them for a while but she won't change anything. But god, how do you make this hurt _stop_?

Rachel's breath catches in surprise when Quinn's eyes whips up to meet hers. "Can I still stay with you?" the blonde asks, her glistening hazel eyes partly making Rachel want to let out her own tears and partly making her want to hit Finn for making Quinn cry. She swallows back her tears instead, nodding in reply.

Quinn lets out a slow, shaky breath. "Get me out of here."

* * *

Rachel's dads are still at work by the time the girls arrive at the Berry home but Rachel takes Quinn to the guestroom straightaway where her parents had prepared the room, anticipating the blonde's stay. As she watches Quinn look around the room, she feels that perhaps the girl needs some space for a while, to get used to her new surroundings so Rachel tells her that she is going to call her dads and let them know about what happened. She waits until Quinn silently indicates that she heard Rachel and the brunette quietly exits the room, calling her dads as soon as she is downstairs and lets them know about the situation.

She hates having to leave Quinn for even a second as the blonde had been frighteningly quiet thus far and still hasn't cried on the drive from the school to Rachel's house and the brunette is concerned about the impending breakdown that she knows is going to happen. She _needs_ to be there for Quinn. Rachel doesn't want Quinn to think that she is going to abandon the blonde when she finally lets the pieces fall. So Rachel promises to tell her dads everything that happened once they come home. After she hangs up the phone, Rachel heads towards the kitchen where she thinks about making her and Quinn some hot chocolate. She doesn't think that Quinn will be feeling hungry just yet but hot chocolate always made Rachel feel somewhat better whenever she was sad. She can only hope that it will have the same effect on Quinn too.

* * *

Rachel knocks on the guestroom door, waiting patiently and entering when she hears a muffled "Come in."

She finds Quinn lying on the bed in an attempted foetal position, her hands cradling her baby bump and Rachel's heart shatters painfully seeing the tracks of tears running down the blonde's pale features. Rachel curses herself that she took too long away from the blonde. She goes to put Quinn's steaming mug of hot chocolate on the bed-stand and kneels by the bed. Rachel then places one arm on the mattress, resting her chin on her forearm as she raises her other arm to delicately brush her fingers through blonde locks. "Hey you," she whispers, smiling sadly at the blonde.

Quinn looks up from the duvet and into soft brown eyes. "Hey," she tearfully replies, her voice hoarse and scratchy.

"You okay?" the brunette asks, cringing internally because she knows what a _stupid_ question that was and she scolds herself for speaking without thinking first.

Thankfully Quinn doesn't notice and just shakes her head in the negative, sniffling as more tears fall down her face. "No," she desperately whimpers. And Rachel quickly climbs on the bed, opening her arms for Quinn to fall into, and she worries at first that Quinn might reject her comfort but is taken aback when the blonde all but scrambles forcefully on top of her, wrapping her arms around the brunette, holding on for dear life. Quinn fists her hands in Rachel's shirt, nestling deep into the safe cocoon of the tiny girl's arms. Rachel for her part, wishes that she could take all of Quinn's pain into herself, the painful lump in her throat growing with every hitched cry spilling from Quinn's lips. But all she can do is just brush Quinn's tears away as they fell down her cheeks and naively hope that with every careful stroke, she's brushing Quinn's pain away too.

"I'm right here, Quinn. I'm never leaving you, okay?" Rachel softly promises, rocking Quinn back and forth, hoping the constant rhythm will sooth her. She feels the girl nod against the crook of her neck, and she consequently tightens her hold around the blonde's shaking form as she tries to hold back her own tears.

"I'll always be right here."

**- END OF PART SEVEN -**

Chapter soundtrack:

Michelle Branch – I'll always Be Right There  
Lea Michele – Don't Rain On My Parade  
Glee Cast – Hello Goodbye  
Glee Cast – Somebody To Love


	8. Chapter 8A

**Title: **Bet You Didn't Know That (Part Eight A)**  
Author: **amaltheaz / pseudohuman  
**Pairing/s:** Rachel/Quinn**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Length: **5247 words  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or anybody in Glee. And this is _so_ not used for profit. **  
Spoilers: **Up to Ballad, then AU-ish  
**Author's Note: **I am so, so sorry that I took so long with this. It somehow became this monster of a chapter which is why I cut it into two parts. And also that very last part is the one kicking my ass so I figured I can post this first because I think I have kept you guys waiting too long. It's short, I know, but you'll thank me once you see the next part, lol. And even though this ends on a cliffhanger, I hope you guys will enjoy it while I write the next part which I will try to get up in a few days.  
**Author's Note #2:** You guys are awesome with your reviews/comments/messages btw. I'm always worried that I'm not going to get it right with the next chapter that I post but I'm glad for all the positive and helpful feedback. This is for **Marquise Merteuil** who sent me that message with "MORE" (207 times, I counted... I know, I'm a dork) written _all_ across the page, because that made me smile and lol so hard. I'm sorry this chapter took so long but seriously, it's like my muse has gone on summer vacation without me, lol.

**Bet You Didn't Know That**

**Part Eight A**

It takes her more than an hour before Quinn finally sleeps, restless, with tears still falling down her cheeks. The blonde's desperate hold on Rachel keeps the brunette by her side, unwilling to let go of the only person who makes her feel like she is still worth something, like she still has something good in her life. Rachel continues to brush her fingers through golden hair and she feels Quinn snuggling impossibly closer to her and she swallows thickly at the warm breath that sweeps over her neck. She listens for Quinn's steady breathing, glad that the pregnant blonde is finally letting herself rest. When she is sure that Quinn won't wake up, it is only then that Rachel lets her own tears spill, trapping a loud cry in the back of her throat that is itching, _desperate,_ to be let out, and she takes care to not tremble too much from her sobs, for fear of waking up the sleeping girl in her arms.

Her despair comes from her worry, her uneasiness with the situation. Rachel doesn't know what is going to come next, what else is going to happen that would make things just that much worse. Because intuition tells her that there is something more. And for the first time in a long time, Rachel doesn't know what is the next step to take, doesn't see a clear path to resolution. Just a mere few hours ago, their _whole world_ was turned upside down when they realized their set-list had been leaked but they managed to get it back together and actually win the trophy. But then not too long after that, the world of one Finn Hudson was violently tipped over its axis when Quinn confessed that his baby is in fact, not his but his best friend's. And now Quinn is in her arms, trying to keep her guilty pieces from shattering completely. And Rachel cries for the blonde girl, for the helplessness she feels. Rachel prides herself on being able to overcome hard situations with logic and rationale, but this is one _huge_ situation with too many people involved that not even singing or "I'm Sorry" cookies could fix. She is afraid about what this truth is going to do to the club because she is sure that come Monday morning, _everybody_ in school will know that Puck is the father of the baby and not Finn. And for once, she's not thinking about performing and she isn't thinking about how this will hinder their progress to Regionals. She _doesn't care_. All she cares about are the broken hearts that surround them, and she just doesn't know how to make it better.

What she does know is that she is going to do everything in her power to help, everything that she can to pick up the broken pieces and bring them back together. Just so she would never, ever have to see or hear Quinn cry like this ever again. _Never _again. The singer wipes away her tears with the back of her hand and she exhales deeply, wondering if it's ever too late to take up praying to a higher power so that she would have the strength to take care of Quinn. She buries her nose in blonde hair and breathes in the scent of Quinn's shampoo, feeling a small sense of calm finally take over, slowly lulling her to slumber.

* * *

Being the light sleeper that she is, Rachel wakes up to the sound of soft knocks on the door and she slowly opens her eyes to see her daddy standing in the doorway, smiling sadly at her. She remembers that the weight in her arms belongs to a certain pregnant blonde teenager who is thankfully still sleeping. Rachel raises a hand to push back fallen strands of blonde hair covering Quinn's face and peers down to see faint tear tracks and everything inside her wrenches with an almost brutal force as she recalls the memory of desperate cries filling her ears and sadness in hazel eyes. It makes her tighten her protective hold over the blonde and she hears a contented sigh spilling from Quinn's lips as the blonde burrows her face further into Rachel's neck.

Rachel looks up to meet her daddy's light blue eyes when she hears him clearing his throat. "We'll be waiting downstairs, baby girl," he softly tells her.

She nods. "Okay daddy."

Rachel sighs as she reluctantly disentangles herself from Quinn's stronghold much to the whimpering protests coming from the blonde. When Rachel successfully climbs out of the bed, she watches as Quinn's eyebrows fold into a frown, her hands unconsciously trying to reach out for her. The brunette moves the pillow that she slept on, closer to the blonde and Quinn grabs it, calming down almost instantly. Rachel tip-toes to the door and is about to turn the knob when she hears a sleepy voice calling her name, "Rachel?"

The brunette turns around to see Quinn pulling herself up to rest back on her elbows. Rachel smiles softly at her friend, "Hey you," she whispers. "Go back to sleep."

Quinn shakes her head, trying to clear the sleepiness away. "Where are you going?" she asks, hating that she sounds so scared, thinking that the brunette is leaving her, and her heart agonizes at the thought. She lowers her eyes down to the mattress in embarrassment.

Rachel rushes back to sit on the bed, facing the blonde, swiftly taking Quinn's hand in one hand, the other cupping the girl's cheek, coaxing sad hazel eyes to meet hers. "This isn't me leaving you, okay?" she promises. "I'm just going downstairs for a bit. My dads are here."

The blonde slowly nods her head, letting Rachel's soft hand that is carefully stroking her face, pacify her anxiously racing heart. Trying to convince herself that this is Rachel, she _wouldn't_ leave her. Quinn sighs tiredly. "Should I come down too?"

Rachel's fingers stop caressing Quinn's cheek as she bites down on her lower lip. "Do you want to?" she asks quietly.

The pregnant girl shakes her head. "Not really." She feels Rachel squeeze her hand, feels the brunette's thumb moving over the back of her fingers in a slow, soothing rotation. "But I should be there anyway," she finally adds.

"Okay." Rachel dips her head in acceptance before taking in a deep breath. "Do you want me to go downstairs while you freshen up a little bit?"

Quinn nods in grateful reply and with one last squeeze of her hand, Rachel gets off the bed. "I'll see you downstairs then." She smiles reassuringly at the blonde before walking to her door and down the stairs where her parents are waiting for her in the living room. As she walks in, she finds them talking quietly, leaning against each other and a reflexive smile crosses her face. It never fails to amaze her just how much her parents love each other even after being together for so long.

Upon noticing that Rachel has entered the room, Steve stands up to greet her, "Hey baby girl."

He takes her in his arms, and he feels her small, tired body immediately melting against his and her arms wrapping tightly around his waist. He looks down to see her closed eyes and he knows that she's trying to hide her blood-shot eyes. His heart hurts for his daughter and for the girl upstairs, realizing how overwhelmed they must be feeling after they've been through today. He looks over at his partner still sitting on the couch, and they share a silent conversation, knowing that they're both vowing to make sure that they would do all they can to help Rachel with Quinn and her baby.

She gives him an affectionate smile in return. "Hi daddy." She lays her head on Steve's chest and looks down to meet her dad's brown eyes, "Hey Dad."

Malachi Berry stands up to hug his family, sandwiching Rachel in between himself and Steve. "Hey Ray," he murmurs, placing a fatherly kiss on her temple. His dark eyes searches hers as he gestures upwards with his head, quietly inquiring, "How is she doing?"

Rachel pulls out of her parents' embrace and shrugs, shaking her head as she goes to sit on the couch by her daddy. She exhales a long, deep breath, wanting to release all the bad, negative energy out of her body. Yet she still feels her heart twisting madly when she thinks of sad hazel eyes and she cradles her head in her hands. "I don't know," she answers finally, losing herself in a daydream where this isn't reality and that she and Quinn are just in the auditorium having fun, hands entwined over the blonde's baby bump as they feel the baby's ardent kicks.

Steve kneels in front of her and places a hand on her shoulder. "Do you think she'll be hungry?" he asks. "Rachel?" he calls out to her when she doesn't answer him after a few minutes, and feeling anxious when he sees the distant look in her brown eyes.

And she snaps instantly, "I don't know, daddy." She recoils guiltily at her harsh tone and she gives him an abashed look, sighing. "I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to bite your head off. I'm just, worried."

He nods knowingly, accepting her apology. "It's okay, baby girl. We understand that this is a difficult situation."

"But at least now, Quinn just needs to worry about taking care of herself and her baby," Rachel's dad interjects calmly. "Everything is out in the open now."

* * *

Upstairs, Quinn is looking at her blotchy reflection in the mirror after washing her face. Her eyes glance downwards to see a pharmacy bottle and a memory of Terri Schuester with pills in her stretched-out hand, flashes in her mind. And she remembers the deal she made with Terri, that she would give the older blonde her baby. Remembers another truth that she has been keeping from the only man who truly believed in her: Mr. Schuester. When she begins to feel panic growing in the pit of her stomach, Quinn breathes in slowly, knowing that worry won't do her any good. She places her hands on the sink, leaning against it to think about how she is going to tell Rachel because Quinn knows that the brunette and her parents are curious about what Quinn wants to do with her baby.

Quinn hasn't seen Terri in so long, not since she and Puck babysat for Terri's sister, that she honestly had forgotten about their deal. She doesn't know if Terri still wants the baby and Quinn wraps her arms around her bump as if to protect her baby from being taken. She lets out a tired sigh because she realizes that she is going to have go through another confrontation, this time with Mr. Schuester and his wife. She doesn't know how he is going to react, finding out that the baby he thought his wife is carrying, is in fact not a baby at all, but a padding designed to look like a baby bump. Quinn sees the parallel between her situation and Terri's, that the both of them are hiding (or Quinn's case now, hid) the truth from the supposedly important men in their lives.

She braces herself as she walks out of the bathroom, heading towards the stairs. She can hear the voices talking quietly to each other and though she feels nervous, she also feels comforted by them, knowing that these people are here to help her and that they would never turn her out. It warms her heart and she feels her baby kicking, giving her the courage and the strength to walk down the final steps of the stairs.

It is Steve who sees her first and he rushes to her side. "Quinn," he says tenderly in greeting, gently walking her over to the couch to sit by his daughter. He observes quietly how Quinn doesn't leave very much space in between her and Rachel. "How are you doing?" he asks.

The pregnant girl rests her head against Rachel's shoulder, shyly taking the brunette's hand into hers and they share a secret smile when Rachel automatically interlaces their fingers together. "I'm okay," Quinn murmurs in reply.

"Are you sure?" Malachi asks as he watches the blonde unconsciously finding comfort in Rachel's presence, her previously tense shoulders relaxing almost completely.

"It had to be done and I'm just relieved, more than anything," she answers truthfully, taking her head off Rachel's shoulder.

Even though there is a smile on her face, Steve can still see the sadness in her hazel eyes and his heart aches, feeling a need to protect her and make her happy. He kneels in front of Quinn, his blue eyes staring straight into her hazel ones, softly asking, "Do you want a drink of water or anything, sweetheart?"

Quinn bites down on the corner of her lip, remembering that she hadn't eaten since they got back from Sectionals. "I am kind of hungry, Mr. Berry," she replies shyly.

He grins in relief, glad that she hasn't lost her hunger and nods, gently pats her knee and gestures towards the kitchen. "Then let's take this in there while Rachel and I make you something to eat and Mal can watch us from afar so he doesn't set anything on fire, okay?"

The pregnant girl giggles when Malachi huffs indignantly. "Okay," she replies, letting Rachel pull her up to stand before they walk out of the living room and into the kitchen together.

* * *

They first talk about Sectionals and how they thwarted their rivals' plans to eliminate them in the competition, with Quinn commenting on how amazing Rachel was, singing her ballad. Nobody tries to pry and ask her about what exactly happened with Finn, not even Rachel, because they realize that what happened in that music room was between Quinn and Finn only. All they really need to know is that Quinn told him the truth and if the blonde wants Rachel to know what happened, Rachel trusts that Quinn will tell her in time.

There's a small lull in their conversation when Quinn blurts out, "Terri Schuester."

Rachel who is sitting next to her, frowns and tilts her head questioningly, "Mr. Schue's wife?"

"Yeah," Quinn confirms and starts to ramble an explanation, "It was after Puck found out that he's the father and he confronted me about it. I didn't want to face the truth that I was going to have a baby with him. And I don't know how but Terri somehow found out about me. She found me at school one day and she was saying all these things about taking the right vitamins for the baby so that she would be okay and then Terri said that if I wanted my old life back, I could just give the baby to her," she finishes, taking in a much-needed breath.

The blonde's shoulders slump down when she hears Rachel unsuccessfully holding back a gasp and she looks down at her lap, her lips quivering as she struggles not to cry. She can't help but feel embarrassed and ashamed at how weak she was, angry that she was so easily swayed by a woman whose sanity seems to always be in question. She refuses to look up when she hears Rachel calling her name, knowing that if she does, she would only see disappointment in those brown eyes. A few moments pass and Quinn suddenly sits back in surprise when big hands cover hers and she sees Rachel's dad kneeling in front of her, his brown eyes so similar to Rachel's, looking deep into her own. He's smiling softly at her in reassurance and her breath hitches as his hands grip hers and it feels like understanding and forgiveness. She launches herself into his arms and she lets out her shameful tears, saying that she is sorry over and over again.

"Oh honey," she feels him whisper softly into her ear, before pulling back to peer up into her tear-filled eyes, "you must have been so scared, you would have probably said yes to _any_ opportunity."

Quinn shakes her head vehemently. "I tried to give _my baby_ away, Mr. Berry. How does that not make me a horrible person?" she asks, the lump in her throat making it hard for her to talk without her breath catching with every few words.

Malachi gently cups Quinn's face in his hand and for a moment it crosses her mind when Rachel would do the exact same thing, to make sure that Quinn can see the sincerity in their eyes. In a firm but gentle manner, he replies knowingly, "Because I think deep down, you were doing it for the good of your baby. Somewhere inside you must have felt that you couldn't provide for her so, when somebody offered to do it for you, you took that chance. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Quinn," Rachel calls out, placing a warm hand on Quinn's shoulder as Rachel's dad squeezes her hands one last time before getting up to to reclaim his seat next to his partner. This time the blonde turns to meet Rachel's eyes and is taken aback by the care and tenderness in dark brown depths. "You're not a horrible person. You're a _good_ person," the brunette says insistently, "and something _huge_ happened to you and it just, overwhelmed you. _Nobody_ blames you, okay?"

The two girls are in a locked stare, having their own wordless conversation that neither of Rachel's parents is privy to and they wait reservedly until Quinn slowly nods, taking Rachel's hand off her shoulder, lacing their fingers together. "Okay," she replies, squeezing the brunette's hand in a grateful gesture and feels her baby kicking when Rachel returns a beaming smile at her.

Steve breaks the quiet when he thoughtfully comments, "I have to say though, that the way this woman went about this, is very suspect."

"I agree, daddy," Rachel remarks, nodding contemplatively. "Wait, isn't she supposed to be pregnant?" she asks Quinn, who in turn shakes her head in reply.

"She isn't. She was never pregnant in the first place," the blonde reveals. "Tangled web, remember?" Quinn softly reminds Rachel when the brunette's eyes widen in horror.

"Quinn," Rachel whispers, staring deep into hazel eyes. "What do you want to do?"

"Mr. Schue deserves to know, doesn't he?" the blonde asks needlessly because she already knows the answer before she sees the three Berrys solemnly nodding their heads.

* * *

It is not too long after and the girls are now in the guestroom, Quinn's bedroom now, as Rachel's parents instructed them to get some rest. Both girls are lying in bed about a foot apart, lost in their own thoughts as they stare up at the ceiling in silence, connected only by their entwined hands that lay between them. The blonde lets out a sigh, content for the reprieve from all the drama, happy to just be with Rachel whose thumb is stroking the back of her hand, humming quietly to herself. And Quinn finds comfort in Rachel's unconscious graze, feeling the brunette's warmth and care coming through their linked hands.

"Rachel?"

The brunette shifts her stare from the plain yellow ceiling to Quinn's hazel eyes, glad to see that the sadness that had been there before is slowly fading. The questioning in her brown eyes lets Quinn know that she has her attention, leading the blonde to nervously ask, "Would you come with me to see Mr. Schue?" and she bites down on her lip, waiting for Rachel's answer.

"Are you sure you want me there?" Rachel asks, the surprise evident in her voice at Quinn's request.

Quinn turns her head to look back up at the ceiling. "I wished you were there with me," she confesses in a low whisper before bringing her attention back to Rachel's brown eyes, showing a naked vulnerability in her eyes. "When I was talking to Finn earlier, I wished you were there."

The brunette finds herself speechless at Quinn's quiet admission, words that are further cementing the blonde's presence in her heart. She swallows thickly as she takes in flushed cheeks and open hazel eyes, wanting nothing more than to just push forward and take Quinn into a heated embrace. But she stops herself, knowing that this isn't the time to do so and instead Rachel moves to rest on her side to face Quinn. And she reassuringly squeezes their interlaced hands together before raising her other hand to rest on Quinn's face, carefully stroking the warm skin. Quinn closes her eyes and leans into the brunette's touch, loving this intimate contact that has by now become a habit for Rachel to do with her.

"Do you want to go tomorrow?" the brunette softly asks Quinn when she opens her eyes. "Or we can wait maybe a week, if you want," Rachel adds, assuring her that there is no rush, that she can take her time until she is ready. And Quinn smiles, touched that Rachel is letting her set the pace, giving her that semblance of control that she needs.

"It's okay, Rach. We can go tomorrow," the blonde affirms, soothing the smaller girl's worries. "It'll be different this time anyway."

Rachel's fingers on the blonde's face halt in their caresses as her eyebrows furrow in curiosity. "Why do you say that?"

Quinn lifts her other hand to peel Rachel's hand off her cheek, her heart racing as she makes the bold move to place a gentle peck on the center of the brunette's palm. Her blood is pumping wildly in her ears that she doesn't hear Rachel's breath hitching and she moves her gaze back up into dark brown eyes that are waiting to hear her answer. Quinn changes her position so that her body is facing Rachel's, shifting a little forward to be closer to the brunette and to take in Rachel's familiar scent that lets her know that she is home.

She takes Rachel's hand and rests it back on her face before she answers with a ghost of a sweet smile on her lips, "Because I'll have you with me."

* * *

It is the next day and Rachel is driving them to Mr. Schuester's place. Save for the music playing on the car stereo, both girls have been quietly thinking to themselves. Rachel is thinking about last night and the moment she shared with Quinn before she left to sleep in her own room. She can't help but be proud of the progress of their friendship, that Quinn isn't afraid anymore of being emotionally accessible to Rachel, that Quinn is slowly letting Rachel see and experience the _real _Quinn Fabray. In the corner of her eye, she can see Quinn casting a distracted gaze to the passing scenery and she thinks of how, in her white dress, Quinn looks like a fallen angel as she is bathed in the yellow sunlight, taking Rachel's breath away. Rachel grips the steering wheel tighter, telling herself to concentrate on the road in front of them and not on the girl next to her.

Quinn, on her part, is thinking about the same thing too, not regretting but still surprised by her own daring. She can still feel the tingling effect left on her lips from pressing against Rachel's skin. She has to remind herself to breathe as she recalls the warmth and strength in the small hand that she held in her own. She shifts in her seat, sparing a glance at the brunette driver next to her and she wonders how it managed to escape everybody, herself included, just how beautiful Rachel really is. Quinn takes in the long wavy chestnut locks falling over tanned shoulders, bright brown eyes and full lips that are mouthing words to a song that Quinn can't hear and suddenly she gets a rush of hormones flooding her senses. Quinn can feel her hands are _itching_ to touch and so she folds them into tight fists, resting them in her lap. She forcefully closes her eyes and tries to count down in her head, calming her libido as she feels her baby girl kicking inside her, letting her know that this _really_ isn't the time for that.

A few minutes go by after she opens her eyes again, when Quinn gets tired of the silence. As they pass by a few houses, she realizes something and opens her mouth to ask, "So, _I_ know where Mr. Schuester lives because of Terri but, how do _you_ know where he lives?"

The blonde is certain that she sees Rachel's whole body stiffening for a second before slowly answering her question. "Um, I've been there once before."

"Really? How come?" she asks, hoping to be distracted from the reason why they're out on the road to their glee club teacher's house. But really mostly? Quinn is kind of curious as to why Rachel looks like she is suddenly being interrogated.

"Glee stuff," Rachel replies quickly, her manner becoming even more suspicious to the blonde.

Quinn quirks up an eyebrow at the vague answer. "Rach, you already hound the man in school about Glee stuff. You had to go to his own personal space to bother him about that too?" she teases. Then she notices brown eyes glancing between her and the road, and it piques her interest when she notices a fiery blush rising up tanned cheeks. She smiles wickedly. "And from that shifty look on your face, I'm thinking it wasn't _really_ 'glee stuff' that you were there for, was it?"

"You'll laugh at me," Rachel mumbles, pouting adorably and Quinn can't help but smile widely at the sight.

The blonde shrugs. "Probably, but I'm sure whatever it was, it wasn't as bad as what I'm thinking right now."

Rachel bites her lip nervously. "I don't know. It is _really_ embarrassing. I've come to think of it as one of the darkest moments in my young life."

Quinn rolls her eyes at the diva's over-dramatic statement, smiling indulgently. Then she places a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "You can tell me. I won't tell anyone," she promises.

When she sees Rachel slowly nod, she leans back in her seat and the brunette takes in a deep breath to brace herself, "You remember, when we had that ballad assignment and I got Mr. Schue as a partner and we sung that duet together?"

"Yeah. _Endless Love_, right?"

Rachel nods. "Right. Well, let's just say that I got a _little_ caught up in the overpowering sway of the ballad and I _might_ have developed a teeny-tiny crush on him, and I _might have_ snuck a peek in his personal file so I could find out his address, and when Mrs. Schuester let me in, I _might have_ cooked him dinner and cleaned his apartment after I asked her to show me his baby pictures," Rachel pauses her ramble to breathe. "And I also _might _have given him a tie with gold stars all over it to remember me by," she finally adds and she winces waiting for Quinn's reaction.

She doesn't have to wait long when she hears an unladylike snort coming from the blonde and then she hears a tiny giggle that then escalates into full-fledged laughter. Even though Rachel loves hearing and seeing Quinn being so gleeful that she is sure that Quinn is actually _crying_ with merriment, Rachel huffs and pouts that it is at her own expense. "I _told _you that you'd laugh at me," she whines.

It takes a few more minutes before Quinn can actually control herself and form a coherent sentence. Her chest heaves as she tries to catch her breath. "Rach, you had a crush on our _Glee teacher_. If _that's_ not worthy of a full-belly laugh and a _lifetime_ of mocking you, I don't know what is. Feel this," she demands, taking Rachel's right hand and placing it on her stomach and they both feel the raucous kicking under their palms. "Even _the baby_ is laughing at her silly Auntie Rachel."

Rachel can't help but paste a silly grin on her face even though she is the one being teased. And really, she can see the humor in the situation itself. She just can't help but feel embarrassed by her lapse in judgment. "I'm so glad I could provide you both with so much entertainment," she grumbles petulantly as she turns the corner nearing Mr. Schuester's place. Both girls turn quiet when the house is in sight.

"I'm sorry, Rachel."

The brunette smiles reassuringly, waving off her apology. "There's no need for that, Quinn. I can understand from an objective point of view, how my harboring a borderline creepy crush on Mr. Schue could be seen as amusi-"

The pregnant girl shakes her head, though she smiles in return because really, Rachel having a crush on Mr. Schue? Will _never_ stop tickling her funny bone. _Ever_. But she stops herself from starting another giggling fit because she is sorry about something else. Something that she knows was on Rachel's mind last night when she told the Berrys about Terri and really, most likely on Rachel's mind now that they're practically parked outside Mr. Schuester's home. "No, I mean, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my deal with Mrs. Schuester before last night," she explains, looking down as her fingers fidget nervously in her lap.

Quinn feels the car come to a stop and hears Rachel quietly replying, "Oh."

After a moment of tense silence and trying to avoid looking at the brunette, Quinn fights back a surprised gasp when Rachel's hand envelop hers and she looks up to see smiling brown eyes. "You _definitely_ do not need to apologize about that either, Quinn. I'm okay, I promise." Rachel squeezes the blonde's hand in hers to reassure her before unbuckling her seat belt and getting out of the car. Quinn does the same and waits for Rachel to walk around the car before they walk towards the house together.

Rachel grabs Quinn's hand again, trying to get her attention and the blonde looks down at her friend. "She didn't try to hurt you or anything while you had this deal, did she?" Rachel asks quietly, her eyes narrowed into a hard, angry glare, feeling a wave of protectiveness for the blonde crashing over her.

Quinn shakes her head, squeezing Rachel's hand and it abates the brunette's anger somewhat. "No, she just gave me prenatal vitamins and just said some really weird things," the blonde replies, her eyebrows knitting together as she recollects the time Terri said something about how it was good she went through so much morning sickness because that meant the baby isn't a Mongoloid.

And all too soon, they find themselves standing in front of the Schuesters' front door, and Rachel has her finger poised to ring the doorbell. She looks at the blonde whose heart is starting to beat faster with anxiety and fear. "Ready?" the brunette asks her as she presses the doorbell.

"No," the blonde whimpers. She then takes a deep breath and straightens her shoulders, bracing herself. They hear the bell ringing and they wait for a minute of tense silence when somebody finally comes to open the door.

**- END OF PART EIGHT A - **


	9. Chapter 8B

**Title: **Bet You Didn't Know That (Part Eight B)**  
Author: **amaltheaz / pseudohuman  
**Pairing/s:** Rachel/Quinn**  
Rating: **15 (for a wee bit of swearing and a little violence... yeah, I don't know how that happened)**  
Length: **7940 words (Total: 13,187 words. I'm _really_ glad that I cut this chapter in half, lol)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or anybody in Glee. And this is _so_ not used for profit. **  
Spoilers: **Up to Ballad, then AU-ish  
**Author's Note: **So this is where it's going to get rough. Lots of stuff happening in this part. We'll be dealing with Terri here so you know what's going to happen. Don't hate me for what I'm doing with her, okay? I'm not excusing her actions. I just want to give her another layer than the whole 'Mr. Schuester's crazy pregnant-but-not-really wife'. I mean, seriously, that woman was driven by the craziest thing in the world: her love for her husband. And hey, who doesn't like a little Terri/Quinn confrontation? Former HBIC against... former HBIC, lol. We also have Finn in this chapter, bringing in the angst parade for this one last time. Oh and don't hate me for what I'm doing with Finn okay? He's going through a process. An angsty one. Lol, for someone who hates angst, I sure do write a lot of it, lol. There isn't a lot of the girls interacting in this part but I made sure the moments they do share are super sweet moments so I hope you guys liked that. How ready are you guys for these two crazy kids to get together?

**Bet You Didn't Know That**

**Part Eight B**

Will opens his front door, a look of confusion on his face when he sees his two students standing in front of him. "Girls? What are you doing here?" he asks, wariness lacing his tone at seeing Rachel Berry at his home again but lets out a sigh of relief when he eventually notices Quinn Fabray standing beside her. The pregnant girl looks more like she would rather be anywhere else than here while Rachel just has her patented look of determination written across her face. The very same look that usually doesn't spell anything good for him.

The small brunette gives him her brightest smile, her exuberance hiding the anxiety she's feeling about what they're about to do. Not so shockingly to Mr. Schuester, she takes the lead and nonchalantly greets him. "Hey Mr. Schue. Is Mrs. Schuester home?"

His curious frown deepens, wondering why they're looking for his wife. "Terri? Uh no, but she should be back from the store in a few minutes." He watches as Rachel looks at Quinn, a question in her brown eyes and the blonde answers with a firm nod.

Rachel turns back to him with a shy smile. "Is it okay if we wait until she gets back?"

He nods unsurely, standing to the side to give them room to come inside. "Sure, but I thought you two would be out celebrating your win at Sectionals with the rest of the kids."

"Oh, uh, we were. I mean, we are. I mean, we will!" Rachel stammers in a frenzied panic, her nerves getting the best of her. She bites down on her tongue, stopping before she makes an even bigger fool of herself as she tries to get a hold of her words. "But we have _much_ pressing matters to deal with right now."

He gives them an indulgent smile, thinking that maybe Quinn has some pregnancy questions for Terri again. "Rachel, I'm sure that whatever it is, can wait another day. You should go and be kids and just have fun. Go bowling or something," he tells them, waving his hands as if to shoo them away.

"We will take that suggestion into consideration, thank you, Mr. Schue. But," Rachel smiles at him, picking up Quinn's hand in hers, "we kind of want to deal with this first."

Will peers down in time to see Quinn effortlessly weaving her pale fingers with tanned ones and not for the first time finds himself wanting to know how this friendship formed in the first place and just how it got to this point where neither girl seems to notice the sheer amount of physical intimacy that they're showing to the world. He shrugs his shoulders in defeat, gesturing for them to take a seat in the living room before going over to stand in the doorway leading to the kitchen. "Okay, fine. I'm going to go and make some coffee. Do you girls want a drink or anything while you wait?"

"May I have a glass of water?" Quinn asks politely. Will smiles as he nods before turning to go into the kitchen. A minute or two passes before he returns with the drink that she requested. "Thank you, Mr. Schue."

Their heads whip up when they hear the sound of keys and the front door opening. "Will, I'm home."

"We're in here," Will yells out, not noticing the apprehensive look that the two girls are sharing, knowing that it's time to face the music.

"We? Who's we?" Terri asks as she walks in, rummaging for something in her handbag. Both Rachel and Quinn stand up when they see the older blonde, and the small brunette frowns at the sight of Terri's baby bump that she now knows isn't real. Terri looks up and her blue eyes widen at the sight of the two teenagers standing in her living room, more than surprised to see Quinn standing in front of her. It has only been a month since she has seen the younger girl, since Quinn had told her that she will give the baby over to her and Will. The same emotions instantly go through when she sees Quinn; sorrow for the baby she thought she had and regret for lying to the man she loves. But like always, she pushes through it all, does everything and anything she can, knowing that _he_ is the reason she is doing this; that with this baby she'll achieve goal where Will will learn to fall in love with her again. So she doesn't see the effect of her deal with Quinn as a negative thing, doesn't see what the lie could do to the younger girl, and she doesn't let herself see any of it. Because this is for her and for Will, what else matters?

Quinn is the first to greet the older woman, her voice trembling as she feels a bubble of nerves growing inside her. "Hi Mrs. Schuester."

"Hello Quinn." Her gaze lowers to Quinn Fabray's swollen belly and she instinctively touches her baby padding, feeling again that ache inside her for the baby she never had. "And Rachel, hello again." She gives the small brunette a discerning smirk, as if she's not surprised to see Rachel again.

Rachel blushes, flustered by the older woman's assuming look and nudges Quinn with her elbow when she hears the blonde snickering but manages to politely greet her in return. "Hello Mrs. Schuester. Now that you're here, I guess we can start with the reason that we're here. Quinn has something to say."

Both adults turn to look at Quinn whose mocking smile drops along with her heart at the expectant look on both their faces. She sucks in a deep breath. "Finn isn't the father of my baby." Anticipating the next question, she quickly answers, "Puck is."

Out of all the things that Will expected Quinn to say, that is definitely not one of them. His eyes are wide in shock as he splutters around, trying to think of what to say. "Quinn, have you uh, told Finn about this?"

Quinn nods. "Yesterday. After Sectionals."

In a shocked daze, Will stumbles over to take a seat, bowled over by the truth. He feels his heart clutching painfully for his kids, that they have been forced to grow up and deal with a situation that is beyond what they can actually be ready to deal with. He runs his fingers through his curly hair, cradling his head in his hands. He peers up to see Quinn with hazel eyes full of fear and Rachel looking ready to either comfort the blonde or take her away from here. He shifts himself to move a little closer to the pregnant blonde, realizing that she is afraid of him judging her for lying to everybody, worried that he is disappointed in her. When she turns away from his gaze, he carefully picks up her hand. "Quinn, listen to me. I know that while it was probably really hard for Finn to hear but I'm sure that it must have been just as hard for you too, Quinn." She looks back at him when his voice turns soft and she thinks that the smile he gives her is almost proud. "It takes a lot of guts to tell the truth, Quinn. And yes, it will probably take awhile but I'm sure that Finn will eventually realize that you did the right thing by him."

"Thank you, Mr. Schue." The young blonde gives him a small grateful and relieved smile. She sighs. "But, there is more."

Will frowns. "More?"

"Yes. I just don't want there to be any more lies surrounding this baby. You see, Mr. Schue, I-"

Without warning, Terri shoots up, interrupting Quinn's next words and grabs the younger girl's arm, pulling her up to stand. She puts on her sweetest smile for Will, using her most saccharine voice, "Darling, is it alright if I talk to Quinn for just a few minutes? You know, pregnant girl talk. You should show Rachel some more of your baby pictures," she rambles off as she practically manhandles Quinn into the hallway, so intent on getting her out that she doesn't notice Quinn shaking her head at Rachel to stop the smaller brunette from getting up and coming with them.

"What do you think you're doing, little girl?" Terri asks in a harsh whisper, her lips curling into a sneer while her hand is still holding onto Quinn's arm in a tight, forceful grip.

Quinn feels her hackles rising up at being called a 'little girl' and she snatches her arm away from Terri's grappling hold, growling under her breath. "I'm _trying_ to tell your husband the truth."

Pure, cold fear is trickling up and down Terri's spine, and she can actually hear a clock begin to tick in her head telling her that her time is almost up. She feels a great amount of displeasure towards Quinn for going back on her word and she chooses to focus on that, choosing to react; to retaliate with anger and indignation by channeling her old head cheerleader mentality. "Why would you go and do a _stupid_ thing like that?" she hisses, stepping forward to intimidate the younger blonde, forgetting that she is facing off with another former head cheerleader.

Quinn stays in her spot, refusing to be scared off, emboldened by the knowledge that she is doing the right thing. "Because, he deserves to know the truth. I can't go on lying to him, seeing him at school and knowing that the baby he thinks he has and knowing that it doesn't actually exist. It is just too much stress for me and my baby."

Terri gives her an incredulous look. "So this is why you're doing this? You couldn't handle the _stress_? I could have gotten you the pills for that!" she exclaims.

The pregnant girl crosses her arms and scoffs. "I don't want _pills_. I _want_ to be free of you and this _stupid_ deal. I _want_ to be free of all the _lies_!" she spits out, no longer caring that she isn't whispering. "Mr. Schuester has to know just what kind of person he chose to marry. Don't you think he _deserves_ to know?"

"What kind of person _did_ I marry?"

Both women pull back from each other, shocked by the intruding question. They see Will standing not too far away from them with an impatient look on his face, and Rachel is beside him with her small hand on his arm as if she had been trying to keep him back. Terri is the first to react, "Will! Quinn and I were just-"

He interrupts her, vigorously shaking his head. "No, I want to hear what Quinn had to say. Something that I _apparently_ deserve to know."

At the same time, Rachel rushes over to Quinn, leaning in to frantically whisper, "I'm sorry, I tried to keep him distracted but we could sort of hear you guys and he wanted to know what was going on and I couldn't-"

The pregnant girl places a warm hand on the brunette's arm, stopping her rambling apologies. "Rach, it's okay," She gives her a small reassuring smile, indicating that no harm has been done to her. She slides her hand down Rachel's arm to envelop the girl's small hand in hers and instantly feels her panic receding.

"Terri?"

Quinn looks up, meeting the older woman's frantically pleading blue eyes and guilt shoots through her, knowing exactly what Terri is feeling right now. Quinn knows the difficult position Terri is in right now, between wanting to keep lying and not really knowing how long it will last or take the chance to tell the truth knowing she will lose everything. "I'm really sorry, Mrs. Schuester. But if you love him like you said you do, you will tell him. _Show_ him. Or I will," Quinn threatens, with a hard promise in her hazel eyes that she is not bluffing.

Terri looks in between Will and Quinn, and she knows that she can either opt to do this now and take control of the situation, or let Quinn do it for her. The terror in her eyes fades quickly into resignation and defeat as she makes her decision. She looks down to the floor, and with a broken voice she says, "I'm so sorry, Will."

"Sorry about wha-" he pauses when she lifts the hem of her shirt and taking out what looks like a skin-colored pillow. His eyes widen in horror as she shamefully holds it up in her hand, thrusting it towards him. "What- What is that? Terri, where's the baby?" He stares at his wife as she guiltily shakes her head, her eyes misting over with tears. He looks down at her stomach, her _flat_ stomach. "But the sonogram..."

"It was a DVD," she reveals, her voice wavering with unshed tears.

"Whose?" Terri pointedly looks at Quinn and he follows her gaze to the pregnant girl. His eyes lowering to the baby bump that is being cradled by her mother, the unsaid truth hitting him just as hard as the first. He gasps in disbelief. "My god, Terri. You were just going to _steal_ this girl's baby?" he asks, not even bothering to hide the disgust and horror that he feels towards his wife's actions.

"She _wanted_ to give her baby away!" she screeches defensively. Terri can feel herself trying to keep a hold on the edge of this very slippery slope but she's losing control, losing Will.

"What were you _thinking_?" he yells back at her, a growl burning deep and low in his chest.

Terri shakes her head, willing herself to not be affected by Will's rancor. With an air of indifference, she lets out a hollow laugh, choosing right there and then to tell her husband the bitter truth. In a calm, almost detached voice she begins to expatiate, "Do you know what it's like, William, to watch the person you love slowly leaving you? What it's like to know that there is absolutely nothing you can do about it? And then to know that the spark in their eyes that used to be just for you, wasn't for _you_ anymore but for their _precious_ little club?"

Will groaned, more than irritated that Terri is bringing up his commitment to the club again and still not understanding why she has such a problem with it. "Are you kidding me? I _told_ you that those kids are important to me."

"More important than _me_? Your _wife_?" she counters, expecting him to rebuke immediately. But she is taken aback when Will only looks at her with his mouth open and no words of reassurance are spilling from his lips. His obvious hesitance to respond to her allegation hits her hard like an anvil thrown at her gut, leaving her breathless with tears ready and waiting to fall.

He wants to apologize and say that yes, she is important to him. But something seems to be stopping him from doing so. "I- I don't even know what to say, Terri," he stutters in reply. "Why would you do this to us?" he asks, begging for an answer, wanting to know why the person he thought he knew could do such a thing like this.

Terri knows that she is fighting a losing battle but she still tries to appeal to him, appeal to his heart, hoping to remind him of their love for each other. "I did it for _us_. I couldn't _lose_ you, Will. I don't know what I would do without you."

But her words come too late. The hurt and sadness that had been wrenching at Will's heart since this conversation had begun, has been taken over by rage and hatred. Feelings that he has only ever felt in huge amounts for Sue Sylvester but never Terri. Maybe he has felt small amounts of animosity towards his wife whenever she put him down or complained about the club, but it has never been this much ire. His eyes are finally open and he sees who Terri truly is, and the horrific way that she has been treating him, taking every opportunity to make him feel small about himself, and disguising it as love. How did he not see this? Will looks into Terri's big blue eyes, sees her beautiful face and he's trying to recall the way he loved her, trying to remember the time when he can just look at her and he would feel like she is his home, like she is his family. But he can't. Any love he had inside is being pushed out by so much pain and all he wants is to hurt her like she has hurt him.

"You should have thought of that before you _lied_ to me. How am I even supposed to trust you after this? Goddamn it Terri!" he shouts in frustration, and without thinking, he punches the wall closest to him, letting out the rest of his anger. The three women wince in sympathy when they see his look of pain after the resounding crack of the plaster giving way to a forceful fist.

Terri steps back, more out of an instinct of survival rather than real fear that William would hit her. She knows he wouldn't but she couldn't help it when her feet moved back. She looks at him, his mouth puffing and his nose flaring as he tries to catch his breath, trying to reel back from showing too much and she sees the glistening outrage in his eyes, all the emotions that he has been building up for so long, especially the resentment she knows that he must feel towards her. And she knows that she has truly lost him. "Do you hate me now, Will? Are you going to leave me now?" she asks in a small, defeated voice. All the fight left in him is drained out of his body and his shoulders slump down, tired and exhausted by all of this. Husband and wife stare at each other, trying to find the answer in eyes that have seen and loved through the years of togetherness. Both too scared to notice that they're finding nothing that reminds them of love.

Rachel shakes her head, abruptly pulls her attention from the spectacle in front of them, having forgotten that she shouldn't be privy to this and she realizes that the two adults in the room have forgotten that she is still here, watching them. And she _shouldn't_ be here, shouldn't be so engrossed in a situation that is none of her business whatsoever. She leans next to Quinn, who is still watching the scene with the same rapt attention like an accident happening and you just can't tear your eyes away. In a hushed tone, she tells her, "We should go." Quinn's hazel eyes blink slowly as if she is suddenly remembering that this is real life, that what they're seeing is happening to somebody they know. She spares one last glance at the broken, desperate look on Terri's face and the one on Mr. Schuester's, torn between being angry and pained; Quinn guiltily looks away to see Rachel's questioning brown eyes and nods to agree.

The two girls quietly sneak out of the living room, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Schuester as they are, still staring at each other, both at a standstill. And as they close the front door, they can hear Mr. Schuester finally replying Terri's question in a soft, soul-shattering whisper, "I don't know."

* * *

Not a word has been said between the two teenagers since they walked out of the Schuester home. Not even after they get into the car and Rachel starts the engine. Not even when Rachel finally presses on the gas to drive away, far away from the house where two hearts are currently breaking. It isn't until the house stops being visible in her rear-view mirror, that Rachel glances over at the quiet blonde and softly asks, "You okay?"

Quinn looks over at Rachel who still has a bewildered look on her face, and shrugs, sighing deeply. "Yeah, that was just, kind of intense." Rachel nods, having felt the same thing. "Do you think they'll be okay?"

The brunette shakes her head, not really wanting to say anything definite. "I don't know." She doesn't know how Mr. Schuester is going to come back from something like this. To be betrayed by the one you love, by the one that vowed to love you, by the one who made a commitment to you. Even Rachel doesn't know what she would do if she were in his shoes. And Mrs. Schuester looked so scared and beaten down like she knew she had already lost that Rachel can't help but feel her heart clench in sadness for the older woman. She lets out an uneasy breath. "How are you feeling though? Overall, I mean, now that everything is finally out in the open."

"Overall? I feel free. Guilty for what Mr. Schue is going through but I'm free." And it's true. Even though the results of telling the truth have been chaos and so many broken hearts, ultimately, Quinn feels _free_. Because now, there is nothing holding her back from moving on; now, she can just _be_, without having to worry about when the ball is going to drop next. It's at the next stop light that Rachel turns to smile at her and she responds with her own grin. Everything isn't completely okay yet but with Rachel and her baby, it sure seems like it is, at least for now.

* * *

First thing Monday morning, Quinn had told Rachel that it would be the best thing to tell the club too, even though she was sure that they already knew. And come to think of it, the reaction of everybody in Glee clubwas actually kind of funny.

"_Puck is the father." _

_Apart from Rachel, Puck, Brittany and Santana, a round of over-exaggerated fake gasps echoed through the room and Quinn couldn't hold back a laugh at their enthusiastic effort to deny that they didn't know the truth. "Thank you for pretending for my benefit, but you really didn't have to do that. I know you guys know," she told them. Then she saw the guilty looks on their faces. "It's okay really. I'm just telling you now because at least now, it's official."_

"_That's why Finn hasn't graced us with his presence, isn't it?" Kurt asked, a sad look across his delicate features._

_Quinn turned to him. She knew that Kurt had a crush on her former boyfriend and that he probably felt just as guilty for keeping this secret from Finn. Just like she knew that while Rachel willingly waited for her to tell Finn, the brunette still felt bad for keeping something from somebody she considered to be her first friend ever. Quinn knew it was going to take a long time before she could truly make it up to Rachel, to all of them, but she was sure as hell going to try. She nodded. "I think he is going to need some time."_

"_We're here for you both. Whatever you guys need," Artie said quietly, a promise in his dark blue eyes, and the rest of the group nodded, mumbling their agreement as well._

_And it touched Quinn that this group of people would so gladly be there for her when she used to be part of another group of people that tortured and insulted them on a daily basis. And here they were, offering their friendship and support to her, to Puck, whose dark hazel eyes were glistening from the show of camaraderie from the club. Quinn smiled gratefully through her tears and she shared a happy look with Rachel who was beaming proudly at her._

By Thursday afternoon, everybody in McKinley High knows that Puck, and not Finn, is the father of Quinn's baby. The pregnant girl expected the disgusted, judgmental looks on all her peers' faces, only finding comfort in Rachel's presence by her side as they walk with their heads high through the school hallway. The strength in Rachel's hand in hers and the warm, proud smile that she gives her, are enough to get Quinn through the day. Knowing that she has Rachel, and even Brittany and Santana with her, makes things all the more bearable. Even Puck has been there for her, giving her the baby books that his mother helped him buy and even the money that he has so far earned from his pool cleaning business. The only thing that has been bringing her down is when she sees Finn, who alternates between looking like he's in so much pain that he's going to break down crying, and looking like he wants to break even more things. Puck told her that he had followed Finn to some abandoned lot where he took out a baseball bat and started breaking everything in sight, and screaming like a hellion while he was doing it. Quinn doesn't think that the guilt from lying to Finn will ever go away, and she is fine with that. She deserves to feel it because it serves as a cold reminder of how twisted lies inevitably come out and hurt the ones you care about.

* * *

It's the end of the school day and Rachel is clearing out her locker to bring the books she needs for her homework assignments. Quinn is waiting for her in the music room so that she can take in some time to practise as Mr. Schuester had canceled Glee rehearsals for the week. Both she and Quinn were glad that nobody thought to ask them whether they knew why. They were certain that Mr. Schue was most likely taking his own break from everything and everyone, just like Finn has been.

Despite the looks that Quinn has been getting, the week has been incident-free and Rachel is glad for that. Now she just wants to get to Quinn, practise for an hour or so and then go home together.

She closes her locker door and Rachel gasps when she sees a shadow looming over her. She turns around and peers up to see Finn staring down at her. It is the closest that they have been since Friday last week. The smaller girl gulps convulsively, realizing how intimidating Finn can be when he doesn't have his usual dopey grin plastered on his face and he is close enough to tower over her that her neck actually hurts from looking up. She can still feel the residual anger and hurt coming off him in waves and she wonders if their friendship can ever be salvaged after this. She knows from the venomous looks that he has been giving her this past week that he's not happy with her for keeping such a huge secret from him. She wanted to approach him, wanted to tell him that she is there for him but seeing those looks coming from him made her shrink, made her run away from even trying.

As Finn stands there in front of Rachel, he tries to rein in his feelings, keeping them from being unleashed onto her. He had thought that given a few days, they would have tapered down by now, but being in her vicinity, just looking at her right now, reminds him of Quinn and Puck, and all the lies that he foolishly accepted as truth. Finn hasn't spoken to anybody about this whole mess. Nobody. He even tried to sing about it, but even that makes him think of Rachel and then he's right back where he started. And the thing is, the one person he could have gone to, is the one person that isn't available to him. He thinks about how much closer the Rachel and Quinn seem to be now that the truth is out. Finn has seen them walking around the school, together, so calm and so happy. Like they're in their own little bubble, oblivious to everybody else walking around them.

He takes another step closer to Rachel until there is only barely a few inches between and she gasps out again, "Finn-"

"You knew," he softly accuses, his voice quiet and _terrifying_ in its calm. _She knew_. Those two words had spun around in his head since the moment he saw her looking through the glass window into the music room. Since the moment he saw that her eyes were worriedly focused on Quinn and not him. She knew, and she didn't tell him. And his heart impossibly shatters even more at the shameful guilt in dark brown eyes that he himself had come to love.

Rachel's mouth clamps shut and she shakes her head. She turns her head away to avoid his blood-shot eyes, looking around the hallway and sees that there was nobody else to witness this heartbreaking scene. "Yes. I did," she whispers, dipping her head down.

Finn chuckles bitterly, and it is a dagger stabbing her heart at his hollow sound. "You know, of all the people that I thought would lie and keep such a huge secret that they _knew_ would hurt me, I never would have even _considered_ that you'd be on that list."

Rachel understands that by being loyal to Quinn and by extension, Puck, that by not spilling their secret, she betrayed her loyalty to Finn. And it hurts her, knowing that she is a part of his pain but ultimately Rachel _knows_ she did the right thing by giving Quinn the chance to tell him. "It wasn't my secret to tell, Finn. Both Quinn and Noah wanted to tell you but they were afraid of losing you. I _promised_ that I would let her tell you."

He scoffs disbelievingly. "And that makes it _okay_?"

Rachel doesn't know what to say. Doesn't know how to tell him that yes, it is okay because it wasn't her secret to tell. Doesn't know how to tell him that no, it isn't okay because in the end, he was the one that got hurt. She knew that by choosing to not tell him, it meant that she chose Quinn. "I understand that it hurts, but you need to tell them that you don't hate them," she pleads.

They both seem to understand at the same time that Rachel is asking him to tell her that he doesn't hate _her_. And god, he really, really doesn't. But he can't get the ache to stop and he is mixed up between wanting her to help him heal and for her to just get out of his life. He hates seeing her beautiful face looking so pathetically sad, to see her bottom lip protruding as she tries to not cry in front of him. He hates even more that he likes seeing it, knowing that he's making her feel what is probably the smallest percentage of what he is feeling. He hates it all.

"No!" he roars, his face reddening from the rush of fury inside him. "I _can't_ get the image of them, together, _out_ of my head. Every time I _see_ them in my mind, I just feel this insane _rage_ inside and it scares me to _death_ because they are supposed to be people I love most in the world. And I want nothing more than to _crush_ them to pieces. No, I am _done_ with them."

"They are _dead_ to me," he finishes, the grave hardness in his brown eyes sending chills down Rachel's spine.

She shakes her head, refusing to believe what he's saying. "You don't mean that. Finn, I know you. I know that you're just hurt and you're angry that they didn't tell you. That doesn't mean you don't care."

Finn scoffs, looking away from beseeching brown eyes. "Then maybe you don't know me as well you think." With those last words, Finn turns to walk away from her.

Instead of feeling hurt at the apparent dismissal, Rachel feels angrily offended. _Nobody_ dismisses Rachel Berry. In a clear, loud tone, she scolds his retreating back, "Hey, don't punish me just because _you're_ confused about being torn between feeling embarrassed and angry about what _they_ did to you."

"Don't!" Finn bellows in warning, as he punches the locker next to him making Rachel jump back in surprise. Finn hates that she is right. Hates that she knows him so well because he _is_ confused and he feels so _humiliated_, because they were _supposed_ to be the people that he could trust most in the world, but instead they betrayed him. And he hates that _she_ was a part of that.

The sound of the loud bang and the sight of the locker giving way to his clenched fist leave Rachel with a feeling of cold dread. Her eyes are wide with fear even though she is certain that Finn wouldn't hurt her. She stands her ground when he begins to stomp back towards her, swallowing thickly as she waits for him to reach her. He stops a few feet away from her. "_Don't_ assume to know what I'm _feeling_, Rachel. You _don't know_," he warns.

"Then _talk_ to me, Finn," she implores, hoping that if she can just get him to talk, maybe to even listen to what she has to say, they can start fixing what has been broken between all of them.

Finn sees that even though Rachel is reaching out to him, his actions have been scaring her. Her brown eyes are darting around the hallway, and he knows she's trying to remember where the exit is. He closes his eyes and makes himself do those breathing exercises that Rachel taught him a few months ago. He doesn't want to scare Rachel but god, it's just so easy to be angry, to _stay_ angry. "Why do you care so much about them? What do you get out of this?" he calmly asks her, genuinely interested in why she is suddenly okay with being friends with people who basically tortured her for most of her high school career.

Rachel frowns, wondering what Finn is trying to imply. "I get nothing. They are my friends, just like you are. I just want everybody to get along."

"You were _my_ friend first. How could you pick _their_ side?" He knows he's being immature and childish as he says it, but Finn really doesn't care. He just wants to understand why Rachel isn't in his corner.

"I'm not picking _anybody's_ side, Finn. I promise you that I'm not. It's just that, I've seen how sorry they are for what they did to you, especially Quinn. They already feel so unbelievably guilty."

Hearing Quinn's name doesn't help. The very mention of 'them' just shoots a bolt of madness through him and he thinks belatedly that this might just be too much, too soon. That maybe he should have taken more time before talking to Rachel. But he's here now and he can't stop. "Good," he grits out, trying to keep his turbulent emotions at bay.

Rachel shakes her head, not wanting to believe that Finn is actually glad to know that somebody else is suffering. "Don't be like that. This isn't _you_," she claims, desperate to get through to him.

Another flare of anger and hate rises inside and this time Finn really doesn't stop it from taking over his senses. He forgets that this is Rachel. Forgets everything except the hurt swirling inside him. "Then you all should have thought twice about _lying_ to me and making me look like an _idiot_!" he barks. With every word that he emphasizes, his fist swings forcefully to punch the locker next to him. Finn takes the few steps towards Rachel to close in on her, drowning in his red haze. His arms are rising, reaching out to the smaller brunette. Rachel doesn't move. She _can't_ move. Her brain is telling her, screaming at her to move backwards, to make sure there is more than ample space between them. But her feet don't respond. They stay stuck in their place and Rachel shuts her eyes, helpless as her body trembles, anticipating a blow.

A stern voice filled with icy warning cuts through, "I'd back the _fuck_ away from her right now if I were you, Shrek."

At the sound of Santana's voice, Finn freezes in his motion and his arms fall back down. Both he and Rachel look to the side and they see Santana standing formidably in her Cheerio uniform, her arms crossed with the stormiest glare that Rachel has ever seen on the cheerleader's face. She had been so wrapped up in her apprehension while Finn had been lost in his ferocity, that they didn't notice when Santana walked up to them.

"This is none of your business, Santana," Finn spits out, the redness slowly fading at her sudden intrusion.

The brunette Cheerio scoffs, letting them know that whether it's her business or not, she isn't going to leave. "I don't care if it is, or if it isn't. What I do care about right now is that you need to back _the hell_ up from her this _very second_ before I get all up in your face," she threatens, quirking an eyebrow at him as she straightens her aggressive stance to show she really is not kidding around.

Rachel's eyes glance nervously between the cheerleader and the tall boy in front of her. "Santana, it's okay. Finn wouldn't hurt me," she interjects, hoping to extinguish the hostility that is currently being exchanged between them.

"Berry, shut the hell up if you know what's good for you," Santana snaps, her eyes maneuvering to focus her glare on the smaller brunette and Rachel's obediently clamps her mouth shut. The Cheerio shifts her narrow-eyed stare back up to Finn. "Look Frankenteen, we get it. _They_ hurt you. _You're_ pissed off. Now you want to hurt them back. Blah, blah, blah. _Don't_ take it out on Berry who is _only_ being her annoying goody-two-shoe self and wanting all of us to stay friends."

Rachel rolls her eyes at Santana's words, marveling at how the brunette Cheerio is able to insult her at a time like this. But still, she can't help but be grateful that Santana is here as she feels her fear draining away.

"That's _never_ going to happen," Finn replies, unwilling to grant anybody absolution. They don't deserve to be forgiven and he is not about to give them that satisfaction.

Santana rolls her eyes, already more than exhausted by this conversation that is going _nowhere_. "Then _go_," she growls impatiently. "We don't need your drama because we _already_ have a hormonal pregnant teenager who can't stop crying and a drama queen who doesn't know when to shut up, on our hands. We don't need to add an angry giant hell-bent on avenging his poor little butt-hurt feelings."

Finn clenches his jaw, telling himself over and over again to not react. "_Shut up_, Santana."

"Or what? You'll _hit me_?" She briskly advances towards him, shocking him when she bumps her chest against his, shoving him away from Rachel and he has to quickly retreat his feet back so he wouldn't fall. "Come on, big guy. Hit me. I don't care. You obviously can't hit Quinn. And for whatever reason, you couldn't hit Puck when you had the chance. And you're so big, you probably can't even reach down to hit Berry anyway. So come on," Santana pauses in her badgering to stand back, extending her arms to leave herself open and waiting for a strike, "hit me."

"Santana-"

"Leave it alone, Berry," the Cheerio warns, keeping her brown eyes on Finn's confused ones. She puts on a fearless smirk, and it increases when she sees how much it annoys the boy to see it. "So what are you going to do, Finn? You going to hit me, or are you going to be a man?"

A tense silence settles in between the three of them. Finn looks between Rachel and Santana. and he feels the Cheerio's darkened eyes burning him with their intensity. The anger is still there but he looks at Rachel with regret, taking note of frightened brown eyes. Rachel couldn't hide how much more at ease she is with him since Santana arrived on the scene. _He_ put that fear in there. _He_ is the reason that Rachel needed somebody to protect her, from _him_.

Both girls loosen themselves in relief when he swiftly turns around and walks off through the hallway to the school exit. "Berry, next time you want to talk to that doofus, make sure you're not alone."

"He wasn't going to hurt me, Santana," Rachel tells her, and the taller brunette gives her a dubious look, both knowing that she didn't fully believe what she was saying. Rachel understands that what happened with Finn could have gone wrong in so many different ways, that Santana's interruption distracted Finn's focus away from Rachel. She knows that Finn could have easily called Santana's bluff and actually hurt her. And Rachel is more than glad that Finn had enough sense to walk away. She resolves to give Finn more time before speaking to him again. She approaches the cheerleader, placing a tentative hand on her arm. "Thank you, Santana." Rachel gives her a small grateful smile, thanking her for coming when she did.

The taller brunette's lip twitch up slightly and slides back down into a straight line. "Whatever," she huffs, crossing her arms. "Q was full-on hyperventilating about where you were 'cause you weren't in the choir room where you told her you would be. I told her that I'd look for you 'cause I didn't want her to pop the kid out just because she can't find your midget self," Santana smirks as she explains why she was there in the first place.

Rachel chuckles, more amused than offended. "You really are a true friend, Santana," the smaller brunette dryly remarks. She thinks that maybe, she is finally beginning to understand Santana and her deceptively prickly ways.

"Yeah yeah, I'm a peach." Santana rolls her eyes, and waves Rachel off. "Go and calm your woman down. She said she was going to walk around and that you'd know where to find her, whatever that means." Santana shrugs then grins wickedly. "I'm going to go find _my_ woman."

"Tell Brittany to call me later." At Santana's nod, Rachel grins, watching the Cheerio strut away from her before she goes off in search for her own favorite blonde.

* * *

Quinn leans back against the backstage wall, taking in a deep breath before closing her eyes. It has been such a long day and she just wants to go to bed and have somebody give her a foot massage because it _really_ hurts to stand for too long anymore. She thinks back to the very first time she was here, just a pregnant girl looking for a place to hide from everybody, heavily burdened and feeling more alone than she had ever felt in her life and now here she is, still pregnant but free from all the lies with good, _true_ friends who are willing to be there for her every step of the way. With them beside her, she can truly move forward.

She hears the sound of shoes making their way up the auditorium stage and her baby begins to kick, letting her know that Rachel is near. It still surprises her that her little one seems to just _know_ when the brunette is anywhere in their proximity. She grins adoringly down at her swollen belly, daydreaming of sparkling hazel eyes and a toothless but charming smile. She gives herself a brief instant to imagine how beautiful her baby girl will look and to wonder what of her and Puck's personality she will have.

When she hears the curtain being pulled back, Quinn looks up to the side and sees the small brunette with the smile that has never failed to brighten her world. Quinn gives her a welcoming smile, patting the space next to her. Rachel grins widely and skips over to sit by the blonde, stretching her legs out in front of her. Quinn feels Rachel lean her head against her shoulder and the blonde's hazel eyes immediately flutter to a close as she tips her head up slightly to breathe in Rachel's shampoo and sighs contentedly, feeling serenity settling over her; serenity that only Rachel seems to be able to induce in her. She takes Rachel's hand in hers, threading their fingers together and rests them on her stomach as they continue to sit in silence.

The brunette grins and chuckles, when the blonde doesn't stop shuffling in her position. She deduces that Quinn is trying to get comfortable and figures out that it is their arms that are keeping Quinn from doing just that. Rachel reluctantly takes her hand out of Quinn's grasp and instead slides her arm around the pregnant girl's waist so Quinn can cozily rest herself against Rachel, her heart beating hard against her ribcage at the happy smile playing on the blonde's lips. And then without delay, Quinn picks up Rachel's other hand, seamlessly intertwining their fingers. Rachel decides that there will be time later to tell Quinn about what happened with Finn earlier but right now, for whatever reason, she doesn't want to break this easy silence that they're sharing just yet. Seeing Quinn so peaceful and so at ease with herself is one of the most beautiful sights that Rachel has ever seen and she would do anything to make sure that Quinn would have more of these moments.

They know that in time, they'll have to get up and go back to Rachel's house and talk about how to handle Finn and whatever else that will come their way, but for right now? _This_ is good.

Rachel begins to quietly hum and Quinn can't help but grin, knowing that Rachel probably doesn't realize that she is even doing it in the first place. The blonde can feel the vibrations of Rachel's sound reverberating through her and it feels so good that Quinn finds herself melting against Rachel's side. She snuggles even further into the girl's warmth, sighing blissfully. And as they sit there with only the sound of Rachel's soft humming echoing through the backstage of the auditorium; the scent and feel of each other taking over their senses, they let their thoughts wander. Not realizing that the dream they're seeing, is a fantasy that they both share. A dream of _more_.

**- END OF PART EIGHT -**


	10. Chapter 9

**Title: **Bet You Didn't Know That (Part Nine) **  
****Author: **amaltheaz / pseudohuman  
**Pairing/s:** Rachel/Quinn**  
****Rating: **PG-13**  
****Length: **11,704 words  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or anybody in Glee. And this is _so_ not used for profit. **  
****Spoilers: **Up to Ballad, then AU-ish (unless when canon is used)  
**Author's Note: **Wow, you guys really don't like Finn, huh? He knows he totally won Douche of the Year. And I know you want me to make him work his ass off to rectify his mess, don't you? We'll see him trying to slowly make it up to Rachel, and very, very slowly forgiving Puck and Quinn. We also have Quinn talking to Mr. Schue. The only reason I have this scene is because I wanted a sort of closure for the Will/Terri thing. I've also been going back and forth about what to do with Quinn's baby. Give her away, keep her, etc. etc. Actually those are the _only_ two options; I don't know _why_ I said "etc, etc," there, lol. Oh and Quinn's parents make a cameo. And I mean 'cameo' because they don't have any lines, haha. I'm just not sure how to write them yet and whether I should keep them canon or not, so for now... All you get is a mention of them.  
**Author's Note #2:** You know, I enjoy writing the girls' friendship so much that I forget that I want to move them forward to a romantic one. And cute, fluffy moments aside, I worry that when it eventually happens, there will be chorus of unimpressed "Oh, is that it?", lol.  
**Author's Note #3:** Any medical stuff to do with the pregnancy, I'm writing from my cousins' and sisters' experiences. And one thing I have consistently learned from them all is that I am _never_ bearing children, lol. Oh and also, women are _goddesses_ for being able to bear them at all. I am a wuss, yes.

**Bet You Didn't Know That**

**Part Nine**

Currently, Mr. Schuester is going around the music room, writing down on the whiteboard the various song suggestions for Regionals from the group. They couldn't be more surprised though when Finn unceremoniously shuffles into the room, both hands jammed in his jacket pockets with a blank look on his face. There is a tense silence as he surveys the room until his eyes finally settle on both Rachel and Quinn.

The pregnant blonde bristles at his unflinching stare, especially on the brunette next to her and she instinctively reaches out to Rachel. Even though Rachel denied that the incident didn't leave her a little rattled, the barest hint of fear in brown eyes and the strong, frightened grip on Quinn's hand lets her know otherwise. After the small brunette told Quinn about the confrontation between her and Finn, a rush of protectiveness towards Rachel and anger towards Finn, came over her. And Quinn is determined to make sure that Finn won't scare or intimidate Rachel like that ever again. In the corner of her eye, she can see Santana who had been previously sitting just a short distance away of them, subtly inching closer, she is sitting just slightly in front of them; achieving her goal of obscuring Finn's view of Rachel.

This is the first time he sees _them_ in the same room together, sharing the same air space, since the day of Sectionals and the anger still boils deep inside him and he knows that forgiveness is still a long while to go. Finn finally notices Santana filling his vision, understanding from the scowl on her face that he is _definitely_ not in her good books right now. Guilt flares in his heart seeing the timid look on Rachel's face and he hates himself for being the cause of it. He prays that they can see the sorrow in his eyes, for misdirecting his unbalanced emotions onto somebody who has done nothing to deserve it.

By now, everybody in the club has heard about what happened between their co-captains and they sit silently, frozen in their seats as they all wait to see what he is going to do. A simultaneous inaudible sigh of relief is released when Finn shifts his gaze to their teacher who is looking at him worriedly. He greets him in a quiet, civil voice, "Hey Mr. Schue."

"Welcome back, Finn." Mr. Schuester slowly approaches the taller boy, keeping a cordial smile on his face. "We missed you last week," he tells the tall boy, reminding everyone of Finn's absence from every Glee rehearsal the week before. Will mentally braces himself in case something breaks out where they need him to step in to mediate for them.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Finn shrugs. "I just needed some space," he simply replies, not wanting to offer any further explanation towards his absence. They don't need to know that he has been taking the time away from everybody to think and get his head back on straight.

Mr. Schuester nods knowingly, innately understanding Finn's request for privacy. "Well, I'm sure that I say this for everybody, we're glad you're back."

Save for the four girls and Puck, a murmur of agreement echoes around the room and a wry smile crosses Finn's face. "Thanks guys." As Finn takes his seat, he feels a hand on his shoulder and he turns around to see Matt giving him a supportive smile. He realizes how much he has missed this, the easy, accepting camaraderie in Glee club and Finn resolves to throw himself into singing his heart out, hoping that the pain of losing the baby and a love he never really had will soon fade away.

He glances over at Rachel and Quinn, bringing his gaze down to see linked hands and a pale thumb rubbing the back of a tanned hand. Finn feels weirdly glad that they have each other, somehow realizing that he hasn't seen them this relaxed and comfortable with anybody else before. Looking over at Puck, he feels a flash of pain at his best friend's betrayal. During his time away, he realized that while he hates what they did, he can't find it in himself to actually hate them. He hopes that one day soon, like Rachel hoped too, they'll all be friends again even though it will take some time before he can get over his anger towards Puck and Quinn. And then to earn Rachel's forgiveness for the way he acted but he is willing to work for it. He has a gut feeling that Quinn and Santana aren't going to make it easy for him anyway.

* * *

The next few days pass by without incident for the two girls and they are more than happy that everything seems to be returning to normal. It is lunch period now and they are sharing their time with Brittany, Santana and Kurt in the music room. Rachel is regaling them with how her morning went as they sat in a circle, eating their lunches and Quinn is beside her, giving her a very skeptical look. "He _tried_ to smile at you?"

Rachel nods excitedly. "Yes. We were leaving class and Finn _actually_ said 'Bye Rachel', then his lips kind of curved upwards, slowly and with _very_ much difficulty. Kind of like when Santana tries to stop herself from smiling at me but she just can't help herself anyway."

Giggles ripple within the group as the aforementioned Cheerio narrows her dark eyes, glaring at the smaller brunette. She catches on quickly though that Rachel is teasing her when she notices that Rachel's brown eyes are sparkling with mirth. Santana gives her a dry smirk, inwardly annoyed that Rachel doesn't seem to be as scared of her anymore. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood, Berry," she mumbles.

Rachel grins sheepishly. "I'm sorry that I'm happy that he doesn't look like he wants to Kevorkian me anymore." The blonde beside her blanches at Rachel's grim choice of words resulting in her spluttering out her lunch. Rachel smiles apologetically, quickly rummaging through her backpack for tissues that Quinn can use. "I'm just saying, maybe next time he tries to talk to me, you guys won't growl at him or something?"

"We do _not_ growl. We are not _dogs_," the brunette Cheerio protests, sitting back against her chair as she crosses her arms defensively.

"Santana, you were practically baring your teeth at him yesterday," Rachel lightly berates her. She still finds it truly amazing (miraculous even) how one of the many people who had taken pleasure in tormenting her before, is now one of the few she can call 'friend' and is actually... Protecting her?

The Cheerio stamps her feet on the floor impatiently. "If _you_ had your midget toes trampled on a million times by his huge clown feet, _you_ would have 'bared' your teeth at him too!" Santana lets out an exasperated sigh when she sees Rachel begin to pout and she wonders when the hell she became such a softie for _Rachel Berry_. She glares at Quinn who has been silently watching their back-and-forth with a disgusting smirk on her face, recognizing that Santana is going to give in to Rachel. "Urgh, fine! I won't do anything. But I'm still not leaving you alone with him."

Rachel nods discerningly, having guessed Santana would say that and she gives the Cheerio a small grateful smile. "Thank you Santana," she sings, teasing the Cheerio.

"Whatever," the taller brunette grumbles. In her mind, she is plotting ways in which she can exact her revenge on Finn's massive feet. Maybe _that_ will teach him to learn the steps faster so he can leave her poor toes alone.

They sit in companionable silence as they continue to eat their assorted lunches except for Kurt who is still trying to absorb this new situation. Mercedes is supposed to be here with him but she is talking to a teacher about working for extra credit so he is left alone to observe the dynamic between the four girls. A couple of months ago, he didn't really think much of it when Brittany started talking to Rachel because the tall blonde talks to everybody. And he can only guess that she is the reason that Santana tolerates Rachel at all now. Though with the way she talks to Rachel, Kurt doesn't really know how to describe that relationship just yet. Kurt remembers having to literally do a double-take when he first saw Quinn and Rachel sitting together in the music room during Glee, talking in a very friendly manner. It surprised him even more to see them bantering with no awkwardness that should have been there for two people who allegedly hated each other. And he recalls the way the two cheerleaders and former cheerleader seemed to refer to Rachel while they were going through their Sectionals crisis and they revealed that they were indeed spies for Coach Sylvester (therefore proving him right. He is still waiting for _that_ apology).

All in all, it is extremely mind-boggling and he wonders when exactly did he step into this alternate universe where Brittany, Santana and Quinn are willingly spending their time with _Rachel Berry_. A universe where Finn avoids most of them (except when he is apparently _trying_ to smile at Rachel) because of a secret that Quinn, Puck and apparently _Rachel_, kept from him. Kurt can't imagine what it must have been like for Finn to find out that his best friend and girlfriend betrayed him like that. And it surprised him even more that Rachel had actually known about it for over a month, and didn't run straight to Finn at the very second that she knew.

With his thoughts still spinning around, Kurt is taking note of the very little space between the former Head Cheerio and the diva. "I actually thought that Rachel would be the one to tell Finn." He slaps his mouth in shock realizing that his thought filter has completely left him. The girls' heads whip up in reaction to his left field comment, the four of them wondering what prompted him to say that. And from the varying stares of confusion on their faces, worry begins to bubble in the pit of his stomach that he might have just opened a can of worms. Rachel's eyebrows are knitted together into a curious frown. Figuring that she needs a little clarity, he adds, "You know, because you liked Finn? Actually, I'm surprised that you aren't standing by his side and taking advantage of him in vulnerable state."

Rachel barely manages to hide the sharp intake of breath, stung by Kurt's blunt words but Quinn still hears it and icily glares at the boy. "_Don't_ say crap like that to her," she quietly warns him, a hint of caution in her voice. A small hand envelops hers and she turns her head to face Rachel, giving her a lopsided smile with reassurance in her hazel eyes.

Kurt's blue eyes curiously zero in on the very comfortably intertwined hands in front of him, wondering when _that_ happened. And he picks up on the soft look in Quinn's hazel eyes as she stares into Rachel's. He pushes it to the back of his mind to think about some other time (in other words, gossip time with Mercedes) as he shrugs and haughtily lifts his chin, not heeding the forewarning that Quinn gave him. "Excuse me? But our dear Miss Berry here has never once tried to hide her embarrassingly hideous crush on Finn and I'm merely asking why she hasn't taken the opportunity to pounce."

As Quinn opens her mouth to snap at him, she gets cut off when Santana snorts loudly in amusement. "Oh, like _you_ tried to hide your _own_ 'embarrassingly hideous' crush on Finn, you mean?" She sneers seeing Kurt flustered that his secret crush isn't such a secret after all and his whole face blushes red. Rachel takes pity on Kurt, thinking that he looks like he's trying to induce a heart attack just so he can be free of Santana's burning eyes, and knowing that the Cheerio has more things she wants to say to shame the poor boy and that the blonde beside her is also itching with something to say.

"Santana, Quinn, it's okay," she says, hoping to placate the temperamental brunette and the very hormonal pregnant girl. When she sees Quinn's reluctance to back down, Rachel applies a bit of pressure on the blonde's hand, wordlessly telling her to let it go. Quinn rolls her eyes, taking her hand back as she grunts in defeat.

Disappointed at the loss of Quinn's hand in hers, the singer gets the feeling like she is being tag-teamed when Brittany starts to growl, "No Rachel, it is _so_ not okay." Brittany doesn't show it but she really hates it when Rachel lets people like Kurt and Mercedes say such mean things about her and not do anything about it. Rachel told her once that she just knows that it is better to wisely pick her battles, whatever _that_ means. Sure, Brittany can admire the small brunette's forgiving quality but sometimes she would kind of like to see Rachel fight back.

Rachel shakes her head. "No Britt, it is. I know that Kurt doesn't mean any harm." She turns to look at him, silently telling him to agree and Kurt vigorously nods his head, gratitude and an apology clouding his icy blue eyes. "And I've heard far worse things, so really, it's fine." So frank in its manner was Rachel's statement and Quinn and Santana cannot help but wince at the reminder of when they were the source of those 'far worse things'. Nobody knows how to respond because they can't exactly refute something they know as true so they sit silently glancing between each other as Rachel thoughtfully looks down to the floor.

Taking advantage of the reprieve, Kurt gets up from his seat, announcing in a hurry, "I'm going to go... Far away now. Good day ladies." He walks off before anybody else can reply and the girls watch as he quickly escapes out of the room, in search of Mercedes.

A few still minutes pass when Rachel quietly murmurs, "I might have considered it, _if_ I had found out from somebody else."

Not giving anybody ample time to react or reply, she quickly adds, "But I found out from Quinn, albeit completely by accident on her part," she giggles making Quinn blush as they both recall the way Quinn had rambled on and on about why she found it strange that her baby was kicking for Rachel, and then unknowingly revealing her secret. She sets her gaze downwards, pressing a hand on her stomach, feeling the reason that she is here now. Her baby is kicking enthusiastically, drawing a content smile on Quinn's lips. And like always, Rachel sighs, charmed by the breathtaking picture that Quinn presents.

Santana watches Rachel stare longingly at the undiscerning blonde, and she rolls her eyes at how sickeningly _obvious_ the two girls are. How they don't seem to notice their feelings for each other at all, Santana doesn't know. She senses though that there is more that they want to say to each other but are too afraid to do so in front of her and Brittany so she sighs tiredly, "Bored now." She gives Brittany a meaningful glance, hoping the tall blonde would get the hint that she wants to get out of the room and leave the other two girls to talk about... whatever.

Rachel chuckles good-naturedly at Santana's dry remark, then she nudges Quinn's shoulder, garnering a demure smile from the blonde.

Brittany takes a second longer before she catches on to the look in her girlfriend's dark brown eyes, and starts to stand up. "Want to go find an empty closet and grope each other for the rest of lunch?"

Santana snickers when she notices both Rachel and Quinn blush at her girl's lack of modesty. She lifts her chin to look up at Brittany and smirks lasciviously. "Best offer I've had all day." Santana grabs Brittany's hand and begins to drag her out of the room; leaving the two flustered girls to their own devices. "Later losers."

They both wait for the door swing to a close before Rachel sighs, having guessed that the previous conversation was still present in the blonde's mind. She turns to Quinn with a serious expression on her face. "Quinn, I've never lied to you, have I?" Rachel waits for the pregnant girl to shake her head before continuing, "Do you remember what it was like before we were friends?" The blonde frowns in response and guilt clouds hazel eyes, memories of slushies and taunting insults running through her mind. Rachel picks up Quinn's hand, threading their fingers together and gives her a forgiving smile, silently apologizing for the reminder.

"We may not have thought of each other as enemies but we still weren't really that nice to each other, were we? We both know now that I didn't hate you but it also didn't necessarily stop me from chasing after Finn when you two were together," she adds with regret in her tone.

It is a difficult thing, dredging up their stormy history and it is very likely never going to stop being an issue for them. Quinn feels horrible for all the time she stood by and laughed maliciously as Rachel received the slushie treatment from the high school elite. Her conscience gets another beating when memories of "Man-hands" and "RuPaul" echo in her mind. And Rachel will never forget the way she doggedly pursued Finn despite knowing that Quinn was his girlfriend. Especially now that she has taken a much closer inspection to how she truly feels for the girl that used to torment her on a daily basis.

"If this had happened back then, yes, I most likely would have told him. Not because I had feelings for him. I have come to realize that any feelings I had for Finn, while very real, they weren't _actually_ feelings of love. Admittedly yes, I had a crush on him. But who wouldn't? He's the popular jock with a big heart. Granted, we haven't seen much of it lately but we can excuse him for that considering what he is going through-" Rachel stops in her tracks when she sees an amused eyebrow quirking in her direction and she smiles sheepishly. "I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"It's okay. I'm kind of used to it by now." Quinn lightly chuckles when Rachel's cheeks redden. She picks up from Rachel left off, "So you would have told him whether you had feelings for him or not."

Rachel nods. "Yes. I would have told him anyway because he is my friend. I would have told him because you and I weren't friends then, so I had no loyalty to you to keep quiet."

Quinn can't fault Rachel for being so straightforward with the truth, as hurtful as it may seem. Actually, she kind of admires the brunette for her strong sense of duty to Finn and she is more than grateful that she herself gets to experience that same unfailing allegiance. She hopes that she won't do anything to lose that. "Good thing I got to you first then, huh?" the blonde quips. Rachel gives her a smile that fills her heart with warmth.

"I'd like to think you got to me just in time," Rachel murmurs, gazing intently at the blonde and Quinn glows as she returns the stare, her heart racing at the implicit meaning of Rachel's words. The bell rings signaling the end of lunch and it breaks spell they were under. They shake themselves out of the stupor and start cleaning up the remnants of their lunch.

After they're done, just as Quinn makes a move towards the door to head to her next class, she feels a tug on her hand keeping her back and it's Rachel trying to get her attention. "I'm sorry if what I said hurt you but I just want you to understand, truths are or can be unpleasant but I never want to lie to you, Quinn. That's not who I am," she firmly declares.

Quinn rests her hands on her swollen stomach, smiling ruefully, "But that's who _I_ am. I lied... To _everybody_."

The smaller girl adamantly shakes her head. "No, that's who you _were_. You've told the truth, _many_ unpleasant truths in fact, and here you are now, lie-free." Rachel pulls her hand away to slide her arm around Quinn's waist instead, coaxing the blonde to come closer. Quinn wraps her own arm around the brunette's shoulders. And as she stands there, her body comfortably pressed against Rachel's, she leans her head against Rachel's and she soaks in the tender moment that they're sharing, not caring that she will be late for class. "I told you that you were a brave person, Quinn Fabray," Rachel whispers reverently.

Tears begin to well up in hazel eyes as a burst of hormones shoot through her, touched by the pride in Rachel's voice and it was because of _her_. She did something that made Rachel proud of her. And really, it's kind of an awesome feeling to have Rachel look at her like she just fixed the world or something equally amazing. "Guess I should start listening to you, shouldn't I?" she asks, a whimsical smile playing on her lips.

"Well I _have_ been trying to tell you and everybody else the very same thing but none of you seem to believe me," the brunette admonishes jokingly and shakes her head. "It's almost like you guys just don't appreciate a gift when you see it," Rachel sighs dramatically.

Quinn smirks. "Rach, I think you appreciate yourself enough for all of us," she teases. Rachel pouts and storms off. Quinn's eyes follow the smaller girl who then turns around to playfully stick her tongue out at the blonde and Quinn can't help but laugh at how ridiculously precious Rachel can be.

* * *

School has just let out for the weekend and Quinn finds herself knocking on Mr. Schuester's office door. When she hears him telling her to come in, she braces herself, gaining the strength to not back out. "Hey Mr. Schue." She gives him a small smile, unsure if he wants to retract his welcome now that he sees who it is.

"Quinn, what can I do for you?" Will stands up when he sees Quinn, honestly surprised to see the pregnant girl in his office. Glee had only just ended a few minutes ago and he wasn't expecting a visit from anybody.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asks, noting the bandage that is still wrapped around his hand. Her mind flashes back to almost three weeks ago when she saw a fist furiously punching a wall and she inwardly winces at the memory. "It won't take long, I promise."

He nods, indicating for her to come inside. "Sure. What about?"

She walks in and examining his appearance, taking in his curly hair, more disheveled than ever and the creases in his clothes that suggests that he hasn't ironed them properly or at all. She figures the best way to about this conversation, is to be direct and unapologetically blunt.

Basically, be Rachel.

"I know you've been sleeping in your car, Mr. Schue, most likely since the day Rachel and I were at your house." Her teacher takes on a look of mild surprise; whether it's because of her lack of tact or the fact that she knows about his homeless situation. When he looks away to avoid her searching eyes, Quinn immediately feels bad and decides to hold back just a little bit. "What's happening between you and Mrs. Schuester?"

At the mention of his wife, Will tenses, feeling the same flurry of hurt and anger every time Terri crosses his mind. He gives Quinn what he hopes looks like a reassuring smile, getting up from his own chair to sit on the edge of the table in front of Quinn. "You shouldn't be worrying yourself about that, Quinn. This isn't your problem."

Quinn chuckles bitterly and shakes her head. "Considering that I was about to give your wife my baby, it's more like I am the reason that you're here," she replies, giving him a deprecating smile as she takes a seat on the chair nearest to the door.

He gazes intently into worried hazel eyes and his heart fills with pride with how far Quinn has gone, remembering the days when she would talk to him with something akin to disdain. He kneels down beside her, gently taking her hand. "Hey, you did nothing wrong. You told the truth and that is the most important thing."

The blonde sighs, pulling away from him. She knows that she did the right thing, making Terri tell Mr. Schuester the truth, but it still doesn't stop the guilt from erupting inside her, especially now, seeing him appear so haggard and so lost. "Do you hate her?" she softly asks, her voice small and almost child-like in its tone.

He gives her a warm smile. "No, I don't hate her," he answers in a firm but soft tone. They have been together for too long and while it may not have been good lately, the time before was pretty good. Terri is his high school sweetheart, how could he ever really hate her? It's just that right now, he can't look at her without feeling the urge to make her feel the same hurt that he feels. And he knows that if he goes home, she'll be there waiting for him. He has been back to pick up spare clothes and she was there, hoping that he was there to reconcile with her. He knows that she can easily find refuge at her sister's place and it spares him a little comfort that she hasn't run away.

Quinn leans forward in her seat, her hands folded together in front of her. "I don't know if it helps but, she really does love you, Mr. Schue," she attests. "I mean, granted, she _should_ have told you, but I bet she regrets that. I know I regret not telling Finn in the beginning."

"Why didn't you tell him?" he asks. A part of him thinks that maybe if he knows why Quinn lied, maybe he can understand why Terri did the same thing to him because even after weeks of space from her, he still can't wrap his head around what Terri did. He still can't get over his anger because he just doesn't get how Terri had let herself be convinced to lie to him like that and to think that it was somehow the right thing to do.

The pregnant girl shrugs, answering simply, "Because he loved me. Because I was afraid of losing that love to be left with nothing." There is no better reason for anything that Quinn did, other than fear. And it's only a logical assumption that it was the driving force behind Terri's own actions. Especially the fear of losing the one person who you knew would take care of you, no matter what happened. Except of course, when they actually find out that you lied to them.

"You don't think if you told him the truth at the start, he would have stayed with you?"

She loudly snorts in disbelief at his naïveté. "Would _you_ have stayed if Terri told you that she didn't have the baby?" she counters, challenging him.

Will nods in defiance. "Yes, I would have. My feelings wouldn't have changed. I wouldn't have left her then."

Quinn wants to believe that he is telling the truth, that he would have stayed with Terri if she had told him the truth in the beginning. But from what she has seen of their relationship together, maybe this baby drama was needed for them to see just what was wrong in their marriage. Because Quinn sees the way Mr. Schuester has been sidling close to Miss Pillsbury in the school hallway, the intimate way he talks to her as if there is nobody else in the room. Just like the way she saw Finn and the way he was acting with Rachel in the beginning.

The parallel between his relationship with Terri and her own relationship with Finn is so obvious that she is sure that he has caught onto it. The fact that both she and Terri were so willing to lie to keep the men in their lives because deep down inside, they didn't know if there is be another person who would love them like that. And that both men were so willing to believe the carefully constructed lies that were presented to them about babies that were either never there or never theirs in the first place.

She wonders if he realizes the lengths that she and Terri went to manipulate both him and Finn to keep them by their side due to the rebirth of Glee club. Just like she saw Glee club as a threat to her relationship with Finn, Terri Schuester saw it as a threat to her marriage with her husband.

"Is it _really_ such a mystery why she kept it from you though? It was the first time in a long time since you showed any real interest in her."

"_She_ didn't show any interest when I wanted to teach Glee," he retorts petulantly. "If I listened to her then, I wouldn't be here for you guys, would I?"

Quinn rolls her eyes at his childish behavior. "Don't get me wrong, Mr. Schue, we appreciate what you're doing for us. But this is about you and your wife, not us," she points out. "You guys were in a rut. And now, you have Glee. What did _she_ have?"

"She had _me_," he replies resolutely. Will had always figured that Terri had her work at Sheets N Things, her hobbies and him. He didn't think she needed anything else. Terri always seemed so confident and self-assured, and he was always perfectly fine with her pushing him to do more, to be better. And that had been the way it was between them for most of their marriage. Until he started talking to Terri about Glee and she just shot him down every single time. She never seemed to support him at all. Glee made him so happy and he thought that Terri would have been happy for him. She _should_ have been happy for him.

To his surprise, Quinn laughs, giving him a disturbingly penetrating smile. She shakes her head at his ignorance, understanding Terri's actions a little bit more. "Did she really, Mr. Schue? Because it looks more to me like Miss Pillsbury had you." Since Miss Pillsbury didn't go through with marrying Coach Tanaka, Quinn has noticed Mr. Schuester sharing lunch period with Miss Pillsbury in her office more often than usual. And it really does remind her of the times that Finn ditched her for Rachel and Glee.

"_Has_ you, even," she adds as an afterthought.

"Miss Pillsbury and I are just friends," he declares, standing to return to his former position on the table. His tone is insistent and defensive at the same time, letting Quinn know that even he doesn't seem to believe what he's saying.

"Don't lie to me, Mr. Schue. I'm pregnant, not stupid," she rebukes impatiently.

"When you have somebody like Terri tearing you down almost constantly, you'd want to have somebody like Miss Pillsbury to bring you back up," he lamely claims, trying to justify himself.

"My parents tore me down almost daily, so yeah I do understand, Mr. Schue," she snaps, staring harshly up at her teacher until he shamefully rips his eyes away. Quinn sighs, feeling exhausted. "Look Mr. Schue, I know that we basically _made_ Terri tell you the truth, but don't do what she did. Don't keep the truth from her. Tell her if it's over. Because that woman is most likely going _insane_ not knowing." Deciding that she is done, Quinn carries herself off the chair and walks to the door.

Mr. Schuester frowns, realizing the intent behind Quinn's impromptu visit. "Why are you helping her? She tried to take your baby away from you," he tactlessly reminds her and Quinn stops just at the door, her whole body stiffening. She rests her hand on her stomach, feeling intermittent thuds against her palm.

"Because," she begins, keeping her back to her teacher, "I know what it's like to be her. I know what it's like to live with the lie that you told to stop yourself from losing everything and to deal with it every day. It might not have looked like it, but I'm sure it was _killing_ her to lie to you. It killed me not telling Finn. The difference is that I know now that I didn't love Finn. But Terri, she loves you. You were her reason for everything that she did. And I know you've probably been taking the time away from her to process all this. It takes awhile to get over the anger, I understand that. Finn is trying to forgive but I know that it's still a long way off before he can truly forgive us. But _you're_ not sixteen anymore, Mr. Schue. You can't just run away from something like this for too long."

With her final words still echoing through the room, Quinn turns the doorknob and walks out of Mr. Schuester's office, leaving him to truly think about the future of his marriage.

* * *

While Quinn is talking to Mr. Schuester, Rachel is outside in the school hallway, waiting for the blonde to come out of his office. Quinn had explained earlier that she wanted to talk to Mr. Schuester about Terri. The blonde seemed to feel like she was obligated to talk to him and Rachel didn't argue or press for anything, knowing that it's none of her business what Quinn is talking about with their glee club teacher.

Before this, Rachel had been in the auditorium getting in some much-needed practice as Regionals is less than two months away. She stopped after fifteen minutes though when she realized that she sorely missed having a certain blonde be there to watch her which is why she is now leaning back against a random locker with her arms crossed as she patiently waits for her friend. Rachel wonders if this is how it's going to be now, that she is unable to sing unless Quinn is in the room with her. `

She resolves to worry about it at another time when the door opens to reveal Quinn so Rachel pushes off the metal door, striding towards the blonde. "Hey, how did your talk with Mr. Schue go?"

"It went." Quinn replies, giving a tired smile. "I just hope he sees that she didn't actually _want_ to hurt him. From what I could tell, it looked like she was just scared and probably felt lost and alone, and didn't know what to do. And it all just, spiraled out of control," she pauses before softly adding, "I can relate to that."

Rachel immediately stops in her tracks, her eyebrows knitting together into a sad frown. She regrettably never showed any express interest in the baby before finding out about Puck. She had seen that Brittany and Santana were veering away from Quinn. She was even part of the reason that Finn was straying. And she didn't do anything about it because she was so involved in her own life that she never thought to see beyond that. She can't imagine what Quinn must have gone through.

"Hey," Quinn calls out, grabbing Rachel's hand to pull the brunette's attention away from her guilty thoughts. "You _were_ there for me, remember? I just wasn't ready for you yet." Quinn knows that Rachel still feels bad that she wasn't there for Quinn, before all the lies happened. And sure, Quinn wishes that she had taken up Rachel's offer of friendship but there is no point in regretting what has happened. Rachel is here now and Quinn is not going to be as foolish this time around.

Since the day they left Mr. Schuester's place, Rachel had been thinking even more about how Quinn must have felt. Having seen the desperation in Terri Schuester's eyes led the brunette to ache that that very same desperation was in Quinn's hazel eyes too. And Rachel can only hope that Terri has somebody to be there for her now.

Rachel nods slowly, taking in the blonde's words to heart. She breathes in deeply and gives Quinn a bright smile. "I'm glad you are now, even though you were still slightly resistant and _annoyingly_ stubborn about it at first," she teases.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Oh, shut up," she mumbles as she playfully shoves Rachel away, smiling when the brunette lets out a carefree laugh that never fails to lift her spirits.

* * *

As Quinn and Rachel relax in the Berry living room after eating dinner together as Rachel's parents are still out on their 'date night', the blonde realizes that come Friday next week it will be exactly a month since she moved in with Rachel and her dads.

Living with the Berrys has been a wildly different experience for Quinn. It's not like her parents were horrible and cold to her throughout her childhood. Quinn hasn't forgotten the times when her dad would bring her and her sister to baseball or football games. And even though she fell asleep for most of them, she can never forget the tender way that her father treated her. She doesn't know how she and her dad managed to lose sight of each other as she grew older and how it led to him being the very person to make her leave the house that had been her home.

Her mother on the other hand, had always been kind of stand-offish with her, even when she was little. The only time she ever felt any maternal warmth from her mother was when Judy dressed her up in those frilly little dresses. She always felt like a show dog being paraded around town and she hated it. And the fact that her mother didn't try to stop her father from kicking her out, leaves Quinn feeling nothing but cold indifference towards the older woman.

The Fabray household ceased being a home when Quinn eventually got to high school. Her parents were becoming increasingly burdened by reputation and intoxicated by alcohol. It left Quinn feeling like a stranger in there; especially after her sister left went to college and then got married with a family of her own. Quinn was alone.

But being in this house, where everything in it makes Quinn feels warm, loved and comforted. It's different. _Good_ different. There are Rachel's parents, Steve and Mal, both of whom have taken to her and have been spoiling her with food and anything else that they can think of. Quinn never knows what to do with the showering of love and care that the two men so readily give to her. It blows her mind away. And then there's the whole living with Rachel Berry thing. Quinn really thought that one of them would go mad and start killing each other by the end of the first week. While Quinn can totally do without the 6 a.m. wake-up because of Rachel going on her elliptical every morning, the petite brunette has been pretty close to amazing. She doesn't even mind it when Rachel keeps to her strict Myspace schedule as the singing just results in her baby kicking and she really doesn't mind feeling that at all. If she ever decides to keep her baby, this would really be the perfect place to raise her.

She and Rachel are sitting side by side on the sofa, watching the History channel when she gently nudges the brunette with her elbow. "Rachel." Brown eyes are focused intently on what's happening on the television screen then Quinn hears Rachel hum to let her know that she has the girl's attention. "Do you ever think about your mom?" When Rachel's form stiffens next to her, Quinn bites her tongue, berating herself for not thinking first that Rachel's mom might be a sensitive subject for the brunette. She even feels her own baby moving inside her, scolding her for it.

The brunette leans away from Quinn, crossing her arms, but keeps her eyes on the television. After a few silent minutes, Quinn thinks that Rachel is choosing to ignore the question so she decides to just drop it when Rachel softly murmurs, "Sometimes."

Rachel lets out a deep, shaky breath before continuing, "Sometimes I would lie awake at night, and I would imagine what she would look like, what she would _be_ like. If I am at all like her. I wonder if she sings too. Does she go through nights when she would sing into the night for the daughter she gave away like I would sing for the mother that gave me away? Is she happy where she is?" Rachel reveals wistfully, her eyes dark and longing as she stares blankly into the animated screen.

"_Are_ you happy where you are?" the blonde quietly asks, her heart hurting at seeing empty brown eyes.

Rachel angles her head to briefly give Quinn a comforting smile. "I am. I'm very happy," she swears. "I know that regardless of how far we have progressed as a society, my family is still considered unconventional compared to apparently "normal" society standards and that we have to deal with the ignorant discrimination for living the way we are. But my dads are all that I've ever known. And they love me with all their heart and they have never left me wanting for anything. I'm perfectly fine not knowing."

Quinn turns her body to face the brunette's side. "But sometimes, you do want to know?" she urges, her interest piqued by Rachel's words.

The brunette's eyes purposefully follow the movements on the monitor, dipping her head once. "Yes. Sometimes," she quietly concedes.

When it is only the sound of the television that reverberates through the room for a few moments, Quinn decidedly leans forward, resting her forehead on Rachel's temple, breathing in the brunette's shampoo. She whispers, "I'm sorry that I upset you."

Rachel rotates her body slightly so that her forehead is pressing against Quinn's, closing her eyes as the blonde's scent wafts up her nose. "You didn't upset me, Quinn," she whispers in return, easing Quinn's distress. The blonde's head shakes against hers and Rachel opens her eyes to see remorseful hazel ones.

"Your eyes are sad," Quinn observes, hoping that Rachel will notice the apologetic tremor in her voice.

"I'm not," the brunette in a firm, reassuring tone. "I've never known what having a mother is like so I don't actually _miss_ it. I don't know what it's like to have a mother nag or worry about me. I've got two dads who _constantly_ do that for me already, so why do I need a third really?" Quinn scrunches her nose and visibly shudders at the thought of having an extra parent and Rachel grins at the adorable look on the blonde's face. Rachel sits back, changing her position into a more comfortable one by resting her head instead on Quinn's shoulder and looping her right arm around Quinn's left, moving her hand down to entangle their fingers as she relaxes against the pregnant girl.

The blonde sighs happily, momentarily nuzzling her nose into Rachel's hair; the familiar smell from silky chestnut locks calming her frazzled nerves. She then returns her attention to the television, thinking that it is the end of that conversation when Rachel's voice cuts through, "But I guess sometimes, once in a while, in the quiet of the night, my mind wanders and I get this feeling like, I miss _her_. Like I can feel this gaping hole inside myself where she _should_ be." Rachel stops and peers up at Quinn through her eyelashes. "Is it wrong for me to feel that?"

Quinn comfortingly squeezes the small hand in hers. "You can't help how you feel, Rach."

Rachel watches the television for a few more seconds when curiosity gets the best of her and she asks the blonde, "Why are you asking me about my mom, Quinn?"

The pregnant girl shakes her head and shrugs. "Because I want to know if I'll be doing the right thing too," she murmurs, pressing their entwined hands down on her stomach, feeling her baby's enthusiastic kicks. Quinn knows only a little bit about the history behind Rachel's birth; that her parents picked a surrogate to carry her for nine months and that Rachel's dads adopted her as soon as they could after she was born, and that's pretty much it. Quinn just wants to know about the woman who willingly gave Rachel away; wants to know whether she will make as good a choice as Rachel's mother did when she chose Steve and Mal.

Understanding fills Rachel's being now that she sees Quinn's intentions. "I don't know what the circumstances that led my mother to give me away were. But as it turns out, she did the right thing because I couldn't ask for better parents than the two men that I've known all my life. So I can never feel anything but grateful to her."

"But I can't tell you if you will be doing the right thing or if you will be just as lucky, Quinn. That's not something we can predict. Life's kind of a gamble that way. You just never know when or how things will change. They just do. You can try to change them back but sooner or later, they'll change again," Rachel rationalizes. "When the time comes, you'll know what to do."

Quinn sighs, accepting Rachel's answer. She knows that Rachel is right. It's just that sometimes, she wishes the answer can fall right onto her lap. "You'll be with me all the way though, right?" She keeps her eyes on the monitor in front of her, feeling a blush rising up her neck to her face.

The brunette raises a hand to Quinn's face, gently persuading the blonde to face her. When hazel eyes reluctantly meet her own, "Where else will I be?" she asks, giving Quinn a smile, her dark brown eyes filled with unwavering promise.

* * *

"No," Quinn says, vigorously shaking her head.

Puck stares at her in disbelief. "What? What do you mean 'no'?" he asks, outraged that she is refusing him this one _tiny_ thing. He doesn't think it's an unreasonable request and yet here she is, telling him 'no'. He isn't being used to being told that word. And let it be said, he _really_ doesn't like it.

Quinn folds her arms across her chest, her nose wrinkling in disgust. "I mean, _no_, Puck. There is no way." The blonde rolls her eyes, unmoved by his pleading hazel eyes.

"Come on! 'If you think I'm cute, you should see my daddy'. It's awesome _and_ true. We should totally get this for her," he argues, holding up the light blue onesie closer to her face, as if seeing it any closer will make her change her mind. She smacks his hands away from her, wishing once again that Rachel didn't have dance lessons on Saturdays so that she'd be here right now with Quinn and Puck as they stroll around the department store looking for some maternity clothes. She is glad though that she doesn't have to do this alone. But all Puck seems to want to do is grab things from the baby section and showing them to her, as if seeing them would sway her decision, when really, they're kind of annoying her. Puck does mean well and she knows that his actions are driven by the fact that he is strongly vying for them to keep the baby.

"We don't even know if we're keeping her or not," she softly reminds him, not wanting to hurt his feelings but he really needs to remember that there is no decision set in stone yet, and not to keep his hopes up.

Puck frowns, his eyes turning dark green at the thought of losing his baby girl to some stranger who probably won't know to teach her about how to be a bad-ass. "And I'm saying that we _should_ keep her. We can do this you know. We've got friends who would actually help out. Especially Berry. Now she would _definitely_ do anything for you." The boy smirks when he sees the not so subtle coloring of Quinn's cheeks at the very mention of the small brunette who is probably pirouetting or some crap like that. And no, he isn't going to divulge just how he knows what a damn pirouette is.

Still blushing, Quinn sighs. "It's just a really huge decision and so many things can go wrong. I don't want to get it wrong for her," she tells him, revealing her fears to the only person who can truly get what she's going through. She is proven right when he nods knowingly, understanding shining in his eyes.

"You're not alone. Just remember that," he mumbles, setting his gaze elsewhere as he jams his hands in his jean pockets, trying to maintain his cool in front of her.

"I really am grateful that you're helping out with everything." The pregnant girl smiles appreciatively, marveling at how he reluctantly manages to show his sweet, caring side to her; a side that Rachel is adamant is the real person behind the 'Puck' façade.

He gives her a perfectly crooked smile, cocking his eyebrow up at her. "Are you grateful enough to let me buy this for her then?" he asks, holding up the onesie again as he puts on a pout, hoping that it will help his case.

Quinn rolls her eyes at him, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Oh god, alright! Go pay for it already." She shoos him away, directing him towards the cash register before she changes her mind.

She wanders off to browse through the selection of maternity pants, looking through the assorted colors and shaking her head at the very limited choice. She checks her watch, grinning when she sees that it won't be long until Rachel is done with her dance class. Earlier the brunette said that she will join them so that they can catch a movie later together. Her minds blissfully drifts into images of Rachel stretching and dancing in her leotard when very suddenly she feels a tight pain in her abdomen that she hasn't felt before. She knows that the closer she is to her due date, the more she will feel certain cramps but this one is really taking the cake. She starts to feel dizzy when the tightening begins to sharpen, and she clutches her stomach with one hand and her other free hand reaching out to land a grip on something steadier.

Puck is happily walking back with his purchase and at seeing Quinn pale and bending down in a position that can't actually be good for the baby, he races towards her. "Quinn, what is it?"

Quinn doesn't know what's wrong and her mind is a complete blank that she can't recall anything that she read in those damn baby books Rachel and Puck gave her that can explain this excruciating pain away. She grabs for Puck's hand, secretly wishing that it was a smaller hand and she looks up at him, fear in her hazel eyes. She clenches her jaw, her nose flaring as she tries to breathe through the cramps. "It hurts."

Puck acts fast and wraps his arm around her waist, half-dragging and half-carrying her out of the store and towards his car. "Come on, we're getting you to the hospital."

"Call Rachel," she whimpers as he grunts, lifting her into his truck.

Puck shakes his head, pulling on the belt to buckle her in. "She's still at dance, Q. We'll call her when we get there."

Quinn grabs on his arm with both hands, her nails digging into his skin. "No, call her _now_," she demands. She sees him start to shake his head and she gives him a desperate, pleading look, "Puck, _please_."

Watery hazel eyes almost melt his resolve but Puck doesn't budge, deciding to distract her with something else. "Look Princess, we _have_ to get you to the hospital, alright? You look about ready to pass out and I am too young and _too_ pretty to die," he says, emphasizing his claim by snapping the buckle shut.

She gives him an incredulous look. "_You're_ too young to die?" she yells when he circles the front of his truck to his side.

After buckling himself in, he turns to the panting blonde, "Yeah, if I don't take you to the hospital straightaway, that's what is _going_ to happen to me when Berry finds out. And I'd rather you be pissed at me for not calling her, than have her be pissed at me. _Believe_ me." He shudders at the image of Berry glaring him down, even though he is way taller than she is. But still, he _definitely_ does not want to face off with a livid Rachel Berry, especially when Quinn is involved. Now that's just a whole lot of crazy.

He turns the key, starting the engine when he hears sniffling beside him and he groans, knowing that he has been defeated. He leans forward to press his forehead against the steering wheel and curses that he can never resist a crying woman. Puck can handle an angry female, swearing and throwing things at him, but place a weeping girl in front of him and he's stumped. He knows that Quinn is being like this in part due to the pain she's feeling and also to the fact that she wants Rachel with her. Puck doesn't question what is going on with his baby mama and his ex-girlfriend, because really, talk all they want but there is no way they can be _just_ friends if Quinn is acting this way. But whatever makes her happy, then he'll do whatever it takes. He braces himself before carefully placing a hand on Quinn's shoulder, making sure his voice is soft and soothing, "Tell you what, I'll call her right now and she can meet us there, okay?"

Quinn nods, still breathing through the pain as her stomach sharply tightens again. Puck goes through his contact list, and then starts to steer his truck out of the parking lot as he waits for Rachel to pick up her phone. "Berry."

She listens in as Puck talks, wishing that she could hear the brunette's voice right now. "Yeah I know that you're still at your lesson but something's wrong with Quinn." She winces when she can hear the sound of Rachel's voice piercing through the speaker but not what the girl is exactly saying to Puck but she can imagine that Rachel is probably scolding him for not calling her sooner. "Yes of course, we're on the way right now. I'm not an idiot." Puck frowns and she guesses that Rachel is probably telling him that he should be bringing her to the hospital and Quinn feels a smidge of guilt for making him call Rachel. "No, I'm not driving while I'm talking to you, _mother_," he lies easily as he weaves through traffic and Quinn feels too weak to berate him for lying to Rachel.

"Look Berry, just get there, alright?" he snaps, wanting to end this phone call right the hell now. Puck glances to his side and he sees Quinn desperately clinging on to her stomach, looking back at him. "Wait, hold on," he tells her before holding out his phone out the blonde, waiting for her to take it. "Here." Quinn looks at the phone in his hand, questioning in her hazel eyes. Puck places the phone on her hand, pressing it into her palm. "Talk to her."

The pregnant girl picks up the cell phone, bringing it up to her ear. "Rachel?"

"_Quinn_-" the brunette begins, only to be cut off by Quinn rambling her panic, "Rachel! I don't know what's wrong. I don't remember _anything_ from those books that you guys gave me. I'm not ready-"

Rachel softly shushes her until Quinn stops babbling to listen and with a firm, gentle tone, _"Quinn sweetie, it'll be okay. I am sure that everything will be fine. Just breathe for me, okay?" _Quinn begins to breathe loudly in response. _"Good girl_," the brunette coos. "_Noah is driving you to the hospital and you're going to get checked out and I'll be right there with you, okay?" _Quinn nods, forgetting that Rachel can't see her. _"Do you want me to stay on the line?"_

"Yes," Quinn hastily replies.

She hears the sound of a car door shutting close, feeling a little better knowing that Rachel is at least on her way now._"Okay, hold on."_ The blonde assumes then that Rachel is searching for her hands-free kit and for the rest of the drive to the hospital, Rachel talks about random nonsensical things that don't actually register in the blonde's mind. She just hears the familiar hum of Rachel's voice going through the line and while she still feels the painful swelling in her stomach, Quinn feels comforted that she isn't facing this alone. Puck and Rachel are here with her.

She keeps a tight grip on the phone and she doesn't realize that they're finally at the hospital when Puck is standing by the open car door, holding out his arm for her to take and the last thing she hears from Rachel is, _"I'll be there soon. I promise."

* * *

_

Quinn is lying on the hospital bed when she hears a voice quietly breaking through her thoughts. "Hey you." She lifts her head from the pillow to see her favorite brunette leaning by the doorway. Rachel has a serene smile on her face and her arms are loosely crossed over her stomach. Quinn notes the fading traces of worry in her brown eyes as Rachel walks inside the room.

The pregnant girl lays her head back down, a tired grin on her face before whispering her reply, "Hey."

Rachel takes a seat on the chair by the bed and rests a small hand on Quinn's stomach, smiling at the baby's kicks in response. Quinn automatically places her hand on top of Rachel's, quietly observing the instinctual way their fingers link together. "Gave us quite a scare, didn't she?" the brunette murmurs.

"Noah is outside pacing himself. I think he's trying to get the agitation out of his system before he comes inside," the brunette chuckles even though she still feels a little shaken from the earlier phone call and hearing Quinn's panicked voice. She is surprised that she managed to stay so calm for Quinn when everything inside her was just screaming in hysteria. But the warmth of Quinn's hand in hers and the lively thuds of the baby kicking under her palm melt any remaining tense feeling in her body and Rachel allows herself a sigh of relief that Quinn and the baby are okay.

A Braxton-Hicks contraction is what the doctor called it, which apparently, is only supposed to be a _mild_ discomfort for the unborn child's mother. But given Quinn's petite size, it has been known to hurt just a little bit more than normal. Quinn remembers that this baby also happens to be half Puck's and really, when she thinks about it, it's not so surprising that their little girl is giving her trouble _before_ leaving the womb. She isn't very fond of the pain, of the constant tight swelling of her stomach but she is more than glad when the doctor says that there is nothing wrong and that the baby is just fine.

"Why aren't they letting me go yet?" the blonde whines. All she wants is to get out of this itchy hospital gown, into her own clothes and leave with Rachel. She shifts uneasily to show her discomfort.

"They just want to make sure that everything is fine, sweetie. Once they're done, we can go," Rachel promises, giving the adorable pouting girl an indulgent smile and raises her free hand to brush her fingers through fine golden hair. Her smile widens when Quinn sighs contentedly and relaxes under her treatment.

They stay like that, just quietly staring at each other until they hear the door open and Rachel immediately retreats her hands onto her lap. Alarm fills her entire being when she sees Quinn's face pale completely. She turns her head to face the current visitor and Rachel feels her own heart stop at the sight of Russell and Judy Fabray standing stoically in the doorway.

"Mom, Dad," Quinn utters shakily, her knuckles turning white as she keeps a tight grip on the bed railing, resisting the very strong urge to grab onto Rachel's hand. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

"So, your mom gets to call you 'Quinny' but I can't?" Rachel teases as she watches the pregnant girl contemplatively stare up at the ceiling. Quinn instantly flinches in response to the moniker. She has always hated it and when Rachel tried calling her 'Quinny' that one time; it just reminded Quinn of her mom. And considering her growing feelings for the girl, _that_ is just plain disturbing.

"That's _exactly_ the reason why," she mutters. She turns her head to the side to face Rachel and there is a smirk on her face. "But you can call me 'sweetie' anytime," she purrs, teasing the brunette for the nickname that slipped when they were on the phone and just before her parents entered her room earlier. A surge of warmth passes through her when Rachel starts to blush profusely, giddy that the brunette isn't apologizing for it because god, she kind of really wants to hear it again. And she shivers just thinking of Rachel calling her 'sweetie' again, with her brown eyes trained on Quinn's hazel ones. She really, really wants to hear it now.

Waiting for the heat to fade from her cheeks, Rachel shyly looks down at her hands. She doesn't actually regret saying it because she has found herself wanting to say it so many times before and when she heard Quinn panicking earlier, Rachel wanted to assure her that everything was going to be fine and 'sweetie' just came out. Quinn's reaction is a surprise to Rachel but friends call each other those kinds of nicknames anyway, right? It doesn't have to mean anything.

Except that Rachel _does_ want it to mean something. But she is sadly certain that it isn't what Quinn wants. Still, it pleases her though that Quinn doesn't seem to mind it all, and is actually in fact encouraging her to do so again.

When Quinn sighs and starts to sit up, Rachel moves towards the chair by the bed, knowing that the blonde has something weighing heavily on her mind since Quinn's parents left her room to talk to her doctor. "They want me to go back home with them," she quietly murmurs.

Rachel forces herself to swallow a thick lump, restraining herself from selfishly saying that no, she can't go back, Quinn's home is with _her_, and that she can't just go with people who thoughtlessly kicked her out in the first place. But Rachel can understand the conflict that Quinn feels, because they are still her parents and what child doesn't want their parents' approval? She doesn't want Quinn to leave, to be with people who essentially shaped the Quinn Fabray that previously tormented her. And the thought of not seeing Quinn's lovely face in the morning hurts her more than anything she can ever imagine. But if going back home with her parents will make her happy, Rachel can't actually do anything to stop her. She can't tell Quinn the reason why she wants her to stay when that reason might just make her pack her bags even faster. She picks up Quinn's hand, interlaces their fingers together, bravely uttering, "It's your choice, Quinn."

"I want to go home."

Even though she had expected it, Rachel's heart still pulses painfully in surprise as a very infinitesimal part of her had hoped that Quinn would say something else. She brushes shaky fingers through her brunette locks as she nods, giving the girl a shuddery reply, "Alright then. After your doctor lets you go, we can go back and then pack your-"

Quinn shakes her head. "No, Rachel." The brunette frowns and Quinn notices glistening brown eyes. Quinn doesn't know why they are and something twists painfully inside her seeing those unshed tears. She tugs on the small hand in hers, catching the other girl's attention but Rachel's hand is listless and the brunette's lips are set in a tight line.

Wanting desperately to reassure the girl, Quinn shifts her body a little more to the side of the mattress, pulling a surprisingly compliant Rachel to lie beside her. Quinn is surprised when Rachel immediately curls her body into the blonde's. Rachel's scent surrounds her and for just a second, Quinn takes it all in, peace and safety settling deep within her bones. Only Rachel has that effect on her.

After a few silent moments, Quinn ducks her head down to catch Rachel's gaze and as they are locked in a stare, she carries Rachel's hand to her lips before shyly clarifying, "I want to go home with _you_," she shyly tells her before placing a gentle kiss on the tanned palm, hoping that it will get a smile from the brunette.

And it does. A tiny watery smile, but a smile nonetheless. Rachel's brown eyes are shining with happy surprise, taken aback that Quinn is actually choosing to stay with her and her dads. It's like she is being given a second chance at something and intuition is telling her that it has everything to do with Quinn.

Both girls are feeling the same excited, fluttery feelings inside them, their hearts thudding violently against their chests and everything inside them wants, daring them to push that line of friendship into more. But something stops them, some invisible force that is telling them to wait just a little bit longer until the stars are completely aligned for them. And they are very certain that they aren't going to be waiting for very much longer.

Quinn knows that if she goes back with her parents, she will never get the chance to see Rachel. Her mom implied as much earlier that she will be assuming complete control over everything that Quinn will do once she makes one step back in the house. Her dad didn't contribute anything to the conversation, opting to stay out of it. But he still nodded along, agreeing to everything that his wife was saying. That was what further cemented Quinn's decision to stay with the Berrys. Judy will put up a fight just so she can look ever the dutiful mother but unless her parents go through some sort of drastic personality makeover, Quinn never wants to go back.

When Rachel hasn't said anything, Quinn questions the brunette whether it is okay for her to remain with her and her dads, just to make sure. Quinn doesn't want to leave. The Berry house has been the only place that makes her feel safe in so long; the only place that allows her to be herself and the only place where she feels truly loved. And she is too used to Rachel being the first face that she encounters in the morning and Quinn just doesn't want to give up having that smile brightening up her day.

"Is it what you truly want?" Rachel asks carefully, wanting to make sure so that Quinn won't eventually regret her decision and end up hating Rachel for not convincing her to go back with her parents.

Quinn's reply is prompt and without any hesitation. "Yes." Embarrassed, she looks down at their hands in her lap, watches as her thumb absently glides over the back of Rachel's hand. A finger is placed under her chin, forcing her focus to move back up, setting her gaze into deep brown eyes that are piercing right through her. Quinn swallows nervously at seeing that beautiful face so close to hers.

"Then yes sweetie, it's _definitely_ okay." Rachel then moves her hand up to rest on Quinn's cheek and she feels the blonde's face move up into a grin before seeing it. Rachel bites down on her bottom lip when a thought crosses her mind. "Your parents aren't going to be happy about it though," she surmises.

Quinn clucks her tongue and purses her lips. "Probably not, but I can't be in that house. I just can't." She shakes her head until Rachel's thumb begins to gently stroke her cheek and Quinn sighs, closing her eyes shut and leaning into the brunette's touch, secretly hoping (and not for the first time) that Rachel will never stop touching her like this.

Rachel nods in acceptance. "Okay, I won't let you go unless you want to," she promises, her words heavy with unspoken intent and her heart makes a hard thump at the radiant smile that she receives from the blonde.

"Will you stay with me?" Quinn asks before quickly adding, "When I tell them, I mean."

Rachel's responding smile is reassuring and her dark eyes are shining brilliantly as she repeats her question from yesterday in a soft whisper, "Where else will I be?"


	11. Chapter 10

**Title: **Bet You Didn't Know That (Part Ten) **  
Author: **amaltheaz / pseudohuman  
**Pairing/s:** Rachel/Quinn**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Length: **11,041 words  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or anybody in Glee. And this is _so_ not used for profit. I do not own Lionel Richie and his song _Hello_. I also do not own the rights to 'My So-Called Life'. Me no ownage. Only borrow-age. **  
Spoilers: **Up to Ballad, then AU-ish (unless when canon is used)  
**Author's Note:** I have used a couple of things from **Hell-O** in this chapter. Though I've put my own spin on it, I used a certain scene in particular which means that yes, fair warning dear readers, Jesse St. James _is_ here, but Brittany says don't worry about it. You trust her, right? Well, if you don't trust her, trust me. I won't let you down, ;). This was intended to be a light-hearted chapter as we have been in need of one after the angst-fest that I've been handing out these past few chapters. And I have to say, not writing angst? _So_ much harder than I anticipated, haha.  
**Author's Note #2:** I know that I suck at the whole updating thing and I'm really, so very grateful that you guys have been patient with me and are actually sticking around to see what the girls are going through. If I make you 'I'm Sorry' and 'Thank You' cookies, will I be forgiven?  
**Author's Note #3:** This update goes to my 100th reviewer, **Love-Knows-No-Boundaries-101**, and to **V-squared** for your lovely words. They were the sunshine to my very rainy day. Oh and also to **Lea Michele**, 'cause it's her birthday today (just turned midnight where I am), :). Send her some tweet love, folks!

**Bet You Didn't Know That**

**Part Ten**

The beginning of the week finds Santana walking in the music room, expecting to find the gruesome twosome, only to be greeted by the pregnant blonde sitting on her own. Quinn's hazel eyes are open wide, staring blankly into space. Santana can't be sure but she thinks that Quinn is also muttering under her breath. The Cheerio frowns, seeing the half-eaten lunch sitting on Quinn's lap. Pregnancy has made Quinn less strict with her food intake and Santana hasn't seen the blonde not finish any meal that has been placed in front of her.

Santana treads slowly so as to not startle the pregnant blonde but Quinn doesn't seem to notice Santana and dark brown eyes sweep over the blonde's form, checking to see if there is anything physically wrong. Once she is sure that nothing is wrong on the outside, Santana groans inwardly, just knowing that it will have something to do with Berry and she really wishes that she had actually waited for her girlfriend. Brittany is _so_ much better at this mushy stuff than she is.

She takes a seat next to Quinn and Santana picks up on a few disjointed words that Quinn is muttering. Confusion befalls when she catches a few disjointed words and wonders what the connection can be between 'legs' and 'heart attack'. Curiosity itches its way inside her and she knows that she's going to have to brave through this on her own.

Santana places her hand on Quinn's shoulder, lightly shaking the blonde out of her reverie. Hazel eyes come back into focus, finally noticing the brunette Cheerio beside her but as soon as Quinn registers who it is, her eyes return to its blank expression. "What's up, Q?" Santana asks nonchalantly, trying to mask her concern. She sighs, swearing that one of these days she's going to get an aneurysm from all this sappy 'friend' crap.

"Shorts," the blonde mumbles, her vague one-worded reply leading only to the increase of Santana's puzzlement.

"What?" the brunette Cheerio asks incredulously, urging Quinn to actually make some sense before she wears out her patience.

Quinn sighs. "Kurt gave Rachel this makeover this last weekend, right? As sort of an apology for being annoying last time." She glances sideways to see Santana nod, indicating that she's following the story. "And now she has like, this _whole_ new wardrobe, _i__ncluding_ sleepwear." When Santana shrugs and shakes her head, still not getting it, the blonde elaborates, "She used to wear those cotton pajamas. You know the ones that have animal prints all over them?"

Santana sniggers at the sudden image of Rachel Berry in cow-print pajamas. "Sexy," she drawls sarcastically.

Ignoring her friend's dry remark, Quinn continues, "Right? I was fine with that because that was just cute and adorable. I got to a point where I can actually _handle_ 'cute and adorable' Rachel. I can even handle occasionally the moments when I'd think she's ridiculously pretty. But now, now she's wearing tank-tops and, and, _shorts_!" the blonde exclaims, gesturing wildly with her hands.

Santana bites down on her bottom lip to stifle her laughter. A lascivious smirk crosses her lips as she realizes just what Quinn is going through. "Too much for you, huh?"

Quinn nods vehemently. "Have you seen her _legs_? I mean seriously, how are they so long when she's a _dwarf_? Have they always been that long?" she asks in a panicked rush. And then she gasps when a barrage of images flashes through her mind and all she sees is Rachel giggling in that adorable, beguiling way that she does, wearing a small t-shirt and those... _shorts_.

She was a little wary at first when Kurt first approached Rachel about giving her a makeover. Even Rachel was too after the first time that Kurt gave her a makeover and it ended with Finn calling her something that Rachel didn't want to repeat to Quinn, but from the hurt look in Rachel's eyes, Quinn could easily guess that Finn said something without thinking, as per usual. She felt a twinge of guilt then because _she_ was the reason that Kurt gave Rachel that makeover in the first place so that Finn would be distracted while she went and babysat for Terri Schuester's sister's kids with Puck.

But Kurt seemed sincere enough that Rachel forgave him and accepted his offer. And yesterday afternoon, when the two eventually came back from shopping, Kurt managed to convince Rachel to give them a fashion show. Quinn noted that most of the purchases made were pairs of jeans that all fit very nicely, hugging every delicious curve that Rachel Berry has to offer. Quinn thought that since she pretty much sees Rachel's legs on display almost daily, what with the brunette's propensity for wearing skirts and all, she shouldn't be so affected seeing those deceptively long limbs being encased in tight jeans. She shouldn't but she so very clearly was and she remembers turning to Kurt after Rachel went upstairs to her room to change. The smug look on his face told her that he knew something was going on with her and that he was enjoying just how extremely flustered she was getting.

As the 'fashion show' went on, it became very apparent that it didn't matter what Rachel wore because Quinn just couldn't keep her eyes off _any_ part of the brunette that was presented so enticingly in front of her. It came to the point where Quinn didn't know whether to be grateful, or to kill Kurt for unleashing the lust monster inside her.

And now that she's thinking about it, if the wicked glint in Rachel's brown eyes and the crimson in her tanned cheeks were anything to go by, Quinn is pretty sure that Rachel was enjoying that Quinn was getting so unhinged... because of her.

It all came to a head last night when she and Rachel were getting ready to watch a movie together in the brunette's room as the two girls have recently taken to watching DVDs together before going to bed. Quinn swears that there is nothing in the world that could have prepared her for the near heart attack that she experienced when she walked in Rachel's room and was greeted by nothing but legs that really, just went on for _miles_. Quinn can easily recall the phantom itch in her hands, the rapturous want to move them over and under those delectable thighs and she is just really, really glad that she had already seen the movie that they saw last night because she really doesn't remember anything else apart from those damn legs.

"And do you know that she has absolutely _n__o_ tan lines?" she blurts out incredulously, dimly feeling herself getting hotter under the collar as she remembers exactly how she found that out _that_ heavenly fact.

Santana scrunches her nose in disgust. "I don't know _how_ you even know that and please, spare me the details. That, was an over-share, Q." She does a full body shudder when she realizes that she is unable to stop herself from imagining exactly how Quinn found out. "I'm surprised my freakin' ears haven't burned off."

Quinn lets out a distressed moan, hiding her face with her hands, wishing with all her might that she knew how to control the arousal that seems to have set up camp inside her and coming out in full force when Rachel is around. It used to be manageable and on a very tight leash but lately, it has been getting harder and harder to fight her impulse to jump Rachel, regardless of where they are. "Is it possible to die from your hormones going crazy on you?" the blonde whimpers pathetically.

"Why don't you just go and -" Brittany and Rachel walk in just then, interrupting whatever Santana was going to suggest and from the look in the girl's brown eyes, Quinn has a feeling that she should be grateful that they came in when they did. Her hazel eyes set instead on the smaller brunette, who is giving her a glowingly beautiful smile, and just like clockwork, Quinn feels her pulse racing and the room temperature significantly spikes up.

"Hey you two."

Santana smiles at her girlfriend, pulling the taller girl to sit next to her. "Hey Britt, where were you guys?" she asks before giving Brittany a quick peck on the lips. "Hi," she says, happily greeting her favorite blonde and ignoring the other two girls in the room.

Unsatisfied with the short greeting, Brittany pushes for a longer kiss. "Hi," she replies just as softly when she pulls back but still keeping inside Santana's personal space, gracing the brunette with a small smile.

"We had to stop by Brittany's locker and feed her bird," Rachel answers Santana's earlier question after seeing that Brittany is distracted by Santana. Or more specifically, Santana's lips.

After being friends with the couple for a few months now, it still surprises Rachel seeing how easily and openly they express their love for each other without a care. Santana's gentle manner with Brittany is so lovely to see that Rachel's heart actually skips a beat, reminding her of how she feels when she sees her own parents exchanging affection and she wishes that one day, she could have that for herself too. She shifts her gaze from their canoodling friends to Quinn who is oblivious to her stare and as her eyes move over the blonde's form, Rachel feels the ache of yearning inside her intensify.

At the thought of yesterday, Rachel represses a shiver coursing through her body at the phantom caress of hazel eyes grazing all over her after she put on those clothes that Kurt made her buy. When she felt Quinn's eyes on her, she doesn't know what came over when she decided to take it up a notch and inject a little more sway in her hips as she strutted in her living room.

And then there was last night. Well, Rachel doesn't know what to think about last night. She just knows that there was _something_ permeating the room, saturating their friendly setting with a certain kind of tension that is decidedly, more than friendly. Rachel can only dare to hope that it wasn't just her desires projecting into it that maybe, just maybe, Quinn actually _wants_ her.

Santana's voice snaps Rachel out of her musings, "Britt, I thought we had a discussion about you keeping birds in your locker."

The tall blonde nods. "We did. Don't you remember?" she asks, assuming that Santana has forgotten and proceeds to remind her, "We had it after I brought that bird's nest with all the eggs and everything. And then the eggs hatched and all the baby birds were like, calling for their mommy."

"No, I don't mean-" Santana stops herself from correcting her girlfriend and decides to just move forward. She pastes on a smile and squeezes Brittany's hand. "Never mind. Just make sure this one stays alive, okay B?"

Rachel watches Brittany acknowledge Santana's advice with a nod and then brings her gaze back to the other blonde and notices her flushed demeanor. Rachel realizes then that Quinn hasn't said a word since she and Brittany arrived. Worried, she rushes towards her, cupping the blonde's cheek with one hand, tilting the girl's head up, softly calling out to her, "Quinn?"

The pregnant girl sighs, leaning into the brunette's cooling touch as Rachel's thumb begins to stroke her face. She peers up into Rachel's eyes, losing herself in deep chocolate pools when she realizes that Rachel is waiting for her to respond and very inarticulately, she does, "Huh?"

"Quinn, sweetie are you okay?" Rachel asks, feeling anxious at the sight of dilating pupils as she retracts her hand back onto her lap, taking a seat by the blonde.

Ever since Quinn moved in with the Berrys, the blonde relishes in the moments when Rachel would dote on her and look after her. Just small things though, like giving Quinn a foot or back massage when either feels sore or making a small snack when the baby wants something. But after they came back from the hospital, Quinn could feel Rachel keeping a much closer eye on her. She might not have said anything at the time but Quinn knows that Rachel was terrified out of her wits and it seems that Quinn being in pain triggered a protective response in her.

"I'm fine, Rach." Surprised by the roughness in her voice, the blonde clears her throat before adding, "I'm just tired. I didn't get enough sleep last night."

Rachel frowns. "I didn't keep you up, did I?" she asks, a hint of guilt in her tone.

"Excuse me?" the blonde squeaks. Hazel eyes widen in warning at Santana who is visibly struggling to not laugh, knowing very well exactly where the Cheerio's mind went when Rachel asked her seemingly innocent question. She hates to admit it but her mind went there too and her heart races at the many ways that Rachel can keep her up late at night.

The small brunette's frown deepens at Quinn's indignant tone. "With the music. I was doing my Myspace video, remember?" she gently reminds Quinn, wondering whether forgetfulness comes with pregnancy too.

Quinn tempers down the arousing images in her mind when she realizes what Rachel meant. "Oh! Right, uh no, the music was fine. Just the baby kicking like she's on speed like always," she replies, laughing nervously. It's not really a lie. Her baby has been kicking up a storm lately and has been known to keep Quinn from getting a good night's rest. She was well on her way to sleep last night when she could hear Rachel singing and predictably started to feel the hard thuds against her inner stomach.

Rachel visibly relaxes at Quinn's answer and then places a small hand on Quinn's baby bump, smiling when her palm is met with an enthusiastic thump. "Do you think that means she's going to be something of a night owl? She seems to come alive during the night time, though it shouldn't be a surprise considering her paternity," she says jokingly.

"Either that or a vampire!" Brittany adds excitedly, her baby blue eyes widening at the possibility of Quinn's baby being a creature of the night.

Rachel chuckles at the blonde's recent fascination with vampires. "You can't grow up to be vampire, Brittany," she admonishes lightly, giving Brittany a small indulgent smile.

The blonde pouts in response, feeling slightly put off. "Why not?"

"Because it means you have to be born one. And can you imagine what would happen to the mother while the baby is growing inside her should such a thing be possible? The baby would be drinking all of her blood and all the other blood she will inevitably consume, and the mother will have to keep replenishing the blood or she and the baby will die. Can you imagine the massacre that a vampire mother-to-be would cause?"

When complete silence follows her rant, Rachel blushes self-consciously, realizing that she just rambled on about a _hypothetical_ pregnant vampire. Looking between her three friends she sees Brittany looking perplexed, obviously still trying to process everything that Rachel had said. Santana looks, well, bored but that's nothing new. And Quinn still looks a little red but seems to be okay now that she has gone back to eating her lunch. She decides to take advantage of the lull in conversation by taking out her own lunch.

After a few moments, Santana breaks through the quiet by dryly commenting, "Yeah, because _human_ mothers-to-be aren't already scary enough," gesturing pointedly at the pregnant girl beside her.

Rachel chuckles at the narrow-eyed glare that Quinn sends Santana's way. "Quinn isn't scary," she says, wanting to defend her friend and receives a grateful smile for her attempt.

"Should have been here when I tried to take a bite of her sandwich yesterday," she counters, remembering the way that Quinn practically ripped her a new one for taking a _small_ bite of her lunch the day before.

"Excuse me. You were _not_ going to take a 'bite'. You were practically scarfing down half of it," the pregnant blonde interjects, scoffing indignantly.

"Quinn, I'm sure that Santana isn't actually capable of 'scarfing down' half of your sandwich," Rachel cuts in with a placating smile before Santana can say anything to further rattle Quinn's cage. Quinn's mood swings very rarely veer towards the more temperamental side of her personality, but when it comes to food, Quinn is frighteningly territorial. Rachel remembers one morning for breakfast when Quinn viciously clawed her hand away from a plate of bacon. And Rachel would have said something if it weren't for the fact that Quinn was staring daggers at her as the blonde not so daintily chewed on a strip, just _daring_ her to try again.

And frankly, Rachel wants to keep _both_ her hands, thank you very much.

"Your sandwich _was_ kind of huge, Quinn," Brittany adds thoughtfully, picturing the pile of bacon that was in Quinn's sandwich yesterday, oblivious to the scowl coming from the pregnant blonde.

"Whatever," Quinn mumbles miserably. "You guys weren't here. I know what I saw. Now shut up so I can get back to my lunch."

"Yeah, you have to satisfy that craving somehow," Santana murmurs snarkily.

Rachel looks up from her food and her brown eyes narrow at the blonde beside her. "Quinn, have your cravings been increasing?" she asks, and the pregnant blonde mentally winces at Rachel's high-pitched tone and she just knows that she's in for a scolding when they get back home later.

Santana quickly answers before Quinn can get a word in, "They sure have. _Monster_ pregnancy cravings. She was just telling me about it earlier actually." The brunette smirks in triumph when Quinn glares at her.

"You should have told me," Rachel chides, taking Quinn's hand in hers to let the blonde know that she's not angry or hurt that Quinn didn't tell her. Rachel gives the girl a reassuring smile. "I could have helped you with that."

Santana's smirk widens, completely enjoying the sight of Quinn fighting a rising blush, trying to not get so obviously flustered when Rachel's thumb begins to stroke the back of her hand. The tiny brunette just stares at her, unaware of the effect that she's having on Quinn. But Santana knows exactly where the blonde's mind has gone and just how she wants Rachel to _help_ her. "See that, Q? Berry wants to help _satisfy_ your cravings," she taunts almost giddily, inwardly trying to remember a time when she had this much fun seeing Quinn squirm.

Rachel brings her gaze to the brunette Cheerio, perplexed by her remark. She frowns. "Of course, I do. We _are_ living together after all. It would absolutely be abhorrent of me if I didn't do anything."

"Yeah Quinn, did you hear that? _Abhorrent_," the brunette Cheerio repeats mockingly resulting in both Brittany and Rachel giving her a strange look, trying to decipher her weird behavior.

"Shut the hell up, Lopez," Quinn growls, wanting nothing more than to duct tape Santana's mouth shut. She turns back to Rachel and feels herself immediately softening under the singer's concerned stare, "You really don't have to do that, Rach. You've already done so much for me."

The petite brunette resolutely shakes her head. "But I want to. So just let me do this, okay?"

"But-" The pregnant blonde starts to protest but then she sees Rachel's lips begin to form a sad pout and her resolve melts completely. "Okay," she sighs, smiling only when Rachel beams at her, happy that she's getting her way. For the rest of lunch, Quinn alternates between glaring at Santana who continues to smirk at her and raking her eyes over a very oblivious Rachel as the brunette talks to Brittany about proper bird care.

* * *

"Finn, that was amazing," Rachel gushes, a proud smile on her face for her fellow captain's performance. It's Wednesday afternoon and Finn had just finished singing his 'Hello' song in front of the club, having chosen to sing _Hello, I Love You_. Mr. Schuester announced that the assignment for this week is to find a song with the word 'Hello' in it. Finn was the first one to volunteer and sing his song which has proven to be a hit with everybody in the room. And although the choreography left a little something to be desired, nobody can deny that there was fire in Finn's performance; a certain spark that had been missing until now. And Rachel can tell how much it excites everybody to see Finn back on his feet as she stands by watching them congratulate and pat him on the back before walking up to him, to offer her own seal of approval.

The taller boy smiles brightly, still feeling a little adrenaline from his performance. "Thanks Rach. Mr. Schue talked to me about channeling my inner rock-star. I kind of feel really great about it." He looks up to see their teacher leaning against the piano and then nodding once to let Finn know that he did a good job. And Finn is more than happy thinking that he might just be on the way to getting his life back.

Rachel gives him a soft smile. "I'm really glad. It's great to see that you're feeling better."

Since he came back to Glee, Finn hasn't had very much chance to talk to Rachel, only saying hello in passing whenever they meet in the hallway. And their only real interaction has been during Glee when they're singing together. After Glee on Monday, Mr. Schuester had kept him back to explain to him the reason for the 'Hello' assignment: that it was a chance for them all to reintroduce who they are, to each other and to themselves. And as Finn thought about it, Mr. Schuester was right. Somewhere along the way, Finn lost the person who he thought loved him and he loved right back, his best friend, the only person that gets who he really is but more importantly, he lost himself. And even though Finn still loves Rachel, still feels a part of him yearning for the small brunette, he knows that they lost their chance together and all he wants now is just for his friend back.

And as he looks at her right now, a part of Finn feels that there has to be a catch. That Rachel can't have forgiven him so easily already. Yet there it is: absolution in her dark eyes and forgiveness in her smile. His heart feels a little bit lighter and there is a sense of relief settling inside him. He spares a glance towards the trio of girls standing just a few feet away from him and Rachel. He can see that they are ready to step in should Rachel need them to do so, and it surprises him that they're not right by her side, glaring at him like Santana and even Brittany, has been doing for the past month. Quinn on the other hand has been not as drastic as the Latina and the taller blonde, and keeps a respectful distance from him. He has a feeling that Quinn is carrying as much guilt about him as he is carrying about Rachel, if not more so, judging by the remorseful looks she shoots him whenever they cross paths and the way that she quickly looks away from him as if she's afraid he would strike her.

But recently, there have been less of those looks and he sees her beautiful smile more often. He has more than a feeling that her happier demeanor has a lot to do with the small brunette standing in front of him.

He takes in a deep breath and sighs. "Look Rach, I know that I was a really crappy friend to you after everything that happened with Quinn and Puck. And I know that I really screwed us up when I lost it with you. But I'm really glad that we're friends again. Or at least, trying to be anyway. I really missed you," he mumbles uneasily, avoiding her eyes as he shyly scuffles the floor with the toe of his shoe.

Rachel places a small hand on his arm, lightly squeezing it to get his attention. "I missed you too," she replies when he meets her gaze and Finn's smile is so bright that his dimples are completely on display. It strikes Rachel then how she used to swoon just seeing those facial indents. While she _does_ still think that Finn is cute, her heart doesn't still clench painfully at the sight of him, doesn't still race while she stands under his stare, doesn't still react in any way but just to beat at its normal pace. Her heart does all those things now for a certain blonde and that any kind of affection that she has for Finn is the friendly kind. It is obvious to her that Finn is trying to be accepting of the fact that nothing will ever happen between them and that he really is making an effort to remain her friend.

Finn clears his throat, straightening his posture. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow Rach," he says as he makes a nod of acknowledgment towards the girls waiting for Rachel, before making his way towards the door.

As they watch him walk out of the music room, Brittany is the first to break the silence. "Was I the only one who thought it was adorable that he was trying so hard to dance?" The other three girls simultaneously chuckle at Brittany's observation because only the taller blonde would find Finn's trouble with his dancing 'adorable'.

"He was _barely_ moving, B." Santana shakes her head. "I still don't get the appeal. I don't know how he apparently floated all three of your boats," she remarks, remembering the very disturbingly aroused look that Kurt had during Finn's performance. Though she can admit that Finn's singing has improved, she still doesn't know what they see in him. "Berry, Quinn, Kurt. Actually it'd be four, if you count Mr. Schue." At the girls' disgusted looks, Santana shrugs her shoulders, "What? It's totally true."

"While I can admit that yes, Mr. Schuester does seem to heavily favor Finn especially when he also has two potential male leads in Artie and Noah, but I'm sure it's not in the way that you're insinuating."

Santana scoffs and rolls her eyes at Rachel. Her dark brown eyes suddenly light up, a mischievous glint in them as she recalls something Quinn had told her a few days ago. "Yeah, 'cause that would be creepy, wouldn't it? A teacher and a student," she commented, a far too innocent look on her face. She sneaks a glance to Quinn and sets her lips into a tight line to stop the mocking laughter that is bubbling in her throat when she sees the blonde's hazel eyes widening in realization of what Santana is planning to do. She watches the blonde move behind Rachel, vigorously shaking her head, trying to deter the Latina from continuing. But unfortunately for her, Santana is just in the mood to tease Rachel (and Quinn too, which really is a bonus) and nothing short of an apocalypse is going to stop her.

"Yes exactly." Rachel nods fervently to agree, unaware of what is going through the Cheerio's mind and totally oblivious to Quinn signaling for Santana to stop. "It will be _completely_ creepy," she adds.

The pregnant blonde fights the urge to slap her forehead in disbelief, knowing that Rachel had just dug her own grave. Quinn really hadn't meant to blurt out the thing about Rachel and Mr. Schuester but she didn't even know that she had said it until Santana asked her to rewind and repeat it. She had just been rambling on and on about Rachel and somehow that little anecdote just came out. So it seems Quinn has a problem about telling truths without even realizing that she's even doing it. She starts to retreat even more, edging her way to the door because from the evil grin ghosting on Santana's face, Quinn knows that this is definitely not going to end well for her.

Santana notices the escaping blonde and she pushes through with a fast quip, "But it's not so creepy when the student stalks their teacher back to their house, cleans his house and cooks him dinner?" She smirks as she waits for the explosion.

"That was diff- Quinn!" Rachel yells admonishingly as she blushes a crimson red at having Santana know about her secret. When Rachel turns around, realizing that the blonde has already left the room Santana finally lets out the roar of laughter that she had been holding in. The small brunette presses a glare towards the direction that Quinn went. It's not that she's really angry because she has a feeling that Quinn was probably in the middle of one of her ramblings and she blurted it out without realizing it. But still, Rachel has only prepared herself to be mocked by Quinn, not Quinn _and_ Santana because judging by the mischievous glint in the taller brunette's brown eyes, there is definitely no way that this is the last time Santana is going to tease her about this.

She storms out of the music room, leaving Santana bending over with laughter with Brittany holding her. And Rachel's only thought as she walks through the school hallway is: Quinn Fabray is going to be in _so_ much trouble when she finds her.

* * *

It's after school; three McKinley High students are walking towards the local the music store, two of whom are dragging their feet behind the small brunette who is skipping happily to the front entrance. "I don't understand what I'm doing here," Puck grumbles, his handsome features set into a put-off scowl, his hazel eyes staring at the store logo as if it's the devil incarnate. When Rachel just gives him a smile and stands there, waiting patiently, he sighs. He remembers seeing that very same smile on her face when they were going out and he knows what she is waiting for him to do. Rolling his eyes, he extends his arm out to hold the entrance door open for the girls to walk through first.

"Me neither," Quinn chimes in, pouting as she walks behind the diva, only barely managing to hold back a smile at Rachel's adorable antics. Just because Rachel is being all cute and excited and bouncy, doesn't mean Quinn is happy about being here either.

Rachel rolls her eyes at her friends' childish display. "Quinn is here because this is her _penance_ for her shameful act of indiscretion," she pauses in her rant to narrow her eyes at the blonde who just gives her a crooked apologetic smile, obviously trying to charm her way out of Rachel's wrath. Rachel then points an accusing finger at Noah. "_You_, on the other hand, wanted to hang out with us which means that you are under our – well, _my_ – mercy. And since _neither_ of you can seem to agree on anything to do together as a group, it means that the decision is down to me which is why, we are all _here_."

"You couldn't have picked somewhere cooler? This is _so_ not bad-ass," Puck mutters, thinking that if this is _Quinn's_ punishment, what did _he_ do to Rachel to deserve this? He looks around the store and seeing absolutely nothing of interest. He briefly wonders why the hell is there only just one piano in the middle of the whole damn place.

The brunette huffs in annoyance, throwing a reproachful glance towards the boy. "Noah, just go look at the sheet books and find a 'Hello' song that you can do for Glee," she orders firmly. "You need to start showing your leading man potential so that we'll have more options for Regionals."

Puck purses his lips, returning Rachel's mild glare with his own before stalking off, mumbling to himself that he really should have just gone home.

"You do know that he is just going to try and find some girl to flirt with, right?" Quinn tells the brunette.

Rachel laughs lightly. "Yeah, I know," she sighs, shrugging as she peruses through the sheet books available in front of her. She glances up to where he went and they watch as Puck stop in his tracks. They follow his gaze settling on a couple of girls in another section and they watch as he changes his stride into a purposeful swagger heading towards them thus confirming what the blonde had just said. Even though Rachel likes to think that there is a part – albeit most likely a _small_ part – of Noah that cares about Glee and is willing to show more initiative, she can't change who Noah intrinsically is: an extremely hormonal teenage boy. She sneaks a glance at Quinn who is standing idly beside her. "So do you have any ideas for a song you'd like to do?"

"I've got a couple of ideas." The blonde shrugs and waves her hand dismissively at Rachel's inquiry. "Don't you worry your midget head about it."

"You don't really have one, do you?" she asks, ignoring Quinn's slight while giving the blonde a knowing look.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Fine, no, I don't. But I'll try and think of one. What are _you_ going to do? _Hello Dolly_?" she mocks teasingly only to get tapped on the head with a sheet book. She gapes at Rachel in shock.

"I'll have you know, Miss Fabray, that Barbra does not dictate my every musical whim. I'm going to go with another classic," she replies, showing a sheet book with Lionel Richie's face on the cover.

The pregnant blonde arches an eyebrow at the book in Rachel's hands. "Just as long as you're not singing with Mr. Schue again," the blonde quips and she begins to chuckle but instantly stops short when she sees Rachel's glare. "Too soon?" she asks, smiling sheepishly. She lets out a yelp when Rachel's elbow sharply nudges her ribs. "God, you're violent today, aren't you?" Quinn rubs at her side and pouts in Rachel's way until the brunette rolls her eyes and pulls Quinn close into a cozy one-armed hug in apology.

After a short while Rachel returns her attention to the sheet book in her hand but keeps her arm wrapped around Quinn's waist, much to Quinn's surprise. Not that she minds, obviously, standing so close to Rachel that she can very easily just lean her head down and rest it against the brunette's, pretending to look through the book when she really is just enjoying being held by the girl. It definitely isn't a horrible way to spend her afternoon, cocooned in Rachel's warmth. And the diva doesn't seem to be protesting so Quinn doesn't think about pulling away and instead presses herself even more into Rachel, biting back a moan at the delicious scent wafting from brunette locks. This wonderful experience is however marred after Quinn casts a glance around the store trying to find Puck but instead meets a blue-eyed stare belonging to a teenage boy with immaculately tousled brown hair that is eerily reminding her far too much of Mr. Schuester. That alone is already giving Quinn the heebie-jeebies.

Now that she's taking a better look at him, she realizes that it's not really at her that he's looking but Rachel. His staring results in Quinn glaring icily at him, wondering who the hell this guy thinks he is, looking at Rachel like that as if he _knows_ her or _wants_ to know her. Quinn pulls on Rachel's fingers that are comfortably gripping her side, trying to gain the brunette's attention. "Rach, there's a really creepy guy trying to burn holes into your head," she whispers harshly.

Rachel's head snaps up from the book to the direction that Quinn is looking and she sees a tall, handsome boy, clad completely in black. She lets out an inaudible gasp when she realizes who it is. "It's Jesse St. James, male lead of Vocal Adrenaline." Her brown eyes harden when he notices them looking and proceeds to give them an annoyingly confident smirk. She looks back down to the sheet book. "Our arch-nemesis," she hisses, purposefully keeping her eyes on the page to avoid his gaze.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "_Arch-nemesis_? Being a tad over-dramatic, aren't you?" she asks dryly.

Rachel smiles crookedly. "And you're only finding this out _now_?" the brunette replies, sparing her an amused glance.

"Well no, I was just in the mood to state the obvious," she quips, smirking when Rachel smacks her lightly on the shoulder. "Anyway, why do you think he's looking over here?"

Rachel shrugs, murmuring quietly as she flips to the next page, "Most probably to size up his competition." Meanwhile, Rachel is trying to act casual, willing herself to not act like a weakling in front of her competition, to not show that she is intimidated by his mere presence. Having seen him perform with his glee club, Rachel is more than aware that he has a talent that almost effortlessly rivals her own. He has lead them to victory in all the three years that he has been in Vocal Adrenaline which means that he's a senior and very likely preparing himself to win one last time before he goes off to college.

"Shouldn't take too long with you then," Quinn remarks lightly, a touch of teasing in her tone.

The smaller girl nods, oblivious to the harmless ridicule. "Do you think that he- hey! Was that _another_ remark about my stature?" Rachel huffs, retreating her arm from around Quinn to cross it with her other arm, giving the blonde a withering glare. She sees Quinn opening her mouth to respond but is interrupted when they hear a throat clearing behind them, calling their attention.

Both girls turn around coming face to face with the male lead of Vocal Adrenaline standing with his thumbs in his jean pockets and a smug look plastered on his face. "Rachel Berry," are his first words to them, his voice deep, strong and controlled though his blue eyes are betraying his amusement.

"Jesse St. James," Rachel replies, haughtily lifting her chin and arching her eyebrow at him.

Quinn feels her eyes rolling at the scene in front of her that she _swears_ must have been born straight out of a really bad Western. Only thing missing from this showdown is tumbleweed rolling by.

The three teenagers are standing silently with Quinn looking on as Rachel and Jesse are in a locked stare until Jesse breaks the exchange, noticing the sheet book in Rachel's hand. "Lionel Richie, huh? One of my favorites," he says, snatching the book and starts to leaf through the pages. "You know, I saw you perform at Sectionals," he casually tells her before looking back up to meet her stare, grinning to see surprise in them. "Your rendition of _Don't Rain on My Parade_ was flawed. You _totally_ lack Barbras's emotional depth," he continues, his grin widening at the fiery indignation in her brown eyes. He rakes his sharp blue eyes over her face, a smirk in place as he delivers his final line, knowing that it will completely floor her, "But you're talented." As he moves away, he congratulates himself when her eyes flutter in surprise and her cheeks are flushing a crimson red.

Quinn clenches her fists, restraining herself from smacking the boy into oblivion when she sees Rachel actually blush from his compliment. On any other given day, she would find Rachel ridiculously adorable for getting so flustered but the fact that it's because of him, Quinn really just has a strong desire to grab the girl and get the hell out of here, away from the wandering eyes of Jesse St. James. His interest in Rachel is so sickeningly blatant and it's not sitting very well with her or her baby, as the hard kicks to her stomach indicate, that Rachel doesn't look like she's preparing herself to reject his advances. Her heart wrenches as she watches Rachel actually _following_ him, weaving around the book shelves as he prattles on about scoring a full ride to some college in L.A. and Quinn can only scoff at his nauseatingly conceited tone.

She starts to make her way towards them but stops in her tracks when Jesse sits down at the piano bench, indicating for Rachel to join him. Dread fills her when she hears the beginning notes of _Hello_ coming from the piano. The feeling grows when Jesse begins to sing and Quinn shrinks inside herself a little bit. His voice is _beautiful_ and she knows that Rachel thinks so too when the smaller brunette's dark brown glaze over and she's looking at Jesse like she recognizes something in him that she really, really likes. When Rachel's voice joins his for the next verse, Quinn closes her eyes, cursing herself for thinking what a divine harmony they make together. The chemistry between the two aspiring singers is palpable and practically tangible. The murmurs going around the small crowd that is watching them lets her know that she isn't alone in thinking that.

Quinn is so incensed, watching Jesse put the moves on Rachel that she doesn't even notice when Puck sidles up next to her, startling her out of her fury, "Hey baby mama."

"Get that girl's number did you?" she asks bitterly, her eyes still intensely trained on the two singers at the piano, trying to bore a massive hole into Jesse St. James' head. Her insecurities are fading into the distance and now, she wants nothing more than to march over there and wipe that annoying smirk off his face just so he knows to keep the hell away from Rachel. She would rather subject herself to Mr. Schuester's rapping before she lets some douche take Rachel away like he's the freaking Pied Piper.

"Duh. Was there ever any doubt?" Puck crows proudly, a smug grin on his lips as he pops his collar. When Quinn doesn't respond, he follows her gaze to see Rachel and some guy singing together. His eyebrow arches curiously at the scene in front of them. "Who's the hairpiece?" Puck doesn't miss Quinn growling in response and glaring at the guy and Puck's pretty sure that if looks could kill, whoever that dude is, he would have been dust by now.

"Jesse St. James from Vocal Adrenaline," she manages to say through clenched teeth.

"And why is Berry singing with him?"

Quinn shakes her head, grumbling, "I don't know. One minute he was introducing himself, and then next thing I know, he's dragging her to the piano." Her breath hitches when Rachel actually takes a seat next to Jesse, disbelief coursing through her. She doesn't know why she's so surprised to see Rachel fall under his spell. Who _wouldn't_ melt when a cute guy sings to you? And then, despite the turbulence happening inside her, Quinn feels her baby begin to kick when Rachel takes the next line.

_And tell you time and time again  
how much I care_

Puck notices her looking down at her stomach and he leans down to whisper in her ear, "What's wrong?"

She looks up to meet his concerned eyes, gives him a watery smile and shakes her head. "It's nothing. It's just the baby kicking," she tells him. She places a hand over her bump, feeling the reassuring thuds from her baby.

He reaches his hand out but stops, knowing very well that Quinn really hates it when people just take liberties and put their hands on her stomach to feel the baby, especially after one incident where she nearly broke some girl's fingers. "Can I?" he asks meekly. When Quinn nods, his hand rushes forward to press against her belly. His dark hazel eyes widen in awe, a proud smile on his lips as he swallows the lump in his throat. This is _his_ baby girl and she is _so_ close. It has been more than seven months and it all still feels so unreal to him. At a particularly hard kick, he pulls his hand back. "Damn. Her legs are _killer_. Does she always kick like that?"

Quinn hesitates in her reply, worrying at her bottom lip, "Not always. Just..." She trails off, sighing as she stares pointedly at the still singing brunette.

"Just when Berry sings," Puck finishes with a nod, understanding in his dark eyes.

The pregnant blonde smiles softly, nodding her head once. "Yeah. She really likes it," she says, gently stroking her stomach.

"More like she fucking loves it," he states, smirking unapologetically and completely ignoring the reprimanding look on Quinn's face. Right then and there, he makes a decision, "If we're going to give her away, we have to make sure that those people can sing, or at least, really likes music," he pauses when Quinn looks at him in surprise and he shrugs, "What? I'm trying to be this new thing called a 'supportive friend'."

Quinn rewards him with a bright smile. "Yeah?"

He nods affirmatively. "Yeah. Whatever you need, Princess, I'm here for you, okay? And if you want to talk about the baby or about Berry-"

"Why would I want to talk to you about Rachel?" she asks lightly, a touch of nervousness in her tone.

Puck shakes his head. "No reason. It was just a 'for instance' type thing," he mumbles quickly. "Anyway, if you want to talk, just call me. I'm not going to listen or anything but I'll bring dip. And dip makes everything better."

Quinn chuckles at his simple solution to solving problems. She thinks that there is more to his offer, that he knows _something_ and is waiting for her to say it. She has a feeling that when he mentioned Rachel, it wasn't a 'for instance' type thing at all. But she ignores it for now and just gives him a small smile, grateful to have another friend by her side. She knows that Puck has feelings for her but is good enough to understand that she doesn't feel the same way. "Thanks Puck."

He shrugs. "Yeah, it's no big," he says reassuringly. He returns his attention to the singing duo and smirks. "Sounds like they're almost done. Want to go crash their party before they start singing show tunes?"

The blonde smiles hesitantly, looking over at Rachel who is clearly enjoying the duet. Her smile grows though, seeing Rachel so happy and looking so breathtaking as she loses herself in the music. Her face instantly transforms into a dark scowl when she catches Jesse's eyes that are completely glued on Rachel. "It looks like he's getting ready to ask her out once they finish singing."

Puck nudges Quinn forward, making her move towards the piano. "Come on Fabray. Where's that fighting spirit that used to get me so hot and bothered?"

Quinn rolls her eyes at him. "You're disgusting," she spits out, rolling her eyes once again when he tries to give her a charming smile.

"That's why you're having my baby," he replies, throwing an arm around Quinn and ignores her when she giggles and hits him on the chest as he walks them both to Rachel and Jesse.

_Tell me how to win your heart__  
__for I haven't got a clue_

Oblivious to Jesse's meaningful stares in her direction, Rachel's stomach twists painfully in jealousy when she happens to look up and sees Noah placing an arm around Quinn's shoulder as the blonde punches the taller boy on the chest and laughs merrily at his pout. She sighs, hoping to release the green-monster into the air. It annoys her, these spurts of jealousy that she gets because there is nothing she can do but just feel them. It's not the first time she's even experiencing these stormy feelings inside, especially since Noah has recently taken to spending more time with them, hoping to form a bond with his unborn child. And it's not that he isn't welcomed but his presence just reminds her of the bond that he already does share with Quinn. Rachel doesn't know how she's supposed to ever compete with that.

She sets her gaze back to Jesse as he sings the final three words of the song and she immediately blushes under his intense stare. In the corner of her eye, she can see that Noah and Quinn have arrived and is about to say something to them when Jesse cuts her off and surprises her yet again, "We should do this more often. How's Friday night?"

* * *

While driving on the way home, Rachel realizes then that Quinn hasn't said a word since they left the mall. Come to think of it, Quinn hasn't said much of anything since they left the music store. She spares a concerned glance to the pregnant blonde sitting in the seat next to her. Quinn seems lost in thought, but doesn't seem upset so Rachel cancels out the little bubble of worry that there might be something wrong. "Penny for your thoughts, Miss Fabray?" she asks.

Quinn turns her head to see Rachel with a teasing smile playing across her lips. She sighs, not wanting to ask but she really needs to know, "Are you going to go out with him?"

The brunette frowns. "Go out with whom? Jesse?"

"Yes, Jesse St. James, our 'arch-nemesis'," Quinn dryly reminds her, using air-quotes to mock Rachel's histrionic label for the Vocal Adrenaline male lead.

Rachel chuckles at Quinn's ribbing and shakes her head. "No, of course I'm not going to go out with him. I hope that we don't need to bring you to see a doctor to check your hearing, Quinn, since you _were_ standing nearby when I declined his offer," the brunette jokingly reminds her. Rachel had to choke back her giggles when Jesse actually gaped at her, completely flabbergasted when she told him no. She assumes that he doesn't hear that word very often and it gives her a little proud feeling that she actually managed to do that to him. Though to his credit, he was a gentleman once he collected himself.

_When Jesse looked at her in horror after her reply, Rachel fumbled to apologize, "I'm really sorry Jesse. It's just that-" she trails off, not wanting to say that the very reason she said no, when the __reason was also standing very close by. Her brown eyes were pleading with him to not make her finish that sentence._

_A look of understanding crossed his face and he nodded, waving off her apology. "There's already somebody," he finished for her in soft whis__per._

_Rachel snuck a look in the corner of her eye and saw Quinn not very subtly trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. "Yes, there is," she whispered in return._

_There was a look in his blue eyes that Rachel couldn't decipher as if he knew something__ that she didn't. He quickly glanced over at Quinn and Rachel had a thought that maybe he did know why she said no. There was a look of disappointment in his eyes, though there was something else that Rachel didn't understand. But then he shrugged, letting__ her know that he was fine. "Well, whoever it is, I hope they know how lucky they are," he said as he moved away from the piano bench to stand. He gave a slight bow before giving Rachel his best smile. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Rachel Berry. And it w__as an even bigger pleasure to sing with you."_

_Rachel showed him her own best smile and nodded. "The same goes to you, Jesse St. James. It was nice to perform with a talent that almost equals mine," she replied._

_He chuckled at her self-praise. "I'll see you__ at Regionals, Rachel," he said, nodding at Quinn as he strutted away from them._

The blonde was shocked when Jesse had the balls to ask Rachel out in front of her and Puck. She really thought that once they were there, Jesse would change his mind but their presence apparently just spurred him on. She actually had to turn and hide her relief when she heard Rachel said no to him. Quinn holds in the sigh of contentment and chuckles instead. "I know. I did hear you. It's just that it wouldn't be the first time you fell under the spell of a ballad. And he really seemed to like you."

Rachel doesn't get many chances to meet another person her age that seems to share the same drive and ambition as she does. If anything, it's nice to know that there is somebody who can very easily understand her struggles. Rachel knows that Jesse inherently _gets_ that Lima is just too small a place for either of them. But it is because of their similarities that Rachel knows nothing more can come of this. Jesse is basically, well, _her_ in a male body.

Perhaps in time, she will have the same confidence oozing out of her every pore just like it does with him. While she can certainly admit that she had indeed fallen under the sway of the ballad, her heart didn't race when she stared into his ocean blue orbs and her mind didn't wander to dream about what it would be like to be with him, to love him and to be loved by him. She knows that the only reason he was even paying any real attention on her was because of her voice and really, Rachel is totally fine with that.

The brunette lets out a small huff of annoyance. "Okay first, I have learned my lesson and how long are you going to keep teasing me about my lapse in judgment with Mr. Schue? And second, he is in our _rival_ team. You might not have a problem with it and I can't imagine why you would, but I'm pretty sure that Kurt and Mercedes will most definitely have a problem with it," she pauses, braking slowly when they reach a stop sign and looking sideways for any approaching cars before driving forward when there aren't any, "And while I can certainly entertain the idea of living out my fantasy of pursuing a Romeo and Juliet romance with Jesse, and even though we do sing breathtakingly well together; I don't actually want to give them more reason to hate me."

Quinn holds up a fist, unfolding a finger to answer Rachel's first question, "The Mr. Schue thing has _endless_ mileage, so forever." She unfolds a second finger up to succinctly counter the brunette's second point, "And they don't hate you." And yes, she most certainly _does_ have a problem with some guy thinking that he can encroach on her Rachel-time, Quinn thinks to herself.

"Well they sure don't like me much either," Rachel murmurs almost bitterly.

"But they _do_ like you," Quinn argues adamantly.

Rachel sighs and then nods. "I can acquiesce that yes, they have been significantly nicer and friendlier since Sectionals, but they're not exactly calling me to have a girls' day with them, are they?"

"I'm not seeing what this has anything to do with you not going out with Jesse."

The smaller brunette frowns, dubious of Quinn's curiosity. "Why are you being so pushy about this?"

The blonde shrugs while attempting to put on an air of indifference so Rachel doesn't see _exactly_ why. "I don't know. I just want to see you happy," she mumbles, as she traces random patterns on her stomach. Despite the fact that Quinn doesn't actually like the guy, she isn't actually going to ban Rachel from seeing him if she wants to do so. Even though the thought hurts her more than anything she has ever felt before, all Quinn wants is for Rachel to have everything she wants. Rachel's hand grabbing hers to interlace their fingers together breaks Quinn out of her thoughts. She looks to the side to see Rachel with her eyes trained on the road but a reassuring smile is on her lips.

"Quinn, I've told you this before already. I _am_ happy," the brunette asserts softly, emphasizing her words by gently squeezing the hand in hers. She has never been more thankful that her car is an automatic not a manual, glad that she just needs the one hand on the steering wheel for now.

Quinn sighs, feeling a little calm from Rachel's touch. "But you could be _happier_," she tells her, heaving Rachel's hand to rest on her baby bump. "Just tell me the real reason you don't want to go out with him, because I sure as hell know that even if Mercedes and Kurt have a problem, if you truly wanted it, you'd still find a way."

"I am rather tenacious, aren't I?" Rachel smirks proudly, earning a glare from the blonde beside her.

Quinn lightly pinches Rachel's hand. "Berry, this is _not_ the time to start waxing poetic about yourself," she snaps. Her thumb begins to lightly caress the area of tanned skin that she pinched. "Is it about Finn?" she asks softly, unsure of whether she actually wants to hear the answer but realizes that she _needs_ to.

"What? No, of course not," Rachel scoffs. "I've told you that I don't have feelings for him anymore. I haven't in a very long time."

Even though Rachel did tell her this already, Quinn still can't help but feel a little relieved. She was slightly worried about it, especially after Finn and Rachel seem to be on the way to reconciling. But Quinn is pretty sure that she is always going to feel a little insecure anyway when it comes to having Finn in Rachel's life.

"Puck?"

Rachel gives her an incredulous look. "Okay, _now_ you're being utterly ridiculous. While Noah and I do share a certain... _Physical_ chemistry, any feelings I have of him now are mainly familial. As in, I think of him as a big brother."

The blonde wrinkles her nose in horror at Rachel's statement. "A big brother that you made out with a few times before." Quinn doesn't really like hearing about _any_ sort of chemistry that Rachel shares with the father of her child but still, that was just disturbing on so many incestuous levels.

Rachel rolls her eyes at the blonde. "Did you _have_ to put it that way?" she asks, chuckling at the terrified look on Quinn's face.

"I didn't _have_ to since it's the truth," Quinn banters, valiantly trying to get the image of Puck and Rachel _together_ out of her head.

"Fine. So what if we made out? You did too," Rachel points out as she pulls her hand out of Quinn's grasp to pat her swollen stomach and remind her of what happened after the aforementioned 'making out'.

Quinn pouts. "Low blow, Berry."

Rachel returns her hand to thread their fingers together, her thumb stroking the back of Quinn's hand in apology. "I just don't understand why you want to know so much about why I don't want to date Jesse."

"I just want to know why you're turning down the chance to go out with somebody who seems to honestly like you," the blonde explains honestly. "I just, want to know, Rach."

Quinn sighs in disappointment when the diva takes her hand back to brush through her hair, looking deep in thought. When Rachel hasn't said a word after awhile, Quinn burrows into her seat, worried that she had upset the girl. She wishes that she can just tell Rachel that the reason she wants to know is so that she knows for sure that Rachel said no to Jesse because she truly doesn't want him and not because of some lame obstacles that don't really matter in the long run. She wants to know because even though she wants Rachel to have everything she wants; Quinn very selfishly doesn't want it to be with Jesse, Puck or Finn. _She_ wants to be the one to give Rachel everything that she wants and she knows that she can't go on being silent about how she feels for the brunette for very much longer. She is going to have to do something about it before somebody else comes along that Rachel will definitely want. Quinn just wishes that she knows where to start.

The rest of the drive home is silent and the only sound is coming from the radio. When Rachel is done parking in the driveway, she unbuckles her seat belt and shifts her position to face the blonde who is anxiously looking forward and into the house. There is a sad pout on her lips and Rachel realizes that Quinn must be feeling guilty. Rachel really isn't angry at her. She just didn't know what to say. Because how _can_ she tell Quinn that the reason she doesn't feel anything for any of those boys is because anything and everything that she _has_ been feeling thus far is for the girl in front of her? How can she tell her without also letting her know at the same time?

There have been times when Rachel finds herself wanting to tell Quinn and the words are on the tip of her tongue but fear inevitably stops her. She doesn't want to lose Quinn or alienate her should the blonde actually reject her. Rachel bites down on her lip as she focuses on Quinn's swollen stomach. The blonde is already dealing with so much, losing her family and her home, losing her reputation at school and Rachel doesn't want to add on to that. She just wants to be there for Quinn. Her dark brown eyes move up from the blonde's hands on her stomach up to her full lips and sharp hazel eyes that she always feels seem to pierce right through her, capturing her heart every time she is blessed to have their attention on her. Her gaze tracks every whimsical curve of luxurious blonde hair that she has come to love spending hours brushing her fingers through whenever they're in her room and on her bed, watching a movie together.

"You are beautiful, Quinn," she blurts out, shocking the blonde out of her stupor.

"Thank, you?" she replies unsurely, her heart skipping a few beats at Rachel's sincere words.

Rachel gulps nervously, her heart squeezing painfully as Quinn is earnestly looking back at her but soldiers on to elaborate, "Anybody who sees you, they know that you are beautiful. Because you really, really are. Especially now with that pregnant glow that you still think is a myth. To paraphrase the words of Angela Chase, it truly does hurt to look at you," she finishes, smiling affectionately when the blonde blushes from her words.

Quinn knows that as the former popular girl in school and former Head Cheerio, she was the one that everybody wanted. She was the one they called 'hot', 'pretty' and 'damn fine'. She remembers Rachel telling her once that she was beautiful but that was at Sectionals and Quinn always thought that the diva said it just to reassure her. But to have Rachel say it again and hearing that note of reverence in her voice, Quinn _feels_ beautiful. "Rach-" she starts to say but stops when she realizes that Rachel isn't done.

"I've heard some flattering things about me but mostly? Not very nice things. I know that I shouldn't care what people say. For the most part, I don't, not really anyway. And I know that I'm a fairly decent person and I'm not hugely unattractive. But I guess that I just want there to be somebody, who is neither one of my dads who is _supposed_ to say these things nor my friends who I'm sure would feel obligated to say something complimentary, somebody who is willing to look past my abrasive and somewhat self-obsessed personality and see me – the _real_ me – and say that, to them, _I_ am beautiful."

"That is honestly why I'm not interested in going out with Jesse. I know that when he sees me, all he really feels is the harmony of my voice with his," Rachel adds before breaking their stare to peer down at her wringing fingers. She just _has_ to look away. Quinn's deep stare was piercing right through her again, making her heart beat way too rapidly and far too loudly in her ears. Her next words are important but Rachel doesn't really know why and there is something inside her that is compelling her to say them.

The air is thick and both girls seem to recognize the intensity of the moment but both are far too afraid to acknowledge it.

Quinn's breath catches in her throat, caught by surprise when Rachel suddenly tangles their fingers together. Her pulse races under the magnitude of the tension between them and all she seems to hear right now is the thunderous thuds of her own heart beating against her chest. There is a hidden meaning in the dark chocolate pools that Quinn desperately wants to discover but she decides to wait patiently as Rachel takes in a steadying breath.

"I want somebody who sees me, and all they feel, is the harmony of our hearts beating together," the brunette says softly, a deep yearning echoing in her voice.

And as Rachel's final words reverberate silently in her car, the girls find themselves locked in a deep, searching stare, unknowingly trying to uncover secrets and hidden desires that neither realize they share. It isn't until Rachel's dad is knocking on the car window some time later and after they get out of the car and enter the house that they realize: something is changing between them.

**END OF PART TEN**


	12. Chapter 11A

**Title: **Bet You Didn't Know That (Part Eleven A)**  
Author: **amaltheaz(LJ) / pseudohuman(FFn) / boldlikelove(Tumblr)  
**Pairing/s:** Rachel/Quinn**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Length:** 6,348 wordss (Total: 18,620 words so far)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or anybody in Glee. _So_ not used for profit.**  
Spoilers: **Up to Ballad, then AU-ish.  
**Author's Note: **There isn't a lot of Faberry in this part but it's all important to get the girls to where they/we want them to be by the end of this humongous chapter. With that said and with the posting of the first part, this EPIC chapter is dedicated to all my readers that have been waiting for something to happen between the girls that would actually progress them to more than what they have been in the past, I don't know, ten chapters? Lol. I have to say, you're all so seriously awesome for being so patient. And I'm really, really hoping that I won't disappoint you with how I have handled the progression of the girl's relationship. Please let me know, yes?  
**Author's Note #2:** To my beautiful reviewers/commenters, I love – _love - _reading everything you've been saying to me about this story. Keep them coming!

**Bet You Didn't Know That**

**Part Eleven A  
**

Finn walks in the music room the following day during lunch period to find Rachel standing over the piano, one arm folded underneath her as she leans closely over papers that are spread out on top of the instrument. His entrance is noisy enough to alert the tiny diva of a new presence in the room. When Rachel smiles, realizing that it's him, Finn responds with his trademark crooked grin. Without sparing another thought, Finn immediately goes to sit on the piano bench next to the diva. "Hey Rach," he says quietly, earning a bright smile from the brunette before she returns her attention back to her papers. "Are you going through your song for Glee?" he asks. He sees her nodding absently to his question, her concentration still mostly on scribbling notes.

Finn takes a second to look around the room and sees Quinn with her head down, listening to her iPod, Brittany and Santana sitting up on the risers, talking quietly. The brunette Cheerio somehow feels his roaming gaze and meets it. Finn braces himself to receive a scathing glare but Santana just curls her top lip into a sneer and crosses her arms, leaning back against her chair before rolling her eyes at him then turning to her left to resume talking to her girlfriend. Finn knows that it is just about the friendliest acknowledgement that he is ever going to get from the girl and he happily takes it.

Completely oblivious to a certain pregnant blonde's narrow-eyed glare at his proximity to the small brunette, Finn leans down to ask quietly, "So how come they're sitting so far away? I thought you girls were attached at the hip or something."

Rachel chuckles indulgently at Finn's comment, not really surprised by it as it isn't the first time somebody has mentioned something to that effect. She doesn't blame people for thinking that really. She is very aware that the majority of the student body perceive her and Quinn (and to some extension, Brittany and Santana) to be almost inseparable. Even more so now since Quinn especially, has taken to waiting outside of Rachel's classes if her own happens to be nearby. Warmth spreads throughout her body every time she walks out of a room and meets Quinn's bright hazel eyes and crooked smile. And it is a habit that Rachel is quickly becoming addicted to as she has never had anybody who would voluntarily do that for her.

Her dark eyes flick up to quickly glance at the three girls sitting some distance away from them, letting out another chuckle when she spies Quinn glaring at a smirking Santana, guessing that the Latina is teasing the blonde about something, again. "Quinn is working on her own song for the Glee assignment," she begins to explain, "and Brittany and Santana are there because Santana says I'm annoying in diva mode. Personally, I think she finds it more amusing to annoy Quinn as I am now immune to her badgering."

Even though he doesn't think that he'll ever really understand how the relationship between Rachel and Santana actually works, Finn chuckles and nods along anyway. Puck had come over to his house last night, telling him about the trip to the music store with the girls and since then, there is a topic present in his mind. "So," he starts, attempting nonchalance, "Puck told me you guys met some dude from Vocal Adrenaline?"

Rachel nods absently as she jots down another note. "Yes, Jesse St. James is the male lead. He is a very gifted singer." She stops her writing and puts down her pencil when her mind processes something, and looks up at the boy, "You and Noah are talking again?" she asks, a hint of a smile playing on her lips, hoping that the two former best friends may be on their way to reconciling.

Finn shrugs. "It's nothing major," he tells her. "He came over last night and we played some games... talked a little bit," he murmurs, willing himself to maintain a light and unaffected tone in his voice.

The small brunette nods, accepting his answer and diligently goes back to her notes. It's going to take a while before Finn's friendship with Noah return to its former glory. Though it won't really be the same as it was, but she is certain that once they do move on from this, their friendship will be stronger than ever.

"Anyway, I heard _Jesse_ asked you out," he adds, unable to hide his disdain when saying the male lead's name.

Her hand pauses in the middle of writing and Rachel sneaks a cautious glance at Finn, recognizing the tone that his voice has taken when saying Jesse's name. "And I turned him down," she replies slowly.

"You did?" he asks, unfolding his fists, belatedly realizing that they had started to clench and his chest heaves with an inaudible sigh of relief. When Rachel looks up at him, arching a questioning eyebrow up at him, he mumbles sheepishly, "I kinda stopped listening after Puck said that the guy asked you out." He knows that he doesn't have the right to be jealous but he can't help it anyway. While he may be okay with them trying to be friends, his heart is slower to accept it and still carries a yearning for the smaller brunette. "Why did you turn him down? From the way Puck put it, it sounded like he was your perfect guy or something."

Rachel smiles ruefully. "He and I are far too much alike for us to be anything more than acquaintances." She doesn't know why people, Finn and Quinn apparently, seem to think that just because somebody shares her interests and her drive, it means that they're perfect for her. But in a way, she can understand that it is what they _think_ she would want. Who better to achieve her dreams with than the person who shares them too, right? It would be _so_ easy. But Rachel just isn't equipped for easy. She shifts her gaze away from Finn, looking for the blonde that has unknowingly made everything so complicated. Staring at Quinn as the blonde pays close attention to whatever Santana is saying to her. When a tinge of pink colours Quinn's lovely features, Rachel feels her own cheeks begin to warm over and her lips are curving up into a smile as her eyes remain on her friend.

Her friend, impregnated by a friend who is _also_ another friend's ex.

Complicated and yet, there is no doubt in Rachel's mind that she will ever want it any other way.

Finn takes in Rachel's soft grin and follows its direction, though somehow knowing already who is the recipient of that longing stare (definitely neither the brunette nor the blonde decked in red and white), and he remembers the something that has been circling his brain for awhile now, ever since that day Quinn told him about the baby and finding out that Rachel had known the whole time. He shifts in his seat uneasily as his mouth opens and closes several times, trying to think of ways to phrase it without sounding like a moron. "Does-" he stops for a moment, swallowing thickly, and he leans even closer to her, asking so softly that Rachel can just barely hear his question, "does Quinn have anything to do with why you said no?"

Rachel's head suddenly whips back to him and Finn leans back, spluttering in surprise when he gets whipped in the face by her flying brunette locks. She smiles apologetically and tucks strands of her hair behind her ear. "What do you mean?" she asks quietly, her voice shaky as her heart begins to beat in trepidation when Finn just looks at her calmly and somewhat knowingly, in a way that reminds her of how Brittany looked at her when she first asked Rachel about her feelings towards Quinn.

Finn takes in a deep, steadying breath as he stares at her, "Since finding out about the baby, I decided that I need to pay closer attention to what is happening around me," he explains.

"And?" she urges, lowering herself on the piano bench, finding herself with the need to sit down.

"And," he sighs, seeing the nervous brown gaze. He really doesn't actually _want_ to know the answers to the questions that are present in his mind and from the look on Rachel's face, he's pretty sure that she's not even ready for this conversation. But if these past few weeks have taught him anything, it's that it is better in the long run, to get things out as soon as possible. "I've seen some things that I probably never would have noticed before," he answers vaguely. "And I _know_ you know exactly what I mean, Rachel."

Rachel frowns, swiftly averting her eyes to escape the weight of Finn's discerning stare, looking down at her abandoned music sheets.

Finn waits for her to acknowledge him. After seconds pass and she still hasn't, he sighs, "What's going on between you two, Rach?"

"I don't know," she mumbles, anxiously biting down on her lip. "I mean, there's _nothing_ going on between Quinn and me," she quickly interjects, wanting to take back her words.

"You know, for someone who wants to be on Broadway to act for a living, you're kind of a bad liar," he dryly remarks.

"I'm not lying!" she whispers-yells indignantly. Technically, it _isn't_ a lie. There really _isn't_ anything going on between her and Quinn, despite her deeply-buried wishes that there is. And how _dare_ he insinuate that she can't act? She is about to give him a piece of her mind when he places a hand on her wrist.

"Rach, I'm your friend, right?"

The brunette holds back a grunt, her annoyance melting completely when Finn gives her a sincere look, showing her that he really meant no harm, though she is a _little_ peeved that he's using the 'friend' card on her. "Yes," she mutters through clenched teeth, crossing her arms as she mildly glares at Finn.

Only barely managing to hide his amused chuckle because seriously, Rachel is all kinds of adorable when she's fuming, Finn lightly squeezes her hand. "Then talk to me," he lightly pleads, his thumb tenderly stroking the skin on the inside of her wrist.

Most, if not all, of Rachel's hesitance comes from the fact that this is _Finn_. A boy that she knows is still fighting his feelings to get over Quinn. But he is also still her friend. The first person to actually befriend her in school and Rachel somehow feels like she owes it to him. If anything, she knows that he will listen. She peers down at their hands in her lap, at how his big hand completely covers her own smaller one. There is comfort, tenderness, and there is warmth. But it's nothing like having Quinn's hand in hers. Rachel sighs, nodding acquiescingly.

"Tell me about her."

At Finn's softly-spoken entreating words, Rachel pulls her hand away to brush through her hair and looks to the distance; to the captivating blonde sitting across the room. As if she can feel her, Quinn's head shoots up, her eyes locking immediately with Rachel's dark chocolate ones and Rachel finds herself drowning in the deep swirls of brown, yellow and green.

* * *

She sees him entering the room before Rachel does; sees his face lighting up instantly at the sight of the small brunette; sees him paying little to no mind to the other occupants of the room, ambling straightaway to sit by Rachel's side. Quinn fights down the jealousy that rises, watching the easy smile that arrives on Rachel's face in response to Finn's presence. It's not that she thinks Rachel still wants Finn. The diva made it very clear yesterday that she thinks of him only as a friend and Finn seems to be accepting it as well, but still, does he _have_ to sit so close when there's a _perfectly_ good chair right beside the piano? _She_ should be there, making Rachel smile and laugh like that. She should be the one who-

"Stare any harder and Shrek's head is going to explode." Quinn jumps slightly, startled by the voice cutting off her thoughts in its tracks. She growls under her breath then turns to send a withering glare at Santana who only smirks at her in return. "What? You were mooning over Berry again and I was starting to lose my lunch just watching you."

"Then why are you still watching?" the blonde asks.

Santana shrugs. "I'm a masochist, apparently," she replies dryly. "So, why haven't you done anything yet?"

The pregnant blonde gives her an incredulous look. "Weren't _you_ the one that said to me that I _shouldn't_ try anything with her?"

Santana rolls her eyes. "Q, you and I both know that you'd sooner dropkick me into the Atlantic before listening to me telling you to _not_ do something," she pauses when Quinn lets out a snort of agreement, "and anyway, you haven't done anything to screw up whatever deal you've got going with the midget so far, so you know, you have my permission to do whatever. God speed and all that," she finishes, waving her hands in Rachel's direction only to have Quinn slap them down in a panic so as to not alert the smaller brunette. The blonde sighs in relief when Rachel doesn't look their way.

"I can't tell you how much that means to me, Santana, to have your blessing to go after a girl who is of no relation to you whatsoever," Quinn deadpans, warranting another eye-roll from the Latina. And yet she mulls over Santana's "blessing" and how she was thinking the same thing yesterday anyway when she and Rachel were in the car. She really wants to- no, _needs_ to do something. She needs to tell Rachel how she feels, that _she_ wants to be Rachel's somebody. Feeling a wave of insecurity taking over her as she watches Rachel conversing easily with Finn, "What if she doesn't feel the same way?" she quietly asks Santana, flinching slightly when the brunette loudly scoffs at her question.

"Did pregnancy make you stupid _and_ blind?" the brunette's dark brown eyes are filled with disbelief as they stare into the vulnerable hazel eyes of her former Head Cheerio. "Seriously Q, do you not see the way she is with you?" Santana grunts impatiently when Quinn's eyebrows furrow into a confused frown. "It's disgustingly sweet, that's what it is. And then there's the way that you two act around each other?" she pauses to make sure the blonde is paying attention. "You're basically girlfriends," pausing again, this time for effect, "_without_ the benefits," she finishes with a lascivious smirk that deepens when Quinn's cheeks blush a crimson red.

Quinn can't help but wonder though. Sure, Rachel is amazingly sweet with her, with the way she looks after Quinn and her baby's needs but Quinn has discovered that Rachel is like that with everybody. It's a side of Rachel that not many experience due to their unwillingness to see pass her abrasive nature. But when given the chance, Rachel really is just that sweet.

The next point to come to mind is that, Rachel doesn't call anybody else 'sweetie' or any other endearing nicknames. Doesn't tenderly press her hand to anybody else's face like she does with Quinn. Doesn't touch anybody else as easily as she does with Quinn. While the blonde may not notice or realize just how exactly Rachel looks at her, she's not too oblivious to not notice that their physical interaction seems to come as effortlessly as breathing.

Could it really be true? Could Rachel _really_ feel the same way? It's almost too good to be real. How could somebody like Rachel want her? Why _would_ she, even?

"You should just go and tell her that you love her."

Her head snaps up to meet Brittany's resolute blue eyes, surprised by the girl's frank statement. She didn't realize that Brittany has been listening in on their conversation. "I- I don't know if I can call it _that_," Quinn stutters quietly, feeling a little caught off-guard by the taller blonde's interruption.

Brittany frowns, her baby blues coated in confusion. "Then what would you call it?" she asks because really, what _else_ can it be?

"Really, really, _really_ intense... 'like'," she trails off, wincing instantly because even _she_ can hear the weakness of that word.

Santana chuckles in amusement and rolls her eyes at the pregnant girl. "Oh yeah, 'cause that is _so_ much different," she replies sarcastically, deciding to let this conversation go for now. Obviously Quinn needs just a little bit more time to grow the balls to make a move on their resident diva and Santana Lopez is _not_ a meddler. If Quinn wants to be an idiot and shuffle around aimlessly, denying just how wet her panties get because of one Rachel Barbra Berry, then that's her deal. The current Head Cheerio has done her part in giving the pregnant blonde a gentle nudge; any more nudging and people are going to start thinking she cares or something equally insane.

The girl in question sneaks another glance at Rachel and Finn, noticing from their solemn faces that whatever conversation she's having with Finn has taken a serious turn as Rachel is wearing a sad frown. It makes Quinn's heart ache, makes her wish that she could just rush down to hold the smaller girl and make whatever pain she's feeling go away. And to also smack Finn upside his big head for making that look even appear on the girl's face.

Quinn sighs, turning her attention back to her iPod. Unbeknownst to Rachel, Quinn has actually already chosen her song. As soon as Rachel finished saying what she had to say in the car yesterday, Quinn knew what her song is going to be.

The sound of a guitar playing lulls her to a calmer state and she dips her head down, closing her eyes as she listens to an easygoing voice singing the lyrics to her. She presses a hand down on her belly when her baby starts to kick. The thuds suddenly increase in pressure, a familiar sensation that only happens when a certain somebody is either approaching or looking at her. Quinn blinks open her eyes and she leans back in her chair, taken slightly by surprise when she instantly meets a mahogany stare focused solely on her. She doesn't know why Rachel is looking over at her in such a way that makes her feel like the brunette is searching for something but Quinn returns the stare anyway, more than willing to surrender what it is that Rachel is trying to find. As Rachel's eyes continue to bore right into her, the blonde can't deny the rising heat in her cheeks, the shudder coursing through her body and the wild racing of her heart. All things telling her that this is more than just an intense 'like'.

* * *

A few moments pass by before Rachel finally breaks the stare, lowering her eyes to her hands on her lap and she sighs, her voice is soft and shaky, like she's trying to catch her breath, "We have these moments together, just like that one and there is _something_ in the air between us that I can't find the right words to describe. And I feel this... connection to her, and it's so _piercingly_ deep like it's trying to settle inside my bones – inside every part of me – and sometimes, I think I can actually _feel_ her."

Breathless, Finn finds himself ill-prepared and completely unable to bear the sheer weight of Rachel's quiet confession. He can't even find the words to say anything because this is clearly way out of his depth. A part of him had expected it and yet he discovers that he just isn't ready to hear something of that magnitude from her. His heart wrenches painfully in jealousy that he knows he doesn't have the right to feel. He isn't even sure whom this jealousy is directed towards, maybe it's one or the other, or even _both_ of the girls, simply because they have each other and he is left in the dust.

Still focusing on her wringing hands and oblivious to Finn's struggle, Rachel continues, "I have never known that something like this can exist between two people, something so strong and powerful, especially when those two people happen to be Quinn Fabray and myself. But she has changed so much from the Quinn we used to know. And she has changed me too," she pauses, realizing that the boy hasn't said anything and she looks up at him, unnerved by the distraught look on his face, "Finn, are you okay?" she asks, worrying her bottom lip in between her teeth.

Finn shakes his head, taking in a steadying breath. He meets her concerned brown eyes and gives her a crooked desolate grin, "We never really had a chance, did we?" he asks, his voice cracking slightly. There is no other way to say it, nothing more that he _can_ say and he's pretty sure that anything else that'll spill out of his lips now would just probably come out as a wrangled sob or something equally horrifying. Resentment, anger, _pain_. They all swirl around in the pit of his stomach, bubbling underneath the surface of his skin. If this had been weeks ago, he would have retaliated by now. In his mind's eye, he can easily see his reaction if he had gone by instinct. The chaos that he alone can cause because of this... _hurt_. His hands clench and unclench, sometimes tightly gripping the top of his thighs, trying to rid himself of the tension that is rapidly burrowing its way inside him. He breathes in deep and exhales long and harsh, trying to alleviate the stinging in his heart.

Rachel searches the expression on Finn's face and her breath hitches, realizing too late how difficult this conversation must be for the boy. It isn't just the fact that Finn still has to wrestle with the feelings he has for Quinn, but also the feelings he has for her because even if nothing actually happened between them and nothing is ever going to happen, doesn't mean those feelings never existed or that they just magically disappear just because they decided to be friends. She berates herself for being so self-obsessed that she doesn't see her own friend's suffering, the casualty of her feelings for the girl who used to be his. Guilt washes over, overwhelming her to the point that she feels tears clouding her vision. "No. I don't think we ever did," she softly concedes, hoping that he can hear the remorse that is laced in her trembling voice.

He is about to say something in reply when suddenly Rachel grabs his bicep, clinging almost desperately, "Are you upset with me?" she asks in a trembling, insecure tone. One look into her wide dark eyes that are so completely filled with innocent hope, Finn forces himself to push it all down, to swallow the jealousy and the hurt because really, neither of the girls is his. And it isn't like they _planned_ to do this to hurt him, even if it does feel like it. Finn knows that even if he breaks off his friendship with Rachel, her feelings for Quinn will still be there. And the same goes for Quinn too. If he's learned anything from his failed-before-it-even-began relationship with Rachel is that you can't stop your heart from loving whomever it chooses.

Finn experiences a slow lift in his chest and he knows that it is his heart, gradually being released out of its chokehold, allowing him to truly let go. Maybe not all at once, but it's a start. And that's more than he can really hope for right now. Looking into her deep brown orbs, Finn realizes that he would be a big fool if he were to throw her friendship away. She's the first person to see him as who he is and accept him at the same time. He gives Rachel a small reassuring smile, "No, I'm not upset, Rach," he finally answers, placing a hand over hers that is still on his arm, gently squeezing it. Her face lights up significantly and she suddenly leans up, soundly planting her lips on his cheek before giving him a shy smile, so filled with joy and pride that further confirms his belief that he is making the right choice, and he smiles back in return.

"Thank you," she says softly, squeezing his arm in gratitude before letting go, "I don't know what I would do if you're upset with me again."

The earnest sincerity in her dark eyes tells him that she really means it, that she truly does consider him a friend that she would be sad to lose and it fills him with a sort of joy that he is irreplaceable to her as she is to him. "It's just going to take me a little bit more time, okay?" he shakily reminds her, hoping that she will understand that it's going to be a little while before his heart is done playing catch up.

Rachel nods. "I get it."

Finn lets out a discreet sigh, feeling a little exhausted as if he had just gone through battle. He shakes his head. "So, what are you going do to about Quinn?"

The diva catches her bottom lip in between her teeth, concern flashing brightly in her brown eyes. "Are you sure you want to keep talking about this? We can always talk about anything el-" She stops when Finn takes her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I think it's best for us to just get it out of the way now," he says before assuring her with a brave smile, "I can do my crying when I'm alone in my room," he chuckles mirthlessly.

Rachel regards him dubiously, wondering if it would be the best course of action to confide in Finn because she doesn't want to hurt him anymore than she already has. But there is a fierce determination in his eyes that tells her that he would rather know the difficult truth now than be ignorant of it. She steals another brief glance at Quinn, who is distracted by whatever song she's listening to, before sighing deeply, "I don't think there's anything that I can do."

"What do you mean?" he asks, frowning at the despondence in her voice, confused by her resignation.

"She already has so much to deal with, Finn," she sighs again, picking up her pencil as she begins to doodle on the music sheet. "She has a baby on the way. And then there's Noah to think about as well. It's very obvious that he has really deep feelings for her and I don't want to hurt him," she murmurs, trying fruitlessly to distract herself.

Wincing slightly at Rachel mentioning Puck's feelings for his former girlfriend, the pang of betrayal not as fresh as before but still stinging nonetheless, Finn chooses to ignore and not comment on it. "Did you ever think about maybe talking to her about it?" he asks carefully.

"How do you think she would react to finding out that the friend that has been there for all the tears since the beginning; the friend that she has been _living_ with since her _par__ents_ kicked her out; has feelings for her and wants to do _many_ unmentionable things _to_ her and _with_ her?" she pauses, a hot blush settling in her cheeks when her words register in her brain. She doesn't dare to look at Finn for fear of his reaction and she decides to quickly finish her rant, "And can I really dare to hope that she might feel the same way?"

"She'll hate me," she answers finally, gasping lightly at the hollowness striking in her heart at the mere thought of losing Quinn and she takes her hand off Finn's arm, folding it into a fist over her chest. She is _not_ fond of that feeling at all.

Finn swallows a tearful lump at the troubled look in her eyes; instantly pushing away the thought of the two girls _together_ and watches Rachel lose herself in a world where Quinn leaves her, never once looking back. He softly calls her name, wanting to pull her out. Her head whips around to meet his apologetic gaze and his heart lurches inside his chest. There's something about seeing Rachel Berry look so shaken up that makes Finn want to kick somebody or himself if need be; anything to get that desperate, haunted look out of her eyes.

He has only been watching their interaction from afar and really, it's so very painfully clear to see the intensity that swims deep in both pairs of brown and hazel eyes when they only _looked_ at each other. The air crackles between them so fiercely that even Finn feels the effect, feels the edges of his skin singeing from the electrical current that flows in between the two girls. And the way that Rachel had spoken about the connection that she shares with the pregnant blonde; it was so very easy to hear the desire in her voice, to see the fire in her brown eyes. And he would have to be an idiot to think that Quinn doesn't feel the same for Rachel, from the way that Quinn just stares right back at the brunette like Rachel is the source of everything good and true. So it surprises him that Rachel can't seem to see that. Can't seem to see Quinn's reciprocation and he wonders why, only to have Rachel answering his unasked question, "I don't think I can survive Quinn pushing me away again, Finn. Once was _more_ than enough."

He purses his lips, giving her a sympathetic look. He understands now that it is Rachel's fear that she could easily lose Quinn because of this, blinding her from seeing that there is nothing she could do that would ever make that really happen. "I don't think she would do that to you again, Rach, or to herself. She was a wreck too, remember?" he reminds her, easily recalling the weekend that Quinn stayed in his bedroom, crying and calling Rachel as if it were only yesterday. The regret in her hazel eyes was so clear and so palpable that he wonders why he didn't see it then; didn't see the depth of feelings that Quinn had even back then for the brunette.

She nods solemnly, "I remember," her breath catching at the reminder of a weekend of forced separation filled with nothing but seemingly endless tears, ignored phone calls and unanswered apologetic texts. "And that's exactly what I don't want to happen between us. I don't want to get my heart broken, Finn."

"But isn't that supposed to be the whole point of being in love?" he blurts out without thinking, "So that you take that risk of getting your heart broken?"

There is a long pause before Rachel utters her reply. "In love?" she repeats softly, her eyes blinking slow and owlishly with every passing second.

He shrugs. "Yeah. That's what this is, isn't it? You're in love with Quinn."

Rachel feels a pressure in her chest, a sudden shortness of breath and a sheen of sweat on the back of her neck. She wonders when did the room get so hot, and her next words are nothing but stutters of "I- oh God, I didn't even- I never-" as she tries to get a hold of her roller-coaster of emotions.

The taller boy's eyebrows fold together, frowning in confusion by her actions. "Whoa Rach, are you okay?" he asks, his hands reaching up to rest on her shoulders, holding her down. He doesn't understand why Rachel is being like this. She is desperately clutching her chest as she stands on seemingly wobbly legs and her eyes are darting everywhere like she's trying to-

"Rachel?"

Both of the club's co-captains are startled when they realize that Brittany is standing beside the piano, a calm smile playing on her lips. Rachel focuses on that grin, trying to draw some strength from it, feeling relieved that Brittany is there. Both Finn and Rachel wait for the blonde to continue, stating her reason as to why she's there.

"I'm heading out to feed my bird. You want to come with me?"

* * *

Once they're a good distance away from the music room, Brittany wraps an arm around her friend's shoulders, pulling Rachel closer in a one-armed hug as they walk towards her locker. The smaller brunette hasn't said a word since they left the room and it doesn't take a genius to see that whatever it was that she and Finn were talking about, it has left Rachel feeling very unsettled. The blonde leans down, pressing the side of her head against Rachel's temple in comfort, "Do you need me to go kick his ass?" she calmly asks the contemplative brunette. The last time Rachel was this eerily quiet was after the last time that Quinn had upset her and it worries Brittany that Finn might have said something that hurt Rachel too.

Rachel looks up from the floor, startled that Brittany broke her out of her reverie. "What?" she murmurs absently, having missed what Brittany said to her as her own thoughts are too preoccupied with what just happened in the music room. She doesn't really know what it is that she's feeling but the very moment she heard, _"You're in love with Quinn,"_ it didn't just take her by surprise, it knocked her back completely. She's not even sure why it did because isn't this what all those feelings were building up to anyway? Maybe it was just hearing it said out loud for the first time. It makes everything that she feels for Quinn more concrete; Finn's words were breathing life into Rachel's deep-seated feelings for the blonde, giving them a name. One name and it strikes Rachel as strange that this is how she _consciously_ realizes her feelings. She has always known that she loves Quinn; loves her in the way that she needs the blonde in her life. Her feelings for Quinn have always been right there and she has always been aware of them taking their time to seep inside her skin until they're completely buried deep inside her. But _in love_?

"Finn," Brittany clarifies, breaking Rachel out of her quiet bewilderment. "Do you need me to kick his ass?" she asks, slowly repeating her offer.

She feels Brittany's fingers tensing slightly around her shoulder, ultimately betraying her calm demeanour. Rachel really doesn't know where or when Brittany suddenly got this protective streak. Ever since they became friends, Brittany has always tried to discreetly look after Rachel, especially with the slushies and everything but after the confrontation with Finn about Rachel knowing that Noah is the baby's father; it was like Brittany stepped it all up a notch, though thankfully she isn't as bad as Santana. Rachel gives the taller blonde a smile in thanks, wrapping her own arm around the cheerleader's waist to return the embrace, hoping to calm the girl down at the same time. "No, Brittany, it's okay. He didn't upset me."

"You _look_ upset though," Brittany argues, frowning at the pensive brown eyes looking back at her. She has never told Rachel this but she _really_ hates that she wasn't there when Finn confronted the smaller brunette, only hearing about the encounter from Santana afterwards and Rachel, only the day after. She felt this rush of anger and fury overcoming her and it's something that she is not used to feeling. Brittany likes to think herself as an easygoing person, never one to resort to promised violence, not like her girlfriend but just the _t__hought_ of Finn who is so _big_, practically towering over Rachel who is really so _small_ and scaring her too, really makes Brittany's blood boil. While the brunette was talking to Finn, Brittany was very subtly watching Rachel's body language and when Rachel's face took on a stunned look and seemed seconds away from hyperventilating, Brittany reacted instinctively, taking her chance when Rachel stood up by stepping in and giving her the option to escape.

"He was just talking to me about Quinn," she tells her friend.

"Why? Does he want to get back together with her?" Brittany asks apprehensively.

Rachel shakes her head. "No. He is _definitely_ not thinking of _that_ at all." At Brittany's look, urging her to explain, Rachel does so, "He- he knows about my feelings for her."

Of all the people that Brittany thought would have been the next to know about Rachel's feelings for Quinn, she never would have pegged that it would be Finn. She sighs in relief. She had been worried that he might have scared Rachel from wanting to be with Quinn. From the conversation that Quinn and Santana were having and the loaded looks that she was sending Rachel's way, Brittany has more than a feeling that something is going to happen between them, and soon.

"And he asked me if I ever thought about talking to her about it," Rachel continues in a mumble. Without giving Brittany a chance to even reply, she tugs on the taller blonde's waist, pulling them in the direction of Brittany's locker, "Come on; let's go feed your bird."

Brittany sighs and lets it all go for now, knowing that Rachel needs some time to regroup. So she takes a page out of her girlfriend's book and decides to leave it well alone. Rachel and Quinn are meant to be and maybe some things are just better left to Fate.

**END OF PART ELEVEN A**


	13. Chapter 11B

**Title: **Bet You Didn't Know That (Part Eleven B)**  
Author: **amaltheaz(LJ) / pseudohuman(FFn) / boldlikelove(Tumblr)  
**Pairing/s:** Rachel/Quinn**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Length:** 5,913 words (Total: 18,620 words so far)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or anybody in Glee. _So_ not used for profit.**  
Spoilers: **Up to Ballad, then AU-ish.  
**Author's Note:** We've got a lot of Puck for this one big scene. I know it probably seems like filler but I just want to show how Quinn and Puck are interacting now that Puck knows about Quinn's feelings for Rachel and like, is he genuine about wanting to be a friend to her? (Obviously _I_ know the answer but do you?) And also, I wanted to give Quinn somebody else to talk to about Rachel, apart from Brittany and Santana. And also, I wanted to show a little bit of Puck/Rachel interaction as well because I don't think I've written much of that. There's Faberry comfort... For some reason, I really like writing that one a lot, lol. So, we're halfway there. HALFWAY. Even _I'm_ excited, haha. Just Parts C and D to go! (Look at me, being all Lea with my exclamation marks, haha and yes, there are two more parts to this chapter.)  
**Author's Note #2: **Tried to do my best with proof-reading this. If there are any mistakes let me know, :).

**Bet You Didn't Know That**

**Part Eleven B  
**

It's the end of the school day before the weekend begins and even though Mr. Schuester had cancelled practice for today, Quinn is in the music room with Puck, practising her song for the Glee assignment. Puck didn't need much coaxing when she first asked for his help. He readily agreed in exchange for talking about some 'baby things' which is fine with her because there is something that she has been wanting to ask him since their "forced" excursion to the music store a couple of days ago. They had agreed though, to leave that conversation until after they're done rehearsing and while Quinn waits for Rachel who had gone to see Brittany and Santana while they were at Cheerios practice with newly appointed cheerleaders, Kurt and Mercedes. The diva's parents are going away this weekend to visit with some friends in Columbus, so she is waiting for their friends to ask them if they want to hang out. Quinn doesn't really mind spending time with her friends but she is kind of disappointed that it's not going to be just her and Rachel. She has come to view the nights at home as _their_ time that is not to be shared with anybody else, but she can't really say as much to Rachel without giving herself away.

She doesn't realize how far into her thoughts she is until Puck pulls her out, "What's up with the thinking frown, Princess?"

Quinn moves her contemplative gaze to the father of her baby who is now occupied with tuning his guitar. They actually managed to get a lot done and it surprised the pregnant girl at how well they worked together. The pang of regret that she has always associated with him is now barely a flicker and she is more than certain that she can call him a friend. She never really liked him before, when she was Finn's girlfriend and he was the best friend that hung around all the time; judging him only by his promiscuous ways and all-around surly attitude. Now that she has spent a little bit more time with him, it's plain to see that just as in the case of everyone else their age, Puck is simply misunderstood. She had already seen for herself that he would do anything for his family when he stole the money from the bake sale and tried to give it to her. But really, it's more because of Rachel and her unwavering faith in her fellow Jew that persuaded Quinn to give him a real chance at being there for her (though Quinn is willing to bet that it's more due to their shared "history" than their shared religion that Rachel has such a soft spot for Puck and vice versa).

And the fact that he hasn't tried to push her to be with him (or do anything _more_ with him, for that matter) just because they're having a baby together, does help his case a lot too.

Daintily shaking her head, "Nothing really. I'm just thinking," she replies, offering him a cordial smile.

Puck cocks up an eyebrow at her vague answer, watching as she sits at the piano, mindlessly pressing on random black and white keys. "Exciting," he mutters dryly before turning his attention back to his strumming. "So..." he begins, "seven more weeks huh?"

She nods in confirmation. It's a little daunting to Quinn, to think that she will finally be meeting the little person that has been steadily growing inside her these past months in just a matter of weeks. Every time she thinks about it, she feels completely unprepared, regardless of how many pregnancy books Rachel and Puck make her read. They haven't even discussed what's going to happen when she actually goes into labour. But while she feels less than sure about herself, she is sure about Rachel and to some extent, Puck, but definitely mostly Rachel. She knows that the brunette will do everything and anything she can to keep Quinn steady and feeling like she can do anything because that's what she does now anyway. It's amazing to her how effortlessly Rachel does it, keeps Quinn grounded with her piercing brown gaze and a soft, reassuring smile that tells her that everything is going to be okay.

By the dreamy smile on her face, Puck can tell that Quinn is once again lost to the world and gone to her own and he's pretty sure that it revolves around one very specific person. But as hot as it is to know that his baby mama is thinking about another hot girl, there are really more pressing matters at hand. Though if she wants to go back to thinking about it after they're done talking and perhaps feel so generous as to share it with him, then he has no problems with that distraction whatsoever. "So, I guess we'd better get onto doing that thing then," he says to the blonde who only gives him a confused look and he adds unsurely, "picking out adoptive couples, I mean."

Quinn sits up, her back ramrod straight; paying her full attention on the boy and the pending discussion he just started. She understands Puck's reluctance in saying those words. Even though they're doing the right thing, it still feels like they're giving up before even trying. Though he tries to hide it with his machismo, there is a hurt that is very plain to see in hazel-green pools. And in turn, it pains her to see it, to see her own pain reflected in his eyes. You know," she stops briefly to lick her suddenly dry lips, "if you want, we could always try for an open adoption?"

Puck frowns, his dark hazel eyes narrowing into her wide, questioning ones while he thinks over her suggestion. "Is that like, where we get to see her and things like that?"

She nods in affirmation. "Yeah, what do you think?" she asks, biting her bottom lip as she waits for his answer and she doesn't even have to wait for very long to get it.

"Hell yes, I want that," he replies, nodding eagerly. "I want to be there for her and watch her grow up."

And Quinn smiles indulgently at him, unsurprised. She can easily admit that between the two of them, while there _is_ a part of her that wants to keep the baby, Puck is the one who wants her more. He has always been the one adamant about being a family and taking care of her and their little girl. It is the easiest option, maybe even the safest option but by now Quinn has learned that safe and easy ends up breaking more hearts in the long run.

She can see herself loving Puck, sure, and she supposes there is some small section of her heart that does feel some kind of affection for him in the way that he is her child's father. But after knowing what it's like to be in Rachel's arms, to feel the brunette's presence all around her, to experience what it's like to be cared for by Rachel; Quinn can't – doesn't even _want_ to - see herself giving that up, giving _Rachel_ up. How can Quinn even _entertain_ the very thought of giving the girl up when everything she has ever known and ever felt before Rachel, pales so completely in comparison that she doesn't even know if she was really living then?

Once again Puck breaks through her thoughts, audibly clearing his throat to bring her back, "So, do you have a list or something that we can look through?" and Quinn nods in reply.

"Yeah, Mr. Berry helped get some sort of catalogue of families that are willing that are willing to do it. I can bring it over to your house tomorrow, maybe?" she offers to which he very gratefully agrees.

Puck then glances at the clock above the doorway and realizes that they've been talking for a long while. He can't help but wonder about the absence of a certain diminutive brunette. "So where's Rachel anyway?" he asks, smirking internally at the pregnant blonde's bright smile just at the mere mention of the diva.

Subtle as a freight train, that's his baby mama.

The blonde responds, oblivious to the knowing twinkle in his eyes, "Rach is waiting for Britt and Santana. She wants them to come over tonight to hang out and maybe sleep over."

At the words "sleep over", Puck's imagination predictably runs wild at the thought of four of the hottest girls that he knows, together in their jammies. He's pretty sure that if either Santana or Quinn were privy to what scenario is currently playing in his head, he would get a major ass-kicking. So he shoves down those delicious thoughts for a later date and smartly decides to comment on something else instead, "That still sounds so weird," he chuckles under his breath, shaking his head. Her head tilts quizzically, and he elaborates, "Rachel hanging out with Brittany and Santana."

It is definitely a strange turn in circumstance that suddenly the one person they used to torture with insults and slushies has now become somebody they willingly spend time with and actually _like_. "Yeah it is still a little weird seeing it, I mean, not Brittany and Rachel obviously, but Rachel and Santana. When you see them all together though, they somehow make sense. And it's really, _so_ cute the way that Santana looks after Rachel like a little sister. Who knew that Santana Lopez is such a softie for Rachel Berry?" Quinn lets out her own chuckle in turn.

"Dare you to say that to Lopez's face," he quickly challenges her with a smirk.

"I'd rather eat fake bacon," she shoots back, putting on a disgusted face and barely repressing a shudder at the very thought of eating the pale and very poor imitation that Rachel once suggested to her when they went grocery shopping awhile ago. Needless to say, Quinn glared Rachel into putting the package back into the supermarket freezer.

There is a short lull in their conversation as Puck continues to strum in time with the melody that she finds herself playing on the piano. She stops but he keeps playing, lost in the music that he is creating. She almost feels guilty when she interrupts and his fingers get caught on some strings, "Hey, can I ask you something?" changing her position to face him, away from the piano.

Puck gazes warily at her. "You're not going to ask me to do a bacon run _now_, are you?" he asks, sighing in relief when she shakes her head, rolling her eyes at him. He shrugs. It wouldn't have been the first time she asked him to do so. "What is it then, Princess?"

Quinn takes in a deep, steadying breath, gathering her courage. "You know, don't you?" she asks bluntly, her voice soft and even. At his inquiring gaze, she adds, faltering slightly in the middle, "About my- about Rachel, I mean."

The expression on her face tells him that she wants a straight up answer, and probably wouldn't appreciate him just saying "duh" to her. He was being truthful when he told her if she wanted to talk about Rachel, she could come to him but he didn't think she actually would. Not when she has friends like Brittany and Santana to confide in but he can't help but feel a little honoured that she is coming to him about this, that she is trusting him with something close to her heart and he feels nothing but gratitude towards the blonde girl. He shrugs. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. Plus, I saw that green-eyed monster when she was singing with that hairpiece from Vocal Adrenaline - _so_ not attractive by the way – and just the way that you are around her..." he trails off, leading her to draw her own conclusion.

"Am I really that obvious?" And she winces instantly at the look on his face that tells her that yes, she _is_ that obvious and the blood rises up to her cheeks as she blushes, embarrassed by her lack of subtlety. Santana has always been on her about practically _salivating_ over Rachel but Quinn always thought that it's because Santana pays much too close attention to her. Apparently not.

"No worries, Princess. I totally get it," he tells her. "Rachel is a grade-A hot Jew." He smirks unapologetically when she rolls her eyes at him and he just shrugs again because really, is he wrong? "So you're going to serenade her, huh?" His smirk widens when Quinn shyly nods and blushes in response. "If you want my advice, I can totally vouch that she _really_ loves it when people sing to her," he crows, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her, the redness in her cheeks deepening from his innuendo. A devilish mischief twinkles in his eyes when he says, "Send me pictures," giving her an exaggerated wink.

"Puck!" she hisses, feeling the rising heat in her cheeks. She's pretty sure that even her ears are red from his cheeky request. Her stomach is fluttering in excitement though, at the thought that Rachel would be so receptive to her singing that it would warrant Puck to think it would be going somewhere. But then she remembers the rest of what he said, realizing the reason that he even knows this at all was because he actually dated Rachel. He got to hold her, touch her and kiss her. Quinn's excitement then mutates into irrational jealousy and she swiftly kicks him in the shin as punishment. A childish feeling of triumph washes over her when he yelps in pained surprise, laughing when his guitar drops to knock on his knee.

"Ow! What? Damn it, woman! Did pregnancy like, give you legs of steel?" he snaps, scowling at her as he holds and rubs at the injured areas of his leg.

She waves a dismissive hand at him, "Oh whatever, I didn't hit you _that_ hard," she says, rolling her eyes unsympathetically over the boy's dramatics.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one that got kicked," he mumbles, pouting petulantly.

"You deserved it," she says, "You were being crass about me and Rachel when we don't know if she even feels the same way," she stresses, raising a hand to rub at the spot on her chest where she feels her heart constricting painfully all of a sudden. She guesses that it's from the fear of Rachel rejecting her. Quinn really doesn't know what she's going to do if or when that happens.

"Maybe _you_ don't," he mutters under his breath.

Even though he probably didn't intend for her not to hear it, she does and she snaps challengingly, "Has she told _you_ anything?" and when he doesn't answer, she continues, "Then you don't _actually_ know. You're just guessing."

The mohawked boy scoffs, "Whatever."

If there is one thing that Noah Puckerman knows in the world; the one subject that if it were taught in school, he'd get an A plus, the one topic on which he has done more extensive research than on any actual schoolwork; is girls. More specifically _hot_ girls. And in the past few weeks, he has spent quite a bit of his time with two _very_ hot girls and sure, there is _clearly_ something wrong in that particular picture because he's not getting any from either of them, but still he is probably one of very, very few people who has seen them together, acting freely without having to worry about what other people will think about what their intimate touches and close contact mean. He has seen the way they gravitate to each other, starting with already a little space in between them and then seamlessly coming together like magnets. Then there are the smiles that they share and the smiles that they don't, the ones that they try to hide from each other because there's so much more in them than just platonic affection. And it's hard to miss the soft, yearning gaze in chocolate brown eyes as they move over Quinn's delicate features and the spark in hazel eyes that only keeps getting brighter with every second that passes as tanned fingers stay linked her own pale ones.

Puck may not know what it's like to be in love, but he's not completely ignorant as to when he's in the presence of it.

He places his guitar onto its stand before resting his hands on his knees, "Even though I'm _very_ sure you don't need it, good luck anyway, Princess," offering the girl a soft, sincere smile playing on his lips, and she gives him a grateful smile in return. And just because he is Puck, he is about to add something very inappropriate and make Quinn blush again when a familiar, melodic voice interrupts and his mouth quickly clamps shut.

"Why are you wishing her luck?"

Two pairs of hazel eyes widen almost comically, turning to see the petite diva that they were just talking about, standing in the door way and they are surprised to find that Rachel actually heard Puck's last few words before she came in the room. Quinn turns to face him, urging him with a (hopefully) subtle tilt of her head that Rachel, who is walking in the room to sit next to Quinn on the piano bench before dropping her messenger bag on the floor, is still waiting for him to answer the question and the fact that he hasn't said anything yet is making them look like they have something to hide. Not that Rachel seems to be thinking that there _is_ anything to worry about, judging by the patient smile on her face but still, without aforethought, Puck blurts out, "For her Glee number on Monday." And he mentally pats himself on the back for thinking on his feet until he sees Rachel's eyebrows drop, knitting together into a look of confusion.

"But Quinn said that she was going to get you to help her with that. Are you not helping her?" she inquires, her frown deepening as she tries to recall as to whether she imagined Quinn saying that she was going to get Puck to help her with the song.

"Uh, oh yeah, she did. I mean, I am," he stutters, smiling sheepishly and shrugging helplessly at Quinn. The admonishing glare in the pregnant blonde's hazel eyes are telling him that he should look forward to some more kicking from her. His gaze lowers to the floor, scratching the back of his neck as a stall tactic as he tries to think of a way to fix this. "I was uh- just saying it in case, y'know... In case I forget," he finishes in a mumble. And he uncharacteristically blushes when Rachel looks at him weirdly, half-contemplating as to whether she should try to figure out what he is talking about and half-hoping the baby will inherit Quinn's intelligence.

Hoping to distract the brunette and save Puck because he is so obviously floundering under Rachel's s completely innocent line of questioning, Quinn interjects, "So what did Brittany and Santana say?"

And it works when Rachel returns her attention to Quinn. "Oh, they are spending the weekend with Santana's family. So it's just going to be the two of us, I'm afraid," she replies as her shoulders slump down, a pout on her lips. She was really looking forward to having actual _friends_ over at her house and spending time with them. The other reason she wanted to have them over was so that Quinn wouldn't be home alone while she goes to her dance class the next day. Whenever she left the house for her classes, either her daddy or her dad was usually there to keep Quinn company and the thought of her friend being all alone makes Rachel anxious that something bad might happen. She knows Quinn would tell her that she will be fine but Rachel really would prefer to know that Quinn will be _safe_ rather than just fine.

Quinn misinterprets Rachel's anxiety as disappointment and she picks up the brunette's small hand in hers, weaving their fingers together before placing their hands in her lap, "We'll manage without them, Rach," she smiles reassuringly, her thumb softly stroking the baby-soft skin. She hates seeing the sad look on Rachel's face and she makes a mental note to invite Brittany and Santana to sleep over next weekend instead. Maybe that will cheer her girl up.

Huh. _Her_ girl. She likes that.

Rachel heart swells at the beautiful smile shining at her and she beams back at the blonde, gently squeezing her hand, "I'm sure we will. I just, it's the first time my parents are going away since you've moved in and there won't be anybody else in the house tomorrow. I don't want to leave you at home alone," she confesses, revealing her worries to the blonde and not caring that Noah is right there, listening in to their quiet conversation.

Warmth floods her senses, realizing that while Rachel _is_ disappointed that they couldn't have a sleepover with their friends; her mood is more due to her not wanting to leave Quinn. When she stayed at Finn's, there were days or nights when Finn would be off with his football buddies to party or play video games, his mom would be working and Quinn would be in the house all by herself. There were even times when Quinn didn't even know that she was left on her own until either Mrs. Hudson or Finn returned. It's not that they were negligent or didn't care. It was more like, they just took it for granted that she would be fine. And Quinn understands then that Rachel doesn't want her to feel like she's being abandoned and god, it's like her heart wants to burst out of her chest. Not even her _parents_ cared about leaving her and here she is, this girl that she treated so badly for so long, making her feel like she _matters_.

Quinn wonders then how the hell Finn and Puck could be such idiots for letting Rachel go. If Puck and Santana are actually right about Rachel _possibly_ reciprocating, that is definitely one mistake that Quinn intends on never making.

Never.

Sneaking a glance at Puck to make sure that he's not watching, Quinn shyly lifts their hands to kiss the back of Rachel's, hoping that it will replace all the words that she desperately wants to say but right now can't. Rachel's answering smile is breath-taking and blinding. "Actually, Puck was just asking me to show him the list of couples that your dad brought over the other day. I said that I'll bring it over while you're at dance tomorrow," she murmurs quietly. "That's okay, right?"

Rachel nods fervently, grinning widely. "Of course, why wouldn't it be? I can drop you off before I go to class." She leans forward, wanting to say something to Noah who has been quiet for the most part of the conversation. She notices then that he is listening to his mp3 player, for whatever reason, giving the girls their privacy to talk between themselves and Rachel smiles, grateful for his consideration. She leans slightly over Quinn's lap and with her free hand, pokes his knee to gain his attention. He jumps a little, startled by her touch and he pulls out his ear-buds, waiting to hear what she wants to say. She rests her hand on Quinn's baby bump, stroking in small circles and enjoying the thuds against her palm. "I'm really glad that you have taken the initiative, Noah. I was afraid that I was going to have to hunt you down and lecture you about making Quinn do this on her own."

"Thank god for small favours then," he quips, shuddering at the thought of having to go through another Rachel Berry lecture, grinning cheekily when dark chocolate eyes narrow into a glare at him. He watches in quiet awe as her scowl softens the very moment Quinn covers the small tanned hand on her swollen stomach with her own. Figuring that his presence isn't needed anymore, Puck makes a move to stand up, "Right, so, I'm out. Good luck, Princess. And remember to text me those pictures." He winks secretively at Quinn while Rachel is turned away for a second to pick up her bag, laughing silently at the glare that she shoots him. When Rachel sits back up with her bag on her lap, he waves goodbye to them before walking out of the room, wincing slightly at the pain in his leg from Quinn's earlier kick. Seriously. Legs of freaking _steel_.

Rachel is adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder when curiosity gets the best of her and the questions shoot out from her lips before she can stop them, "Why was he still wishing you luck? What pictures was he talking about?" then she pauses as she recalls Puck's departing manner and she frowns, "Why was he limping?"

"No reason. He's just being Puck," Quinn answers quickly, waving her hand dismissively. "Nothing to be worried about," she smiles reassuringly. "Are you ready to go home?" she adds as she pushes off the piano bench to stand. She is walking towards the door when she realizes that Rachel hasn't replied to her question and she spins around, meeting with Rachel's contemplative gaze, "What?"

"Are you okay?"

Quinn frowns, her hazel eyes narrowing. There was a soft, careful tone in Rachel's question and she's a little bit afraid of what it might mean. "Yeah, why?" she asks, trying to keep her voice even.

The smaller girl hesitates, chewing on her bottom lip, unsure as to whether she should say this now or just wait until they're home. But intuition is telling her to do it now and thus far, her sixth sense hasn't failed her or steered her wrong. "I know that you wanted to wait for Noah to actually approach you so you can make the decision together and I'm really glad that he didn't disappoint but, you do know that you don't have to do it unless you're absolutely ready to do so, right? I mean, there's no pressure or any rush to do this."

The blonde sighs in relief, realizing that it is just Rachel being her usual sweet, worried self. Quinn smiles reassuringly at the diva, grabbing her hand and lightly squeezing it. "I _want_ to do it, Rach. I think I'm ready and this way, we can meet with the potential couples and make a more informed decision before the baby comes," she asserts resolutely. When Rachel nods in acceptance, they leave the music room to walk through the school hallway in comfortable silence.

Quinn knows that this needs to be done as quickly as possible. She remembers Rachel's daddy telling her that if they haven't decided yet by the time the baby arrives, they will have to keep her until they do (the other option of letting the hospital deal with her was one that Quinn shot down quickly). And Quinn doesn't know if she can handle keeping her, taking care of her and... _loving_ her as she and Puck decide on who gets to keep her. It would devastate her and it would completely destroy Puck. But it still doesn't stop the knowledge that she's going to be surrendering something, _somebody_ who is essentially half her, with her blood coursing their veins; it just doesn't even feel real.

She hurriedly looks to the brunette, her loud thoughts quieting down and the knot in her stomach unclenches as she keeps her eyes trained on the brunette's profile and Rachel's scent is filling her senses. Just when they reach the exit and Rachel is getting ready to push the door open, Quinn tugs her back. The brunette looks up at her, waiting patiently. She raises a hand to brush her fingers through her hair and she sighs. "It's- this is _really_ happening, isn't it?" she asks quietly. She watches Rachel looking unsure as how to reply but she nods slowly anyway. "I'm giving my baby away," the blonde adds in a broken whisper. With those uttered words, Quinn feels something a sharp pain shattering inside her, leaving a hollow space.

Rachel watches the blonde's eyes as they glaze over, a deep sadness settling in them. She brings her hand up to rest gently on the blonde's cheek, coaxing hazel eyes to meet hers. She calls Quinn's name until finally the emptiness leaves, and the blonde is looking at Rachel in a way like she's asking, no, _pleading_ her for something and Rachel can only hope to every divinity there is that she won't let Quinn down. Her thumb moves slowly and soothingly over Quinn's cheek and the blonde's eyelashes are fluttering close as Rachel leans forward, pressing their foreheads together and hoping that Quinn can find comfort in her proximity. Rachel licks her dry, chapped lips, whispering and hoping that Quinn is listening, "You're giving her away to a better life than you think you can give her, Quinn. It's not the same as just carelessly tossing her away. You're not doing this for your _own_ selfish reasons. You're doing this for _her_." Then Rachel is waiting for some sort of recognition that Quinn realizes what a right thing that she is doing for her baby, but the blonde doesn't answer her, doesn't move and doesn't even open her eyes to look at her. Rachel is suddenly at a loss on what to do. She can see Quinn trying to hold back her tears, her eyes so tightly shut that Rachel swallows a painful lump in her throat, hating that there doesn't seem to be anything she can say to make this better.

In the corner of her eye, Rachel glances out the window of the exit door and sees that there are still a few cars in the parking lot. The brunette surrenders to her instinct when she lets her hand fall from Quinn's face and the blonde opens her eyes in surprise at the retraction. Rachel suppresses a pained gasp at seeing blurry, red eyes and instead takes Quinn's hand, pulling the girl back inside the school. "Come on," she says, tugging the blonde closer to wrap her arm around her waist and letting her feet guide them.

* * *

Rachel doesn't really know where she got the idea to come back here, the backstage of the school auditorium. Maybe it is just her sixth sense making it up to her by telling her that it is the place to be, that this is where this needs to happen. Whatever it is, it feels right to be here. And no sooner after they sit down, Rachel opens her arms for Quinn to fall into and the blonde nuzzles into the crook of Rachel's neck, finally letting loose the tears that she tried to keep inside. Quinn's whole body is shaking so violently from the gut-wrenching cries that spill from her lips that even Rachel is shaking. The small brunette doesn't try to offer the girl any more platitudes of comfort, only choosing to close her eyes to keep her own tears at bay and holding on tighter to Quinn until there is no space left in between them. Then Rachel does only what only Rachel Berry would do in a situation such as this: she starts singing.

* * *

Several seconds and minutes have passed by and Quinn's sobs have finally tapered down to the occasional sniffles, but the girls make no move to leave. This won't be the last time that she will cry over losing her baby and Rachel's heart aches knowing this. She hates seeing the endless stream of tears flowing from those soulful hazel eyes but there is nowhere else that she would rather be but here, with Quinn in her arms. She might not be able to stop the tears or prevent them but she made a promise to herself and to her friend, and Rachel _never_ backs out on a promise.

And Rachel is more than willing to offer Quinn anything and everything that she needs, though her singing has by now faded down to a soft humming and the sound echoes lightly in the empty space. She can feel kicking against her side and there is the barest hint of a bittersweet smile on her lips. Rachel lays her hand on the swollen stomach beside her, her smile broadening when her palm is met with more enthusiastic thuds. Her hand then moves up to the blonde's cheek, letting her thumb tenderly stroke over a delicate cheek.

Quinn snuggles further inside, nuzzling her cheek against the brunette's palm and she sighs heavily, content to stay in Rachel's arms, her own wrapped around the smaller girl's waist and her head resting on the girl's chest. She doesn't feel as lost or as broken when she is safely cocooned in the brunette's warm embrace. The rhythmic thump of Rachel's heart-beat gives her a quiet sense of peace. But, there is also something about being back here, in this place where she first saw Rachel sing and made her _feel_. It almost feels like coming back home.

She remembers the late afternoons when she would sit here, watching Rachel, or leaning back against the wall, listening to that beautiful voice; the days when she would think about her future and the future of her baby; the days when she would cry these same tears. Alone. She was _always_ alone.

But she isn't anymore.

Quinn knows that Rachel is waiting for her. She just _knows_. Even though the gentle hand on her face isn't forcing her to look up, isn't telling her that she needs to stop crying, isn't making her do anything that she doesn't want to do. Rachel is waiting but doesn't care that Quinn is taking her time, and she will wait for however long it takes until Quinn is ready. Quinn knows all this and she fights down another sob rising up her throat from her chest, this time of sheer gratitude that she has Rachel with her because god, where would she be right now without her? Though she kind of does know, because there _was_ a time when she didn't have the diva at all and she is more than thankful that she has been given another chance to make it right with Rachel. She finally lifts her head off the girl's torso to meet a pair of brown eyes with a steady stare that is slowly healing her wounded heart.

Her hazel eyes are rimmed red from the tears that she cried and Rachel's heart swells seeing the dull spark in hazel orbs. "Hey you," she breathes out, smiling softly at her friend.

Quinn picks up the hand off her cheek, immediately intertwining tanned fingers with her own. "Hey," she sighs in reply before bringing Rachel's hand up to her lips and softly pressing them on bare knuckles. She gives the girl a shaky smile that tells Rachel that no, she's not okay, but she will be.

As long as Rachel is there, she will be.

**END OF PART ELEVEN B**


	14. Chapter 11C

**Title: **Bet You Didn't Know That (Part Eleven C)**  
Author: **amaltheaz(LJ) / pseudohuman(FFn) / boldlikelove(Tumblr)  
**Pairing/s:** Rachel/Quinn**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Length:** 6,362 words (Total: 18,620 words so far)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or anybody in Glee. _So_ not used for profit.**  
Spoilers: **Up to Ballad, then AU-ish. If you haven't seen _Shutter_, y'should. It's an awesome film. And the image that Quinn is thinking about? Go to this link: youtube(dot)com/watch?v=0AKSe0nwQLQ&p=759FAAE0F38F40D0&playnext=1&index=32, BUT BEFORE YOU WATCH IT (yes caps were necessary), if you're squeamish about ghosts and other scary things, don't click it. Really, I _love _horror films but even watching it the first time made me go, "GAH!" for abit there, haha.  
**Author's Note: **This very emotionally-packed part (really, I don't even know how it got so angsty there) is dedicated to all my readers that have been waiting for something to happen between the girls that would actually progress them to more than what they have been in the past, I don't know, ten chapters? Lol. I have to say, you're all so seriously awesome for being so patient. We are getting close to fruition, my dear lovelies. This would be the one we call the 'build-up' and I'm really, _really_ hoping that I won't disappoint you with how I will be handling it all. Seriously, I'm like, really nervous so please let me know if there is anything you like or don't like, okay?  
**Author's Note #2:** There is a slight – _slight_ – cliffhanger at the end. Don't kill me and I'll get the next part as quick as I can, *runs*.

**Bet You Didn't Know That**

**Part Eleven C  
**

Steve is walking out of the Berry home towards the car where Mal has been waiting for the past fifteen minutes, followed by the two girls as he rambles on a list of rules for them, one of which was to not throw a party, earning him a playful eye-roll from his daughter. "Daddy, I know all this already. This isn't the first time you and Dad are going away, and when have I _ever_ thrown parties while you were gone?"

"Yes well, that was _before_ Quinn moved into the house. Now there are two of you that I have to worry about. Who knows just what kind of trouble two teenage girls can get up to when they're left home alone?" This time, both the girls roll their eyes because really, there isn't much trouble that they _can_ get into, what with Quinn being pregnant and Rachel being well... Rachel.

Mal sighs tiredly. Not even on the road and he's already exhausted. He loves Steve deeply but sometimes the man really does worry too much. He rolls down the window, calling out to him, "Babe, come on, I want to get there some time _this_ century." His scowl softens when Steve smiles apologetically. He never could resist those soft blue eyes when they're looking at him like that. He steps out of the car and makes his way around. "The girls will be fine," he promises, smiling reassuringly at Steve, placing a hand on his shoulder before giving a gentle peck on the cheek. "You know how I know this?" he asks, a ghost of a wicked smile on his lips before turning to face the girls, narrowing a steady gaze on his daughter and the girl he has come to see as his own, "I know this because they are both mature and level-headed women and we trust them _implicitly_ to not throw any parties or invite any of those high school boys into the house while we're away because they _know_ how disappointed we will be. And they know very well how much it would hurt us to be disappointed in them. Isn't that right, girls?

"Wow, your dad is way better at the guilt thing than you are," Quinn mutters not too subtly to Rachel, her hazel eyes widening in panicked amazement. She's feeling guilty and she isn't even _thinking_ about doing anything that would be considered as breaking a rule.

"Where do you think I learned it from?" Rachel mutters in reply. While she may be used to her Dad doing that, it doesn't stop her from feeling the faint effects of guilt swirling in the pit of her stomach. She knows that her Dad is basically telling her to just humour her Daddy because he really does live for these moments when he gets to 'parent' her. Rachel returns Mal's gaze with a mild, annoyed glare before turning to face her daddy. She limply raises her right hand, picking up Quinn's own right hand at the same time. "We promise that we won't have high school boys over and that we won't be hosting any parties," she deadpans.

As Steve is nodding, a satisfied smile on his face, Rachel's chocolate eyes suddenly take on a mischief twinkle. "Now, you should get going because the sooner you go, the sooner we can invite over our very _non_-high school biker boyfriends to come over for a few rounds of wild sex," she adds lightly with an innocent smile.

Mal just sighs enduringly, knowing already what is about to happen. He sees Steve's blue eyes narrowing into a glare though his lips are twitching in amusement because he knows he just got played. And when Steve dryly asks their only daughter, "You think you're funny, don't you?", Mal steps back, pulling Quinn with him to assume their roles as bystanders to Rachel and Steve's impending 'battle of wits'. There is a sense of comfort though, watching Steve and Rachel go at each other like this. These are his loved ones, his family and they are his home. Just by looking at them, Mal knows that there is nothing else that he wants. He glances at the pregnant blonde beside him who's biting down on her bottom lip, worried and probably thinking that Rachel is going to get a scolding from Steve for her loose comment because she isn't used to seeing family behave this way. He places a hand on her back and when she turns to him, he gives her a reassuring smile to let her know that there is no need for her to be worried. But her hazel eyes remain anxious and so Mal brings his hand up to her shoulder, keeping her in place while they watch the small brunette drawls, "You tell me," and there is a sly smile playing across her lips when she cheekily adds, "I learned it from you."

Quinn inwardly gasps at Rachel's gall, knowing that if she talked back like this to her own father, he wouldn't be chuckling like Steve is doing right now. She shakes her head, still baffled by what's happening in front of her when he pulls Rachel into his arms, hugging her tightly, "And I am _so_ proud," he says mock-dramatically.

He releases Rachel but keeps his hands on her shoulders as he looks into her eyes, "You take care of yourself and our girl, okay?" he asks in a low whisper, tilting his head in Quinn's direction.

"You know that I will," Rachel swears quietly, a promise in her dark eyes, following his gesture to the pregnant girl who blushes at the enchanting smile that Rachel gives her, feeling her heart skip a beat at the sight. The small brunette turns back to Steve, "I love you, daddy," she murmurs sweetly.

His blue eyes are shining and he pulls her back in as his voice wavers in his reply, "I love you too, baby girl," lightly squeezing her to him.

It is a touching scene that Mal and Quinn feel lucky to witness. The love he feels for his family beats hard in his chest, crashing over him like a tidal wave. These are the moments that he lives for, moments that prove that no matter what anybody says, their love is valid and it is _real_. Quinn is experiencing that same love pulsing in her and for that one second, she misses her own family, for the times when they would actually let their mask slide to show their love for each other. And here she sees a family where there are no masks ever, no hidden agendas and no pressure to be anything but who you are, flaws and all.

Remembering finally that too much time has passed by and that they really need to go soon, Mal breaks the silence. "What? No love for dear old dad?" he asks loudly making the two pull away from each other. He pouts exaggeratedly at them, chuckling when Rachel rolls her eyes playfully at him then stomps over to him before throwing her arms around him, resting her head on his broad chest. Mal sighs contentedly, returning the hug and closing his eyes as he takes in his daughter's familiar scent. His arms tighten around her when he hears her telling him that she loves him too. He opens his eyes to see Quinn standing beside them, her hands behind her back, shifting awkwardly with her attention on her shoes scuffling the pavement. He calls out to her and when her head raises making their eyes meet, he gestures to the hug he's sharing with Rachel, "Get in here." She responds with an unsure frown, unwilling to intrude on their moment and Mal just rolls his eyes at her and grabs her by the hand, pulling her to stand by Rachel. When his younger daughter tugs Quinn's right arm to wrap around her waist, he watches the blonde immediately relaxing from her stiff posture, allowing herself to enjoy the affection that Rachel is giving her. There is a peacefulness across her delicate features as she inches closer to Rachel, sandwiching the smaller girl between them.

Steve observes the trio with a serene smile on his face. "Aw, our little family," he coos happily before wrapping his arms around all of them.

A quiet, peaceful moment settles over the Berry family (honorary Berry included). Four pairs of eyes are closed, basking in the feeling of the loving embrace that they're sharing. Quinn feels Rachel shuffle slightly to rest her head against hers. Mal's hand is rubbing her back, letting her know that he's there for her and she can smell the familiar scent of Steve's cologne coming from behind her, and the blonde struggles to push down her swelling emotions, her disbelief that she is considered a part of a family that she has come to love so deeply. A family that she was taught to hate by her own father but turned out to be the family that accepts and cares for her, even with all her emotional baggage.

The moment is then broken when Rachel suddenly pipes up, "Okay, you tall people need to get off me now because I really can't breathe," prompting everybody to pull away, breaking out in hearty laughter.

* * *

It isn't until fifteen minutes later the Berry men are on the road and Rachel is closing the front door. Quinn walks over to the couch in the living room and immediately falls back on the soft cushions. She sighs happily, feeling the tightness in her body melting away as she shifts until she's satisfied that she's comfortable. The brunette grins at the adorable sight, "Tired?" she asks, receiving only a lazy hum of agreement in reply. She goes to kneel by the couch and runs her fingers through Quinn's silky hair. "Do you want to cancel the movie tonight so you can get some rest after dinner?"

The exhaustion is clear in the way that her eyes close automatically before Rachel even makes contact but Quinn shakes her head. "I'll be okay in a few minutes," she mumbles, whining softly when Rachel stops her ministrations. She blinks her eyes open to meet Rachel's, "Don't stop," she pleads lightly and Rachel just gives her a warm smile, nodding acquiescingly while bringing her hand back to weave through golden locks. Closing her eyes back again, she asks, "So, what are we watching later? Not another horror movie, right? I'm still getting over the last one you made me watch."

Rachel chuckles at the cute frown that Quinn has on her face, most likely recalling the gruesome images from the last movie they had seen together. "If I had known the effect this genre has on you, I wouldn't have made you watch _Saw_ the other night. Look," she pauses to pull back the long sleeve of her shirt, showing her arm to Quinn who dutifully opens her eyes, "you can still see the dents that your nails left on me."

The blonde blushes, seeing the deep imprints of her fingernails on tanned skin, "Sorry," she apologizes with a sheepish grin.

"It's okay, Quinn. It was my fault for not checking with you first," Rachel concedes. "I'm going to go call for take-out, okay?" she tells the blonde, getting up when she gets a nod in reply.

"So, this movie is nothing like _Saw_, right?" Quinn asks as the diva crosses the floor to look for the house phone.

Rachel halts in her movement before turning to glance at the blonde who has her eyes closed again. "No, nothing at all like _Saw_," she replies with an innocent smile.

* * *

Quinn stares blankly at the blank screen, her mouth agape as she tries to maintain a steady breathing pattern, unsuccessfully attempting to calm her heart that is racing erratically inside her chest. It has already been more than a few minutes since the film ended and she's _still_ trying to erase that horrible – _horrible_ - final image from her mind but every time she closes her eyes, she can still see it. She can still see that... _dead_ _girl_ sitting on that guy's shoulders after that Polaroid photo finished developing and everything that had happened to him before then suddenly made sense.

Dear god, she is going to have some _really_ bad dreams tonight.

She glances over at Rachel and her mouth opens wider in disbelief. The brunette is not even frightened at all! The diva just has this ridiculous grin on her face like she actually _enjoyed_ the film and Quinn follows as Rachel just calmly gets off the bed to presumably take the DVD out of the player. Her annoyance flares up when she hears Rachel start to hum after pressing the eject button on the remote.

Humming!

"I cannot _believe_ you just made me watch that!" she shrieks, breaking the silence and simultaneously making Rachel jump in surprise from the sheer volume of her voice.

There is a look of confusion on the brunette's face when she turns around with the DVD case in her hand. "What was wrong with this one?" she asks, taken aback by the icy glare currently shooting at her. She hasn't seen a glare like that since before they became friends when Quinn thought that she was trying to steal Finn from her. Rachel is pretty sure that even Medusa would be afraid for her life if she saw what Rachel is seeing right now.

Quinn rolls her eyes and scoffs loudly. "What was wrong with- _Rach_, if I can barely watch movies where people are being tortured by actual real live people, what the hell made you think I can watch movies about people being tortured by dead, butt-ugly _ghosts_ hell-bent on revenge? You're right. It _isn't_ anything like _Saw_. That was so much worse!" she snaps, leaping off the mattress to pace back and forth beside the bed, hoping to walk off all the excess frightened energy coursing through her body.

Rachel unhurriedly places the DVD back in its case before giving Quinn a flippant shrug. "I thought it was an _excellent_ movie. I definitely prefer this movie version of the – pardon my French – bastardized American version," she remarks, sitting back down on her bed then pushing herself back until she's leaning against the headboard. Her eyes follow the tense blonde as Quinn moves from one side of the room to the opposite, and back again.

"Well I prefer _neither,_" the blonde huffs then stops her pacing just at the foot of the bed as she crosses her arms.

Thankful that her friend is facing slightly away from her, Rachel tries to fight off a grin when she can clearly see Quinn begin to put on an adorable put-off pout. "Were you really that scared?" she asks lightly, hoping that the blonde can't hear the mirth in her voice, not wanting to provoke the now legendary volatile pregnancy hormones that Quinn has been known to unleash. She watches as the blonde's pout become more prominent, her full lips on display, distracting Rachel so much that she almost misses the blonde's mumbled reply that yes, she really was that scared. Taking her focus away from Quinn's irresistible lips and back on the matter at hand, Rachel isn't sure how or why but she finds herself immensely charmed by her friend's petulance. "Aw, poor baby," she coos in reply, exaggeratedly pouting her own lips in faux-remorse.

"Just because I hate these movies doesn't mean I'm a baby," Quinn grumbles as she turns and glares at the brunette. "And just so you know, if I have nightmares about ghosts sitting on my shoulders, causing me back pain, I am going to _blame_ you." She points at Rachel, only to see amusement in dark brown eyes and a growing smirk on her face. "I really don't see the humour in what I just said, Rachel. I really will blame you."

The diva pushes off the headboard, to sit at the edge of the mattress. "Aw sweetie, come here and let mama Rachel scare all your ghosts away," she says, extending her arms, offering it to the blonde.

"No," Quinn spits out, shaking her head as she spins around to meet teasing brown eyes, "and I really do not appreciate that patronizing tone, Rachel Barbra Berry," she accuses, a warning tone in her own voice.

The brunette sighs then proceeds to crawl over to Quinn who has her back turned to Rachel again. She clears her throat, surprising the blonde by her sudden proximity and brings a hand to rest in the crook of Quinn's elbow. "I'm sorry I made you watch that movie, Quinn. Truly I am," she says contritely.

Quinn scoffs loudly, "You _should_ be sorry," mentally damning herself when she feels her defences weakening at the sight of regretful brown eyes and a down-turned pout.

Rachel nods fervently. "I am, I promise," she swears. "Look, I'll make it up to you. Next time it'll be one of those romantic comedies that you love so much, like _27 Dresses_ or something," she promises, suppressing an apprehensive shudder at being made to watch that movie or anything else in that genre but, anything for Quinn, right? When the blonde begins to smile, Rachel lets out an inaudible sigh of relief, knowing that she's in the clear. "Now come back down here and let me comfort you, woman," she orders, tugging at Quinn's elbow and pulling them towards the head of the bed.

Arching an eyebrow at the brunette's demand, "Did you just call me 'woman'? That's it, no more hanging out with Puck and Santana without my supervision," she nags as she lays down beside Rachel. She looks up at the ceiling, mentally counting down the glow-in-the-dark stars when she hears a chuckle coming from the brunette. "What? What's so funny?"

Rachel smiles lopsidedly and shrugs. "I just- I never thought I'd ever see the day when somebody would be telling me that I have to _stop_ hanging out with Noah and Santana. It's kind of nice actually, having friends who truly care for me."

"I can personally vouch for that," Quinn replies, a meaningful look in her hazel eyes, picking up Rachel's hand to lay in the very scant amount of space between their bodies. She starts to play with tanned fingers, fascinatedly tracing the lines on Rachel's palm with her fingertip.

The brunette watches Quinn's finger making their journey across her open hand, keeps her brown eyes locked on the single digit as her heart races at the agonizingly slow contact. Her eyes flutter close when long, pale fingers intertwine with her own, a content sigh escaping her lips at the established connection.

Since the beginning, every touch between the two girls has been laced with more meaning than it should. For them, it should have been an innocent touch between friends who care for one another. And while that is true, they both know for certain, in the case of themselves, that there is so much more buried underneath. There is a subtext that is dying to burst out and become just plain text. The intense looks of longing that they share, the ones they know they're giving but don't realize that they're _sharing_; it all builds up a tension that inflames and electrifies every nerve in them. It makes them feel so alive and it makes them want. All it really comes to now is whether they'll be able to let go of the fears that has constantly been holding them back.

Rachel feels the heat of a whispered breath blowing against her cheek and she blinks her eyes open to see hazel eyes looking into her own, intensely searching and quickly dismantling her with every second that they stay on her. The brunette's focus falls to soft pink lips, finding it especially difficult to look away.

A fierce blush rises in her cheeks when she notices where Rachel's attention lies. "Rachel, I-" she starts, only to be interrupted by Rachel who suddenly jumps away, nearly falling off the bed if it weren't for her reflexes that allows her to land on her feet.

She brushes shaky fingers through her hair, her words coming out in a rushed babble as Quinn gapes at her in surprise, "We- I- _I_ should get to sleep. I have to get up early tomorrow for my morning elliptical and then there's dance class and you need your rest and you're seeing Noah tomorrow-"

Quinn cuts her off, "Yeah, you're right. I am feeling... tired," the blonde frowns as she makes a move to get off the bed, trying to chase away the hurt as she belatedly realizes that they had actually been leaning towards each other. She's still trying to get over the whiplash from Rachel's sudden movements but she can't help but think that this feels a little like rejection.

* * *

Rachel is switching on her laptop, wondering if she should just put off uploading a new Myspace video for today as it is already quite late and it won't be very likely that she'll get her much-needed eight hours of sleep tonight. Also, she doesn't really think that she can put in her all to her performance as her mind is currently stuck on replay, repeating what happened just before Quinn left her room. She berates herself for letting herself getting caught in the moment that they were sharing. She was _so_ close. Just _one_ more second, just a _couple_ more inches and she is pretty sure that _something_ would have happened. She had to be imagining things when she thought she saw Quinn leaning closer to her though, right? She had to because there really is just no way that Quinn wanted it too, right?

But the irregular shooting pulses of Rachel's heart are telling her that she really needs to stop lying to herself.

She sighs. Maybe she should have taken that leap, that chance, that _risk_. It's just that she, _panicked_ and her flight response kicked in. Rachel hates being obstructed by her fear that Quinn might push her away, and especially her anxiety that she is just too inexperienced for this. Sure, she isn't a stranger to kissing, having kissed Finn and Noah but still, kissing a girl must be different somehow, must _feel_ different too. And add to that what she had with either boy wasn't really much compared to what she has with Quinn and they're only _friends_. She can barely contain the butterflies in her stomach, just _thinking_ about what it would be like to be more than just friends. But then what if kissing Quinn ruins everything they have built since the moment Rachel found her in the backstage of the auditorium? It's the most convincing reason to _not_ take that chance because Rachel has never had a friend like Quinn before, somebody who actually likes and accepts her for who she is, even if who she is annoys them some of the time. It actually makes her laugh sometimes how when Quinn insults her now, Rachel knows it's more in a teasing nature rather than a hurtful one.

Another sigh escapes her lips. That's just the thought of kissing Quinn. What about actually _talking_ about her feelings for the girl? That's a completely different issue altogether. Being in friend-mode is easy. Talking to Quinn as Friend-Rachel is easy, but the very idea of attempting to talk to Quinn as Maybe-Potential-Girlfriend-Rachel? Simply _terrifying_.

When her Friend-mask slips and she looks at Quinn in the way that she used to look at Finn or sometimes Noah, she's not really sure how she's able to function at all. There is this blistering heat taking over, practically _overwhelming_ her entire being, her palms get sweaty and her mind is swirling with all these flowery, poetic words that she wants to say. But none of what she wants to say seems to feel... Enough. Rachel doesn't think that there are enough words in the world to describe just how Quinn makes her feel. The connection that they share, the one that she mentioned to Finn the other day, she _knows_ in the deepest of her heart that it's there. Rachel can deny many things but she can't deny the existence of that connection that comes to life when she and Quinn are locked in a deep stare. The earth can move at the speed of lightning and the seasons can change but Rachel wouldn't feel anything, wouldn't notice anything, and wouldn't _know_ anything that is outside of those hazel eyes. It is only the owner of those eyes who moves her, shakes her and grounds her.

"_How can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you__?"_ she sings softly, reverting, in true Rachel Berry fashion, to song. It truly is the only way that Rachel knows how to say what is going on in her mind and her heart.

She turns around when she hears a knock on her bedroom door. Since it is already open, Rachel is met with the sight of Quinn looking positively cute in her pyjamas. Rachel greets the pregnant girl with a crooked smile, "Hey you, shouldn't you be resting in bed by now?" she asks, turning back to type her password to log in to her Myspace account.

Since she left the room a few minutes ago and once the hurt that Rachel pulled away from her, all Quinn could see were dark brown eyes boring into her own, drawing her closer and she just knew that had Rachel not stopped it, their lips would have met. And it would have been _glorious_, she just knows it. Just as she knows that Rachel was more than aware of what was about to happen between them and _wanted_ it. She saw that look that Rachel had. It may have been awhile since anybody paid that kind of attention to her but Quinn still remembers what desire looks like on a person and she could see it written plainly on Rachel's face. At the very least, Quinn now knows that Rachel _wants_ her and that it was fear that had gotten the best of the brunette. And Quinn knew then that she wasn't going to get any sleep if she didn't go back to try. She doesn't want to take the chance that Rachel might or might not bring it up again tomorrow, in the face of a brand new day. As soon as she was dressed in her sleepwear, she walked out of her room, Rachel's room becoming her target destination.

She was actually standing there in the doorway, watching Rachel moving around her room, watching as the diva lost herself in her deep thoughts with a cute frown on her face. Quinn loves observing Rachel in her quieter moments when the diva is unaware of anybody's attention on her. And when Rachel sang those words out, her voice so quiet and so strong, Quinn just knew that it had been for her and it propelled her into action, knocking on the door before she could stop herself.

As she watches Rachel taking a seat, Quinn's skin is prickling with the knowledge of what she is about to do and she takes in a deep breath, her heart beating wildly against the inside of her chest. There is no backing out of this, no other way to do this but to just go ahead and say what has been dwelling inside her for so long. Perhaps she should have taken just a few minutes to gather her words beforehand, because just looking at Rachel right now is leaving Quinn a little bit at a loss for words but it's too late. She's here now and she's just going to have to grab the bull by the horns or whatever.

Rachel yelps in shock, barely managing to not fall off her chair when she is very abruptly swivelled around to come face to face with the blonde who then rests her hands on either side of the chair. Rachel is about to reprimand Quinn for not warning her but there is something in hazel eyes that stops her. Rachel thinks it looks a lot like determination and she dilatorily notices just how close Quinn is, her slowing heart-beat speeds back up again and she finds herself in need of water for her very parched throat. She watches dumbly as Quinn seems to be bracing herself to say something and Rachel then feels a spark of anticipation in the pit of her stomach, spreading throughout her body.

She forces herself to take her time, focusing on breathing in and out to pacify the tremulous storm inside her. There is no rush, she knows. The patient look on Rachel's face confirms that and somehow Quinn knows that Rachel would wait for her for as long as it takes. But Quinn doesn't want to make her wait too long. At a slow, deliberate pace, Quinn moves her hands from the arm-rests to take Rachel's, holding them gently in her own. She tugs the girl up to stand as she stares into the brown eyes that she has come to adore so deeply. There are moments that she gets when she looks at Rachel and Quinn really wonders to herself how she never saw it. How she was so adamant about not seeing how beautiful Rachel truly is and Quinn just has this sense of self-loathing for how incredibly _blind_ she was. And to think that she could have missed out on this...

Her vision suddenly blurs and Quinn realizes that her eyes are welling with tears of partly knowing just how close she was to not knowing what it's like to have Rachel look at her without a shadow of distrust in those piercing brown eyes. Quinn's mouth opens and closes, her words never making it out of her, prevented by the crippling apprehension that she is about to lay herself bare, about to show the cards that she has been holding so close to her chest. She stops trying at the touch of Rachel's warm hand on her cheek and does a sharp intake of breath when a tanned thumb is fruitlessly swiping away the tears that are falling. It is all just so much, _too_ much and Quinn looks away in shame, embarrassed that she can't seem to do this.

"Quinn," she hears Rachel whisper, soft and pleading for her to turn back but she stubbornly has her eyes darting everywhere else in the room, everywhere but where she should be looking, where she _wants_ to be looking, "Quinn, look at me," the diva demands sternly but the blonde vehemently shakes her head in reply, not realizing the ache that she is stirring in Rachel with her avoidance.

Her heart breaks even more at seeing the wetness leaking down tightly-shut hazel eyes, feeling her own eyes brimming with tears. She raises her other hand to cup the other side of Quinn's cheek and the blonde shuts her eyes as Rachel pulls her closer until her forehead is resting against Quinn's temple. "Quinn please, I hate seeing you cry," she whispers desperately, her brown eyes closing as she feels the girl breathe.

Quinn hears the agony in Rachel's voice and her hazel eyes blink open, remorse so plain to see. "I'm sorry," she breathes, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. She shifts slightly so that their foreheads are resting against each other, taking in a lungful of the brunette's scent at the same time. She brings her hands up to the small hands on her face, keeping them there.

"Don't be sorry," Rachel tells her. "Just, tell me what's going on in that head of yours. Why are you sorry, Quinn?"

The blonde slowly shakes her head. "I'm not- I don't think I'm brave or strong enough, Rach," she chokes out, biting down on her trembling lip when Rachel buries her fingers in Quinn's blonde hair, lightly scraping her scalp in a soothing manner.

Rachel frowns at Quinn's self-deprecating tone. "You're wrong," she snaps, hazel eyes widening at the ferocity burning in her brown eyes. "There is _nothing_ in the world that you can't do. You're the strongest and bravest person that I know, Quinn Fabray," she utters, softening towards the end, punctuating her words with a tender smile for the blonde.

"How do you do that?" the blonde asks, breathless in her wonder as her heart swells at the earnestness of Rachel's words. Rachel frowns, her tilting in question and Quinn clarifies, "Believe in me so easily, I mean."

Rachel stares curiously at Quinn, taking in watery hazel eyes as the pad of her fingers lovingly stroke her cheek. She shrugs, shaking her head slightly, "I just do," she says, saying it as if there shouldn't be a question about how she could believe in the blonde at all. The smile that blonde gives her in reply is brilliant and disarming.

Something swells in her chest at the diva's heart-felt words and strengthens her. Rachel _believes_ in her. There are no words that Quinn can say that can ever fully express how she feels knowing this. It's not that she didn't know this already, but to hear it out loud? It makes it real, and injects just a little bit more truth to it.

She can do this. She's Quinn Fabray and if Rachel says that there is nothing she can't do, well, she's just going to have to put it to the test, isn't she?

Taking in a deep, nervous breath, Quinn begins, "Rachel, I-" she stalls, realizing once again that she doesn't actually have the right words and she racks through her brain because yes, she does need the right words, because this is _Rachel Berry_ and she deserves the right freaking words, because this is the moment that Quinn wants Rachel to remember for the rest of her life and for that autobiography that she is sure that Rachel wants to write after she's famous.

When it hits her, Quinn mentally rolls her eyes at herself for being such an idiot because god, the answer has been _right there_ all along.

Rachel sees the spark when the blonde's lovely features brighten and for the umpteenth time, she wishes to trade her sixth sense for the ability to read minds. She opens her mouth to ask when Quinn suddenly places a hand on Rachel's chest, feeling the hard thumps against her palm. Brown eyes widen at the gesture, blushing because there is no hiding at how fast her heart is pacing right now, how fast it has been going since she has been in proximity to the blonde. Then slowly, as the girls remain in a locked stare, Quinn takes Rachel's hand off her cheek, moving it to rest on her own chest, letting the brunette feel the thundering of her own heart.

_"I want somebody who sees me, and all they feel, is the harmony of our hearts beating together," the brunette says softly, a deep yearning echoing in her voice._

It feels like such a long time has passed but it was only a few days ago that Rachel said those words. Quinn knows the moment Rachel remembers, the moment she gets what Quinn is trying to demonstrate, when there is a look of awe on her face and it's almost the same look she gets when she's on stage, singing her heart out. It truly is one of the most beautiful sights that Quinn has ever seen.

Quinn then wraps her free arm around the brunette's waist and Rachel does the same in return. They pull each other close until there is no space left in between them. Rachel sighs, about to rest her head in the crook of Quinn's neck but the blonde takes the girl by surprise when she starts to softly sing, _"You calm the storms, and you give me rest. You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall. You still my heart, and you take my breath away. Would you take me in, take me deeper now__?"_

She is no stranger to having somebody sing to her but to hear Quinn's sweet voice, huskily crooning one of her favourite songs as they lazily sway together... It leaves Rachel kind of breathless. They've stopped their dance, their hands still resting over the other's heart and as if by agreement, Rachel can feel both organs racing harder than ever and still in harmony with each other. She looks up into hazel eyes and she sees that they're waiting for her to make the next move. The room is silent and there is no sound as Quinn waits patiently. She traces Quinn's beautiful face with her eyes, settling finally on her full lips and just like before, Rachel finds herself in a trance, unable to look away.

Quinn curses the need for air when her breath catches and it is so audible that it harshly jolts Rachel, extracting her out of whatever reverie she was in, making her realize just what she was about to do. The moment is lost when brown eyes widen in horror, "Quinn, oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" but the blonde rushes to press two fingers to Rachel's lips, halting apologies in their tracks.

"No," she implores, shaking her head as her grip tightens around Rachel when the brunette starts to squirm, trying to escape. "Please don't break the spell," Quinn adds in a quiet whisper and Rachel stops, letting the entreating words sink into her brain and in her heart.

"Not yet," Quinn begs softly. Seconds pass as Rachel stares up at her, until finally the brunette nods wordlessly, relief coursing through that she hasn't been pushed away or rejected. She prays that this is a good sign and while a part of her is hopeful, there is still that part of her that is afraid that this could be the end. She tightens her arms around Rachel, receiving an answering squeeze from the diva as well.

And there they stand, in the middle of Rachel's bedroom, eyes fluttering close as they lose themselves in the beauty of the embrace that they're sharing and their hearts beating wildly in anticipation of the conversation to come.

**END OF PART ELEVEN C**

(DON'T KILL ME!)**  
**


	15. Chapter 11D

**Title: **Bet You Didn't Know That (Part Eleven D)**  
****Author: **amaltheaz (LJ) / pseudohuman (FFn) / boldlikelove (Tumblr)  
**Pairing/s:** Rachel/Quinn**  
****Rating: **15**  
****Length:** 13,346 words (Total: 31,966 words. Yikes.)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or anybody in Glee. _So_ not used for profit. I also do not own the song that Quinn sings. **  
****Spoilers: **Up to Ballad, then AU-ish, unless mentioned otherwise. There's a small spoiler from the Home episode.  
**Author's Note #1:** This was actually harder than I thought it would be so I really, really am sorry for the gross delay in getting this last part out. I wanted to get this right because the girls (and you guys) deserve it to be. This part is chock-full of sweet, sappy Faberry (Brittany and Santana do make a small cameo appearance somewhere, lol). There is quite a bit of angst and I hope I managed to get the tension nice and thick and that it's not all... anti-climactic when we get to where we want to be, :-/.  
**Author's Note #2: **I've spread out the 'talk' for over the weekend because I felt that there was just way too much ground to cover in one night and realistically, a conversation about something monumental as their relationship can't really be resolved with just one, can it? There will be a lot of back and forth as the girls try to come up with a resolution so, bear with me, okay? This update is dedicated to our dear **Rachel Berry** whose birthday was on Saturday, to **aboxfullofqueerios** and every other reader (I'd list you all down but she was there first, lol) who has been on the Kill Me team since the last update, to the reader who left me _You Keep Me Hangin' On_ lyrics as a review (because that was awesome), to all the RP-Rachels that I follow on Tumblr and also my Mistress, **wikdstrange** who has been waiting ever-so-patiently for her... _my_ update, ;).  
**Author's Note #3: **I know that there are a couple of you who were/are wondering about the song Quinn chose and truthfully, I couldn't pick anything out from the list of songs that I made because they all _seemed_ perfect. And it was the very thing keeping me from actually writing this last part so I randomly picked a song from the list and I thought that'd be it, until I stumbled upon this song in my HD. I clicked on it, listened to the lyrics (www(dot)songmeanings(dot)net/songs/view/3530822107858520221/) and I just _knew_. It couldn't be a more perfect song for Quinn to sing to Rachel. If I had the mad skills, I'd have made it into a video by now. Though if you guys want to try, go ahead and let me know about it. But yeah, I hope you'll love the song and I fully suggest listening to it at the appropriate scene (www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=huowVpbKtS0).

**Bet You Didn't**** Know That**

**Part Eleven D**

An inordinate amount of time has passed since Quinn stopped Rachel from pushing her away, since Quinn begged Rachel to stay in the moment and not let go. Rachel's laptop is still switched on, her screensaver on display as the girls, in unspoken agreement, have moved to Rachel's bed, lying down with their bodies facing each other. There are only a few inches of space between them, space that allows them to think just clearly enough and not get so intoxicated by each other that they forget the reason why they're in this position in the first place. Their hands, intertwined and folded in each other's, lay between them as their only connection. They have never had a problem connecting with physical affection, whether it is their hands linking together or arms wrapped comfortable around each other. But this time- _this_ time, the wall that has been keeping their feelings guarded from the other has broken down. The emotional boundary that has been protecting them is gone, and they can _feel_ its absence, that _difference_ as they lock in a stare. It's that feeling you get when you're on a roller-coaster and you've reached the very top, waiting- _anticipating_ the plunge that is surely coming.

Rachel watches avidly as a delicate sigh escapes pink lips. "You- you almost kissed me," she hears Quinn say, low in a whisper and husky in such a way that's so inviting that Rachel's eyelashes flutter and the breath that her lungs release is ragged, shaky, as her body trembles with want at the alluring timbre of the blonde's voice.

Quinn feels the storm, the chaos that is raging inside her, tempered down by Rachel's touch, her deep chocolate stare and her presence. She doesn't know how Rachel does it. How she manages to make Quinn so out of place- so _out of cont__rol_, but so put together at the same time. Right now, she is pure _need_. She needs to be closer to Rachel, needs to curl deep in the brunette's arms until she knows nothing else but the warmth and safety of Rachel's embrace, and most of all? She _really_ needs to kiss Rachel, to passionately fuse soft, full lips with her own until her lungs are burning for air to breathe, until her heart is aching for strength to beat, until her world consists of nobody else but her and the girl in front of her.

"I- yes," she stammers, swallowing a thick nervous lump down her throat, waiting anxiously for Quinn's reply.

"Why?" the blonde asks instead.

Rachel only shakes her head, her eyes shifting downwards to focus intently on the mattress, tracing the complicated lines and curves that design the bed sheet. "I don't know," she mumbles shamefully, though her face shows very clearly that she _does_ know. She raises her eyes back up to meet discerning hazel eyes that aren't angry at her for trying to lie. In fact, Quinn looks like she actually understands why Rachel tried to do that and the guilt increases, and Rachel berates herself for denying it because Quinn _deserves_ the truth. She breathes in deeply, "Please don't hate me," she begs hastily and she bites down on her quivering lip, ordering herself to keep it together.

The blonde's brows drop into a frown, taken aback by the despaired plea. Her heart clenches tightly and so painfully at the sight of haunted brown eyes and she just wants to make it all disappear. There's a choking feeling in her throat, seeing those big pools of brown looking at her with such _anguish_ that her voice trembles in reply, "How could I ever?" as she lightly squeezes Rachel's hand in reassurance.

Rachel's head shakes and she closes her eyes. She knew this was going to be difficult but she never thought it would be on this scale, to the point where words run around in her brain faster than she can catch them. But then she looks down to their hands lying between them, so seamless and effortless in their connection and it gives Rachel the courage she needs. "You're my friend, Quinn," she starts softly as she brushes errant locks of her hair away from her face. "Sometimes I think you're my _best_ friend. But there are times when I look at you and think- I think," she pauses briefly to stare into hazel eyes, hoping that Quinn can see the plain truth in hers, and her words come in a hopeless sigh, "_God_, I wish she's mine'."

The blonde tries to hide the sharp intake of breath but when she sees Rachel visibly wince, she knows that she wasn't very successful. Quinn doesn't know what to say. If it isn't for the fact that she can feel Rachel's warm hand still clasping hers, Quinn would actually think that she's dreaming because every word sounded like something only dream-Rachel would say to her. But no, this _is_ real, so very real as her heart picks up its pace and she realizes that she has taken too long to respond when brown eyes look down shamefully and Rachel is trying to retract her hand as she brokenly whispers of how she understands if Quinn now hates her and wants to leave, but to at least wait until the morning and that she will help her pack- and Quinn can't bear to hear any more. She tightly reclaims the retreating hand and presses the fingers of her other hand to the brunette's lips, forcing her to stop talking. The smaller girl looks back up, her brown eyes are open wide and brimming with tears that tug harshly on Quinn's heart-strings. She scoots closer to the brunette, hoping her proximity to the girl will show that she has absolutely _no_ intention of leaving. "Rachel," she starts softly, "I _didn't_ stop you, remember?" Rachel responds only with a confused frown, obviously trying to remember every little detail of what happened and Quinn presses on, "Doesn't that tell you something? Doesn't that tell you that I _wanted_ that kiss? Rachel, I have wanted this-" she pauses to hold up their joined hands, "I've wanted _you_ for so long. I'm not even sure anymore how long, and I know that sounds like such a cop-out but it feels like- it just feels like it has _always_ been like this, you know? Like, I don't remember a time when I _didn't_ feel this." When no words are forthcoming from the brunette, Quinn feels her nerves taking over, making her want so desperately to backtrack and she shuts her eyes close as she berates herself for being such an _idiot_ with her words because really, did that even make _any_ sense?

In the midst of Quinn cursing and frowning to herself, Rachel quietly and calmly asks, "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"When would have been the best time for me to realize how much I want you, Rach? Back when I was telling my minions to dump slushies on you, or when I was busy drawing those ugly pictures of you in the bathroom?" Quinn instantly flinches, regretting her snappish comment when she feels Rachel's hand tense, making her fingernails press uncomfortably into Quinn's hand. She didn't mean to let that come out so bitingly but she is just so anxious about showing so much of herself. Quinn just isn't used to that, despite having lived with the Berry family for this long. It's hard to break the habit of keeping her cards close to her chest that she has been taught since she was old enough to know and for just that one small moment, the old Quinn Fabray was angry with herself that she had showed so much _weakness_ and vulnerability to Rachel Berry, of all people and she lashed out. But she hasn't been that Quinn Fabray in so long that the guilt washes over her quicker than it used to and she looks to Rachel, knowing that the brunette was most likely having her own flashback to those days as well when she notes the girl's unfocused eyes. Quinn scolds herself for being unable to restrain her _rapier_ wit because hello, she is _trying_ to get the girl, not push her away. She moves her thumb to stroke over the back of the tanned hand in hers. "I'm sorry, Rachel," she whispers apologetically when the brunette's eyes clears up and is looking at her intensely. Quinn averts her eyes, not wanting to see the disappointment that she is sure is being directed at her.

Her heart wretches at the sight of remorseful hazel eyes and Rachel carries the blonde's hand up to softly plant her lips on pale skin, bringing Quinn's attention back to her. The diva gives her a small reassuring smile. "Sweetie, it's okay," she whispers in return, "I know you didn't mean it. Don't beat yourself up over it, okay?" she quietly demands, waiting until she gets a hesitant nod from Quinn. She lets out a deep sigh, falling back onto her bed to face the ceiling and then brushes her hair back with her free hand as she tries to articulate the reason for her silence. "It's just that, I'm _still_ trying to make sense of what's happening here. I mean, I _know_ what's happening here but it's not- my head just doesn't seem to be accepting it."

Hazel eyes roam over a tanned profile, appreciating the precious pout of Rachel's lips and adoring the perplexed expression on her face. Even with a little distance between them, she can feel the heat coming from Rachel that are sending her body signals that is _definitely_ not appropriate for this conversation. Damning her pregnancy hormones, she forcibly shakes her head out of her aroused state. Quinn takes in a deep breath, taking a moment to gather her words, hoping that they'll be much more articulate and that Rachel can accept them. Rachel finally turns to meet her eyes and with her voice so quiet and unwavering, she utters, "I really like you, Rachel. Actually no, I'm pretty sure that it has definitely progressed to _more_ than that. And I- I want you," and she pauses, feeling her face getting hot that she actually managed to say that without passing out.

She wants to add more, but damn it, she doesn't know what else she _can_ say and god, she wants this so much that it is robbing her ability to think, or _breathe_. Though the blonde is afraid, practically itching to crawl outside of her skin, she isn't going to take back her words. Quinn has no regrets at all. When she makes to really look at the brunette, she thinks she sees a spark in her brown eyes and a little twitch of a smile that is lighting a flame of hope in Quinn's heart.

Rachel changes position to bodily face the blonde again. Questioning brown eyes lock with hopeful hazel ones, "Quinn, I-" she pauses to take in a deep breath, and the blonde's scent invades her senses and she allows it to wash over her, calming her own nerves, "I'm not really sure how to phrase this without sounding so painfully middle school," she closes her eyes, chuckling lightly to herself at this, "but, I really, _really_, like you too." Rachel opens her eyes to see excitement burning in hazel eyes and it slowly feeds into her own as she goes on, "And I am just as certain that it has progressed to more than that. And I-" she lowers her eyes, willing herself not to blush furiously at her final confession, "I want you too," but the heat in her cheeks still come through.

Quinn pushes herself up to rest on her elbow and the smile on her face is so bright that she is sure it can rival Rachel's perfected Broadway smile. Disbelief is running through her system, unable to grasp onto the fact that this is actually happening. "So, what exactly is stopping you from finishing what you started?" she asks, referring to the kiss. Rachel takes her by surprise when she suddenly places a hand on her swollen stomach and they both feel the responding thump, reminding the both of them of _her_ presence. Quinn's smile drops immediately as the brunette offers her a wistful smile.

Even though Rachel has come to love the little life that is currently growing inside the girl that she is falling for, sometimes she can't help but feel like she's overstepping where Noah should be. There have been times when she looks at him and she can clearly see that he is wishing to stand where she is, right beside Quinn, supporting her and holding her hand every step of the way. And though Quinn has been involving him in every aspect of the pregnancy such as getting him to do craving runs, going to see the doctor together, and even tomorrow where they will be going through names of families that will adopt their little girl, Rachel knows. He wants to be where she is. "Surely the person you should want to be with is her father, not some random girl. And who's to say that you won't want him again?" she asks, shrugging dejectedly at the same time.

"_I_ say so," Quinn replies, emphasizing her words by squeezing the hand in hers. "That ship has sailed a _long_ time ago and don't you think if I wanted Puck, I would have gone to him already? And excuse me, you're not just some random girl that I happened to look at and think 'Oh yeah, I want _her_'. You're Rachel and I want _you_," she says very surely, making certain that Rachel knows that she has no doubt whatsoever about just who Quinn wants with her.

It won't be easy. If they take this step of actually being together, Rachel knows it won't be. Not for them. And even more so for Quinn because this is the kind of life she was taught _not_ to live. And Rachel doesn't want that for Quinn, doesn't want her to live a hard life like her parents did when they first got to Lima. Even now, there are still times when they are approached by people who think they know more about what God wants, who think they know _better_. And not forgetting that they're still in a high school where people throw slushies at others for _fun_. It makes her scared for Quinn. But Rachel forgets to take in account Quinn's stubborn nature. "I know it won't be easy, Rachel. I know this. I've seen it too, remember?" she reminds her. There have been times when they went out with Rachel's dads, receiving poorly-veiled looks of disgust and hatred; ones that make the looks of pity that Quinn receives in school from her peers seem like nothing. It scared her at first and she wanted to keep her head down to hide her face but when she saw the three members of the Berry family still walking with their heads held high while brushing it all off like they didn't matter, Quinn knew, that is the kind of courage that she wants to own. She understands even more that it is their love that makes them brave because they're being brave for each other. And now, she is being brave, for Rachel.

Rachel's brown eyes are pained and watery, brimming with unshed tears and they lead Quinn to move even closer, wanting even more contact with the brunette as she nuzzles her nose with Rachel's. "And if there is _one_ thing your parents have taught me," she adds in a whisper, "is that easy doesn't matter if you're not happy. And your dads? They're so ridiculously happy together; sometimes it actually kind of makes me want to gag. But _I_ want that. I _want_ somebody who can make me so ridiculously happy that it makes somebody want to gag. Preferably Santana," she quips unexpectedly and Rachel lets out a soft laugh that unburdens her aching heart. Her smile drops a little as she tries to convey every ounce of want and need through her eyes as they lock with brown ones. "Rachel, there are _so_ many things that you make me feel and ridiculously happy? That's just _one_ of them. And maybe I'm being selfish but I don't want to give that up."

"I don't want to give _you_ up."

She didn't expect this at all, this show of strength and sincerity. And it touches Rachel so deeply that Quinn is being so courageous and so bold. Her sight is blurry from the tears that still refuse to fall as a feeling of awe and pride comes over her, that the blonde has come so far from the girl that she used to be. Rachel lets out a shaky sigh, Quinn's whispered words rendering her completely breathless. The blonde is saying all the right things and Rachel can feel her heart's desperation to respond, racing and banging hard against her rib-cage. Suddenly the blonde's arm is snaking around her waist, pulling her closer, with their hands still connected between them. Rachel automatically wraps her own arm around the taller girl's shoulders and leans up to press their foreheads together. She feels Quinn's warm breath over her lips as she asks in a careful whisper, "You do want this, don't you?" and Rachel tries to nod but due to their nearness, brings her hand up to cup the back of the blonde's neck instead, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I _do_. I'm pretty sure the fact that _I_ was the one that initiated the first move earlier indicates _very_ clearly that I do," Rachel replies with a shy blush that deepens when a feathery kiss is placed on her cheek.

Quinn's lips are tingling from the contact of baby-soft skin as her temple moves to rest on Rachel's, their cheeks just barely grazing each other's. "Then, what is it?" she asks. "It's not like you're going to lose me or anything," she adds jokingly and she would have chuckled if it weren't for Rachel stiffening in her embrace and it's as if the room turns deadly silent at her question. It naturally worries Quinn and she pulls back to look at the quiet brunette who has her lips set in such a tight line, and her eyes clamped shut, swerving her head to the side as she tries to hide from Quinn. "Rachel," she calls out softly but the diva only whimpers, a sound that tightens _something_ in Quinn's chest as she waits for Rachel's eyelids to lift, yearning to see her beautiful dark eyes. But Rachel persists in her avoidance. "Rach, come on. Please _talk_ to me," she begs.

Rachel opens her eyes at the pleading tone, hating that she is the reason for the hurt that is easy to catch, hating that she can't just come out and say what it is she's so afraid of, that's stopping them from taking that next step together. She chews worriedly on her lip as she looks up to meet pensive hazel eyes and she feels that now-familiar stirring inside that only Quinn can cause. It's so strong and so vibrant, much stronger and more vibrant than it had ever been for Finn. "What if I do or say something that'll make you change your mind and you decide that I'm not worth the trouble?" she asks ever so timidly. Hearing Quinn just say out loud what is essentially one of her worse fears, even in jest, scares her more than anything else ever has before.

She wishes that it hadn't but hearing that makes Quinn stop, makes her pull away completely from Rachel because god, that really _hurt_ and she can't believe that Rachel is even questioning her like that. Though she knows instinctively that this can't have anything to do with her, that it is only a projection of Rachel's fear, Quinn still feels her heart squeezing so painfully that it's practically choking her. "How could you even say that to me?" she asks, her voice verbalizing her hurt and disbelief.

Rachel knows who she is. She knows that she's talented and that she will be a star and pursues that dream with an intensity unlike anything that anybody has ever seen. It would make sense that this very same intensity would bleed over into everything else that she does, such as school, Glee and up until a few months ago, Finn, when he became one of her dreams. But for awhile now, she has been having a new dream where a one Quinn Fabray features very prominently. Quinn who has successfully managed to dance her way into Rachel's heart, leaving her mark under Rachel's skin until it is only her touch and her warmth that Rachel truly craves. Finn may have never said as much but Rachel knows very well that though yes, he was interested, he was also scared and intimidated by her single-minded pursuit to win over his heart. Would Quinn be the same? She can't deny that having the blonde moving away from her has a jarring effect, like the pain of an addict going through withdrawal where Quinn is her drug that has been taken away from her. And Rachel is powerless, wanting to reach out to the girl but not wanting to do anything that'll make her pull away even more. "I just- I don't want to scare you away," she utters helplessly and defeatedly. Her brown eyes clamp shut when Quinn scoffs out loud.

The blonde can't help it. Does Rachel have so little faith in herself to think that there is _anything_ she could do to make Quinn leave? She is shaking her head because she can't believe it, can't believe that Rachel could think a thing like that. But the truth so plain to see, that even with her confidence and her self-awareness, Rachel is just as vulnerable too. She slowly approaches the girl, moving her hand up to gently touch Rachel's cheek. Tortured mahogany-coloured eyes reveal themselves to her and Quinn sighs because god, even in her sadness, Rachel is so strikingly beautiful. Her thumb is tenderly stroking the tanned skin in her palm. "Rach, I'm _already_ scared," she begins, and when the diva's eyes widen in horror, she quickly shakes her head, softly exclaiming, "No. _Not_ by you. _Never_ by you. But because... this _feels_ different, you know? Like so much more than anything I've ever known before, and that just scares the hell out of me. But I'm _still_ here and I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"I _want_ you," the blonde murmurs. "So be scared _with_ me, Rachel. You've been looking after me for so long and now, I'm going to look after you. We'll look after each other," she vows, grabbing Rachel's hand to place over her chest as she places her other hand on Rachel's, feeling their hearts beating in tandem with each other. Rachel was right. There _is_ a certain kind of harmony to this synchronicity and Quinn doesn't think that she could ever tire of it.

Her lips are quivering, begging to let out a tearful cry, so deeply moved by Quinn's words as they embrace her in their promise. She isn't being fair to Quinn, she realizes. The blonde has been nothing but truly open with her about her feelings and yet Rachel is simply refusing to tell her just why she is so frightened of the idea of even trying, conflicting directly with her desire and need to try. She leans her face further into Quinn's palm, nuzzling against it, seeking more contact as she places her own hand on a pale cheek. She smiles weakly then looks down to the little space that is between them, taking a deep breath before finally quietly saying, "Finn may have been the one to make me cry and break my heart but I have always managed to bounce back from it, from him," she pauses, taking in the passionate hazel eyes in front of her and she shakes her head, a wistful smile on her lips, "but I don't think I'd ever be able to recover from _you_."

And there it is. The reason that Quinn has been waiting for since this conversation began. At first she finds it disconcerting, unsettling that she seems to have so much power over Rachel but then she thinks about how she would be like if she were to lose Rachel too. She feels this _crippling_ ache and it makes Quinn haphazardly scramble around to gather Rachel into her, paying no mind to the brunette's surprised squeak because she just wants, she _needs_ to feel Rachel, to calm the wild tempest that is inside her. When tanned arms finally circle around her, Quinn grasps onto the fact that yeah, the feeling is _very_ mutual and she can see why Rachel is afraid of trying. She withdraws a little, bringing her hands up to carefully cradle Rachel's face, holding her like she's the most precious thing as her thumbs softly graze over the apple of her cheeks, carefully wiping away at the falling tears. Her sigh is shaky and her voice is filled with her own unshed tears. "I- I can't promise you that I won't break your heart, Rachel. I can only promise that I will always be honest with you."

_"Isn't that supposed to be the whole point of being in love? So that you take that risk of getting your heart broken?"_

She never thought that it would be Finn Hudson who would be her voice of reason, telling her that it is okay, that it is _better_ to take the chance than never at all. And Rachel knows that she can't ask for more than what Quinn is offering and she is glad that the blonde has discerned just how much she prizes honesty in a relationship. Her eyes close at the touch of warm hands holding her so tenderly. She _can't_ lose this. She doesn't want to lose out on knowing what it feels like to have Quinn be with her in the way she has been dreaming for so long now, on knowing what her lips taste like, on knowing what it's like to have Quinn look at her with such love, like she's the only one that she sees.

"Even when I'm annoying you?" she asks, taking the blonde's hands off her face, linking their fingers together as she nervously bites down on her lip.

Rachel's unexpected question after such a long silence takes her by surprise and the unsure smile on her lips and the meaningful expression in her dark eyes confuses Quinn. It isn't until the brunette slowly nods her head, that Quinn finally gets it, that she hears Rachel's unspoken words and Quinn's weak laugh combining with her sob of relief. Yes. She's _saying_ yes. Rachel is saying _yes_.

"_Especially_ when you're annoying me. Like right now, you're annoying me because you're not letting me kiss you," she declares with a teasing smile that broadens when they share a laugh at her jest and it completely breaks the previous tension between them. With the way the conversation had been going, she truly thought that she was never going to know what it feels like to love Rachel the way that she wants to. She's shaking her head in disbelief as she tries to bite back the smile that is sure to be on her face, the very same smile that she is seeing on Rachel's.

"I'm sorry I'm being so difficult about this. It's not that I don't want to be with you because I do. I really, _really_ do. It's just that Finn-" Rachel's apologetic ramble is interrupted by Quinn's fingers on her lips as the blonde smiles reassuringly at her.

"It's okay, Rachel. I understand." After the disaster that was her non-relationship with Finn, _of course_ the brunette would be gun-shy about starting a new relationship. Especially when it's somebody who used to bully her. Who _wouldn't_ be unsure? Quinn takes in a deep, steadying breath, hoping that she's not going to regret her next move, "If you want, we can go slow. If you want," she says, reiterating her offer that makes brown eyes widen in surprised awe.

"Really? You would do that?"

Quinn shrugs, smiling crookedly. "Well, I'm not exactly _ecstatic_ by the idea of it since y'know, I've wanted to kiss you for a long time now but yeah, for you, I _would_ do that, Rach." The brunette's lip press against her cheek in grateful reply and Quinn feels her heart becoming so incredibly light. Like it's floating on air, like it wants to sing, like it's finally _free_.

Though now she does feel a little worn as if she just had gone through some sort of battle all she wants to do is slump back down on her bed and just _sleep_. She sees that she isn't the only one when Rachel unsuccessfully tries to hide her yawn. Quinn smirks at the adorable sight of sleepy brown eyes fighting to stay awake.

"I'm sorry. I'm usually asleep by now," Rachel mumbles, smiling sheepishly. Her face is flushing, embarrassed that her internal body clock is betraying her. She sighs, pouting slightly because she knows that Quinn has to go back to her room and just the idea of her leaving isn't sitting very well with Rachel right now. It's too soon after she decided to make her dream of her and Quinn come true only to have something as silly as the need for _rest_ intrude. She hears Quinn saying that she's going to let her have her rest and Rachel fails to hold back her whimper when Quinn makes to move away from her to get off the bed. She rushes to grab the blonde's hand, tugging her back. "You- you can stay here tonight. If you want, I mean," she stutters apprehensively at questioning hazel eyes, blushing furiously at her daring.

She is surprised by Rachel's offer and her heart is racing at the thought of sleeping next to Rachel when there have been so many nights when she wished she could do that very thing. There is still so much that they need to talk about but Quinn thinks that for now, she's just satisfied that Rachel is over-ruling her fear and letting them actually explore their feelings together. And right now she has two choices: go back to her room where she can sleep _alone_, or stay in the same bed with Rachel that has a very high possibility of waking up next to Rachel? Quinn mentally scoffs to herself. Like there is even a choice to make in the first place.

Just after both girls crawl under the covers together, they instantly gravitate towards each other, and with their arms wrapping around each other, they whisper their good-nights.

* * *

It's early Saturday evening and Quinn is walking through the Berry threshold, taking off her shoes and places her light jacket on one of the coat-hooks on the door. Ambling into the living room, she finds Rachel sprawled on her stomach, presumably sleeping off her tiring day. The blonde takes the opportune moment to observe Rachel without the girl knowing and she leans against the doorway, taking in the diva's peaceful features and the unconscious pout of full lips. Her heart is fluttering blissfully and she sighs, still trying to decide whether last night really happened or she's just dreaming again. But when Rachel kissed her cheek this morning before she got out of the car on the Puckerman driveway, Quinn knew. It definitely happened. She closes her eyes as her cheeks warm over at the phantom memory of lips pressing and then lingering on the softness of her face.

As they had gone to sleep so late last night (or well, later than usual), Rachel had let her sleep in for most of the morning until an hour or so before she had to go for dance class and drop Quinn off at Puck's house. It unfortunately also meant that Quinn didn't get to know what it was like to wake up next to Rachel and between them taking showers, getting dressed, eating breakfast together and Quinn getting the papers filled with names of adoptive families together, they didn't have much time to talk more about last night. But somehow Quinn doesn't feel like she wants to rush it, or needs to even. For now, just knowing that Rachel actually does feel the same way is enough. It makes her feel giddy and lighter than she remembers ever being and it's all because of the sleeping brunette in front of her.

She strolls over to the couch, sitting on the edge, just barely coming into contact with Rachel's waist. Quinn smiles down at the napping diva as she tenderly brushes her fingers through dark tresses, unintentionally stirring the girl from her slumber. Hazel eyes begin to light up when brown eyes blink open to meet hers, "Hey," she softly greets the brunette, a touch of apology in her tone for waking her up.

Despite the fact that she had just woken up, Rachel smiles brightly, warding off the guilty look on the blonde's face. "Hey you," she groggily replies, humming contentedly when Quinn resumes her ministrations.

"Any room for me?" Quinn asks bravely, a shy smile playing across her lips.

Finding herself immensely charmed by the blonde's bashful request, Rachel's heart beats faster as she quietly replies, "Always," grabbing the blonde's hand and tugging her to lay between her and the backrest of the couch. Rachel turns around so that she is facing her and the brunette sighs happily at the feel of Quinn's body pressed against hers, wrapping one arm around the blonde to bring them closer together after she realizes just how much she missed the blonde even though it had only been a mere few hours since they last saw each other. With her free hand, she moves to grab Quinn's, interlacing their fingers together, "Did Noah send you home?" she asks, wondering why she didn't hear the loud rattling of the mohawked boy's pick-up.

The blonde shakes her head in reply, "Puck's mom sent me," she mumbles, nestling her head onto the diva's shoulder and then nuzzling her nose in the crook of Rachel's neck before adding, "I think he needed some time to process everything."

Rachel shivers at the breath of hot air sweeping over her neck. It seems that after last night's revelations, her desires decided to make their presence known, making her rethink her decision to take things so slow between her and Quinn. She closes her eyes in tight concentration, trying to keep her focus on the conversation at hand. "H- how about you?" she asks the suddenly quiet pregnant girl, "Do _you_ need time?"

She feels Quinn shaking her head, pulling back to answer, "I actually feel... kind of okay. I mean, not okay to the point that I'm jumping for joy or anything, but I feel like I can breathe a little easier."

The blonde suppresses a bodily shudder when she feels Rachel's hand begin to move up and down her back in a comforting motion as the brunette nods to agree. She feels the gust of air from Rachel's deep sigh and Quinn's hazel eyes close, letting the rhythmic beat of Rachel's heart soothe her own.

Lifting her head from the brunette's shoulder to meet questioning brown eyes, Quinn whispers softly, "Can we talk about something else?" She bites down on her bottom lip, keeping their eyes locked so Rachel will understand that it's not that Quinn doesn't want to talk about it with her, just that she's feeling a little tired. It was unsurprisingly an emotionally exhausting day for both her and Puck, and Quinn just wants to relax and let Rachel's presence bring her that blanket of peace that always happens when the diva is around. Quinn sighs, dropping her head back down on Rachel's shoulder as she recalls the look of pure agony on Puck's face while they pored over the list of adoptive families. It hurt her to see her friend in such pain but she is utterly convinced, and in time so will he, that this is the right thing to do. At the very least, this little girl will grow up knowing who they are and as such, they will never let her forget how much they truly love her. Not if they can help it anyway.

Feeling the blonde's body curling further into hers, Rachel brings her hand up to silky blonde hair, burying her fingers in them and lightly scratching the scalp. "Let's just sleep for awhile, Quinn, okay? Everything will be better when we wake up," she softly promises. She feels the blonde shifting slightly to make herself comfortable and Rachel hums quietly, hoping that her melody will lull the troubled girl to a restful sleep. When she finally hears even breathing coming from Quinn, brown eyes close before she joins Quinn in the Land of Nod.

* * *

"So what song _are_ you singing for Glee tomorrow? I just realize that you haven't actually told me yet," Rachel remarks, as the girls sit side by side on the couch in the living room after eating their dinner. They had woken up just a couple of hours ago and they opted to cook instead of ordering takeout. They also decided to take advantage of the room that Rachel's parents usually use to watch television together, to watch a movie instead of in Rachel's room. Not that they minded terribly if it is in Rachel's room but considering that they usually watch while laying on Rachel's _bed_, they thought it best to keep to the living room tonight.

Quinn leans her head to rest it on the brunette head that's on her shoulder. "I'm not telling you," the blonde replies, a secretive smile on her lips. She yelps in surprise when Rachel suddenly lifts her head, knocking her own in the process but before she can scold Rachel for not telling her, she melts completely at the sight of the diva's pout. Understanding that Rachel wants to know why Quinn doesn't want to tell her what song she's doing tomorrow, she explains, "I want it to be a surprise," feeling her cheeks starting to blush.

Brown eyes blink owlishly up at the blonde. "For me?" Rachel asks with a tone of awe and wonder in her voice that Quinn would do something so romantic for her. A thick lump appears in her throat when Quinn nods shyly that yes, the song is for her. Her curiosity begins to present itself but Rachel quashes it down, a bigger part of her wanting to be kept in the dark for the time being. Though Noah has sung in front of the club to woo her, it was only after she told him that she wanted a strong leading man, and now Quinn is going to be doing the same thing, without even being prompted. It also tells Rachel that the blonde must have been planning this at least for some time now and the brunette can't help but admit to herself that she might just be a little bit swept off her feet already. She grabs the blonde's hand, bringing it up to her lips and letting them linger on the back. She looks up at Quinn from under long, thick eyelashes, "You're amazing, you know that?" she murmurs after putting their joined hands back down in her lap.

Quinn lets out a shaky breath at the look in Rachel's dark eyes and she finds herself leaning down. She suddenly stops when she remembers her promise (though now also partly wondering why Rachel isn't stopping her) and her voice comes out in a whisper that is laced with unveiled longing, "Rach... You have, _no_ idea how badly I want to kiss you right now."

The diva's eyes flutter at Quinn's bold confession, an electric pulse running up and down her spine. She begins to chew down on her bottom lip, a move that inadvertently calling the blonde's attention to her mouth. Rachel's cheeks flush red at the desire that is so plain to see in the blonde's penetrating stare. Her mind goes blank at the sight of pupils rapidly dilating the longer hazel eyes stay on her lips and Rachel is seriously wondering at how she is even finding the strength or will power to not lean forward and bridge the gap between them.

A few more seconds pass as Quinn waits patiently, watching Rachel's lips when the girl finally speaks up, "I want to kiss you too," and the blonde swears that her heart has never raced so fast, the utter unbridled chaos that is going on inside her when her eyes finally move back up to look into heavily-lidded brown eyes.

Rachel leans forward, only to rest her forehead against the blonde's and she feels a twinge of guilt at dashing the hopeful light in hazel eyes, "But I'm not ready yet," she says, shaking her head in apology. She swallows down a guilty lump, hating that she is the reason for the disappointment that appears on Quinn's face and she rushes to apologize, trying her hardest not to cry, "I'm sorry, Quinn. I know it's stupid that I want to wait and go slow but-"

"You don't want to rush this," Quinn finishes for her. The blonde smiles knowingly at the look of surprise on Rachel's face, "You want to get used to this, to knowing that somebody wants you," she surmises, and at Rachel's nod she continues in a softer volume, "that _I_ want you," keeping her focus on dark brown eyes that perceptibly widen, and feeling proud when a fierce blush takes over the brunette's cheeks. She doesn't stop her hand from rising up to lovingly stroke the girl's face and she watches as the blush deepens even more. Quinn sighs because god, this girl is so _bewitching_ and yes, she wants to kiss her but _only_ when she is ready. She promised last night that she is going to look after Rachel and there is no way that she is going to go back on her word. "It's okay, Rachel," the blonde reassures her, hoping the diva will understand that she really does get it. When brown eyes finally clear of guilt and apprehension, Quinn's hand moves down to cup the smaller girl's jaw as she gives Rachel a tender smile, "Just know that I'm not going to stop wanting you because, I can't help it," she sighs, feeling her still-racing heart as it beats thunderously for the girl in front of her.

Quinn closes her eyes as she presses her cheek against Rachel's smooth, tanned one, softly whispering in her ear, "I can never help it when it comes to you."

* * *

When Quinn wakes up the next morning, her sleepy hazel eyes are met with a quiet, contemplative Rachel, sitting with her back against the headboard while absent-mindedly brushing her elegant fingers through golden tresses. The silent diva has a far-away gaze in her eyes and Quinn happily notes that Rachel is still in her sleep-wear as her own eyes stealthily and appreciatively trail over long, tanned legs that are on display. Quinn isn't too sure what is on Rachel's mind at whatever time it is in the morning but she has more than a feeling that it has something to do with what happened last night. Not that anything _happened_, but she can only hope that her words must have had some impact on the brunette. She can only hope that by revealing to Rachel just how powerless and out-of-control the brunette makes _her_ feel, it won't scare her and make her run away from Quinn but instead further convinces just how invested Quinn is in this.

Realizing that Rachel's attention is still somewhere else and consequently isn't aware that Quinn has woken up, the blonde shifted herself until her head is resting on Rachel's hip and places her arm over tanned thighs. She greets her with a mumbled, "Morning," and she feels Rachel jump slightly, surprised to find out that Quinn is awake.

"Good morning, beautiful," she hears the brunette softly murmur in reply and Quinn shakes her head, failing to fight off the blush rising in her cheeks. For just a few moments, they enjoy the quiet moment as Rachel continues to run her fingers through blonde locks with Quinn occasionally purring in pleasure at the sensation of short nails just barely scraping her scalp.

Quinn finally breaks the silence to ask, "What's on your mind, Rach? I can practically hear you thinking right now."

She hesitates to answer, not really wanting to disturb the peaceful moment they're having right now and really she doesn't want to make the blonde worry. But then Rachel feels the blonde's arm lightly squeeze her thighs in whatever reassurance she thinks Rachel seems to need and she knows that Quinn is telling her that she doesn't mind waiting until Rachel is ready to tell her. The diva then scoots down so that Quinn's arm is laying over her chest instead and their heads are resting against each other. Rachel sighs deeply, "I was thinking about school tomorrow, and I was just wondering what we're going to do." When Quinn doesn't reply straightaway, she adds, "People are going to _flip_ once they find out about us." There is just no such thing as a well-kept secret in William McKinley High School when it comes to the students, and especially not when the secret happens to be about the girl that gets regularly slushied and the knocked-up former Head Cheerio.

"To be fair, they _did_ go a little crazy when we first started being friends," is Quinn's reply, along with an amused smirk, recalling the mild uproar they caused when they first started hanging out together. It wasn't such a huge scandal but people were still confused by it.

Rachel laughs quietly, "True," she replies, nodding in agreement. "I think the _bigger_ question is how open _you're_ willing to be because I have no qualms about showing off to everybody that I managed to snag the formerly-untouchable Quinn Fabray. It'll earn me some street cred," she utters with a proud grin that falls away when Quinn sits up abruptly while giving her an incredulous look.

"Okay, firstly," she pauses to hold up one finger to emphasize her point, while mentally noting to herself that she needs to cut back Rachel's exposure to Puck and Santana because 'street cred'... Really? She dreads to think about what _else_ Rachel can pick up from hanging out with them, "_never_ say that, _ever_ again. And secondly," she holds up another finger, "I am _still_ the untouchable Quinn Fabray. Not even Baby Junior here can change that," she adds with a smirk that widens considerably when it earns an eye-roll and an amused smile from Rachel. "And thirdly, what does having 'no qualms' entail?" she asks, finally laying her head back down on her pillow to join the brunette. As soon as Quinn is lying down, she notices Rachel's hesitance as she shuffles closer so she brings the small diva into her arms, coaxing her head to rest on her chest. Quinn nuzzles her nose into silky chestnut locks, closing her eyes at the wonderful scent that is invading her senses.

Rachel snuggles further into the blonde's body, loving how perfectly they just fit together. Trailing her finger over the v-neck of Quinn's shirt, she murmurs thoughtfully before answering, "For now? Just pretty much what we're doing now? Holding hands in the school hallway, definitely more hugging in between classes and maybe waiting for me at the end of my classes when it is possible?"

Quinn's eyebrow arches at that last shy request and a cocky grin begins to play across her lips. "You like it when I do that, huh?" she asks, though truly, she likes doing it too. Just the very feeling of seeing Rachel's beautifully beaming face in her direction, it's indescribable. Almost magical. The first time she did it was just on a whim because she missed Rachel. The second time was because she found that she rather liked the surprised look of awe on the brunette's face when she realized that Quinn was there waiting for her that first time. By the third time she did it, it became a habit that Quinn is more than happy to keep, just because it results in such a resplendent smile from the diva.

Rachel nods in reply, smiling bashfully. The blonde seems so much more relaxed, so much more at ease and she can't help but think that it has something to do with these recent developments. She likes it. "I do appreciate you being so patient with me, Quinn," she murmurs, looking up into bright hazel eyes. She has heard far too many complaints about girls being pressured by their impatient boyfriends and she knows that as a teenager, slow isn't a very well-liked path to take. Quinn may have her moments like last night, just as she will have her moments too, but she knows that the blonde will respect her wishes to wait.

Though it isn't to say that Quinn won't try her luck as she smiles cheekily, "Appreciative enough to kiss me?" she asks, her eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

The petite diva chuckles at the blonde's flirtatious tone. "Nice try, but no," she refuses, a teasing smile on her lips as she shakes her head when Quinn purses her lips in protest. "Don't pout at me, Quinn Fabray, I am impervious to your feminine wiles," she announces haughtily.

"Oh, is that what you call almost kissing me the other night? _Impervious_?" the blonde teases, raising her eyebrow at Rachel's adorable manner.

"_That_ was just a... momentary lapse," she explains, faltering in composure at the wicked twinkle in Quinn's hazel eyes that stirs an excited feeling in her chest. The feeling increases when Quinn suddenly pushes her to lay back on the bed as the blonde hovers over her, her arms keeping her up. Rachel feels the swell of Quinn's stomach pushing against hers and the brunette lets out a shaky sigh at the intimate contact.

Taking advantage of Rachel's brief moment of shocked silence, Quinn nuzzles her nose into the brunette's neck, inhaling the rich scent as she makes her way up. She rests her cheek next to Rachel's, appreciating the warmth of the brunette's blush as her breath sighs delicately over tanned skin. Then Quinn turns slightly to press her lips on the diva's cheek, trailing them slowly down a very delectable neck, peppering it with soft, barely-there kisses.

"Quinn..." the brunette moans. The blonde hums in reply. "What are you doing?" she gasps when she feels a perfect set of teeth begin to lightly nip at her collar-bone. She brings her hands up to rest on the blonde's shoulders, intending to make her stop but finding herself weak and unable to do so. She moans in disapproval when Quinn actually does stop to look at her. Their eyes are locked together and Rachel has never seen Quinn's eyes looking so green.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asks, feeling a flare of triumph at the sight of Rachel's heaving chest as the brunette breathes heavily. Impervious... Yeah, right.

Rachel licks her suddenly dry lips, still trying to catch her breath. "I- I'm not sure. But I do know that this is definitely _not_ going slo- Wait, where are you going?" she asks, sitting up when Quinn very suddenly pushes off the bed with a surprisingly agile grace and is walking across the room.

Quinn turns to look at the alarmed brunette and she gives her a wicked smile. "You know what? You're right. I promised that we're going to take it slow so; I'm going to go get showered and dressed for the day. When I come back out, we can talk about what we're going to have for brunch because I am _starving_," she imparts with a smouldering look that very obviously says just what she is hungry for, and it most definitely is _not_ food. And Rachel is left gaping, dumbfounded, at the departing figure walking out of the room, her cheeks still a crimson red and her chest heaving with short, fast breaths from the feel of delectable lips blazing a trail of fire on the sensitive skin of her neck. She lets out a deep, shuddering gust of air before flopping back down on the bed, bringing her arm up to cover her eyes. "I think she's trying to kill me," she whines to herself, cursing the very day that Quinn discovered the motto of it being all about the teasing.

* * *

First thing Monday morning finds the two girls walking through the school hallway together, side by side and both their faces are plastered with shy smiles as they exchange the occasional glance. It feels different somehow, as they walk past people on the way to Rachel's locker; that they are sharing this secret and nobody else knows. They feel like they've gone through a world of changes but they realize that nobody else is really privy to any of that. And that actually makes the whole situation so much sweeter. It is theirs and theirs alone to share with each other. For the time being anyway.

The first warning bell rings as Rachel shuts her locker door before turning to face the blonde who is leaning sideways on the locker next to hers. Quinn was happily and quietly watching the brunette, and she groans out loud in displeasure at the shrill sound echoing in the hallway. "Would you think it pathetically clingy of me if I said that I wish that we're sharing a class right now instead of later?" she whines, punctuating it with a sad pout on her lips.

Rachel chews down on her lip, feeling herself melt at the adorable sight of the beautifully petulant blonde. She shakes her head as she falls back to rest on her own locker, looking up at Quinn. "No. I'm finding myself suddenly feeling more anxious than usual about not being able to see you as well."

The blonde's eyebrow cocks up, amused at Rachel's formal choice of phrasing. "Rach, can't you just say that you'll miss me too?" she asks teasingly.

Rachel rolls her eyes at the blonde, sighing enduringly, "I'll miss you too, Quinn," she repeats obediently and in such a deadpan manner that Santana would be proud of, as her dark eyes narrow into a withering glare. She grumbles incoherently when she gets only a chuckle from Quinn and a smug grin. With another spectacular roll of her eyes, "Why do I even like you again?" she asks, her tone filled with exasperation though her eyes are filled with mirth. The one thing that Rachel has always loved about their friendship was their easy banter, the way they would tease each other without being afraid of hurting feelings. And she worried that now they had revealed their feelings to each other, they would be so focused on _that_ side of their relationship, their friendship would be forgotten. It doesn't look to be the case and she's really glad for that. In fact, the flirtatious tone seems to make it even better.

The blonde's face takes on an exaggerated look of contemplation, humming quietly. "My magnetic personality? My charm and my wit? Face it Rach, you can't get rid of me now," she offers with a mock-sympathy in her tone, shaking her head.

Rachel sighs mournfully. "I suppose there are worse things," the diva laments with a beguiling smile, mentally patting herself on the back when it makes Quinn blush.

The girls look up when the final warning bells rings and both exchange bitter-sweet smiles. Quinn is the first to move her gaze back to the brunette, "See you at lunch?" she asks.

Rachel nods. "Of course."

"Music room?"

"Of course."

"Kiss goodbye?"

"Of cou-" Rachel immediately stops herself to give the roguish blonde an admonishing glare that just as quickly turns into a rueful grin. "I'm going to have watch myself with you, aren't I?"

The blonde shrugs unapologetically. "Too late to change your mind now, Berry," she reminds her as she pushes off the metal door and gives Rachel a small peck on the cheek. She smiles softly at the flushed diva. "I'll see you later, Rach," she murmurs quietly before walking off to her homeroom.

With a goofy smile on her, she watches Quinn walk away. Not a moment has passed and Rachel notices then that she isn't alone any more when she feels the familiar presence of Brittany and Santana behind her. She smiles when she hears the other brunette let out an exaggerated dreamy sigh, "Ah, puppy love," and Rachel turns to see a too-saccharine smile on Santana's face that quickly drops into a tight line. "So gross," Santana dryly adds, her nose scrunching in disgust.

Rolling her eyes at the Head Cheerio, Rachel cordially greets her, "Good morning Santana." She then turns to the genial blonde, giving her a short wave and a bright smile, "Hey Britt, how was your weeken-" her question is interrupted when Brittany literally sweeps her up into a warm hug and Rachel immediately returns the affection because she will never stop loving these Brittany-hugs, so full of warmth and joy. She lets out a giggle when Brittany actually lifts her up to spin her around a few times and Rachel just holds on tighter.

"We had an _awesome_ weekend," Brittany finally answers when she puts Rachel back down. "How was yours, Rach?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened," the smaller brunette hastily replies, laughing nervously and still trying to brush back her hair that had been flying when Brittany had spun her. Her eyes dart around nervously, noticeably avoiding the curious pair of brown and blue eyes in front of her. "_Nothing_ whatsoever."

Santana isn't fooled though and she resists the urge to scoff out loud at Rachel's answer. She and Brittany were standing by their lockers when they saw Rachel and Quinn walking into the school. Judging by the goofy smiles on both their faces, Santana knows that something _totally_ happened between them over the weekend. Not to mention that little kiss that the pregnant blonde planted on Rachel's cheek? Like _that_ wasn't a total give-away already. But Rachel seems adamant to keep it a secret and Santana will allow it for now. She just gives the smaller brunette a mysterious grin that has her narrowing her brown eyes in suspicion. "You don't play poker, do you Berry?" she asks, her smirk increasing with every second the furrow of Rachel's eyebrows deepen in confusion.

"No, I've never played it before. Why?"

Santana shrugs. "Just saying, poker? Definitely _not_ your game," she sagely advises. "Anyway, I'll see you guys later. I've got a meeting with Coach about something." She purses her lips to receive her girlfriend's all-too brief kiss on the lips before giving Rachel a curt nod and another annoying smirk. When the smaller girl's glare intensifies, Santana cackles because seriously, Rachel is just _too_ easy to tease.

Rachel watches as Santana just struts away from her, the mass of students parting like the Red Sea for the Head Cheerio. She is still trying to figure out what Santana meant so she refers to the tall blonde who is rapturously watching her girlfriend's derriere. The diva blushes at Brittany's lack of propriety. "Brittany, what was your girlfriend talking about?" she asks, trying to mindfully ignore the lustful glaze in the blonde's baby-blue eyes.

Brittany shakes her head, forcing herself out of the daydream of her, Santana and an empty classroom, and looks to the small diva waiting for an answer. She gives Rachel her own mysterious smile and instead opts to swing her arm over Rachel's shoulder as she offers, "Tell you what, Rach, we'll teach you the game and you can see for yourself okay?"

The brunette frowns, pouting that she isn't getting any forthcoming answers and she sighs. "I don't understand why you can't just tell me right now but fine," she mutters under her breath.

The cheerleader laughs at the diva's annoyance and with her arm still around Rachel, she leads them to start walking. "Come on grouchy, let's get to homeroom."

* * *

Today's Glee is being spent in the auditorium. With three weeks left to Regionals, Glee club will be bringing their practice sessions to the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. Since Sectionals, they have been working with three different set-lists and they will be deciding which one they will use two weeks before the competition. It isn't a plan that Rachel is particularly fond of taking, considering that Vocal Adrenaline have been at work, probably even before winning their own Sectionals trophy. She has said as much to Mr. Schuester and though it _is_ his first time as a Glee director, there is no excuse for slacking. But, she supposes it _could_ be worse. They could be deciding the set-list _one_ week before the competition and Rachel shudders frightfully at the thought. So, while not the _best_ plan, Rachel decides to just follow Mr. Schuester's lead.

At the moment however, they just got done with rehearsing and are relaxing in the seats, joking around in between watching their fellow members perform their assignment on stage. Quinn is standing in the wings, waiting for Kurt to finish his song and it is her turn next. She watches nervously as the effeminate boy breezes easily through his performance. Stage jitters are pooling in the pit of her stomach but it's nothing that she hasn't felt before, since she had to perform in front of crowds during school games and cheerleading competitions where they're expected to be perfect and win. This isn't any different, except this time, Quinn isn't aiming to win a trophy but Rachel's heart. Though that _had_ been the original plan if the girls hadn't actually revealed themselves this past weekend, so this performance has been given a new purpose and that is to show Rachel that she isn't making a mistake by giving Quinn- _them_- a chance and not even a stupid case of stage fright is going to scare her from doing so.

She should be down there with her friends, watching Kurt singing an amazing cover _Rose's _Turn (did she just hear him sing her name?). Rachel just couldn't resist going to Quinn who she knows is waiting backstage. When she reaches there, she quietly observes the pregnant blonde peeking through the velvet curtains. The apprehension is clear on the girl's face but Rachel can also see the steely determination in her hazel eyes. Feeling a little bold, Rachel glides to just behind the oblivious blonde before placing one hand on her hip and another on her shoulder, making her jump slightly in surprise. She quickly greets her with a soft, "Hey," letting Quinn know that it's her as she brunette nuzzles her nose onto the blonde's shoulder, still keeping a tender grip on the taller girl's hip. She feels Quinn's body relax, moving to lean back into her so Rachel steps forward to mould their bodies together, content sighs leaving their lips at the contact.

A gentle smile works its way onto her lips as Quinn enjoys the warm embrace. "Hi," she replies, just as softly. When Rachel asks her if she's ready, Quinn slowly spins around to face her, forcing Rachel to regretfully retract her hands. Quinn compensates by picking up Rachel's hand, lacing their fingers together. "I'm ready," Quinn finally answers, then her smile transforms into a cheeky smirk, "Are _you_ ready for me to sing your atrocious argyle knee-high socks off?"

Rachel scoffs at the blonde's arrogance though her laughing eyes betray her. She can't really deny that she doesn't find Quinn's confidence kind of charming. "I'd like to see you try," she declares as a challenge for the girl.

Too caught up in their innocent flirting, the two girls don't realize that Kurt has actually finished with his number and that everybody is waiting for Quinn to walk on until they jump with a start, hearing Santana bark out, "While we're still young and that kid is still _inside_ you, Q!" making the girls laugh at the Latina's demand.

"You'd better get out there. It sounds like Santana's getting impatient," Rachel warns, just as the brunette Cheerio is threatening Quinn to get out there already or Santana will come up and drag her out.

The blonde rolls her eyes. "Santana's default _setting_ is 'Impatient'," she quips, grinning proudly when Rachel responds with a lighthearted chuckle. "Kiss good luck?" she flirts daringly. Even though she knows that Rachel won't actually kiss her, it stills sends a spark of a thrill up her spine for being like this with the brunette right while everybody else is waiting for her and having no clue whatsoever what's going on between them. Not yet anyway. Her heart-rate picks up an uncontrollable speed and hazel eyes close automatically when soft lips press tenderly against her cheek, remaining there for more than a moment before a tanned cheek replaces them to gingerly nuzzle her face. Her breath hitches at the warm gust of a sigh blowing over her ear and down her neck. She swallows thickly when Rachel finally whispers, "Break a leg, beautiful."

When Rachel pulls back to coquettishly look up at her through long, thick eyelashes and a teasing smirk across her lips, the blonde glares down at the smaller girl as her racing heart begins to slow down but not by much. "You're going to be the death of me, Berry," she grumbles playfully, pouting slightly.

Rachel gives her a blinding smile then proceeds to patronizingly pat the blonde's blushing cheek. "Yes well, the feeling is very mutual there, sweetie." She then takes a step back after brushing back golden locks and resting her hand back on Quinn's face, staring deep into those hazel eyes that she has come to love. "Go knock 'em dead," she tells the blonde who responds with an acquiescing nod. They both take their leave, with Rachel going down and off the stage whereas Quinn stays behind, waiting for Puck as he checks that his guitar is tuned.

Mr. Schuester shushes the talking students, alerting them that Quinn is finally there. He gives the girl a reassuring smile. "Hey Quinn, have you got everything?" he asks, waiting as she steps up to centre stage. He watches as she refers to Puck who in turn gives them a thumbs-up, telling them that all is good. The Glee club director then nods happily. "Alright then, Quinn, whenever you're ready."

Hazel eyes follow a certain petite brunette who is still making her way to sit with their friends. Rachel graces Quinn with her own smile of reassurance after she sits down next to an excited Brittany. The pregnant blonde lets out a deep breath and turns to Puck, letting him know with a firm nod that he can start playing. Bringing her gaze back to Rachel and her liquid brown eyes, Quinn finds the comfort and strength she needs as she holds the microphone in a gentle grip.

Rachel doesn't recognize the tune that Noah is playing expertly and beautifully on his beloved guitar and from the quizzical looks on the other members, whatever song that Quinn is singing doesn't seem to be a well-known song. The lack of worry on the girl's face tells Rachel though, that Quinn isn't really surprised by it. And when Quinn opens her mouth to sing of freedom coming in the morning time, Rachel fights the instinctive reaction to close her eyes, wanting to keep constant eye-contact with the blonde.

_And even in the dark, I'm not alone  
You guide me by the hand, you won't let go  
And I know you'll carry me when I can't walk_

When she sees Rachel nod, Quinn knows that it is in agreement and a promise that she always will. Rachel has always been there for Quinn even before she even really knew it, since the first time the blonde sat backstage with the intention of escaping everyone, only to find the best escape in the form of a very talented diva who has unexpectedly become the one person she can't live without. She will never forget the way Rachel's voice pierced right through her, catching the very breath from her lungs.

And since the day the brunette discovered that it had been her watching in secret, Quinn has never known what alone even means. Rachel has always been there for her, with her ever-present patience and strength, supporting Quinn every step of the way, with Puck, Finn, and the baby. Everything. She hopes that with this song, Rachel will realize that Quinn is trying to make her own promise that she will be there for Rachel too.

As she is singing, the blonde knows that she should move her eyes away from piercing brown eyes, to pay attention to the others in the room but she just can't move her feet. She wants to stay in this spot, opening her heart and her soul to the one person that deserves it all. She doesn't care if their friends are looking at her, puzzled as to why she's stuck like this, singing a love song to somebody they really only just started to accept as her friend, her _best_ friend. She doesn't even care if they like the song or not. She only has an audience of one; _she's_ the one that Quinn is singing to and nobody else.

_Now I'm waiting here for you, and don't be far away tonight_

The diva can feel the heat of a fiery blush making its way up her neck to settle in her cheeks as Quinn's soulful voice washes over and hazel eyes remain locked on hers, seemingly intent on dismantling her with every word that leaves her lips. Her chest is tightening and Rachel realizes that she's trying to fight back tears when her sight turns blurry. Brittany's hand covers hers and Rachel takes it, soaking in the comfort that her friend is offering.

Rachel may be able to keep in her tears but Brittany isn't able to do that. Her blue eyes are now the azure blue that they always turn to when she cries. There has been so much beauty in watching them fall so helplessly in love with each other and it has taken them so _painfully_ long to get here that Brittany can't help but let it all out. She squeezes the small hand in hers, a surge of happiness in her heart for her friends.

_And you can sh__ake the mountains with a whisper __  
__and you, you speak and I fall at your feet again __  
__and you are so beautiful __  
__and I am so in love with you_

It's the second time she hears it but Rachel's breath still hitches as if it still catches her surprise, as if she's hearing it for the first time. _I am so in love with you._ Quinn is singing that to her, with all their friends watching her every move and knowing that they will catch it but the blonde's hazel eyes remain solely on her, intense and focused only on Rachel. And with the final pluck of Puck's guitar strings, the sound carries in the auditorium along with the applause of the other Glee club members but as their eyes stay on each others, Rachel only hears her heart calling out to the blonde standing on the stage in front of her,

* * *

"Why are you still here?"

The voice hissing that question belongs to Santana, who had been sitting next to Brittany this whole time. Rachel sits up with a jerk, inwardly realizing that she has been in a stupor since Quinn walked off to backstage. She turns to give the Latina blank look. "What?" she asks dumbly, confused as she is still trying to come back down to earth.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Are you _high_? The girl just basically said what we've known all along. And if it wasn't _already_ clear enough, she did it in song. Isn't that like, your language or something?" she asks only to get a confused frown from the diva. "Ugh, do I have to do _everything_ around here?" and with another roll of her eyes, she snaps, "Berry, get off your midget ass and _go to her_."

The Head Cheerio's demand makes Rachel stand up from her seat, anxiously brushing her fingers through her hair as she makes her way to the stage door. "Right. I should go there. I _am_ going there," she mutters, mumbling even more incoherent words under her breath. And as Rachel is walking through the doorway, she faintly hears Santana saying, "I mean seriously, how you people would even _survive_ without me, I really don't know."

* * *

It has been a few minutes since Quinn had gone to the back, wanting to take a moment to come down from the high of performing. She knows that she did well. Never mind the applause or the praise from Mr. Schuester or her friends. She doesn't care about that. Any of it. She only cares about the quiet brunette who was so obviously trying her hardest to keep in the tears that were yearning to fall. She turns around when she hears the soft patter of footsteps coming towards and it's her. It's Rachel with a heartbreaking smile on her lips, looking at her with soft brown eyes that move her to stand just in front of her.

"He-" and her words die out and it takes Quinn a second, maybe two, to catch on to the fact that Rachel's lips are actually on hers, soft and barely moving with a gentle, almost cautious press. She doesn't let Rachel wait for too long when Quinn finally yields, her hazel eyes fluttering close and her body relaxes, her own lips parting with a tiny sigh as she pushes back, returning the kiss with fervour, with a hungry need that is just _insatiable_.

The blonde girl cants her head, searching for a better angle, at the same time opening her mouth to taste more of Rachel, to deepen the kiss. There is a small hand at the back of her head, keeping her in place with tanned fingers buried in her hair while Rachel's other hand is on her hip, gripping it with such desperation that Quinn can almost feel the girl's short fingernails through the fabric of her dress. When that hand starts moving up to cradle her face and Rachel's thumb is stroking her cheek, Quinn's idle hands finally decide to join in by wrapping around the brunette's waist, bringing them up her back as she pulls Rachel closer. The pregnant blonde gives thanks to the powers-that-be that her baby bump isn't so huge that it keeps her from feeling Rachel's body pressing ever so deliciously against her. And yet Rachel just doesn't feel close enough. Clichés of bells ringing, fireworks exploding and knees buckling hold merit as her heart tries to catch up, thundering wildly against her chest. She can smell Rachel all around her, making her head so very dizzy with want and pleasure that Quinn isn't sure where she is anymore.

The softness of Rachel's lips, the gentleness of her touch, Quinn never thought that this is what her first kiss with Rachel would feel like, making her forget every other kiss that she has ever been given. It's like a fire blazing inside her and Quinn is emerging reborn, _cleansed_, as if all her sins are now forgiven, as if her slate has been wiped off of all that burdens her. Like _this_ is her new beginning.

With Quinn's alluring scent tickling her nose and the blonde's hands moving up and down her back, Rachel struggles to remember her reasons as to why she wanted to go slow in the first place. After all, going slow doesn't have to mean that she shouldn't get to do this; this divine meeting of lips and tongues. Her brain is fuzzy at best, trying to document the sensations that Quinn is causing in her body. She can just barely register the sounds of Mr. Schuester calling them to return and Santana complaining about wanting to leave but Rachel can't bring herself to care about any of it. Quinn just sang her one of the sweetest songs she has ever heard, and the only sounds she wants to hear are those breathless moans that Quinn is making, the wet slide of their tongues moving over each other and the frantic beats of their hearts harmonizing together.

_Always_ together.

The sheer force of emotion that rages inside clears Quinn's mind completely of rational thought. And the sounds, such _amazing_ sounds that she knows she will never tire of hearing, they pulse with a reckless abandon that sweeps right through her. It moves her to completely disregard the fact that they've been gone for too long, that there's a big chance somebody will come and try to find them, forcing them to stop. Her heart aches because god, just the mere thought of not kissing Rachel, of not touching her like this for even just a second, it's _unbearable_.

Rachel feels the urgency in soft lips that are locked with hers and she instinctively understands why. Her lungs are constricting painfully, begging insistently for air but Rachel can't find it in her to stop, to pull away. Her heart is swelling to what should have already been the breaking point and yet it continues to beat fast and hard against the inside of her chest. Is this what it means to fall? To lose every practical sense there is and knowing nothing else but these roller-coaster of emotions that are taking over her entire being?

When she finally does pull away, she steps back but only slightly so that she stays within the circle of Quinn's arms and she slowly blinks her brown eyes open to be faced with a vision of beauty. Quinn's eyes are still closed, her cheeks are rosy pink and her lips – her exquisite kiss-swollen lips – are pouting in such a tempting way that Rachel can't help but press her lips against them for one last brief moment. Hazel eyes open in a whisper and Rachel finds herself dazzled, caught off-guard by their brilliant spark in deep pools yellow, brown and green. When Quinn's arms are tightening around her back, calming her with the prolonged embrace, Rachel realizes that her body is actually _trembling_. She realizes then that the both of them are still trying to catch their breath as she feels Quinn's hot breath sweeping across her face. She licks her lips, swallowing thickly when she notices hazel eyes watching her tongue in rapt fascination. She opens her mouth to say something, and only a soft demanding "More," comes out. The deep rumbling in her chest makes her voice come out low and husky, a register that she has never heard or felt in her voice before but judging by the rapid dilation of Quinn's pupils and the groan that leaves her lips, she seems to like it, _a lot_.

When their lips reconnect, so effortlessly drawn to one another, wanting - _needing_ - more, they quickly lose themselves back into their world and only one word swirls around in their minds: _Finally_.

**END OF PART ELEVEN**

(So, was it worth it?)**  
**

Next stop: Regionals! And yes, Jesse will be back!

Song used:

Lifehouse – You Can Shake Mountains (And if it isn't obvious, yes, I _really_ love Lifehouse, lol. I'm sure some of you may notice that the first verse of the song sort corresponds to the first verse in _Keep Holding On_? I thought that was kind of cool. And also, kismet since I didn't actually realize it until I was typing up the lyrics and KHO came on my iTunes.)


	16. Chapter 12

**Title: **Bet You Didn't Know That (Part Twelve)**  
****Author: **amaltheaz (LJ) / pseudohuman (FFn) / boldlikelove (Tumblr)  
**Pairing/s:** Rachel/Quinn**  
****Rating: **PG-13**  
****Length: **8,791 words (Yes, chapter length is _finally_ back to normal)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or anybody in Glee. And this is _so_ not used for profit. **  
****Spoilers: **Up to Ballad, then AU-ish unless mentioned. (I find it funny that I'm writing the Regionals and there isn't a trace of the episode in here, lol.)  
**Author's Note #1: **Oh wow, the reviews for 11D was/is amazing! You guys really are awesome and I am so glad that you guys loved it so much. To the anon that left me that really long review, I really wish I know who you are so that I can give you a proper thank you for your kind words. You will find that I do not focus a lot on the romance part of their relationship and that is exactly how I planned it. I need you to remember that Rachel and Quinn are first and foremost, _friends_, and they will continue to act towards each other as they have been the past nine chapters or so, except of course, now they're allowed to express _all_ of their feelings for each other. No hiding. I don't want you thinking that I'll have them making out everywhere or saying "I love you" after every sentence because as much as I love that fluff, I want to try keep some things real and they both have lives to lead that doesn't always centre (center? I always get those confused) around their love lives. Now, everything that happened in the Journey episode will be covered in Part 12 and 13 (which I will talk about in the AN at the end of this part). I won't be writing their performance because I think I can safely assume that you've all seen the episode by now.  
**Author's Note #2:** There will be mistakes in this update because even though I have tried my best with proof-reading, I have been ridiculously tired this past week. Work is crazy but yeah, I did my best. And you know what to do when you see a mistake, ;). And before I forget, Happy New Year to all of my lovely readers/friends. I hope with all my heart that this year will be a happy year for you, filled with a lot of love and much laughter. Oh and this is also dedicated to the reviewer who requested for more of Rachel's cute sexual-innuendo-making-self, :). And so Part 12 begins. Oh, we're starting with the aftermath of that first kiss, ;).

**Bet You Didn't Know That**

**Part Twelve**

They have been exchanging soft, languid kisses when Rachel pulls away, breaking out into shy giggles at Quinn's disappointed pout. She realizes then that their friends _must_ know just what she and Quinn have been up to since she went backstage to find the blonde. The lack of sound coming from the auditorium lets them know that everybody has left after they had completely disregarded every call of their names. But Rachel finds herself not really caring about what their friends might think as she nuzzles her nose cozily into the blonde's neck. Quinn reacts by tipping her head slightly, giving herself completely to the girl in her arms.

"Hi," she sighs blissfully as she peers up at the blonde through her eyelashes, so very certain that her eyes are sparkling with the contentment she feels blooming in her chest.

A pleasant buzz courses through and her body shivers at the barely-there breeze of Rachel's sigh caressing her skin. Her hands are still moving up and down the smaller girl's back, more for her own benefit as it allows her to feel Rachel, telling her that these past few minutes haven't been a dream. She can feel Rachel trying to snuggle further into her and she responds by firming her hands on the middle of the diva's back, splaying her fingers on the sweater covering tanned skin that she yearns wildly to touch. She glances down, taking in the very alluring sight of Rachel's swollen lips and drowning in the bottomless pools of her dark brown eyes. "Hi," she replies in a breathless whisper, as if saying it any louder will break the spell that they're under. "So, was that your idea of going slow?" she questions with a teasing smirk and an arched eyebrow.

Rachel lets out an airy laugh, hiding her face in Quinn's neck while crimson heat spreads across her face to the tips of her ears as she lightly smacks the blonde's shoulder in retaliation. She pulls her head back to smartly retort, "I'm not exactly the one with my hands heading to inappropriate places." She gestures to the hands that were previously on her back and are now moving further downwards. Rachel then shudders at the warmth of Quinn's hands permeating through the material of her sweater as they quickly return to settle on her back, inwardly wishing that she can feel them against her burning skin instead. The blonde feigns scandalized innocence that lasts barely a second before her smirk returns, smug and unapologetic, letting her know that the direction of her hands was_ completely_ intentional and Rachel can only roll her eyes at the charming display, indulging Quinn even further. Rachel places her head back into the crook of the blonde's neck; wrapping one arm around her waist while her other hand moves to rest on Quinn's chest. "So I think we can safely assume that after your beyond stellar performance and the fact that nobody has tried to come find us, everybody in Glee knows about us," she remarks quietly as she lightly traces the blonde's collarbone, smiling to herself at the strong beat of Quinn's heart that she can hear very clearly against her ear.

Quinn sighs wistfully at Rachel's delicate touch and she pulls the smaller girl with her as she leans back, resting against the backstage wall. "Most likely, yeah," she agrees absently while wondering just how long she and Rachel have been here. Not that she's complaining, obviously. She'd very happily lock herself in school if it means she gets to be right here with Rachel, locked in a passionate embrace. Her lips are still tingling from Rachel's kisses and she feels the hooks of withdrawal clawing at her, craving to feel Rachel's mouth and tongue on hers again. To her disappointment, Rachel's fingers halt in their movement and Quinn just knows that the diva is wondering whether she means it the way she did, that she doesn't care who knows about them.

"And you're okay about this?" she asks, a touch of hesitance in her tone. It isn't a question of Rachel doubting her but more that Rachel wants to make sure that Quinn is ready to deal with being out. Their friends in Glee will obviously be accepting, maybe a little weirded out at first because it_ is _still them, _Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray_, but in the end, Rachel has faith that the club, along with Mr. Schuester, will support them. It is just the rest of the school that Rachel can't help but worry about, more worry for Quinn rather than herself.

The blonde licks at her lips, her eyelashes fluttering at the lingering taste of Rachel greeting her tongue, and it distracts her for a brief moment as she thought of what to say next. "We don't need to make a public statement but we_ can _officially tell everybody in Glee club at the next meeting," she suggests, her heart racing at the thought of actually being able to say that they're together, at being able to say that the girl in her arms is hers and nobody else's. The brunette's head tilts upwards and hers angles down, meeting with questioning brown eyes. Quinn figures then that Rachel is asking her to elaborate just a little bit more, so with a tender smile, she does, "It means that we're _not _going to hide."

It isn't very difficult for Rachel to miss the fire that is _blazing_ in the blonde's hazel eyes and she feels something akin to pride churning inside her as Quinn continues, "I want to be able to kiss you in the hallway, Rachel, at your locker or at mine. I want to be able to hold your hand, walk you to class, whatever. I just want to be with you. Screw everybody else. Sure, I'm a little scared about what they'll say and do, especially to you, but if they're not our friends, it's none of their business what we are to each other."

_Definitely_ pride.

"As long as I have you by my side, what we do and what we are is between us and only us. You're all I need."

And most definitely, love.

* * *

Rachel wakes up with a panicked gasp, sitting up almost immediately in her bed. Her hand is clenching tightly into a fist over her chest as her heart pounds painfully against it. Her chocolate-brown eyes are wide and unblinking as they dart around the darkness of her bedroom. She breathes in and out, deep, shaky and ragged as she recounts the dream that she just woke up from. There's that sinking feeling in her stomach again and Rachel shuts her eyes, holding back the tears as she whimpers weakly when her mind begins to replay the very clear image of Quinn walking away – _leaving _her – with Noah's hand in hers, fingers loosely intertwined, and _their_ baby cradled in her arm. It's not the first time that Rachel has this dream but it always, _always_, feels like it is and it pains her to the point that it _debilitates_ her ability to form a coherent thought, let alone breathe. And despite her repetitive mantra that it isn't real, that it is just a dream, Rachel hastily pushes off her covers, scurrying out of her room and making her way to Quinn's. She just needs to see the blonde right now. Quinn will make her feel better.

It has been almost three weeks since that day and Rachel doesn't know how it could ever be possible to experience so much happiness in such a short time, but somehow Quinn manages to give her that. And it isn't that any aspect of their relationship truly changed. It's just much more... _magnified_, in the sense that, the touches that Quinn initiates now linger for much more than just a brief moment. The smiles the blonde gives her are softer, seemingly more intimate and only for her. And the heated looks that Quinn shoots at her are now so plain to see, so _there_, that it makes her wonder if that is also how _she_ looks at Quinn, if Quinn feels the same way she does, like the world just fades away until there is only them and the music of their hearts beating together.

The blonde had kept to her word because two days after their first kiss, they told the Glee club before Mr. Schuester entered the room. Everybody was - predictably - shocked by the change in their relationship, apart from the people who already knew. They seemed wary that the girls were playing a prank on them but Rachel and Quinn didn't care. They did what they came to do and just shrugged. The blonde then allowed herself to be pulled by the brunette to sit next to Brittany who was giving them two thumbs up and Santana, who just gave them a nod of approval.

When she finally reaches Quinn's bedroom door, she notices that it's hanging just slightly open and that the light is still switched on. She quietly creeps up to the entrance and takes a peek inside. A wave of irrational relief comes over her, already feeling slightly better at seeing the blonde sitting up in her own bed, resting against the headboard with her hand absent-mindedly stroking her baby bump. From the movement of her lips and the book in her hands, Rachel can see that Quinn is quietly reading to the baby, looking positively angelic bathed under the glow of the soft yellow light coming from the bedside lamp. Rachel softly calls out her name and Quinn's head shoots up, surprise evident in her hazel eyes.

"Rachel hey, what are you doing up?" she asks, curious as to why the brunette is out of bed when she is sure that when she left Rachel's bedroom earlier, she had already been fast asleep. The other girl's eyebrows are furrowed into a small frown, her dark eyes filled with a sorrow that Quinn can't bring to name, paining her to see it. She quickly sets her book down then holds out her hand, suggesting for Rachel to come inside and join her on the bed. Quinn watches her walk in the room with slumped shoulders and a desolate sigh, and she feels that aching twinge in her chest at seeing her girl so listless. The dullness in her normally rich brown eyes are very telling and Quinn has a nasty feeling that she knows _exactly_ why Rachel has woken up from what should have been a restful sleep. As soon as Rachel lands on the bed, sitting next to her, Quinn wraps her arm around the smaller girl's waist. "Was it the dream again?" she asks softly, hoping that her suspicion is wrong but when Rachel nods inertly with a tiny whimper, she brings her other arm around the diva, pulling her closer until she is able to rest her forehead against Rachel's.

The dreams don't occur very often but they happen enough times for Rachel to be affected by them, and sure, maybe she didn't really need to tell Quinn but the thing is, Rachel's a talker, and an honest one at that. She knows that if she keeps the dreams to herself, they will fester inside her, feeding into her insecurities until she eventually lashes out, most likely at a very undeserving Quinn. It still scares her sometimes, just how much she _feels_ for Quinn, even though she knows very well that the blonde reciprocates her feelings. Before they got together, there were moments when it was like she was standing on the very edge of a cliff, looking down at the seemingly endless abyss and it left her feeling so unsteady and unbalanced because she didn't know how far the fall was and how much it would hurt when she eventually hit solid ground. But now that they are here, together, Rachel realizes that for Quinn, she has willingly _flung_ herself off that cliff, still scared to death but embracing the fall because she knows that Quinn will be there to catch her.

There are already _millions_ of people in the world who would die for the chance to feel what she's feeling, to hold this much love, passion and joy inside her that it practically consumes her whole being and to have somebody love her so completely that it overwhelms her to the brink of tears. Rachel would be a fool to throw it all away.

Rachel closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath. Quinn's scent mixing in with the air that settles in her lungs, the warmth and feel of Quinn's body next to hers, the sounds as she inhales and exhales; they all give Rachel an anchor, reminding her that _this_ is the reality. Finally, her whole body melts against the blonde's and she sinks down until her head is resting on Quinn's chest, hearing the steady rhythm of her heart-beat telling Rachel that she is safe and Rachel sighs, burrowing deeper into the girl's loving embrace.

Quinn doesn't say a word and instead, brings her other arm around the other girl, hugging her. She knows that there aren't any words she can give to the brunette that she hasn't already said before. She doesn't like that Rachel has these dreams but it's not like she has the power to get rid of them. Of course, if she did, she would do it in a nano-second because she hates that Rachel has these fears about her, but on the other hand, she has the very same fears about Rachel as well. It isn't something either of them can fix because that is the price of opening your heart and finding someone you love more than anything you have ever loved before. You risk. You gamble. You take a chance. Maybe it would be the smartest thing to stop before it gets any further, before she finds herself knee-deep into this but then what would be the point of it all? What other reason, what other _purpose_, is there in this world, than to love somebody as much as she loves Rachel? It's all-consuming, terrifying and chaotic, and after having lived her life under her father's controlling thumb, Quinn willingly accepts it all.

The blonde scoots their bodies down until they're comfortably lying on the bed and her hands move over the brunette's back in a soothing motion. She dips her head down to tenderly press her lips on Rachel's forehead before peering down to meet the brunette's gaze. She can see the sorrow that is quickly fading in her eyes and Quinn decides to chase it all away, wanting to hear Rachel's magical laughter instead of this echoing silence in her bedroom. "Can I just say that if it were possible for me to ever meet dream-Quinn, I'd punch her in the face for being so stupid?" When Rachel just blinks slowly at her in surprise, Quinn thinks her plan backfires until she hears that wonderful laughter filling the air and she relaxes, beaming when she sees a spark returning in Rachel's eyes.

Rachel shakes her head, catching her bottom lip with her teeth as she fights the smile that's threatening to take over her face. Just when she thinks she couldn't find the blonde any cuter than she already does, Quinn proves her wrong. But in this case, Rachel finds that she doesn't really mind being wrong. "Then I guess you should punch dream-Rachel too for being stupid enough to let dream-Quinn go too," she replies with a rueful smile.

"I would _never_ punch dream-you," the blonde swears adamantly, her face drawing into a small frown. She retracts an arm around the brunette, bringing her hand up to cup her cheek and Rachel shuts her eyes with a sigh, allowing Quinn the opportunity to appreciate the dark beauty. "In case you haven't gotten it by now, Miss Berry, I'm a little bit fond of your face," she admits bashfully. When brown eyes open to meet hers, Quinn offers the girl an endearing lopsided smile.

Rachel shyly returns the smile, knowing that her face is now a blushing red. "Sweet-talker," she hums, receiving only a sweet grin from the blonde. She takes Quinn's hand off her cheek, kissing the palm before intertwining their fingers; placing them on the other girl's swollen belly and then laying her head back down on Quinn's chest.

She knows that she should be heading back to her room, resting the night away so that she will be ready for tomorrow when they will be facing off with Vocal Adrenaline and Aural Intensity at Regionals. But as her head rises and falls in time with the blonde slowly breathing in and out, the soothing sounds of the purring coming from the blonde's chest and the strong pulse of her heart all make Rachel completely unwilling to leave the blonde just yet. "Do you think we'll win tomorrow?" she asks quietly. "It's just that, if it isn't for the fact that our chances are _already_ slim because we're going against one of the top teams, _Coach Sylvester_ is on the panel of judges. And she hasn't exactly been very shy about wanting to get rid of us," she adds hastily. Since they found out two weeks ago from Mr. Schuester, that Principal Figgins expects them to win, or Glee club will be disbanded, New Directions have been pushing themselves harder than ever with their rehearsals, especially in the past week. And before they know it, Regionals is a day away and everybody is feeling the pressure to keep Glee club alive. She lifts her head from the blonde's shoulder to meet her hazel stare, her eyebrows knitted together into a worried frown. "What are we going to do if there is no more Glee next year, Quinn?" she asks, anxiously biting down on her lip at the thought of losing the one thing that has made high school even remotely bearable.

Quinn firms her hand on the small of Rachel's back, pressing the smaller girl closer to her as she kisses the brunette's forehead, her heart hollowing at the desolate expression on Rachel's face. "We'll figure something out, Rach," she promises her, mumbling against tanned skin. She feels bad that she can't offer Rachel any reassurances but it wouldn't be right to promise that things will turn out fine when there is just as high a possibility for things to not turn out fine. She can only hope that Rachel will notice the 'we' part of her promise that tells her that Quinn isn't going anywhere and that she will be there to help Rachel with whatever she wants to do to keep Glee for next year.

She gets her answer when soft lips press tenderly against her cheek in a gentle kiss and as she pulls back, there is a starry shine in Rachel's brown eyes that causes the butterflies to erupt in the pit of her stomach. Quinn leans down, nuzzling her nose against Rachel's before capturing the brunette's lips with hers, bringing her hand up to weave in chestnut locks. A delicate sigh reaches her ears and Quinn is unsure whether it belongs to her or Rachel but she finds herself not caring so much when the kiss deepens as Rachel's tongue flicks out to swipe over her bottom lip and her mouth opens to allow her own tongue to slowly dance with Rachel's. These are her favourite Rachel-kisses: relaxed, languorous and unhurried, as if they have all the time in the world with each other. There is no destination in mind as hands roam freely over their bodies and ethereal moans escape their lips. Quinn unwillingly pulls away when she feels the fire burning hotter inside, her hands itching and wanting to do more than just touch, and she smiles apologetically at the whine of protest coming from the brunette. "It's late," she whispers, taking note of the tiredness on the singer's face, "and _you_ need to get your sleep for tomorrow."

Quinn watches Rachel pout, hesitantly nodding and sighing before she gets up to turn and sit on the edge of the bed, yawning and stretching her arms up as she gets ready to stand. As she watches her, the blonde admits to herself that really, she is kind of an idiot for making the brunette go back to her room when clearly, the _both_ of them want her to stay. So Quinn quickly wraps her arms back around the brunette, surprising the girl when she pulls her back to the middle of the bed. "Stay," she softly implores when questioning brown eyes meet hers. She doesn't have to wait too long for Rachel to grace her with a heartbreaking smile and a happy nod. And as soon as they are comfortable under the covers and find themselves back in each other's arms, Quinn takes in a deep breath, inhaling the brunette's familiar scent coming from the head resting on her shoulder, already feeling the power of slumber taking over her. "Sweet dreams, baby," she murmurs drowsily, before grabbing a small hand and placing their linked fingers on her stomach.

Rachel's heavy-lidded eyes sleepily peer up at the blonde in surprise at the term of endearment and her heart flutters wildly at hearing it for the first time. Closing her eyes completely at the feel of lips kissing her forehead, she returns the gesture with a soft kiss to the pale neck underneath her lips. Feeling the blonde shiver slightly at her action, Rachel whispers, "Good night Quinn," and she closes her eyes, knowing that this time, her dreams will be better. And even if they aren't, she'll wake up to Quinn, and that's better than any dream.

* * *

Quinn groans tiredly at the kinetic ball of energy heading its way towards her. New Directions are all on the bus, on their way to Regionals and the closer to their destination that they get, their female co-captain's excitement seems to grow as well. It has come to the point that just a few minutes ago, she started pacing up and down the bus, and talking to everybody she passes by. At some random points, she even sings a few songs or skips from person to person, much to everybody's amusement (or annoyance, as in the case of one Santana Lopez). And although Quinn finds the brunette's display of enthusiasm ridiculously cute (she is also having trouble comprehending how it is possible that they both went to sleep at the same time and _she's_ the tired one), she is a little worried that Rachel will tire herself out and will end up crashing completely before they even get there.

And okay, so she wants the girl to sit next to her so that they could cuddle (and sure, she wouldn't say no to making out for just a little bit) before they reach the venue. Nothing wrong with that, right?

She makes to stand and touches the smaller girl's arm when Rachel is near, grabbing her attention. "Rach, shouldn't you be saving some of that energy for when we _actually_ get on stage?" she asks, lightly tugging back at the girl's arm when Rachel attempts to move.

She holds back the yelp of surprise when the brunette grabs the collars of her jean jacket with both hands to pull her body closer until it is flush with Rachel's. Every nerve ending that Quinn possesses is now extremely hyper-aware of one Rachel Berry's sudden proximity to them. There is a deviant smirk playing across Rachel's full lips, that may or may not be a turn-on for Quinn to see, before she leans up to whisper in her ear, "You'll find out eventually, Quinn Fabray, that I have _inexhaustible_ stamina," and Quinn swears that she can detect a very wicked glint in Rachel's brown eyes. The blonde chokes trying to come up with a reply, her throat inexplicably dry from Rachel's innuendo-laden words and the words 'eventually' and 'inexhaustible' are echoing repeatedly inside her head.

Usually, she would call Rachel on it except the very unexpected contact of the singer's lithe body against her own surprises her, rendering her speechless and she mindfully blames her incoherency on her hormone-addled brain because otherwise, she would be giving as good as she's getting. This is supposed to be her game. Flirting is_ supposed_ to be her game. But apparently, Quinn's brain has left the building and is now intent on playing through every single fantasy that she has in store, wondering of the many, many ways she can confirm to the inexhaustibility of Rachel's stamina.

Rachel's smirk deepens when Quinn's face begins to take a flushed pink colour. Her fingers loosen their grip and she smoothes her hands down on the taller girl's jacket. "Quinn, are you alright? You're looking a little... rosy in the cheeks there," she comments, feigning innocence to not knowing the reason why Quinn looks so flustered. She also manages to hide the awe in her tone, because even after three weeks, after innumerous wanton moans in her ears, after desperate touches imprinting her skin, it still catches Rachel by surprise just how she is able to cause such an effect on the usually unflappable blonde.

"What? Oh I'm just, feeling a little warm because, it's really, um, _hot_,in here," Quinn stutters weakly. She then shakes her head and clears her throat, straightening her jacket at the same time. She realizes her mistake when she moves her stare down, only to be greeted by the jaw-dropping sight of impossibly long tanned legs and her mind flashes with memories of having those legs entangling with hers, of toned thighs straddling her hips, of her hands moving over and worshipping every bit of smooth, _smooth_, skin. Her darkening hazel eyes snap back up to meet amused mahogany ones. It dawns on Quinn that she has been teased big time by the diminutive brunette in front of her and she glares mildly at the other girl. "Why you little-" she starts to say when the bus comes to a slow stop and Rachel's attention is diverted. With the widest smile that Quinn has ever seen on her face, Rachel claps, jumping excitedly and whatever words that Quinn had in mind to say fade away because really, who _wouldn't_ melt at the adorable sight of Rachel Berry with her eyes shining bright and her breathtaking smile unleashed for all the world to see?

"Oh Quinn, we're here! I'm going to go up front and help Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury. I'll see you inside, okay?" she says in a rush, not giving Quinn a chance to respond as she leans up to quickly kiss the blonde's pale cheek and then speeding to the front of the bus to meet with their chaperones. And as she goes, she is oblivious to the dark hazel-green eyes attentively following her every move.

"Wow Fabray. Midget's got more game than you do."

Her head whips around to meet Santana's mocking brown eyes and Quinn groans inwardly, knowing that the Head Cheerio had witnessed her floundering exchange with Rachel and is very likely going to have a field day with her. "Excuse me?" she asks, trying to maintain some sort of semblance of composure in front of her friend.

Santana rolls her eyes as she lifts the strap of her duffle bag over her shoulder. "She was totally playing you like a fiddle and you were being all _Finn_ about it. I'm just surprised you didn't squeak 'Mail-man' after Berry strutted out of here."

"Well _I_ thought it was cute," Brittany chimes in, grinning reassuringly at the shorter blonde, wanting to alleviate her embarrassment. Quinn smiles gratefully though her cheeks are flooding with redness as she thinks of how it just drives her crazy when Rachel pulls out tricks like that on her. She doubts that she will ever get used to it since Rachel seems to have this habit of _constantly_ surprising her.

"_Quinn."_

"_Yeah?" she sighed in reply. The pregnant blonde had been entirely focused on the petite figure of a certain diva, who at the moment was talking to Mr. Schuester about Regionals while her mind was replaying the kisses they shared since that afternoon. And there had been _a lot_ of kisses. She knew that there were very likely stars in her eyes as she kept them on Rachel and she knew she was in for a huge mocking session from Santana but god, she really didn't care. It just seemed like a moment was wasted if she didn't look at her and if there was anything that Rachel taught her, it was never to waste her time. The fact that Brittany had just called her name finally clicked and she visibly shook her head, getting out of her Rachel-haze and turned her attention to the taller blonde. "What is it, Britt?" she asked, noticing the Cheerio looking more serious than she had ever seen her._

"_Don't hurt Rachel, okay?"_

_Her eyebrows lifted in surprise at the underlying tone of warning in the Cheerio's voice. Quinn made a glance at her blue eyes and saw they were hard and filled with promise should Quinn do anything to cause any pain to her friend. The more she kept her eyes locked on Brittany's, the more uncomfortable she became and Quinn swallowed thickly, finding herself just a little bit shocked. It wasn't that she completely underestimated the friendship that Rachel had with the dancer, or just how deeply that Brittany seemed to care for her. It wasn't difficult to notice how protective the blonde had become since Rachel had that confrontation with Finn awhile ago. It was more that this was the first time (and hopefully the _only_ time) that Quinn was under Brittany's subtly threatening stare and okay, maybe she was just a tiny bit afraid for herself. Apparently, her girlfriend was rubbing off on her since Brittany needn't say more than those four words and Quinn just _knew_ how much trouble she would be in if she did something incredibly stupid and made Rachel cry. Speaking of Santana, _she_ was actually the one that Quinn had been waiting to hear a threat from since she had been the one to threaten her in the beginning when she and Rachel were only starting out as friends. Quinn could only imagine what Santana had to say now that they were trying for a relationship. But instead the Head Cheerio was just leaning back in her chair, with her arm laying across the back of Brittany's, playing with the bottom strands in the blonde's ponytail while she watched with a very proud grin. She noticed Quinn's stare however and __the Latina just crossed her arms, gave her a smirk and shrugged. "What? I don't have to threaten you. You _already_ know I'll kick your ass if you make the midget cry," she said matter-of-factly._

_Quinn sighed because she did know that already and truly? She felt the same way. She would very gladly kick her own ass if she made Rachel cry. "I will do my best to not hurt her, Britt. I promise," she swore, levelling her gaze with Brittany's to let her know that she meant every word. It was an inevitability that either she or Rachel would get hurt by each other because that was happened in relationships. And it was the most she could give Brittany; that she would _try_ not to do so. She waited until the taller blonde nodded in acceptance and just as quickly her bright smile returned and Quinn felt herself relaxing, mentally noting herself to never get on Brittany's bad side. And more than anything? Quinn was glad to know that these were her friends too and that in their own way, they were making sure that neither she nor Rachel would lose each other._

The three friends have finally made their way to the front of the bus, to join the rest of the club when Puck sidles beside the pregnant blonde, "Hey ladies. You all ready to get out there and rock their world?" he asks with a suggestive leer, snapping Quinn out of her thoughts. She remembers then that he is the very reason that Rachel even knows how to construct sexual innuendos and she scowls at him as she pulls back a fist to swiftly punch him on the arm before storming off, paying no mind to his howl of pain from her unexpected hit and leaving him to wonder just what has he done wrong now.

* * *

Her hands are clasped behind her back as Rachel excitedly surveys the filled room, taking care to look at each and every one that is present in the room. As her eyes slowly take in the bright lights and the crowd in the room, she faintly hears a voice softly calling out her name. "Rachel Berry?" they repeat, just slightly increasing their volume. When she turns to face them, she comes face-to-face with an older brunette woman with dark eyes, a defined jaw and an air of self-assurance. A faint heat of familiarity passes over her as the older woman's features sharpen further in her sight.

"Oh, you're Shelby Corcoran, the glee coach for Vocal Adrenaline," she exclaims, her voice high-pitched with surprise. The woman's eyebrows lift up in shock, obviously wondering how Rachel knows who she is and she explains, "I make it a point to know _everything_ about our competition."

The glee club director nods knowingly, as if she understands the reasoning behind Rachel's actions. "I just wanted to wish you good luck," she tells Rachel who nods, graciously returning her smile.

"Thank you, Miss Corcoran. Although I assure you that we don't need it. While Vocal Adrenaline may be superior in more ways than New Directions in terms of costume, volume and dance but from what I've seen of past performances, I can confidently say that we have more heart than you do."

The older brunette smirks, unruffled by the bluntness coming from the teenager. "You're cocky. I like that in a performer," she replies before adding hastily, "I saw you at Sectionals, you know." The young diva then feels a flutter of warmth at Miss Corcoran's confession, unsure as to where it's coming from and her face flushes with an expression of bewilderment as the older brunette continues, "It's very refreshing to see a gifted talent such as you. And it is a crying shame that Vocal Adrenaline didn't discover you first."

"It is," Rachel replies easily and the older woman chuckles in response, shaking her head at the girl's candour. "But make no mistake, Miss Corcoran, I'm quite happy where I am."

The glee club director nods, raising her hands in assent. "Yes, of course. I don't mean to sound like I'm poaching, I apologize." Rachel smiles, accepting the woman's apology and she turns to look back at the crowd, assuming that the conversation is over when she hears Miss Corcoran ask, "Are your parents going to be here?"

Rachel grins at the mention of her parents and she nods happily, "They are." Before she and Quinn left the house this morning, she managed to extract a promise from both men, reassuring her that they would be there to watch them perform.

"Two dads, right?" comes the abrupt question from the older woman and Rachel's head whips around, her brown eyes wide with astonishment. While her two gay dads aren't exactly news to the halls of William McKinley High, Rachel never thought that there would be others who will know about them too. Miss Corcoran only gives her a discerning smirk before leaning down with a conspiratorial twinkle in her dark eyes. "I make it a point to know everything about our competition too," she says, echoing Rachel's words back at her but with a teasing smile that lets the younger girl know that she isn't being mocked. Rachel also sees that there is no judgement in the older woman's expression and she relaxes her stance, after having put up her walls just in case Shelby Corcoran was included in the group of people that aren't accepting of people like her parents.

Shelby notices though, Rachel's sigh of relief and her face bores a visage of sympathy, instinctively understanding the defensive posture that the younger brunette had taken on as soon as she mentioned knowing of her two gay parents. "Do the other kids give you trouble about that?" she asks carefully though she doesn't know why she's asking when she knows perfectly well that Lima isn't the most open-minded of places. Rachel proves her right when she only shrugs helplessly and there is a resigned smile on her lips. "I'm sorry, Rachel," she apologizes unnecessarily, frowning sadly at the girl.

The young diva frowns in confusion towards the woman's apology and shakes her head. "Why? I don't care for their petty ignorance," she replies with an indifferent shrug. "I love my parents and they love me. And I have friends that love me, no matter _who_ my parents are. And that is the most important thing," she adds, nodding resolutely with a heartened smile on her face, unable to figure out why she has this need to reassure the other brunette.

"Looks like your dads raised you well," Miss Corcoran comments with a proud smile that Rachel doesn't see coming and can't decipher. Rachel feels her sixth sense tingling even more at the base of her neck but she valiantly pushes it away.

Rachel smiles shyly under the older woman's stare, "I'd like to think so," she replies. She opens her mouth, about to say something more when her phone alarm lets out a loud sound, alerting her that it's almost time for her to get ready. She grins apologetically at the questioning dark eyes, showing her phone to the older woman. "I have to go meet my friends and prepare for our performance."

Miss Corcoran nods understandingly, waving off Rachel's apology. "It's okay. It was a pleasure meeting you, Rachel," she says with a smile that's soft and filled with, though Rachel hesitates to call it so, maternal pride. She only thinks it because she has seen it on Quinn's face many times before when the blonde talks about or to her baby bump. Rachel mentally shakes her head, warding off the absurd thoughts from her mind and pastes on a bright smile for the older woman.

"It was nice meeting you too, Miss Corcoran," she replies before spinning around to walk towards New Directions' designated dressing room. As she reaches the dressing room door, Rachel feels the woman's dark eyes following her and she definitely can't help but think that there was something quite odd about that her.

* * *

After having been checked out by both Kurt and Mercedes, and deemed perfect, Rachel and Quinn decide to have a little walk around the venue, wanting some time together before they have to go and perform. Without warning Rachel stops, tugging on Quinn's hand when the blonde doesn't notice her lack of movement. Quinn stumbles a little bit from the force of her pull and Rachel smiles sheepishly under the blonde's glare. She rises up to kiss the pregnant girl's cheek in apology and she keeps her lips there until she feels Quinn's cheeks lift and she leans back. A wild fluttering occurs in her stomach as she anticipates the charmingly crooked smile on soft, pink lips. When she does see it, Rachel forgets for a second what it was that made her want to stop and she wonders whether there will be a moment when Quinn won't affect her like this, where words leave her and her body is _straining_ to draw closer to the blonde. From the way that her heart is squeezing tightly in her chest though, she doesn't think that moment will come, if ever. Her awe turns into confusion when Quinn's eyebrow arches up in amusement and Rachel fumbles with her words, averting her eyes so that she'll stop getting lost into those hypnotizing hazel-green eyes.

Her gaze then lands on the person that previously caught her attention so she points at them for Quinn to follow, as she tries once more to speak. "It's Jesse," she utters finally, noticing the blonde's smile drop instantly at the mention and sight of the male lead but not really knowing why. "We should go say hello," she adds, oblivious to the green-eyed monster making its presence known as she tugs on the blonde's hand, gesturing towards Jesse, who hasn't seen them just yet.

The blonde vehemently shakes her head, a scowl across her pale features as she keeps her feet planted to the ground, unwilling to move anywhere near the curly-haired boy. "Uh _no_, no way. I'd rather not bear witness to him drooling over you, thank you very much." When Rachel just throws her an incredulous look, Quinn scoffs disbelievingly. "Are you kidding? Did you not see the way his beady eyes were practically _undressing_ you while you were singing that song together?" But much to her annoyance, Rachel's look of incredulity just deepens, as if she honestly cannot believe what Quinn is saying and doesn't understand why she's saying it.

Rachel is trying to replay that afternoon at the music store in her head, trying to remember just what happened that day from the very first second that Jesse introduced himself to them all the way to their impromptu performance and before she and Quinn left to go back home. But she comes up empty and she can only shrug though her mind is still racing to figure it out. "Quinn, I really have no idea what you are tal- Oh!" she loudly exclaims, realization painted very clearly on her face. "_That's_ why you were acting so weird when he asked me out! Oh goodness Quinn, are you _jealous_?"

Quinn lets out a gasp of protest, gaping at the diva. "I most certainly am _not_ jealous! I just, don't like the guy," she replies as she crosses her arms, pouting at the accusation. Her hot, pink cheeks betray her though, and Rachel has to hold herself back from giggling at the blonde's adorable display of petulance.

The brunette dryly replies, "Right, because _that's_ why you look like you want to shave off all his hair right now. You _a__ren't_ jealous. In retrospect, your behaviour towards him at the time really does make so much more sense now."

"Come on! Are you seriously telling me that apart from his voice, he is _that_ amazing? This is the guy who tried to impress you about where he's going to college. '_It's in Los Angeles',_" she repeats in a mocking tone. "Well duh, you moron, it's _called_ the University of California, _Los Angeles_. Clearly, he didn't score the scholarship by the merit of his _intelligence,_" ending her rant with a well-placed huff, not at all impressed by the impish smile on Rachel's face that's all-knowing and just, _annoying_.

"You're cute when you're jealous," Rachel teases.

Quinn scoffs when an idea of getting payback from that moment on the bus hits her. "Only when I'm jealous?" she asks, her eyebrows furrowing into a sad frown as she pouts once again, making sure to push her bottom lip even further, inwardly cheering when brown eyes immediately fall to her mouth.

Rachel stops her chuckling to look at the blonde with her irresistible lips, gorgeous blonde locks and penetrating hazel eyes, and her heart races just thinking of the fact that this flawless beauty is _hers_ to love. She raises her hand to a delicate cheek, her thumb gently stroking the pale skin underneath her palm and Rachel quietly shakes her head that no, it's _not_ only when Quinn is jealous.

She has always thought that Quinn is one of the most prettiest girls that she has ever seen, with smooth waves of golden locks falling down her shoulders that Rachel loves to feel as they glide through her fingers, captivating hazel eyes that seem to rapturously follow Rachel's every move causing the diva to feel so overwhelmingly wanted and desirable from their attention, and then god, _sinfully_ tempting lips that Rachel can't stop kissing or wanting to kiss. She never thought it could be possible and maybe it is actually just her yearning, her longing, her _hunger_ for Quinn but it seems that with each passing day, the blonde's beauty just seems to intensify in her eyes. There are just not enough words that she can use to describe just how truly beautiful she finds the blonde, how Rachel's heart aches so painfully for her, craving to be closer to her than it is possible to be. So Rachel just keeps her dark eyes intently locked with hazel-green ones, willing for every bit of feeling that she has for the other girl shine right through.

A fiery blush takes over her cheeks as her heart flutters at the reverent way that Rachel is looking at her, and she marvels at how easy it is to see now, Rachel's gaze filled with piercing desire that burns brightly in those mocha-coloured eyes, and it is all for _her_. She brings her hand up to keep Rachel's on her face before angling her head slightly to briefly kiss the tanned palm, and then leaning into it as she nuzzles her cheek against it.

"Rachel Berry."

The sudden mention of her name by a voice that isn't Quinn's, this is deeper and much more controlled from years of vocal training, forces Rachel to remember that she and Quinn aren't actually alone, that they are standing somewhere in a crowded hall filled with people coming and going. She was just so caught up, losing herself in the deep swirls of Quinn's hazel eyes, in the blonde's disarming smile and her alluring scent that she very uncharacteristically blushes at being so abruptly interrupted. She turns around to see that it is the very boy that she intended on seeing before Quinn distracted her and for the life of her, Rachel is actually _struggling_ to recollect his name that is on the very tip of her tongue, such is the effect of falling under Quinn's spell, where any word that does travel in her mind is the blonde's name and nothing else. She realizes however that his blue-eyed gaze isn't on her but on her hand that is still folded with a pale hand on Quinn's cheek and she lowers them down, keeping their fingers linked together because she can see the impatient scowl already plastered on Quinn's face at his presence. When the blonde lightly squeezes her hand, Rachel's memory refreshes itself, the boy's name finally flashing in her brain and Rachel automatically lifts chin to haughtily reply, "Jesse St. James," and she commends herself on being able to steadily say his name without betraying her thoughts that are still very much Quinn-related.

He shifts his stare back to Rachel's brown eyes and bows slightly. "So we meet again."

"So we do."

Quinn sighs in exasperation, rolls her eyes and shakes her head wondering once again whether that tumbleweed has passed by. She also thinks about whether this whole tendency to over-dramatize even the most _trivial_ of events like meeting somebody, is some sort of prerequisite to being a diva. As she mentally steps back to really watch them both, she is reminded of their staggering similarities, knowing that if they aren't so separated by the boundaries of rivalry, they would have been able to form some type of bond of camaraderie, sharing the same big dream of leaving Lima and to someday see their name light up Broadway. And though she loves watching Rachel being all indignant and defensive because it is such a turn-on to witness, Quinn is still not in the mood to also witness Jesse's beady eyes roaming over her girl. She lets go of Rachel's hand to snake her arm around the brunette's waist, pulling the smaller girl closer to her as she interrupts the warring silence between the two, "Obviously we would since y'know, _both_ our teams are competing. I would say 'break a leg', Jesse, but I'm afraid that my unconscious intention is for the phrase to be taken literally rather than figuratively."

Jesse's eyebrows lift up in surprise at the blonde's loathing tone though his blue eyes show his amusement at her very obvious display of possessiveness over the petite brunette between them. He presses a hand to his chest over his heart, "Your words wound me, Miss Fabray. What did _I_ do to deserve such a harsh sentiment?" he innocently asks the blonde though by the tone of his voice, it's very obvious that he knows the answer very well.

And so does Rachel when she notices then that Quinn is starting to bare her teeth as if she's getting ready to actually bite Jesse's head off, so she bodily steps in front of the blonde, keeping her from moving forward. She smiles shakily at the curly-haired boy, "I apologize, Jesse. Quinn is just getting into the spirit of competition." Rachel glances at the blonde, hoping that Quinn will get the hint to retract her claws but Quinn has her own eyes locked onto one Jesse St. James, silently challenging him to make her _really _angry.

Quinn watches the male lead simply nodding at Rachel's explanation and waves it off with an air of indifference. "You shouldn't feel the need to do that. Vocal Adrenaline is going to very easily crush New Directions and your well-intentioned mediocrity," he replies with an arrogant smirk.

And it is the wrong thing to say as Quinn makes to step around Rachel, intent on pummeling one Jesse St. James and making him regret for ever making that comment when she is stopped by a pair of arms around her waist. "Rachel, let me go," she growls heatedly, her lips curling into a vicious snarl.

"Jesse, I _strongly_ suggest that you make haste if you want to keep your hair," Rachel warns the boy who is gaping at the blonde, a tinge of fear in his blue eyes as he finally sees that Quinn Fabray really isn't somebody to mess around with, especially when it comes to the ones she loves. The boy nods absently and spins around to head back to his team in a hurried pace.

The blonde is still fighting to get to the retreating male when Rachel tightens her hold until their bodies are flush together and damn it to hell, when Quinn's annoyance with Jesse completely fades away as the sensation of Rachel against her ignites her foremost desire to keep in contact with the smaller girl. Quinn stops trying to wrangle free and instead leans back, melting completely onto Rachel, placing her own arms on the tanned ones around her waist. "Sorry," she mutters, embarrassed by her lack of restraint.

Rachel unwraps her arms, gently turning the taller girl around so that they're face to face and she can see Quinn's remorseful hazel eyes. "It's okay," she smiles reassuringly as she places her arms back around Quinn's waist, letting their foreheads press together as they soak in the other's warmth. "You were just defending the honour of the club and I am, _really_ proud of you for wanting to do that when just a few months ago, you were plotting our demise."

Quinn fights down the shame curling in her gut at Rachel's reminder of her past misdeeds towards the club and focuses instead on the rest of the brunette's words and she smiles softly at the girl. "You guys have done a lot for me, _especially_ you, and for Jesse to say something like that was _so_ out of line, it just, it made me see _red_," she growls, feeling that anger begin to rise again only to be quashed once again when Rachel's lips are pressing deliciously against hers but before she can return the kiss, the brunette pulls away.

The diva raises her hands to cup both sides of Quinn's face. "Well, we're just going to have to prove him wrong, aren't we?" she murmurs, prompting the blonde with a confident grin. She brings her hands down to capture Quinn's, pulling her across the room to join the others who have started to gather around, ready to go backstage to their designated positions. And with a teasing smile to the blonde, "Now come on tiger, let's go win some hearts."

**END OF PART TWELVE**


	17. Chapter 13A

**Title: **Bet You Didn't Know That (Part Thirteen A)**  
Author: **amaltheaz / pseudohuman / boldlikelove  
**Pairing/s:** Rachel/Quinn**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Length:** 8,310 words  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or anybody in Glee. And this is _so_ not used for profit. **  
Spoilers: **Up to Ballad, then AU-ish (unless when canon is used)  
**Author's Note:** Some of you may already know this but just in case you don't, we are nearing to the end, folks. I know, it's kind of sad but I had already planned it this way. Though I'm sure you have and will notice that there is no resolution to the Rachel/Shelby storyline. This is because it wouldn't have made any sense for Shelby to be around for anything else _but_ Regionals. Of course _we_ know why she wants to be around but really, there is no logical reason to others (i.e. Rachel) why she'd want to be. I've expanded Shelby a little bit more. You'll see that she's a _very_ conflicted woman. I got really confused while I was writing her but I want to deviate a little from canon!Shelby and also because I really did not like the way that storyline happened. There will be Jesse/Quinn interaction (and no, Jesse won't be losing any hair in that scene and frankly I'm surprised, and maybe a little bit frightened, by how many of you seem to _actually_ like that idea, haha).  
**Author's Note #2:** I warn you that this might not be my most quality of chapters. Getting back in the groove of writing is way difficult especially after everything that's happening in the recent episodes but I'm still going to try so I hope you guys will somehow enjoy this.

**Bet You Didn't Know That**

**Part Thirteen A**

It has been almost sixteen years ago since she laid eyes on Rachel Berry until a few months ago when she attended Sectionals with her team to scope out the competition that they were going to face at Regionals. She remembers rolling her eyes when they started with _Don't Rain on My Parade_, a song she had heard _butchered_ by others many times before.

But then she heard that voice, _Rachel's_ voice, and Shelby instantly felt a chill coursing up and down her spine and as she watched this petite brunette moving from the back of the hall through the aisle and down to the stage, there had been no doubt that she was seeing Rachel, the baby girl that she had given away to Malachi and Stephen Berry. Even before Rachel got through the first verse, Shelby _knew_ that Vocal Adrenaline would be competing with New Directions at Regionals.

Rachel Berry has proven to be an _undeniable_ stage presence as evident by the effortless way she makes the audience fall in love with her and her winsome smile as she and her male lead, Finn Hudson, are walking up to the stage while singing Journey's _Faithfully_.

When she first moved back to Ohio, to Carmel, which is so much closer to Lima than New York had ever been, Shelby was adamant that she was going to keep her end of the contract that she had signed with the Berry men; content to appreciate Rachel from afar. She didn't want to disrupt Rachel's life, knowing that she has no right to even _know_ the girl. But earlier, when she saw her wandering around in the main hall, with this look of pure awe in her brown eyes, Shelby felt herself unconsciously gravitating towards her and before she knew it she was already calling out Rachel's name.

She was fighting with herself to not spill the truth, to _not_ show more that would make Rachel suspect anything. As long as she kept everything professional, she was fine. To the outside world, she was just a coach and Rachel was just a student, both from opposing teams but still having a perfectly civil conversation.

Shelby lets out a huff of laughter, thinking of Rachel's blunt nature, shaking her head as she thinks of the similar traits that they seem to share. It still impresses her now as she thinks of Rachel's confidence and inner strength when she implied of the bullying that she's enduring in school because of her parents. That had been the one thing that Shelby endlessly worried about while deciding over whether to be surrogate for the Berry men because she knows that towns like Lima have a big problem accepting unconventional ways of living, even more so back then.

There is a time in a mother's life when she grasps onto the fact that her life has become forfeit to her child's, when she discovers the very, _very_, far lengths she would go to just to make sure that child is safe, protected and happy, when she catches on that just because of this little being growing inside of her for nine months, her life will never be the same again. It is however, a moment that never ends because really, there isn't a time when she _isn't_ thinking it. It starts from that very first second when she finds out that she is expecting and it just- it _never_ stops, even after, as in the case of one Shelby Corcoran, she gives that child away. Once she was in New York, she expected the rule of 'out of sight, out of mind' to come into play but instead, the feeling intensifies because to this day, she still hopes so desperately that she made the right decision in signing her rights away.

She still thinks of that very first moment she held Rachel in her arms, can still recall the fluttering in her chest at the dark eyes that looked up at her, sparkling _so_ brightly even back then. With just one glance, Shelby Corcoran was hooked and her heart broke as she fell in love with the beautiful baby girl in her embrace, _her_ beautiful baby girl. She felt an unbridled affection; an emotion that she had never felt before for another person, sweeping right through her and it left her in awe at just how easily she fell under Rachel's spell.

She recalls fighting back the tears when she saw Rachel's little smile, her very first smile, as she held Shelby's index finger in a small but tight grip. Shelby can't think of another moment in her life when she ever felt as invincible as when Rachel gazed up at her with her trusting, innocent eyes. Not even when she stood on stage, singing her heart out with all eyes on her, had she ever felt such strength inside her. And it was that strength that Shelby channelled to let go of her daughter when Steve and Malachi Berry came to claim her as their own.

Shelby tries not to have too many regrets. She likes to think things through before doing anything, not very much a fan of impulsive actions. Even when she was a teenager in high school when hormones ran rampant and caused common senses to falter, Shelby steered clear of it all and stuck to her plan of studying and making sure that her voice was the best that it could be and stayed that way. She had dreams, _big_ dreams of making it onto Broadway and there was nothing that was going to keep her from accomplishing them. Shelby knew that she had a gift, a voice that could capture hearts and make people _see_ her. Nobody paid attention to her but her voice, now _that_ made them look twice.

However, Rachel or any other child for that matter, _wasn't_ a part of Shelby's dream. New York was waiting for Shelby and she didn't want to make it wait for too long. Once there, she threw herself into auditions, classes and the many jobs she took just so she could keep living there. For awhile, the feeling of regret dissipated and she was consumed by her obsession of making it.

But there were other times, like some holidays and especially birthdays (hers and Rachel's), when she would feel this twisting pain in her chest, like everything was just nothing but a hollow emptiness inside her, like there was a missing piece to her and she had left it behind in Lima. Even now Shelby feels that aching desperation in the pit of her stomach, the black hole in her heart that cries for the baby girl that she had given away sixteen years ago.

That very same baby girl has grown up into the extraordinary, beautiful young woman currently singing her heart out on stage with her very own glee club, easily capturing the audience's hearts just as Shelby herself had always hoped to do in New York. Maternal pride builds inside her until they're so overwhelming that tears blur her vision when Rachel hits a high note, and her eyes are closed, lost in the music. Shelby closes her own in turn, feeling the tears spill down her cheeks as her heart bursts with joy and love for her baby girl who will never know that her mother is watching her.

* * *

The applause is instantaneous, boisterous and rings loudly in their ears as they walk off the stage. Every single member of New Directions is pumped with adrenaline, heavily dosed with a confidence, knowing that they have shown everybody, especially Vocal Adrenaline, to _never_ underestimate them. As if by unspoken agreement, by the time they reach their dressing room, everybody crowds around to form a circle, arms around each other's waists and they all bow their heads, silently taking in the beautiful moment, knowing that they _totally_ kicked ass out there. There are proud smiles on all their faces, tears in their eyes because god, it just feels so _good_ to be here and they know that whatever the results may be, they're all winners at this very moment. They all exchange soft smiles when they eventually disperse into their little groups where they will wait until the judges call them back.

Quinn is standing with Brittany, Santana and Puck, leaning back against the wall in the far corner of their dressing room while Rachel is just outside having a discussion with Finn and Mr. Schuester. Quinn's hazel gaze moves from Brittany's baby blues when she hears the sound of her name coming from her girlfriend. She is met with the sight of Rachel glaring mildly at her with her hands on her hips. Quinn has a very faint idea why the diva looks about ready to scold her and if it isn't for the playful amusement in her dark brown eyes, Quinn would have thought that she's actually in trouble. She plays along anyway, her eyes widening as she gives the diva a confused smile and a what-did-I-do shrug as their friends watch, confused as to why Rachel seems ticked off.

The tiny brunette arches an eyebrow in disbelief and points an accusing finger at her, "Don't you try look so innocent, Quinn Fabray. Did you think that I wouldn't notice that tongue of yours sticking out at me during the medley?"

"Saw that, huh?" she snarkily replies; knowing that there isn't much point to her trying to deny it. It wouldn't have been the first time that happened. The blonde's mind flashes back to the _Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'_ part of the medley when Rachel's hips were moving in a dangerous fashion in front of Quinn. Dangerous to Quinn's _hormones_, that is. Even after so many weeks of tirelessly rehearsing the number, her libido _still_ got the best of her, leaving her weak and _completely_ unable to resist Rachel whenever she moves with long, tanned legs flashing so teasingly before her and Quinn had a hard time keeping her eyes away from the hypnotizing diva just so she could actually concentrate on her own moves. She can feel a spike in her body temperature as she recalls the mischievous glint in Rachel's brown eyes while she danced.

She doubts that it is something that would ever change, the way her focus just zeroes in on the smaller girl, the way the entire world just disappears at the very sight of her and everything else was silent except for the rapid beat of her heart.

At the startling sound of their friends' laughter, Quinn's cheeks redden and she raises her hand to scratch the back of her neck as she smiles apologetically at the brunette shaking her head. Rachel opens her mouth to continue only to have Brittany surprise them all when she sweetly chimes in, "Don't worry about it, Q. I was totally looking too."

They shouldn't really be surprised by the outburst because well, it's _Brittany_ and she does have a tendency to say things that'll either confuse them or shock them. But still, their mouths gape open and their eyes widen, and it takes a moment before a wide range of different emotions is showing in all of them. Rachel's face warms over as the blood rushes to her face whereas Quinn's hazel eyes are flashing with possessiveness. Puck, well, he's just really turned on by the idea of any hot girl checking out another hot girl even if they are sort of his friends. Santana, on the other hand, is definitely _not_ turned on and more than a little put off by the thought of her girlfriend checking out another girl, especially when that girl happens to be somebody she has come to see as sort of a sister.

The taller blonde just turns to her girlfriend, shrugging guiltlessly. "What? Rachel's ass is super hot," she announces, clicking her tongue and winking exaggeratedly at Rachel and the diva's blush deepens at the unexpected praise. They all snicker when Quinn makes a show of taking hold of Rachel's waist, pulling her closer while the smaller girl squeaks in response at the unexpected move.

Puck nods in approval, licking his lips before putting on his trademark smirk. "This whole conversation is super hot," he adds lecherously, earning simultaneous eye-rolls from the four girls.

* * *

They're all quietly talking with each other when they hear somebody calling Rachel's name and they look up to see an older brunette woman standing in the doorway with a nervous smile, her eyes intently set on the diva. Quinn frowns at the stranger's presence, instantly suspicious as to who she is and how she knows Rachel. Santana furtively pushes off the wall she's leaning against, crossing her arms as her dark eyes clearly show her own wariness as well. They both turn to Rachel, softening only when they see a surprised but warm, friendly smile on the diva's face.

Rachel makes a step towards the older woman, "Miss Corcoran, hello again."

Shelby's eyes dart in between the pregnant blonde and the Latina, inwardly scoffing at their mediocre attempt to intimidate her. A part of her though, is kind of impressed and happy that Rachel has such people around her. At least she knows that her baby will always be looked after. She returns her gaze to Rachel, smiling softly at her. "May I speak with you for a moment?" she asks politely, hoping that her nervousness isn't showing.

Funnily enough, though those two girls don't scare her, just the very _idea_ of approaching her own daughter who doesn't even _know_ she even exists, well, it's pretty terrifying. But this could be her very last chance to talk to Rachel and Shelby wants to take it. She lets out an inaudible sigh of relief when Rachel nods slightly before turning to the pregnant blonde (Quinn, she notes to herself), letting her know that she will be right back.

Shelby takes notice of the soft smiles that the two teenagers are exchanging and the way the blonde places a hand on the small of Rachel's back, leaning forward only to stop herself short as if she's remembering where she is. Shelby's eyebrow arches in interest only to bring it back down, masking her suspicion when Quinn's hazel eyes are narrowed into an icy glare and she is the very specific target, as if to tell Shelby that she is being watched.

Shelby walks further inside the room but still not too far from the door and Rachel follows close behind. The four teenagers watch as Rachel converses quietly and smiling with the older brunette. Santana lightly elbows the pregnant blonde to get her attention back from burning a hole into the woman's back. She gestures her head in Rachel's direction when hazel eyes meet hers.

"So who's _Miss Corcoran_?" she asks quietly, voicing the question that is sure to be on all their minds since the moment that woman approached Rachel right from out of nowhere. But Quinn only shrugs and shakes her head in reply as she herself does not know who it is though what she does know is that she is not getting a good feeling from the woman at all. And she knows from the suspicion in her brown eyes, Santana agrees with her too.

It is Puck who answers her question when he speaks in a hushed whisper, "I think she's Vocal Adrenaline's coach or something. I saw her barking out orders at them earlier, something about show-faces or whatever." He shrugs at their questioning looks. How the hell is he supposed to know what a damn show-face is? That kind of crazy talk sounds more like something _Berry_ would say and she's in the middle of a conversation with some woman, who is sparking a feeling of familiarity in him. Usually, when Puck gets this feeling, it _usually_ means that she is somebody that he's hooked up with before but he's pretty sure that he definitely did not do that with this lady, even though she is exactly his type, older and _smokin'_ hot.

Quinn rolls her eyes, curling her lip in disgust when she notices her baby daddy's appreciative gaze moving over Miss Corcoran. "Ew Puck, grow up," she hisses as she uses her fingers to flick his forehead, getting his attention away from the older brunette. She rolls her eyes again, offering no apology when he pouts at her, rubbing at his forehead.

"You know, she and Rachel kind of look a little bit alike," Brittany comments, making the three of them look again at the conversing brunettes. They make a comical display of tilting their heads at the same time as three pairs of eyes appraise Shelby Corcoran while the glee coach talks to Rachel, unaware of the scrutiny that is on her.

After a minute or so, Santana breaks the silence. "They _do_ look like they could be related," she concedes with a shrug, giving her girlfriend a soft smile when the taller blonde beams at her for agreeing. Puck and Quinn are nodding along because really, a person has to be blind to not notice the striking similarities in the brunettes' features. Santana goes to grab hold of her girlfriend's hand, craving some kind of contact with the blonde when she notices Quinn's body tensing.

She looks up to see the pregnant blonde's attention has been caught by somebody new standing in the doorway, glaring with a fire that Santana has never seen before in her hazel eyes. She recognises instantly that it is somebody from Vocal Adrenaline, from the eye-sore of a costume that she has been subjected to seeing all damn day. She wonders out loud who this boy is and her eyebrow arches when Quinn hisses out his name. "What kind of a tool has a name like _Jesse St. James_?" she asks in a mocking tone, as she tries to figure out what the blonde's deal is. Sure, Quinn can be pretty hostile, Santana has seen that in previous cheerleading competitions, and even more so since she became pregnant but this is just a little bit much.

Quinn looks like she would love nothing more than to subject the guy under some kind of Asian torture that Coach Sylvester always talked about during practice. Oblivious to their eyes on him, Santana follows where his gaze seems to be, all the way to his Glee coach and Berry, who are still laughing and talking about whatever. The Latina figures that he was probably looking for Miss Corcoran but when she sees the way his eyes light up at seeing Rachel as well, the reason for Quinn's hostility becomes all too clear now. Santana smirks teasingly. "Damn Q, shut down those laser beams. What are you trying to do, burn a hole in his head?"

Puck joins in the teasing by leaning close enough to whisper teasingly in the blonde's ear, "He's not breathing down Berry's neck again so simmer down, princess," and the mohawked boy swears he hears a fierce growl coming from Quinn when she moves her glare to him instead. Puck forces himself to _not_ cower under her stare, while mentally noting to himself to never poke at a jealous Quinn because well, she's kind of scary.

Santana however, is unruffled by it and just scoffs, rolling her eyes at Quinn's behaviour, earning another indignant glare from the blonde. She keeps her dark eyes on the blonde's hazel until Quinn finally backs down with an annoyed pout.

"You guys _suck_. I'm going to go sit down. My feet are hurting," she mutters before storming off to the sofa that is nearby. She still wants to keep an eye on that Shelby woman and she has a feeling she is going to need that other eye to be on St. James. She is just so tired though. Maybe it'll be okay if she just lies down for awhile.

* * *

She hasn't been on the sofa, leaning against the back with her eyes closed, for more than a couple of minutes when she hears a deep voice that belongs to a certain somebody that she _really_ doesn't want to see or talk to right now. She tightens her eyelids shut; wishing with all her mind that when she finally opens them, he won't be there and there would be something _so_ much better in his place. Like Rachel. Or a plate of bacon. Or Rachel _with_ a plate of bacon. Now that would be the best. Hell, Quinn would even take the nauseating sight of _Santana and Brittany_ making out in front of her at this point, just as long as it isn't _him_.

She takes in a deep breath in preparation before deeming it enough time and opens her eyes.

Apparently the Fates are _not_ in the mood to grant her any sort of reprieve in the form of Rachel, bacon or otherwise.

Frankly, she thinks, the Fates are just _stupid_.

Jesse St. James is standing in front of her, cocky smirk in place and curly hair purposefully _not_ in place. Quinn bets herself that he spends longer than she does in getting his hair the way he likes it. She contemplates on whether she should tell him that his just looks messy and way greasy. He's looking at her in the same way that he did that day in the music store, like he is so much better than her in every way and much more perfect for Rachel than her. And of course Quinn is looking back at him in the same way that she was that day too, like she wants to punch him right in the face, wondering then if he is as protective of his nose just as much as Rachel is. Not that Quinn cares. She'd break the damn thing if she could.

Quinn makes a glance towards Rachel, knowing that if she just catches a glimpse of her girlfriend, she will calm down and not want to violently react to the boy in front of her. Brown eyes were looking back with a worried shine, as if Rachel knows just what is going through her mind. Of course she does. Quinn hasn't exactly been stealthy in her distaste for the male lead. But her obvious concerns gives Quinn pause, reminding the pregnant blonde that she needs to _not_ react on her violent impulses.

His annoyingly beautiful voice breaks Quinn out of her thoughts. "So I see that you got the girl, huh?"

"Excuse me?" she asks bitingly as she sits up, not at all fond of the psychological implication of his standing over her and swings her legs over to plant her feet to the floor. Her top lip curls into a sneer as she looks up at him, rolling her glaring eyes as he leans to rest his weight on his left foot, probably trying to once again look all James Dean-like, which she concedes _might_ have worked, if he isn't wearing that pink shirt. Her eyes are hurting and she isn't even looking _directly_ at the material. She guesses though that it probably doesn't matter what they look like when it's their combined voices that does, at least, in the grand scheme of Regionals anyway. But still, _somebody_ needs to school whoever did their wardrobe that there is a fine line between eye-_catching_ and eye-_sore_.

The male lead smirks at her as he takes the now vacant space beside her. "I'm talking about our dear little diva," he explains himself.

If it isn't for the fact that Rachel told her that it wasn't very sportsman-like, the blonde would have happily smacked him right there and then. But no, Quinn remembers that Vocal Adrenaline hasn't gone up to perform yet and it might not look so food if their male leads shows up singing with a hand-print marked on his face. It would be _funny_ but she doubts Rachel will be very impressed with her. Santana and Puck, maybe, but Rachel definitely will not be, so instead of going with her instinct to hit him, Quinn insistently pokes him hard on the chest instead. "_You_ don't know her so _you_ don't have the right to call her 'our' anything so _you_ shut the hell up, St. James."

He chuckles as he rubs at his chest, successfully hiding his grimace because yes, it does kind of hurt but ultimately, he's extremely amused by Quinn's display of aggression towards him. Sure, earlier he was a tad taken aback by her ferocity but he knows women who are _far_ frightening than she is, one of them being the woman who is currently talking to Rachel.

He raises his hands in surrender. "Hey now, I come in peace. There is no need to bite my head off. Is it _so_ hard to believe that I just wanted to talk?" The blonde only crosses her arms, her eyebrow raised challengingly as if she's telling him that yes, it _is_ hard to believe.

For a few moments, the two teenagers stare at each other, willing the other to give up first. While Quinn is _obviously_ planning a way to get rid of him, Jesse takes a real good look at the mother-to-be. She is so protective (and frighteningly possessive) over the petite diva that he knows if he keeps needling her like this, he can kiss his chances of being Rachel's friend goodbye.

For all his teasing, Jesse truly does want to get to know Rachel and sure, he was interested in her as more than a friend but he's not blind. He saw the looks that she and Quinn were sharing that day at the music store. _Anybody_ could feel the thick tension that was between them back then.

Quinn is on the defensive, he knows this. He has had girlfriends who were exactly like this and he _knows_ the only way to get through them is to be brutally honest with them. "I am many things, Miss Fabray. Driven. Confident. _Divinely_ talented," he pauses to glance over at Quinn who is in the middle of the most spectacular eye-roll that he has ever seen and he smirks at the expected reaction. He waits until she is done and is looking back at him and he levels his stare back at her, his blue eyes no longer flashing with humor as he attempts to convey his sincerity with his next words. "But I do not get in the way of love when I _know_ it's there."

Maybe it's because she's pregnant and Quinn is just a _little_ bit more receptive ('_sensitive'_ as Rachel has been inclined to more than occasionally put it) to such sappy sentiment as that but whatever it is, it makes her all weepy and maybe craving some chocolate. But there's just something in the way that Jesse said it that makes Quinn think that maybe he _is_ being genuine about wanting to be Rachel's friend.

She grunts, annoyed as she feels herself softening towards the boy. Damn it. "Fine," she sighs in defeat, too tired and exhausted to argue. "It wouldn't have mattered anyway if I don't like you since it won't do a damn thing to change Rachel's mind if she wants to get to know you, just because she's so annoyingly stubborn," she mutters.

"I know a couple of women who are _exactly_ like that," he intones, nodding in sympathy, sneaking a quick glance over at his glee coach.

Quinn doesn't miss the look he made to Miss Corcoran and it confuses her for a second until she pushes it away, not really caring as to what he meant by it. It's not like he's going to be _her_ friend. "Just so you know, I'm _still_ going to keep my eye on you, St. James," she warns with a glare.

He grins knowingly, chuckling under his breath. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Both of them look up when they heard the five-minute call for Vocal Adrenaline to be ready. Quinn turns to the male lead who is now dusting off imaginary lint off his shirt. She rolls her eyes when he takes out a pocket mirror to check his mirror. "Break a leg," she utters.

Jesse looks back at her in surprise. "Thanks," he slowly replies, still caught off-guard by her wish of good luck and he thinks that maybe-

"I _still_ mean for it to be taken literally," she says with a smirk, cutting off his previous thought that maybe given time she could actually like him enough to befriend him.

The curly-haired boy just lets out a laugh and shakes his head in response. "I didn't think otherwise," he replies as gets off the sofa, leaving the pregnant girl to finally find her rest.

* * *

Rachel isn't exactly sure why Miss Corcoran has made such an effort to look for her and actually _r__e__questing_ to talk to her again. She honestly believes that though the older woman denied it earlier, she is indeed trying to convince Rachel to defect to Vocal Adrenaline. It would hardly be surprising since Rachel is _more_ than certain that she is a far capable singer than Andrea Cohen, their current female lead. And she has heard of the many questionable methods that Miss Corcoran has used to get her team to perfection, which of course is something that Rachel understands very well. After all, she demands nothing less than perfection from herself.

But despite her initial wariness, she remembers as well that the older woman is highly respected for her accomplishments with Vocal Adrenaline so she figures there is really no harm in trying to form a connection with Shelby Corcoran, even if she _is_ the competition.

Plus, there's just something about Shelby Corcoran that makes Rachel _want_ to tell her everything, about her day, about her life, about Quinn, _everything_. Like that there is something inside telling her that Miss Corcoran _wants_ to hear these things from her, which is weird for Rachel because well, apart from her parents, most adults usually try to steer clear of her, never wanting to actually _hear_ her talk at great lengths.

Shelby quietly clears her throat, trying to get rid of the nervousness lodged inside it, the sound pulling the younger brunette out of her thoughts. "Rachel, you were, _really_ good out there," she says, fighting to keep the gushing to a minimum. She may be a proud mother but she's also a consummate professional.

The young diva's heart flutters at the sincere praise, wondering about the subtle pride that was in the older woman's voice but decides to ignore it for now, choosing to focus instead that one of the top glee coaches just praised her performance. "Thank you, Miss Corcoran," she replies, offering the woman an uncharacteristically shy smile, ducking her head down as a blush appears on her cheeks.

The older brunette meanwhile is grinning happily at the effect her compliment has on the girl. "Call me Shelby," she softly requests. Rachel, for her part, is bewildered as to why she is being given permission to address an adult in such a familiar way but thankfully doesn't say anything but just nods in acceptance. "So, were those your friends?" she asks, gesturing back towards the group that Rachel was with a few minutes before.

Rachel looks back at the group, seeing them not even trying to hide the fact they've been staring at her and she smiles, rolling her eyes at their behaviour. She knows though that they're just watching out for her. She shakes her head, wondering how she managed to find the group of friends that are so wildly protective over each other, and even more so over her. "Yes, the the best friends I could ever ask for," she says in quiet disbelief that she had gone from being utterly friendless to knowing these amazing people. She is about to add more when she sees the contemplation in Shelby's eyes, her head tilting to the side as if there is question that she's aching to ask but she isn't sure how to address it. Rachel doesn't know how she is thinking this at all but _god_, there is just _something_ about this Shelby woman but she just can't put her finger on it.

"That shorter blonde girl though," she starts, trying to put on a casual tone as if it's something she just noticed, rather than something that she has been burning a hole in her brain since the moment she saw them interact, "you don't look at her like she's just a friend," she adds carefully, not wanting to overstep her boundaries.

And for the first few silent seconds when Rachel doesn't reply right away, Shelby thinks that maybe she did just came across as a creep until suddenly she sees the smile that slowly grows on her daughter's face. Shelby feels like she's watching a sun rising because that's just how Rachel looks, like she's being lighted from the inside at the mere mention of Quinn (she remembers) and her heart cries with joy because oh god, her baby girl is _in love_. Even though she has only known her for barely a day but even Shelby can see the difference that love has on Rachel, how the young diva looks so much more at peace, how her smile is less Broadway and more… _true_.

Yet at the same time, her heart aches because oh god, _her baby girl_ is in love. She realizes that she can't just sweep Rachel up in her arms to say that she's so happy for her. She can't even tell Rachel that she wants to meet this Quinn so that she could make sure that this girl won't ever hurt her little girl. She remembers that she can't even ask to know the history of how it all happened, how they came to be together. She isn't the one who gets to hear stories of their dates or their fights, because she doesn't have the right.

_She doesn't have the right._

The reminder of that truth jars her though she knows it doesn't show when Rachel fails to mention anything but the words still spin around in her mind. She shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't be trying to connect with Rachel, pretending to _not_ know just what Rachel truly means to her, pretending that she _isn't_ Rachel's mother. But even in so short a time, Shelby feels like she's already in too deep because she _wants_ to know more. She needs to know more, except she knows that she can't do it like this. It isn't right that she's doing it like this.

And Rachel is being _so_ trusting with her that it- well, it makes Shelby actually feel guilty that she's trying to get to know her daughter while not giving Rachel the same chance to know who she is.

She opens her mouth to say something but is cut off when they hear the five-minute call for Vocal Adrenaline. Shelby returns her gaze to the younger brunette, a soft, apologetic smile on her face. "I should be out there to watch my team," she softly tells Rachel with a trace of regret in her tone.

For the briefest of moments, Shelby feels a smidge of resentment towards Vocal Adrenaline for taking her away from Rachel. They haven't exchanged more than a few words and _already_ Shelby feels the heaviness in her feet as her body is _screaming_ of her unwillingness to leave Rachel because just _god_, this is _Rachel_, and for that reason alone, Shelby wants to know everything. She wants to know how old Rachel was when she first realized she wanted to become a star, about the relationship she has with her fathers, about this Quinn girl that Rachel is so very obviously smitten with (and who has been giving her more than a few glares whenever she looks over at them) and whether she thinks it's anything serious.

She wants to know if Rachel has ever missed _her_, because just being in her presence right now is telling Shelby just how she has missed Rachel, even if she hadn't actually known it before now. She never calculated just how much she would be fighting against herself to not take hold of Rachel, bring her into her arms and just never let go.

Rachel nods in agreement. "Of course, and I should get back to Quinn," she replies, turning her head to look for the blonde. She smiles softly at the very adorable sight of Quinn trying to sleep on the sofa, her heart skipping a beat when bleary hazel eyes open to meet hers. She almost loses herself in a sea of green and yellow before she remembers that it might just be a little bit rude to very suddenly leave Shelby without a proper goodbye. She very visibly shakes her head, oblivious to the older brunette's amusement as she smiles shyly. "It was lovely talking to you again, Shelby," she says, nodding once before turning to move towards her girlfriend only to be stopped when the older brunette calls her name and Rachel quickly spins around on her heel.

Shelby bites down on her lip as she thinks of what may be her final words to her daughter. She reaches to grab the younger girl's hand but stops herself in time and instead gently places her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Whatever happens today, I just want you to know that I think that you're… really, _really _talented and you should keep doing what you're doing. I know that you'll go far with it."

Rachel seems to pause at this as she processes what everything that Shelby has said and she smiles, a blush spreading across her cheeks. "Even to New York?" she asks shyly.

Surprise flashes in the older brunette's eyes, excitement churning at the pit of her stomach at finding another similarity between her and Rachel. "is that where you want to go?" she asks softly, trying to suppress her wide grin at the shine in Rachel's brown eyes. Shelby can see the same _hunger _in the younger girl's eyes that she had in her own all those years ago. "Then yes, even to New York. They'd be a fool to not let you in."

"Thank you, Miss Corc- Shelby. It is so very wonderful of you to say that," she replies with a bashful smile and Shelby nods slowly before turning around to head outside and watch her team. Meanwhile, Rachel makes her way towards her girlfriend, who looks positively angelic with her eyes closed and her blonde hair appearing like a halo over her head. While there is some space for her to lay down with her, Quinn looks far too comfortable to be moved so Rachel decides to take a seat on the floor. At least this way, she can easily run her fingers through Quinn's hair without difficulty. She knows that the blonde isn't actually sleeping but she continues with her ministrations anyway, knowing that Quinn loves having her hair being played with.

Just as her fingers are at the top of Quinn's head, ready to run through golden locks again, with her eyes still closed, Quinn mumbles through the comfortable silence, "So how do _you_ know Miss Corcoran?"

Though Quinn can't actually see it, the brunette still rolls her eyes at her, having heard the implication in the blonde's tone. "_Please_ don't tell me that you're jealous of an older woman," she chuckles as she continues to brush her fingers through blonde tresses. When her girlfriend only remains silent, Rachel actually stops to flick the blonde's nose, prompting hazel eyes top open wide. "Ew Quinn, she's old enough to be my _mother_."

Quinn wiggles her nose in the most adorable way before pouting, prompting the brunette to lean forward to press their lips together. The blonde's content sigh reaches Rachel's ears and she smiles into the kiss, her heart skipping a beat at knowing she's the reason for Quinn's happiness. Rachel places a hand on a pale cheek, tenderly brushing her thumb over soft skin as she pulls back slightly, a loving smile already on her lips as her brown eyes wait to meet with her girlfriend's dark hazel.

When they finally do, both girls remain silent, blissful smiles on their lips as they cherish this moment together. They love that they're able to do this, just stare deep into each other's eyes without fear of being embarrassed. or being mocked by their friends They've been told before that (by Santana) that it's creepy that they don't even say a word but neither of them really care. Quinn likes to think that it's because there are just no words or maybe they are just _too_ many that could be used to describe the feelings that they're experiencing in this moment. Rachel, who is so naturally verbose, always feels something akin to wonder that is able to do this at all with somebody, and it just feels so natural for silence to surround them with the only sound being the one of their hearts beating together.

The blonde takes Rachel's hand, bringing it up to her lips to place a light kiss on the tanned skin. Quinn shifts her gaze back to her girlfriend. "Lie down with me?" she asks tiredly.

Rachel responds with a smile and a nod before climbing up the sofa and going to lay behind Quinn, automatically wrapping her arm around the blonde to keep her from falling off. She pulls her girlfriend closer until their bodies are melding perfectly together as always, with Rachel's hand folded in Quinn's, resting protectively over the baby bump. The brunette tenderly kisses Quinn's neck, softly whispering, "I'll be right here when you wake up, Quinn," before she begins to hum a familiar melody, gradually lulling the blonde to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Her nap doesn't last very long though and it is only about half an hour later when the judges call all three glee clubs to come back on stage to receive the results. It is the _longest_ three minutes of their lives as they watch Aural Intensity take second place and it has come down to them and Vocal Adrenaline for the trophy. As they waited for Coach Sylvester to announce the winner, her hazel eyes survey the room and Quinn notices then the odd look on Shelby Corcoran's face. The Vocal Adrenaline coach is staring so hard at Rachel like she is _hoping_ that the brunette will look back and grace her with a smile but Rachel is too entirely focused on Coach Sylvester to even notice.

Rachel is standing in between Finn and Mr. Schuester while Quinn herself is standing next to Puck, Brittany and Santana. But Quinn isn't really listening to what the coach is saying as she herself keeps her eyes on everybody else. They all have such hope burning brightly in their eyes and Rachel even more so. The diva is so _certain_ that they will win. And while Quinn believes whole-heartedly in New Directions, they are still too new, too unseasoned. This is only their first year and she thinks that it is a _miracle_ that they even managed to get this far. It just feels like too much for her to hope to win now.

However, when the words "Vocal Adrenaline" escape Coach Sylvester's lips, Quinn stands still with shock. She never actually thought that she would actually be _right_ and now she is watching all her friends' faces fall at the news of their loss. She very faintly hears Artie saying, "We didn't even place," as she watches Mr. Schuester looking so _disappointed_ even though he was the one who has been drilling it into them that winning doesn't matter and it's very obvious to see that even though he might believe that, he still wanted that trophy too.

Of course, she knows that the real reason they're all like this is because of what it _means_ that they have lost: that Glee is officially no more. No more coming together in one room to watch as Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel argue about who gets the solo. No more jam sessions with Puck and Artie playing their guitars and Finn on his drums. No more watching Mike, Brittany, Matt and Santana dancing together and showing their skills to everybody else.

Santana who has been standing stoic and unmoving as they waited for the results, is now holding an inconsolable Brittany while her tanned face glistens from her own tears as she cries silently. When the shock wears off, Quinn rushes off as fast as she can to get to her girlfriend, knowing that Rachel is going to need her. She sees Mr. Schuester and Finn with their hands on either side of the diva's shoulders in a show of comfort, offering what Quinn assumes to be words of reassurance.

When she finally reaches them, Quinn touches the brunette's arm, letting her know that she's there. "Rach..." she says carefully and when the other girl turns around, Quinn is stricken once again, this time by the utter distraught and devastation in her love's dark brown eyes, her eyebrows furrowed together into the saddest frown that the blonde has ever seen. Quinn immediately gathers the girl in her arms, placing a hand on the back of the brunette's head and guiding her to rest it on her shoulder. "It's okay. I've got you," she softly promises and she repeats her words until Rachel finally returns the embrace. Her arms tighten when a soft, heartbreaking cry escapes the brunette's lips that shakes Quinn to the core.

At any given day, Quinn would cherish having Rachel burrowing her little body into hers, burrowing so deep like she's trying to lose herself in the blonde. She loves that Rachel fits so perfectly against her like a puzzle coming together, loves that Rachel's head tucks seamlessly in the space of Quinn's neck, loves that when Rachel's arms wrap around her waist, Quinn feels like she's home. Sometimes she thinks that she can feel Rachel trying to bring them closer together, as if she just can't get close enough, always wanting more.

But right now, Quinn can't find it in herself to enjoy it when her heart is shattering as the girl in her arms is shaking violently from the tears that she's failing to keep inside. The blonde bites down hard on her own bottom lip, fighting her own tears from falling. Rachel needs her to be the strong one right now and damn it to hell, she's going to do it.

In the corner of her eye, Quinn notices both Miss Corcoran and Jesse St. James hovering nearby and from their concerned gaze; she knows that they want to make sure that Rachel is okay, but the blonde glares furiously at them to stay away. If Rachel is to see them now, it would be like pouring salt into an open wound and Quinn is not about to let Rachel get her heart broken even more. She still doesn't know why they care so much but at this very moment, Rachel is her number one priority so she pushes the thought of them away from her mind as she keeps holding on.

They lost. Rachel can't believe it. They _lost_. They all worked so hard and got so far but they still _lost_. Deep down, she has always known that it was a long shot but she honestly thought they _still_ had a chance. It has been such a trying year for all of them and it is the very reason why she wanted the win. She wanted them to feel some sort of validation for all their hard work and now they aren't even going to get a second chance to make it right next year.

She knows that she shouldn't let her glee-mates see her breaking down like this, that she should be standing up straight and defiant at Vocal Adrenaline, showing them that this defeat isn't going to bring her down. But she just needs this moment, one _small_ moment to let her frustrations go. Her arms tighten even more around Quinn and she feels the blonde reciprocate the gesture. Rachel takes in a deep breath as she lets the pregnant girl's familiar scent wash over her, sighing as it very slowly unfolds the violent twisting in her chest.

Quinn moves her hand up and down the smaller girl's back while the other brushes through her chestnut locks, hoping that her ministrations will soothe her. It is only when Quinn starts to quietly hum the song that she sang for Rachel, all those weeks ago; that the brunette's trembling gradually tapers down.

She loosens her embrace a little, wanting to check on the state that Rachel is in and she pushes back the brunette strands that have escaped from Rachel's headband. The diva's brown eyes are bloodshot from the still-falling tears, her cheeks are flushed from the overwhelming emotions and her lips are downturned in a pout. Somehow Quinn can't help but think that even like this; Rachel is still so beautiful to her.

Quinn brings her hands up to tenderly hold Rachel's face and she smiles sadly at the girl. "I'm right here, okay?" she tells her, wanting to make sure that Rachel gets that she isn't going anywhere, that she will be there because Rachel needs her. The brunette nods fervently in reply. "I lo-" she is about to say when she is cut off by a familiar syrupy voice that has always made her shiver and _not_ in the same pleasant way that Rachel's does.

"Quinny."

**END OF PART THIRTEEN A**


	18. Chapter 13B

**Title: **Bet You Didn't Know That (Part 13B)**  
****Author: **amaltheaz  
**Pairing/s:** Rachel/Quinn  
**Rating: **PG-13**  
****Length:** 4,851 words (Total so far: 13,162 words)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or anybody in Glee. And this is _so_ not used for profit. **  
****Spoilers: **Um, this is my twist on 'Journey' (that's the name of the first Regionals episode right? I can't remember anymore, haha)  
**Author's Note:** This is dedicated to my readers who are miraculously still here with me. This is also dedicated to my wife, **Cheyenne** because this was meant to be finished for her birthday (which was way back in November, yikes) and then for Christmas but a _whole _bunch of stuff happened in between then and now, so I'm just so, so sorry about this being so incredibly late. She has been my rock when I was going through a rough time. I love you, wife. You have no idea how super grateful I am to have you, even more so now.

I'm _muchos_ rusty with writing BYDKT (it's been over a year, even more yikes) and I know this is quite short compared to my usual standard, but still, I hope this won't disappoint. And I will try not to make you wait for next installment for too long (_try_ being the operative word here, lol).

**Bet You Didn't Know That**

**Part Thirteen B**

The blonde lets out a silent gasp in surprise, knowing just whom that voice belongs to, and for just barely a second, she feels her entire body tensing completely in shock.

It can't be.

It just _can't_ be.

She _has_ to be dreaming. Right?

It really can't be…

But from the alarmed deer-caught-in-the-headlights look in Rachel's brown eyes (Quinn wouldn't really be surprised if her own are mirroring that very expression too) she knows that she isn't dreaming at all. Her hands quickly fall away from Rachel's cheeks and she takes in a deep steadying breath as she spins around and she comes face to face with, much to her surprise, not _just_ her mother but also her father. They are both dressed in their best outfits. Not exactly their Sunday best but still something that Quinn knows they wear to impress others. Quinn can't help but inwardly scoff at their attempts to look so above everything else but then, maybe it doesn't work on her because she _knows_ the messy truth that lies behind the Fabray mask.

"Mom, _Dad__dy_, you're- you're here," she stutters embarrassingly, her hazel eyes widening and moving in between one parent to the other. "Wh- what are you doing here?" she utters in a breathless whisper that is just so _filled_ with disbelief. Her hazel eyes dart in between the two adults, their plastic smiles fully on display and determination colouring their expressions. No matter how many times she blinks and she sees her parents standing before her, Quinn _still_ isn't sure whether this is real at all. Not even the fluttering in her stomach, nor the wild hammering in her chest seems to be making her think that this is anything but a dream. The pregnant blonde tries to find some semblance of control over herself but she can feel the baby inside her, kicking _not_ so very pleasantly, making her doubt very much that this is going to go well.

Deep down inside, a part of her is celebrating; the part of her that still seeks her parents' approval and their love; that part of her is rejoicing the fact that her parents are actually here and knowing that they are here for _her_. But a large part, the significant part that has been living with the Berry family for the past couple of months, the one that has her eyes and her heart opened to what a parent's love should feel and look like, remembers how the people who are supposedly her parents turned her away and how they didn't try harder after she turned them down when they came to see her at the hospital. They seemed more _offended_ that she'd rather stay with Rachel and her dads than hurt, and though Quinn's mom made what she probably thought was an effort but really wasn't, they swiftly left when the younger blonde didn't back down. Her father didn't say anything. And as she watched them walk away from her, she couldn't help but think then that just as she had chosen not to go with her parents, they had chosen to not fight for her.

Rachel helplessly witnesses her girlfriend's emotional struggle, unable to do anything until frightened hazel eyes turns to meet her own and she knows instantly the role that she has to play. The smaller girl goes to take a step forward, slightly shielding the taller blonde from her parents but gives her enough room to do what she needs to do. She battles with the urge to reach her hand back, to grab Quinn's and entangle their fingers together to offer her support and whatever strength she can give to her. She will give it all if that's what Quinn needs from her. But while she's keeping herself still, she can sense the girl subtly leaning towards her, and even with the little distance that's already between them, Rachel can already feel the warmth coming from the body behind her.

It's enough for now.

"We would like to talk to you. _Alone_," Judy finally replies, stressing on their desire to not air their dirty laundry in front of the people that are currently surrounding the area, despite the fact she's sure that most of them already know the story anyway. It isn't difficult to notice the protective stance that the teenagers have taken, ready to take Quinn away from any impending danger. She is even less surprised at seeing Rachel Berry beside her daughter once again, like she was more than a month and a half ago when Quinn had been admitted into the hospital. She most definitely did _not_ miss the way that Quinn was holding onto Rachel just a few moments ago but Judy chooses to ignore her suspicions, to push those thoughts to the far recesses of her mind just so she doesn't have to think about it. She knows that she shouldn't. After all, it's the same strategy she used when she realized that Quinn was expecting. But she can't bear to think about what this... _closeness_ between her daughter and that girl means. Just... not right now.

As soon as Judy is done, Rachel is shaking her head, almost aggressively. Her bright brown eyes are dark and narrowed in such an unfriendly fashion that nobody has ever seen on the usually congenial brunette. "No. I am _not_ letting her go anywhere with you. How can you even _think_ that you have the right to demand anything of her when _you_ were the ones that chose to walk away from her?" Her words are harsh and the anger leaves an unfamiliar bitter taste in her mouth. Rachel has never been one to say anything in such a manner, most especially to adults. It's just that the Fabrays did not leave her with the best impression of them and she can't help but feed on the rage that she felt that day. A spark of triumph stirs inside her when Judy winces at her words but it's dashed instantly by regret when she hears her girlfriend quietly whimper behind her and she reprimands herself for speaking too quickly without thought, remembering far too well the sleepless nights that followed because Quinn just could _not_ stop crying. While yes, Quinn chose to stay with them, Rachel knew that the fact they didn't even _try_ to fight her on it, greatly affected the blonde. She forgets about the older Fabrays, forgets caring about what they might think and grabs the blonde's clammy hand, squeezing it in apology. Relief fills her when Quinn squeezes back after a tense second, letting her know that Quinn is right there with her.

Her hazel eyes are steadfast and focused intently on her parents, on her mother and watching the older woman's lips form a terse reply that could not – _did not_ – register though she hears the condescending tone, the one that never, ever failed to make her feel less than good enough, the very same one that always shook any confidence she ever felt. The things that she wishes to say to her parents, everything that she has ever wanted to say since that night they kicked her out of the house and even the day that they walked away from her in that hospital room – they're all swirling madly in her chest, warring with each other to rise up her throat, wanting to be given a _voice_. She isn't sure how to describe the emotions that are making her heart rage so wildly in her chest nor does she have a name for it. Quinn wants to show her parents the backbone that she _knows_ she has now; the backbone she wishes she had the night her father demanded that she pack and get out of the house while declaring her a stranger. She _wants_ them to see the strength that she never knew she had until she lived away from them and their _draining_ influence, the strength that she feels when Rachel is holding her hand...

"Rach."

The smaller brunette quickly turns when she hears the harried tone in her girlfriend's voice. Quinn is biting down on her bottom lip, her hazel eyes coloured with a wild panic that disappears when she quickly snaps them shut and the light squeeze on her hand becomes stronger, almost painful and Rachel fights not to wince at the force of it. "What is it?" she whispers even though a knowing feeling grows inside her, validated when the blonde places her hand on her swollen stomach and she sees the puddle gathering at Quinn's feet, stealing the very words before she can say them.

Quinn watches Rachel's head snap back up, wide brown eyes meeting hers and the diva's jaw slackens. The shock is evident in her stare as the seconds begin to stretch as they pass by. Rachel's gaze finally falls back to the floor and her eyes widen even more, finally registering the reason for the small pool at their feet. The blonde takes it upon herself to look back to their friends who have been waiting not so very patiently behind them while she and Rachel faced off with her parents, and their eyes are almost as wide as her girlfriend's, their bodies completely frozen in their position. She shrugs calmly and gives them an impish smile, almost as if none of this is happening right now and she tilts her head towards the exit.

"So... Somebody should call for that ambulance soon, right?"

* * *

Rachel is breathless as she comes charging through the sliding doors of the hospital emergency room, her heart threatening to burst out of her chest after having practically leapt out of the driver's seat of her dad's car after coming to a stop at the hospital's entrance, leaving either Steve or Malachi with the task of actually parking it. She runs in as fast as she can and with each rushed step, trying to calm herself down from the very fast (and most likely very _law-violating_) drive from the Regionals venue while her brown eyes are searching hurriedly around the room for the familiar head of blonde hair or even the distinguishing Mohawk, just to tell her where she needs to go. A part of her is still boiling _furiously_ at the Fabrays as they had pulled the "We're her parents" card when they were asked who was going to ride on the ambulance with them. Rachel growls once more at the flashing image of the arrogant smirks they gave her as they climbed into the vehicle before changing to the fake, plastic smiles they showed to everybody else, as if they had been there from the very beginning and here they are, intent on taking Quinn away from her.

And there is no way in _h__ell_ is Rachel letting that happen without a fight.

Quinn wants Rachel. She just wants _Rachel_. Aside from the thoughts of uncomfortable and _excruciating_ pain that came just before the ambulance arrived, _that_ is the only other thought running around in her head since the moment she was carried away into the vehicle. Her mind is just _crying_ out for Rachel, her hands, her entire _body_ was itching for some contact of Rachel's skin, to feel her warmth, to breathe in her familiar scent that always makes Quinn feel like she's home, but she was so cruelly denied of that comfort when her parents _ambushed_ their way into the van with them. Their words to her since then are such a blur to her that she can't remember much but she really doesn't care. There is just _one_ person she needs right now and that is neither of them. Her hazel eyes are shining, _burning_ with tears and she doesn't care that a roomful of people can see her tears. Not even her father who had always told her that Fabrays never cried, not even in the privacy of their own company. They just _don't_.

When Puck and Quinn see her run in and the girls finally catch sight of each other, the father-to-be isn't sure who is more relieved at seeing each other: Quinn, Rachel or him. After she was carried into the ambulance, Quinn has been so incredibly tense with agitation that her entire body now visibly _melts_ at the sight of Rachel's face. And as soon as Rachel finally sees them, instantly rushing towards them, Puck can actually _feel_ Quinn straining herself to not leap out of her wheelchair and into Rachel's arms, knowing that once she's there, she'll refuse to let go.

And while relief is pouring out of the brunette in waves, it is also just as clear to see that Rachel is still furious with Quinn's parents for practically pushing her out of the way after they were told to get into the van. They also spent the entire ride to the hospital, trying to convince Quinn that they're going to be there for her, no matter what. Puck doubts very much that the blonde was even listening to what they were saying though as she was a little too focused on the searing pain happening in her abdomen and screaming it out.

Plus, her yelling at them to _shut the hell up_ was also kind of bad-ass.

When dark brown eyes filled with anxious concern lock with hers, Quinn feels like her whole body just let out the hugest sigh of _staggering_ relief, her eyes following a blurry vision of the diva making her way across the room towards them, towards her. The blonde never takes her eyes off Rachel for fear that the pain is just creating a mirage of the diva that will disappear the very second that she blinks. It isn't until Rachel reaches her, taking her hand and immediately linking their fingers together; it isn't until she actually _feels_ the brunette's warm touch that the chaos inside her diminishes. She finally feels grounded. "You made it," she whispers in awe. Despite her pain, her lips twitch up slightly when Rachel graces her with a soft smile, her heart thundering this time for the girl in front of her.

The racing pulse of her heart is slowing down and the brunette is breathing heavily as she rests her other hand on top of the swollen stomach, feeling for the baby and keeping her eyes on moist hazel ones. Even in such a wrecked state, Quinn is still the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. Bringing their tangled fingers up, Rachel gently kisses the back of Quinn's hand. "There's nowhere else that I'd rather be," she promises, leaning forward to press her forehead against Quinn's and the world fades around them.

* * *

It's more than a few hours later and the room is quiet when Puck walks into Quinn's semi-private hospital room, not an unsettling quiet but peaceful and frankly, after the day that they've had, peace is most definitely a welcomed setting. He has just come back from the nursery, from seeing his newborn _daughter_ and he is filled with so many emotions that he isn't sure what to do with them. He's sure that Rachel would tell him to sing it out and for once, he actually thinks it's an awesome idea. Nothing can ever be more kickass than that first moment his dark (and most definitely, no matter what anybody says, _not_ teary) hazel eyes met his baby girl's dusty blue ones. When she was first given to him, he felt that tug in his chest, the same one he felt from the first moment he knew that Quinn was carrying a girl, to when he first felt her kicks against his hand, to her first cries as she entered the world, and he just _knew_ that he had surrendered his whole heart, his whole _life_, to the little girl in his arms. She is now and forever will be his number one girl.

He notices then, the scene that he has walked in on: Quinn is in bed, slightly turned to the side so that she's facing Rachel; their fingers interlocked and tired smiles on their faces as they talk quietly between themselves. It looks private, _intimate_, a moment that only belongs to them and he can't help but envy it. He can't help but envy that Quinn gets to share this beautiful day with somebody she loves. But then he sees Quinn smiling at him, beckoning him to come inside with a slight tilt of her head, and he feels that very same tug in his chest that pulls just a little bit harder when he sees the same smile on Rachel's face and he realizes that he _did_ share this beautiful day with somebody he loves. Hell, he shared it with _two_ somebodies that he loves. Though okay, not _romantically_, but at least… he isn't alone anymore.

"Hey," his voice rough in his apology, betraying his own state of exhaustion, physically and emotionally. He won't be leaving the hospital anytime soon and he'll probably have to tolerate the very unaccommodating visitors' chairs for the rest of the night. He _can't_ leave yet because his baby is _still_ here, and fact of the matter is, he'd sleep on a freaking bed of _nails_ just so he'll have more time with her.

He will _always_ want more time.

Shuffling awkwardly into the room, Puck moves to stand just beside the seated brunette and he gets a much better view of Quinn. The exhaustion on her face matches exactly the way that he feels, if not more so, and along with the smile drawn on her lips, there is this soft hue to her hazel eyes, softer than he has ever seen them to be. He has only seen them look like that when she's staring at Rachel or when she's talking about or to the baby. Maybe there were moments during the past few months when he _thought_ she was looking at him like that but whenever he tried to make sure, she always managed to elude him somehow. But now he has to fight to catch his breath when he realizes that he's seeing it right now, and it is most definitely directed to _him_.

It's not love, he knows that, nowhere near like the love that she feels for Rachel or for their baby, but it is a _degree_ of affection, small as it may be, that she has never afforded to him before and he finds that he is surprised by how much it actually means to him to know that he has it now.

Rachel sees the way that Noah is staring at Quinn, sees the words that are just _waiting_ to be said out loud and it dawns on her that there is a conversation waiting to happen and it is one that she cannot be present for. It isn't jealousy then but understanding that settles in her chest. She knows that it's not Noah's fault, nor Quinn's; that this is just something only they need to do. So the diva runs her fingers tenderly through her girlfriend's golden locks, a discerning smile pulling at her lips before she lets her hand fall away to cup a pale cheek. "I'm just going to go check on the baby and then get some of my stuff from my dads so I can change into something more comfortable," she quickly explains as she stands from her chair, answering the unasked question in hazel eyes, which really is the truth anyway, considering that she's been wearing the same dress from Regionals all day now. It's going to be a long night and she might as well get comfortable while she can.

"Do you need anything?" she adds, her heart clenching tightly at the way Quinn just _leans_ into her touch while a tired but content sigh escapes the blonde's lips.

Puck watches Quinn's hazel eyes flutter at the gentle touch on her cheek before peering up to meet the diva's dark brown gaze as she answers with a tired, sweet smile that all she needs is Rachel, making the diva blush at her sweet reply. The Mohawked boy finds himself surprisingly resisting the urge to do what he usually does when he's around the two girls and make a lewd comment. He looks down to the floor instead, instinctively knowing that this is another private moment between them; a moment when they're just taking a second to reconnect, to reaffirm _something_. He doubts that it's something he'll ever understand until he finds for himself the very same love that they share.

Pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth, Rachel fights down the urge to grin like a lovesick idiot because god, how does Quinn just make her melt into a puddle with just one look and so very few words? Instead, she gently sweeps her thumb over the smooth apple of her girlfriend's cheek before leaning down to press her lips to the blonde's forehead. "I'll be back soon," she promises, reassuring her that she won't be far, that she isn't _leaving_ her though there is still a reluctance that leadens her feet from actually moving out of Noah's way and out of the room. It's a reluctance brought on by the fact that she knows that Quinn's parents are still in the hospital, waiting to have a moment alone with their daughter, and Rachel really just wants to be there for Quinn when that happens. Her girlfriend is in no condition to handle a confrontation with Russell and Judy just yet.

When the tiny brunette turns to look at him, Puck does his best to maintain her intense gaze. He swallows thickly at the emotions that burn bright in her dark brown eyes, the silent instruction that tells- no, _warns_, that he doesn't do or say anything that will hurt her girl and that he'd _better_ look after Quinn while she's gone. Puck tries to convey his gratitude and his submission to her precaution, knowing that Rachel would rather give up a solo before she'd ever leave Quinn's side but is doing it anyway because she knows that he wants to do this. That he _needs_ to do this.

Two pairs of hazel eyes quietly watch the diva finally walk out of the room before turning back around to collide with each other's gaze. A look exchanges between them before Puck goes to take Rachel's previous position by Quinn's, wiping his slightly sweaty palms over his black trousers once he's sitting down. He opts to lean forward in his seat instead of resting back because this isn't going to be a relaxing conversation at all. He's filled with a kind of tension that he's been carrying for awhile now. There are just so many things he's been wanting - _dying_ - to say to Quinn ever since she allowed him the chance to be there with her for the pregnancy but he really isn't sure how or _where_ to begin.

"You were great in there," he blurts out without warning and all his words come out in a rush, clumsily stumbling over each other. "Earlier, I mean, y'know, with the baby- delivering it-" And then suddenly he stops when he notices the crooked smile on Quinn's face, her perfect white teeth biting down on her lip, obviously keeping herself from giggling at the fact that he's on the verge of making a complete _ass_ of himself, practically stuttering all over the place. Puck takes a deep breath into his lungs, his shoulders slumping down when he exhales, mentally blaming his less than badass delivery on his exhaustion.

The former pregnant blonde watches the father of her baby mentally struggle with the words in his head and she wonders once again, how she ever thought so badly of him before. She had had such a low opinion of him. Not that he tried so hard to disprove them before, when he was still chasing girls and 'cougars', avoiding going to classes and being a downright school bully. And add to that, the time that she _did_ try to give him a chance, he ended up screwing it up by sexting Santana. But now, in a weird way, he kind of represents to her a symbol of hope that people really _can_ change, whether by their own willing or by outside motivation. Or both.

"Thanks Puck."

Puck stops his mental self-flagellation and looks up in surprise at the blonde. Her smile is so heart-wrenchingly sincere and he thinks to himself how much different she is from the Quinn he had always known. His words finally come easily and he shakes his head because if anything, he's the one who should be saying that to her, and he does so as he pushes himself to sit closer to her, his knees reaching just under the railing of her hospital bed. "Thank _you_, for letting me be there for you both." He understands the confusion that takes over her face but he doesn't let it stop him. "I just- I know you were angry with me because I told you to trust me and then you gave me chance after chance to make it up to you but I- I screwed it _all_ up-"

Realization quickly dawns on her and Quinn is fast to vehemently shake her head, stopping him in his tracks. She is absolutely refusing to place the blame that she _never_ should have doled out in the first place. Shame fills in and it settles heavy in her chest at the troubled hazel eyes looking at her. Quinn sits up, meeting the Mohawked boy's gaze head on. "Puck, it wasn't just you, okay? I was there too. We _both_ made mistakes that we can't undo. All we can really do from now on is just learn from them."

It's a conversation they should have had way before this day arrived but Quinn understands why they never did so. It was for the very same reason she avoided telling the truth, about her pregnancy, about the who the father actually is. Between them both, there was just so much pride and reputation at stake that neither wanted to venture and reach out to each other when they should have the most. But now, all their walls are down and it's all because of one little baby girl that they had created together. Puck lets out a tired sigh, nodding his head in reluctant acceptance of her assuring words. It might not have seemed like it but he had been carrying that guilt inside him for so long, he isn't even sure what to do now that Quinn absolved him of them.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" It's an awkward question to ask, but still, he sits in silence, waiting for her answer even though he already knows what it is because he feels it too.

"No," she sighs softly. Quinn doesn't even attempt to shake her head or do anything except to lay her head back down on her pillow. Her hazel eyes lift to stare at the white hospital ceiling before she closes them and the blue, blue eyes of her baby girl flashes bright and vivid in her mind. The blonde takes in a deep breath, "I don't think I'll ever be ready."

Pucks nods slowly, understandingly. He gets it. Despite the fact that they've made this decision over a month ago, no real amount of time can truly prepare them for what tomorrow is going to bring. He's just so glad that he's getting this one night to be with his baby girl. He reaches out his hand to take hold of Quinn's, gently squeezing it to say that he feels her heartache too and his heart flutters when she doesn't pull away, letting him give her the comfort that she is giving to him. He thinks back to a few months ago when he would have given _anything_ for her to be this receptive to him and his touch.

But he doesn't know this Quinn though, not very well anyway. The Quinn that he knows and fell in love with was Head Cheerio Quinn, _Finn's_ Quinn. She was the bitchy, manipulative girl with a chip the size of Texas on her shoulder, that didn't want _anything_ to do with him, the girl he tried _so_ hard to prove to over and over again, that he _isn't_ a Lima Loser. But he realizes now that it wasn't the _real_ Quinn. Because the real Quinn? She's _Rachel's_ Quinn. She's the girl that gets flustered and blushes like nobody's business when Rachel just _barely_ glances her way; the girl that asked him to help her serenade the girl she loves more than life itself; and she's the girl who is totally and completely whipped by one Rachel Berry.

She also happens to be his baby girl's Quinn though, and when she feels her hand squeezing his back in return, he knows that it is _only_ because of that, that she's his Quinn too.

**END OF PART THIRTEEN B**


End file.
